Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX
by digimonfan101
Summary: This is my return story after god knows how long and it is a remix of Samurai featuring Troy Burrows who will be in the story MikeXEmily MiaXKevin
1. Origins Part 1

Power Rangers Samurai: Remix

A/N: Hey guys I'm not dead its ok. After about god knows how long it has been, I have decided to come back and make stories and unfortunately for my Digimon story, it will no longer be continued due to the fact that I lost flow that was in it was completely destroyed. This is a story that I have thought of mixing up for the older fans of Power Rangers including myself. I decided to add Troy Burrows from Megaforce to help make this story interesting. Before you read this story, you may be warned that some older adult themes are in the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers whatsoever just the plot and all that kind of stuff.

Chapter 1: Origins Part 1

A little boy was counting to ten and then began to look through the town for his friends in a game of hide and seek.

"Brian, Jimmy, where are you?" the boy said to himself.

He looked a small gap to see if his friends are in the small alley entrance. As he kept observing, he never noticed the red light that began to grow from the gap and suddenly these red creatures with shark-like teeth in yellow sets of clothing and all handling these swords with a bunch of razor marks surrounding it looking ready to kill the boy. The kid was on the ground looking at them in horror feeling that it is the end. As they surround the kid a small toy like object with a symbol came in and was taking them down with each time slashing at the creatures and then flies back to the hands of a man with the red sweater. The boy is then helped up by an older looking man with a brownish robe on with these huge enlarged pants.

"Run and get to safety" The man told the boy. They ran past two men standing in front of the red creatures. One suddenly pulled out a gold device shaped like an enlarged flip phone. All of the sudden the person was transformed into this figure wearing a red helmet with a symbol as the visor, gold belt with a disc-like object in the middle holding a clean silver and gold sword with a round circled spinner to keep it together. The other man then jumped back with the older looking guy. The man had long black hair and was wearing a leather jacket with a gray shirt inside, he was also wearing blue jeans and some pretty generic shoes.

"Show off I wished I had those ranger powers" The man said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Patient, when we find the samuraizer you will it just might be a little… tough to find" the other man said with a chuckle. The younger one just stood there laughing himself.

"Moogers! This is the 18th Red Samurai Ranger! Leave now or face his wrath!" He stated.

"Forget it Mentor, I want to take them out" The ranger then responded. He opened the disc on his belt to take out a black disc. He then put it on his sword to make it glow for a second. He then pulled out the sword from the holder and pointed it to the Moogers. In a quick second he started slashing through the Moogers like child's play. The other two was just watching as the Moogers were going down one by one.

"He makes it look easy am I right Mentor Ji?" The young man ever was.

"Yes Troy he does, but if he ever wants to win the war against the Nighloks then he needs his team" Mentor replied to him.

"Wait a second, Jayden is 19 and I'm only 15 aren't we a bit too young?" Troy replied.

"Unfortunately the Nighlok have already grown stronger and Jayden will need them now." Mentor said back at him.

"Wait, I'm not a ranger so what would I do Mentor?"

"Help them grow as fighters, you may be younger then all of them but I am certain that you could probably beat them easy as of how advanced your training and skill is."

Mentor had a good point. Troy wasn't a ranger, but his skills as a fighter can rival many others easy. He always gave pride in himself for always being one of the best. He's always wanted to be a Samurai Ranger but his family morpher needed went missing after a long incident many centuries involving Master Xandred- king of the Nighlok. He might never find it as it has been centuries since its last appearance. However, he still had hope for it as has his family.

"Yeah I guess I can do that" Troy said.

The two just noticed that Jayden already finished the battle and has demorphed as well.

"Damn dude you already done" Troy says in shock.

"Yeah man" Jayden replies with a small smile.

Jayden had a long hair like Troy except it was shorter by a significant enough. The hair was a brown color like his eyes. He had on his red sweater with blue jeans as well. He then started walking followed by Mentor and Ji.

"Good work Jayden, as I was discussing with Troy, I feel that it is time for you to finally lead to battle with your team that I will notify soon." Mentor tells him. Jayden suddenly stopped and turned around with a serious look.

"Look Mentor, I'm too used to battling them with just Troy and I, I don't think I want to put the other new Samurai Rangers in danger." Jayden tells him.

"Jayden as much as I would agree with you, but I feel like the battles won't always be this easy." Troy said cutting in.

"Troy is right Jayden, the Nighlok are beginning to get stronger and it will get to the point when you can't do this alone. More are going to keep coming and then you will fall if you are by myself"

"Yes Mentor, but the more the come the more Nighlok ass I will kick as usual" Jayden responded.

"Cocky bastard" Troy said smiling.

"Jayden don't underestimate what Master Xandred can do especially if he comes into the Earth from the rising Sanzu River and as strong as you are you will need your team to show up." Mentor then said. "An no Troy he isn't cocky he just wants to fight alone." Mentor added.

"Meh Whatever" Troy responded shrugging his shoulders lightly with his arms still in his pocket.

"Am I really supposed to lead a team that I haven't met yet?" Jayden asks Mentor.

"Yes Jayden it is your responsibility as the red ranger and the reason why you were trained" Ji responded.

Jayden then nods after a minute skips by. "Alright I'll do it."

The three then walked off not noticing the gap still glowing red.

"Soon red ranger, you and your team will fall" The voice said.

Somewhere in a pool located somewhere in Panorama City. Was a brown skinned man swimming. He came out of the pool holding a blue object similar to Jayden except for the different symbol. Suddenly an arrow was shot next to the pool where he looked and glanced to see a message from Mentor Ji.

 _Kevin, it is time for you to become the blue Samurai ranger and fulfill your destiny against Master Xandred_

Kevin then looked up.

"Now's my time" He said.

In a children's daycare was an Asian girl wearing a grey hoodie unzipped with a pink tank top inside and wearing these black sweatpants. She was taking care of the children when she heard an arrow hit the side of the gate with a small scroll on it. She took it and began to read

 _Mia, your destiny is now about to begin as the pink Samurai Ranger, I know you live far so I had someone come and get you._

She then saw a car pulled up with the Shiba crest planted on the side. The window rolled down showing a man in a suit and shades nodding. Mia nodded and went into the car.

"Well, here goes nothing" Mia said. The car then drove off.

Out in the country side, a blonde haired woman was playing a flute while sitting on a rock. She wore a yellow long sleeve shirt with long jeans with a small bow on her long sun colored hair. Her yellow triangular object was hanging on her neck as she was playing. She then stopped as an arrow hit the grass right in front of her. She then took out the scroll attached and then read it

 _Emily, it is time for you to take your sister's place and become the yellow Samurai Ranger a ride will be there for you. Oh and I wish your sister a great recovery._

She sighed as the car suddenly arrived as well.

"Don't worry Serena, I won't let you down" She said as she entered the car.

Outside an arcade was a Puerto Rican man walking with a burger in hand. He had a green jacket and was walking on the side with blue jeans. He was about to eat the burger as the arrow went right across his face and took out the burger which caused him to yell.

"What the hell?" He wondered. He then takes the arrow and reads the scroll.

 _Mike now is time to become the green Samurai Ranger taking over for your father._

He groaned as he went to the location where it said to meet.

"Great, now this has to happen" He whined as he began his walk.

Intermission:

Jayden was sitting in the front of the Shiba house looking at his red object. Mentor Ji then walked in.

"Jayden the city is under attack and now must be the time to assemble your team."

"Are you sure we have what it takes?" Jayden asks.

"Remember this, one person is strong but a whole team is unbeatable just like what your father says" Mentor responded.

Jayden then remembered his dad saying that. It was the last words of his dad after he dies sealing Xandred temporarily.

"Yeah you're right Ji but where do I find them?" Jayden then asks.

"Troy already created the rendezvous spot you just have to get there." Ji then gives him the location and the samuraizers for the other rangers.

Jayden then took them and then summoned his horse with his own and went off to the location.

The middle of the plaza was where Troy created the spot although he was in hiding until all four showed up. So far Kevin just showed up and he was confused. The first car came in and he knew it was Mia but wasn't expecting what Kevin was about to do.

"I'm Kevin and I am here to-"

He was cut off as the window was rolled down with a confused Mia looking at him

"Oh shit I'm sorry, I didn't know the red ranger was a girl" He said zipping up his sweater.

"I'm not the red ranger I'm the pink ranger Mia." Mia responds. This causes Troy to laugh.

Suddenly Emily comes in

"Are you the red ranger" She asks Kevin.

"No I'm the blue ranger" Kevin then responded.

Troy started shaking his head, _Knowing Jayden he'll probably be coming in with a horse or something._

"So you guys are my new squad to chill with" Mike said walking in.

"Squad?" Emily said questionably. Mike and Emily just stared at each other

 _Cute,_ both of them thought.

"So you four are helping Jayden?" Troy said walking in. The others then turned their heads to him.

"Uh, who are you?" They ask.

"I'm Troy, I'm going to help you train when we get back to the Shiba House after this attack" He said.

Suddenly a horse neighed into the scene where all but Troy who was smiling turned to see who it was.

"Okay with that badass entrance you have to be the red ranger" Mike said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Yes I am Jayden the red samurai ranger and your leader." He states. The others just stared in awe. Troy just shook his head and chuckled.

"Took you long enough to get here" He said

Jayden didn't respond and just smiled as he got off his horse.

"I want to ask you four this question just one last time, are you all ready and committed for this?" He asks them.

They all said ready in response each now having a serious face. Jayden then gave each of them their stuff.

"Okay now there's a huge amount of Moogers here, let's go take them out shall we" Jayden said.

The others then nodded in agreement as they head over there.

"Good luck guys" Troy then said as he decided to head back to the Shiba House.

Time Skip: after the battle ( **A/N: Sorry guys, but I will probably skip the battle scenes unless there is something I want to mix up so assume that these battles will be the same as the show happened.** )

The five have walked into the Shiba house.

"Wow we did great together" Emily said.

"Of course, as a team we can do anything" Jayden added as well.

"Yeah Jayden thank you for being our leader" Kevin then said.

Jayden merely bowed as a sign of showing thanks.

"Well done Rangers" Mentor Ji said as he and Troy walked out to greet them.

"I'm going to admit; you guys are one hell of a team" Troy then added.

"Thanks Troy" Jayden responded.

Mike then decided to speak up

"So Jayden, is this kid really our trainer?" He asks Jayden. Troy then gives him an amused look.

"Yeah Mike, don't underestimate him, he's really tough" Jayden responds.

"I can't see it" Mike said trying not to laugh.

"Oh really now" Troy then gives him another look smiling.

Mike looks at him then blinks. As soon as his eyes opened again he was gone.

"Uh where did he-" He drifted off then freaked when he saw Troy with a katana positioned to his neck. He freaked.

"What the hell dude" He said in panic. The others except Jayden then freaked noticing this just happen. Troy was just hearing comments of him being tough and fast.

"Well told you" Jayden said laughing. This caused everyone but Mike to laugh as Mike was still in shock. Troy then let go of him.

"So rest today and tomorrow Troy will begin your skills training while I will train you in symbol power." Mentor then stated. The others nodded and went to their rooms which left Troy and Mentor by themselves.

"You would be really helpful if you were a ranger Troy"

"Yeah I know so just wait till I get that silver morpher one day."

"I see; hey do you think they can pull this off?" Mentor adds.

"Of course, they fight pretty well for newbies" Troy said teasing them. This made Mentor Ji laugh.

End of Chapter

A/N: Well there it goes the end of the first chapter. I really do feel glad to be back in writing these stories. I hope whoever reads this story likes it. Anyways Peace!


	2. Origins Part 2

Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX

A/N: Hey guys back again with my second chapter of this installment. As I continue my life in college my rate of installing chapters will depend on whenever I am not studying or doing homework. Other than that I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Chapter 2: Origins pt2

The rangers are seen in the backyard of the Shiba House with paintbrushes, a bowl of ink, and a paint board. Ji asked them to practice their symbol power to see his first impression of them when it comes to their symbol power. Troy then came in with a glass of water wearing his samurai uniform given to him for training. The rangers instead of their street clothes were now wearing similar looking samurai uniforms only with the difference of colors.

"As power rangers, there is more to being them as to the simple power of swordplay, you must also be able to use your elements inherited by your ancestors." Ji stated walking around the group observing carefully.

Jayden was painting his symbol when suddenly the symbol started burning and made a small burst of flames. Jayden then blew the flame caught on his brush. Ji smiled.

Kevin looked carefully at the board and then wrote down his symbol. The symbol then turned blue and then splashed water on his face. He then wiped it off with his face and groaned. This made Troy chuckle to then splash Kevin with his glass of water to amuse himself. Kevin just glared at him.

"I'm sorry I had to do it" Troy said.

"Yeah whatever"

Emily during the time just finished her symbol and then the rock suddenly appeared and landed right on both Troy and Kevin's foot.

"Ah!" they both yelled in pain.

"Oh my god I'm sorry you guys" Emily said apologetically.

Both of them gave her a don't worry about it look while holding their own foot.

"Karma's a bitch huh Troy" Kevin told Troy.

"Shut up"

Mentor laughed seeing the scene unfold. He then turned to Mia who then brought a breeze out of her board which she then smiled right after.

"Very good Mia" Mentor told her. Mia then bowed lightly as a way of saying thanks.

Ji then went to Mike who cursed lightly as he struggled with getting his symbol.

"Dang it this is how it looks like but why doesn't it work?" Mike said to himself.

"That's because the strokes were not in order Mike you must keep practicing" Mentor answered it for him. Troy then shook his head at the scene assuming Mike would've already known that mistake.

"Yeah I got it…practice" Mike responded. He then held up to start but then he couldn't figure out the first part in the order.

"You know what how about a lunch break? Maybe a good slice of pizza could help me figure this out." Mike said to Mentor. Ji just stared at him.

Meanwhile in the Nether World, in a ship sailing through the Sanzu River with Master Xandred who was accompanied by one of his henchmen who goes by the name of Dayu.

"Dayu I need my medicine" He told her flatly.

"Alright I'll call the Mooger" she responded. Xandred was injured after temporarily being sealed by Jayden's dad aka the previous Red Ranger. Sure he dies but it cost him to be back in the Nether.

"Damn Rangers, once I get back up there with my crew and the rise of the Sanzu River then they will all perish." He said to himself.

"Soon Master, very soon it will happen" Dayu then said. According to a book she was reading, the Sanzu River rises as negative emotions affect any human on Earth.

"As long as we keep them something to be sad about the river will flow in no time."

 _Back in the Shiba House_

Kevin was hitting blows at a punching bag as a part of his training. He stays focus by continuing to strike not noticing Mike watching him with a soda on his hand. He then decided to start drinking and made a loud noise to see if it would make Kevin annoyed. Kevin then stopped just to make an annoyed look at Mike.

"Hey Kevin do you ever take a break" Mike asks him.

"Every second not training is wasted" Kevin merely responded while continuing to put blows on the bag.

"Well ok then." Mike then went to sit down on the ledge and decided to try doing it again this made Kevin stop and look even more annoyed. Mike then put his drink down.

"Alright then let's see if practice really makes perfect" He then went into a fighting stance and Kevin soon followed. The spar then started and as Mike was about to put Kevin in a headlock, Mia went in and stopped them.

"Hey guys I can't find Emily" She states. The two then stopped and then went out with her to go find her.

Mia, Kevin, and Mike searched through the city but haven't found Emily. The three then met up with each other inside a mall.

"Mia have you found her?" Kevin asked her.

"No I haven't, have you seen her Mike" Mia then asked.

"Found who… oh Emily no I haven't" Mike responded.

"Dude were you even looking?" Kevin said a little pissed.

"I did but then I got hungry" Mike responded with his small box of kabobs eating one.

"I'm sure she's fine probably looking around" Mike then said.

"I don't know Mike she's a country girl." Mia then responded.

Kevin was staring at Mike was eating.

"Want one"

"No, it's against my strict diet nor do I eat snacks in between training."

"Dude when aren't you training" Mike then asks.

"Never"

"That explains the stick up your ass" Mike then mumbles.

"What"

"Nothing"

"Wow talk about huge commitment Kevin don't you have dreams" Mia then asks curiously.

"Well yeah but I'm more committed to this aren't you" Kevin then asks Mia.

"I am it's just that I still have dreams to. I also want to have a normal life and find my Prince Charming. Besides didn't you give up your dreams on being an Olympic swimmer" She then responds.

"Yes I did give it up to become a Samurai Ranger" he then responds.

While the two were talking, Mike spots Emily outside.

"Hey guys I see Emily" He then says. Mike heads out followed by the other two to go see Emily.

Emily was outside training with her kendo stick. She was determined in all of this Samurai thinking she wasn't ready yet because she was replacing her sister.

"Emily you were training by yourself?" Mia then asks with the two others. She simply just nodded.

"See guys, now this is Samurai dedication" Kevin said patting Emily on her shoulder. She then pulled away smiling.

"It's not just cause of that guys, I promised my big sister that I will be the best that I can be." Emily then states.

"Big sister" Troy then said walking in. "Sorry to interrupt guys I was just walking by." Emily then decided to continue while pulling out her flute.

"My sister Serena was supposed to be the yellow ranger but then she got sick and I was supposed to take her place. I wasn't that great in school-"

"Don't sell yourself short" Mia then interrupts.

"Oh don't worry I'm not I can handle the sword pretty well and also really good with the flute." She then said smiling.

"Now that's the spirit Emily" Troy said grinning.

"Here Em, you deserve this more than me." Mike then says giving her his last kabob.

"Come on you guys let's go back to the house" Troy said. The others followed him as they went back.

For some time that they were in the common room, an alarm went off startling the four.

"Okay what was that?" Mike then said.

"Gap sensor, it tells us when the Nighlok has shown up. Troy give us the location" Mentor then told Troy.

Troy then went to the table and gave a simple touch and then it became a map where it shows the red dot which is labeled as a Nighlok.

"City Hall" was all Troy said as Jayden walked in.

"Samurai Rangers let's go." He said as they all followed him.

At the City Hall, people were running away from the Moogers and this new evil Nighlok leading them who was damaging cities with his long ferocious sharp tail.

"Yawn this is getting boring" The Nighlok stated. Suddenly he was hit by a small red zord object which then landed on Jayden's hand.

"Huh who are you guys?" The creature asked.

Jayden and the crew stayed silent until they pulled out their samuraizers.

"SAMURAIZER! GO GO SAMURAI!" They each drew their symbols and then morphed.

 _Time Skip: Middle of the Battle_

Emily, Mike, Mia, and Kevin all were demorphed as they got hit by the explosion. They have to admit this was tough.

"Guys we have to get back up and keep going or the Nighlok wins"

The others tried getting up but struggled. Jayden looked a little concerned.

"Don't worry I'll save the girl." Jayden then charged at the Nighlok.

The others just stood in awe as he went in charged with him as they remorphed.

 _Time skip: End of battle (A/N: Don't worry main villains will have their battles shown in the future.)_

The rangers walked into the Shiba House laughing about the battle earlier.

"Well done guys that was an excellent showing of teamwork" Mentor then tells the others.

"Yeah you guys also showed great heart and resiliency no matter what situation happens." Troy then adds.

The rest nodded and bowed their heads in thankfulness.

"Uh guys I'm sorry for screwing up it almost costed the battle" Emily then said suddenly.

"It's ok Emily what matters is that the victory is ours." Jayden then told her.

Emily just nodded but then still looked a little down. Mike noticed this and then had an idea to cheer her up.

"Well since that we have another victory it helped me learn a new symbol." Mike then announced.

This had everyone looked a little shock as he ran towards the common room.

"Symbol Power: FUN" It took the others a moment to realize what he just said.

"Wait did he just say fun" Troy said confused.

All of a sudden, leaf confetti were flying everywhere and Mike started to randomly dance as sudden dance music was being played in the background. Emily and Mia was laughing while Jayde, Kevin, and Mentor just grinned. Troy however smirked knowing why Mike doing this.

 _He's only doing this for Emily haha_ Troy said in his head. He then walked to his room as Mike continued his entertainment for the others.

End of Chapter

A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter hope you guys liked it and enjoy. Don't count on too many back to back updates I was just lucky to have enough time.


	3. A team Unites

Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX

Chapter 3: A Team Unites

A/N: Hello guys digimonfan101 here. Here is the third episode of this series and I hope you guys can enjoy this and don't be afraid to tell me what you like and don't like.

The Rangers are currently in a sword training session. Emily and Mia were having a practice spar, Mike and Kevin were doing a synchronized attack sequence, Jayden and Ji were watching the four train and Troy was just walking in from the house after a morning jog. It seemed like a typical training session until Kevin accidentally hit Mike during one of the moves. This makes the others pay attention to the two as Mike groans in a bit of pain.

"You ok?" Jayden asks.

"Yeah I just didn't see it coming" Mike said.

"Remember, get into your opponent's head, read their instincts and prepare for their next move"

Jayden suddenly swings at Kevin who dodges quickly, Jayden then chucks a small kendo stick at Troy who catches it while reading a book on Samurai history. Mike seemed impressed as he sees Kevin and Jayden.

"Wow Kevin that's really- Ow!" Mike screamed as Jayden put a swing on his arm.

"Mike you must always have your guard up" Jayden said.

"Yeah the Nighlok aren't going to let you get ready dude" Troy then added looking up from his book. Mike gets a little irritated from that side comment from Troy.

"Yeah I get what you mean." He said grumbling.

Mike then went in a spar with Jayden. He did a backflip to avoid Jayden's low strike but then took a shot to the back because he wasn't fast enough.

"Dude, try something that doesn't take too much time in pulling off." Troy said shaking his head. Kevin made a little snicker after that comment.

"Here Mike watch us."

Jayden then went into a full out spar with Kevin. Mike just looked envious as he watched the two go at it. He snuck out of the place feeling left out. Jayden and Kevin continued to go at it until Kevin's pants suddenly went down revealing a pair of blue boxers.

"Oh crap" Kevin said as the others just started dying of laughing while Jayden just looked at him smiling. Kevin blushed in embarrassment and then tried pulling up his pants. Emily then noticed Mike was missing.

"Hey where did Mike go?" She said which made the others realize he's not here.

"I'll go find him I might have a good idea on where he is." Troy said as he began to head out.

"Should we go with you?" Emily said.

"No, he has to reason to leave right now so I'll go by myself." Troy responded.

Emily then nodded her head but had a sad look on her face. Troy then smirked knowing why she had that look.

"Don't worry Em, I'll go find your boyfriend" Troy then teased as he walked out leaving. Emily just stayed put shocked blushing from his last statement. The others also had a little shock.

"You like Mike?" Mia then asked with a now playful grin on her face. Emily then blushed a little more.

"N-n-no I don't" She responded stuttering. The guys started laughing.

"Oh man this is funny" Jayden said laughing.

"It's not like that I was just worried" Emily said trying to hide her cheeks.

"Yeah ok" Kevin said laughing.

Meanwhile Mike was in the arcade with his friends Matthew and Reese. Troy found him and decided to stay hidden to see what Mike is talking with his friends about.

"Dude where the hell have you been, you left school and suddenly lost contact with everyone in the school" Matthew asked him.

"Sorry man, there is this team that I am with and it's hard for me to reach you guys now." Mike responded.

 _Stupid, you're not even supposed to be doing this,_ Troy said in his head.

The group of three was now outside eating food. Troy was still eavesdropping and was shaking his head from how Mike was trying to be better than Jayden and Mike. He decided that this would be his time to appear.

"Hey Mike I've been looking for you" He said walking up to them.

"Oh sorry Troy" He responded.

"Look, don't worry about it just tell us next time." Troy then said.

As soon as they were done a Nighlok appeared.

"Uh what the fuck is that?" Reese then said in a state of fear with Matthew right next to him in the same state.

Mike and Troy were then surrounded by Moogers and knew what to do.

"Go fight, I'll try and hold off these Moogers" Troy told him.

Mike nodded and then went to go morph.

"SAMURAIZER! GO GO SAMURAI" He drew out and morphed into the green ranger and went after the Nighlok with long arms on him.

He then went at the Nighlok only to be surprised by all the random fists coming from the ground.

"Ah, what is this" Mike then said.

"What you can't stop my long arms of fury?" The Nighlok responded in a mocking tone. It then noticed Matthew and Reese running towards them. The Nighlok then responded with explosions causing the two to be blasted back sustaining injuries. This was when Jayden and the others came in to help out Mike.

"AH more of them, no problem." The Nighlok said but then noticed he began drying out.

"Actually I'll come back" He said retreating.

Troy then went to help out the two injured as did the other rangers. Matthew and Reese were then brought to the hospital to get their injuries. They were fine but it still didn't change the fact that they were hurt. Mike was then taken back to the dojo to get his injuries seen.

Back at the Shiba House, Mike was getting his back wrapped up by Emily after the beating they took from that Nighlok.

"So how the hell do we read his movements?" Kevin then said.

"We have to read his head and know when his attacks come. You guys shouldn't trust your eyes for everything in this kind of battle" Troy then responded as he finished drinking the glass of water.

Jayden nodded his head in agreement.

"Troy's right on this, Mike how are you?"

"I'm doing better, but how are my friends" Mike then asked him.

"Look Mike, this is exactly why we don't want to see you seeing friends and family, they all will get hurt." Jayden then told him. Mike already knew he was right. What he feared happened just happened.

"Ok I get it, but that doesn't mean I don't get to see how they are" Mike said as he walked out.

"Mike-" Emily said but Mia stopped him.

"Don't worry, he'll come back" Mia assured her.

Emily just stared at the open door. Troy decided to say something.

"So are you sure you don't like him?" Troy said flatly as he decided to go to his room. Emily then blushed.

"NO I DON'T" Emily then shrieked.

"CoughliarCough" Kevin then added. Jayden then laughed walking out while Mia hit Kevin playfully in the arm to make him stop. She was laughing as well.

"I hate all of you" Emily pouted.

"It's ok, we love you to" Mia said putting an arm around Emily.

In the meantime, Mike was strolling down an alley and saw his friends still in the arcade. They were both had bandages around them but were still having fun as they spoke. Mike just looked and realized everything coming to him with a huge reality.

 _I'm sorry you two, it's because of me you two got hurt. I hope you understand that we can't hang out for a long time._ Mike said in his thoughts.

Mike then went through the alley. He decided to stay out of the Shiba House for the night. He wanted to figure out a way to stop this Nighlok once it comes back.

Jayden was outside at the night as well. He too wanted to figure what to do with this new Nighlok attacking them. Troy was next to him helping him train as the two decided to go at each other. Kevin was reading a scroll and looked as to he was trying to figure it out. Mia was already sleeping while Emily was staring out at the night hoping Mike would come.

"Hey shouldn't you be sleeping" Emily jumped when Troy was at her window smiling.

"Oh my god don't do that again. She said glaring.

"Yes ma'am even though you're barely older than me" Troy then responded.

"Shut up, besides why do you think I should be sleeping"

"Well, it's like 11 at night I was thinking you'd be tired."

"I can't sleep since Mike was still out there"

"Aw, you're waiting for Mike" Troy then said with a smirk. Emily just glared.

"Well he is on our team why wouldn't I be worried." Troy knew Emily got out of this one.

"Ok I see your point. Don't worry I'll tell you if he comes back tonight."

"Thanks, Troy" Emily said with a smile.

Emily then went back to bed and so did Troy who jumped to the floor.

The next morning, everyone was up but Emily still didn't see Mike.

"Troy did Mike not show up?" Emily asked him. Troy shook his head. She groaned.

They were all eating breakfast when suddenly the gap sensor went off and now all of them groaned.

"Talk about shitty timing" Mia then said.

"Don't worry about it, we got to go" Jayden said as he got up. The others followed. Troy decided to stay behind and let them finish them off.

The battle raged on and the four were struggling. They couldn't read their movements thus struggling from his long arms and all of that. All of a sudden, Mike appeared.

"Hey guys, let me take this bastard."

"Mike are you crazy?" Kevin then asked.

"Maybe, but I know what I'm doing." He said as he morphed. He then charged right at him.

After the battle, the group was giving Mike props for figuring out a way to stop the Nighlok. Mike used the arms against the Nighlok by outrunning his attacks.

"Seriously Mike, how did you beat that thing with the wacky arms?" Emily then asked.

"I was only able to read that one arm, the other one was all Jayden" Mike responded.

"Well if it weren't for you, we wouldn't have beaten him." Jayden then added.

Mike nodded in a thanks to Jayden. Troy decided to have fun.

"So Mike, I see you and Emily have gotten closer since we have started working together." He smirked and then winked as he walked out.

Mike and Emily suddenly blushed as they looked at each other and then looked away. They both decided to chase Troy after his statement. The others laughed as they saw this.

"Those two are so cute" Mia said.

"Yeah but those three are children" Kevin then shaking their heads.

"Troy never really hung out with anyone close to his age" Jayden then said.

The three just watched as Troy was just getting around Mike and Emily laughing.

End of Chapter

A/N: Well guys here is the end of chapter 3. Hoped you like it.


	4. Deal with a Nighlok

Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX

A/N: Alright guys, here is chapter 4 of the Remix. This could've been done earlier this week after chapter 3 but unfortunately, school decided to get in my way so I wasn't able. I apologize and will try to keep updating as much as possible. Anyways enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 4: Deal with a Nighlok

The gang is now being shown outside on the standard training grounds of the Shiba House. Jayden was training by himself. Emily and Kevin were in a light spar with their kendo sticks, Mia was getting pointers on her hand combat with Troy, Mike was practicing on his symbol power, and Ji was inside reading a book. Kevin and Emily suddenly stopped to take a break.

"Emily, remember if you ever need to talk about missing your family, you can always talk about it to me alright?" Kevin stated. Emily then looked a little confused.

"Uhhh thanks Kevin but I think I'll be fine" She then answered. Kevin then looked to Mike who just finished making a symbol.

"Hell yeah I finally did this" He said triumphantly. Kevin then walked over to him.

"Hey Mike, if you ever need help on your symbol power then I'm here to help" Kevin then said with a smile. This creeped the crap out of Mike.

"Dude, I'll be fine." He replied. Kevin then walked to Mia and Troy. Troy then took notice and stopped talking as Kevin approached Mia.

"Hey Mia if you need an-"

"I'm ok Kevin" Mia responds then attacks with a barrage of shots which Kevin avoided.

"Nice shots there Mia" Kevin then said a little shocked.

"Aw thanks Kev" She responds smiling. They both then continue the spar while Troy then heads to Ji and Jayden.

"So does anyone know what happened to Kevin" Troy then adds as he stares at the spar between Mia and Kevin. Jayden and Ji both shook their heads.

"He's been like that since yesterday" Ji then added. Jayden just walked back into the house.

Back at the Nighlok ship. Master Xandred is currently sleeping. He's still ill from the battle of before and was currently on Sanzu water to try and speed up his healing.

"Damn, why can't this river rise any faster than it is." He growled in frustration. Dayu then walked.

"Don't worry Master I am sure Octoroo will have brought up a Nighlok." Dayu then said.

As on cue, Octoroo walks in with a weird looking Nighlok. The Nighlok was known as one to ruin dreams out of children and use its sadness to help raise the River to the surface.

"Octoroo this one better be good" Xandred then said.

"Don't worry Master, this one can try and increase the rate of the rising river in no time." Octoroo then responded. The Nighlok then went to find a gap through to start his mission.

A little boy was sitting down on the bench looking at his baseball. His dad was away in the army and now he misses his dearly. He then looked through a gap growing as the Nighlok came in to surprise to make the boy almost scream until the Nighlok told him a deal.

Back at the Shiba House, Mia and Ji were finished eating their bowls of ramen until Kevin came in.

"Ooh wait, let me help." He said as he took the plates. Mia and Ji were giving each other confused looks. As soon as he picked up the bowls, the gap sensor went off then Ji pulled out the map. Jayden and the others came in when Troy went to pick up the location.

"He's by the forest close to the baseball field, get moving" Troy then stated. The others ran out of the house to get over there.

The Nighlok was talking to the boy as if he was making a deal.

"I will do that if you promise to do this one thing first." The Nighlok said.

"Promise me?" The boy then said.

The Nighlok said yes and as he was about to head off, Jayden went right at him while Kevin and Mia went and helped the boy get out of the scene. Mike and Emily soon helped him out. As soon as the boy got out of there, Kevin and Mia went to help out. Unfortunately, as soon as the Nighlok shook off their attacks, he got out of there and went back to the Netherworld. The others groaned and powered down.

"Damn, we almost had him" Mike said.

"It's ok, we'll get him net time." Jayden tells Mike.

"I wonder what he told the little boy?" Kevin wondered with his hand rubbing his chin.

"Maybe we should talk to him, c'mon Kevin." Mia said grabbing his arm as they went to find the boy.

"Yeah don't worry, we will head back." Jayden said as the three went back to the Shiba House.

Kevin and Mia went around and found the boy walking back to his house. He looked a little down as he walking while holding his baseball gear. Mia then went to talk to the boy.

"Hey, is there something wrong?" Mia asked him.

"No"

"Are you sure, because we want to know what that Nigh… I mean big slimy creature told you" Kevin said while receiving a glare. He almost messed up on knowing what those they are.

"Why does it matter, just leave me alone" He then ran off with the other two just standing shock.

"Damnit" Kevin said in frustration.

Mia then realized by his looks of how the boy was now made her know why Kevin has been behaving a little out of character by for the past two days.

"Wait, have you been like this because of how we've been forced to sacrifice our dreams for all of this?" Mia then asked Kevin. He just sighed and nodded.

"I gave up my dreams of swimming, but I can handle giving that up right now, but I know the others may be taking this harder right now especially even know." He said as Mia blushed a little. _He was thinking about me?_ She said in her thoughts. Kevin then put his hand on her shoulder.

"I care about how you guys feel about giving everything up for now and heading off and risk your lives to defeat the Nighlok" He then added. Mia just smiled because of how much he cared.

"Kevin, don't worry too much about us we all know what was going to happen once we were called upon for our Samurai duties. Don't worry too much plus I think it's really sweet of you to think like that." Mia then responded. Kevin then smiled.

"Thanks Mia, hey I'm going to stay here overnight in case the Nighlok get backs. You can stay if you want." He then told her.

"Don't worry I will, but let me just get something back at the Shiba House. She responded. Kevin nodded as he sees Mia walk back to the Shiba House. It was time now for her to cook something for Kevin. She smiled knowing what to do as she gets back to the Shiba House.

The kitchen became a disaster, Smoke was coming out of the oven, food was all over the place, Spilled liquids was on the floor. Amid the chaos, Mia was pulling out some really burned chicken out of the oven. She decided to make something for Kevin and felt that she was giving it all. As she kept cooking, Jayden, Emily, Mike, and Troy were at the door watching all of this go down.

"So does she even know what she's doing" Jayden asks them.

"Kevin's been feeling a little down and she decided to make dinner for him isn't that romantic" Emily said as she kept watching. Mia was now struggling in evenly cutting the fruits evenly.

"Is t romantic if the food isn't edible looking?" Mike said in wonder. Emily then stifled a giggle after that comment.

"I give her props on the effort though" Troy then added. Jayden just smiled when Mia just finished cooking. She had a blue and pink lunch box probably for her and Kevin.

"Hey Jayden, is it ok if I join Kevin on his stakeout?"

"Yeah, that's fine" Mia then smiled as she walked out of the front door.

"Hey Jayden do you think she likes Kevin?" Troy asks Jayden.

"I could see that, but maybe we should wait a bit on that one" Jayden responded.

Meanwhile as Jayden went to bed, Troy was about to do the same until he sees Mike and Emily watching a movie.

"So, what are you two lovebirds doing here" Tory said with a smirk. This caused Mike and Emily to jump and sit away from each other. Troy just laughed seeing the reaction as he went to his room before they responded.

"We're not lovebirds are we?" Emily said to Mike.

"I... don't think so" Mike said unsure about it.

"Whatever let's just finish the movie." Mike just shrugged and agreed. He had to admit, being with Emily wasn't bad.

Back at the kid's house, Kevin was on a bench just waiting when he heard Mia walk over to him. He smiled and offered her a spot on the bench. She thanked him as she sat down.

"I know that you've been down but I made you something to cheer you up" She pulled out his container of food.

"You made this for me?" Kevin said in a little bit of a shock.

"Of course it'll make you feel better." Mia said now smiling wider.

Kevin smiled back but soon it almost disappeared as he opened container. Ok for starter, the only thing he knew that was in there was burnt chicken, the rest of the stuff in it was completely up for grabs on what it possibly is. He took a bite of the chicken and did a really good job in not spitting it out as Mia was watching him eat. He swallowed it and then nodded to Mia giving her a 'it's good' look. As soon as she looked away, Kevin then decided to throw some of the food out to the ground. Mia then looked back and Kevin was still smiling at her.

"I see you're enjoying it" she then looked at how most of the chicken is gone. "Oh look at you, you almost ate the whole thing." Mia said proud thinking that he's liking it. Kevin then closed the container.

"I think I'm full now so you go rest" Kevin said as he continued watching over the house.

The two then drifted to sleep sharing a blanket with leaning on Kevin's shoulder as they both fell asleep. Unknowingly to them, Troy snuck in front of them and took a picture and then got out of there undetected.

"Haha I got it" He said smiling to himself as he walked back to the Shiba House.

The following morning Kevin woke up and smiled as he notices Mia sleeping on his shoulders.

 _Damn, I've been so focused on training that I never realized how sweet Mia is, wait what's wrong with me._ Kevin said in his thoughts.

The boy then was walking to where the Nighlok told him to meet the day before, but first he went to the dumpster and looked in all his stuff as he threw them in the trash and began running towards the location. He was unaware that Troy was watching this scene and went to go get the stuff he threw in the trash.

"Hmm, yeah no way he should be throwing this out." He said as he walked away from the trucks.

The boy running got the attention and he soon woke up Mia.

"It's that kid, we have to follow him" Mia just nodded in response and the two went after him. They found the kid who was still talking to the Nighlok.

"I did what you told me already, now can I see my dad"

Kevin and Mia looked at each other as to what they just heard then Kevin decided to speak up.

"Hey Nighlok, what did you say to him"

"Oh nothing really, just a little deal we made nothing too special."

"Hey what did he tell you to do" Mia then asked the boy. She was now on her knees to look face to face with the boy.

"To stop playing baseball" He looks to see the trash can be thrown out by the truck. Mia couldn't help but feel anger towards the Nighlok.

"Look, right now I need you to go to safety ok?" She said to the kid. He nodded and ran off.

"How dare say something like that to kids!" She said with such a venomous tone that even Kevin got scared for a bit.

"Hey I need that kind of stuff for the river to rise, It's not my fault I couldn't help it" Mia was about to go at him when Kevin stopped her.

"Don't worry we're in this together." He said to Mia. Mia then took a deep breath and nodded. They both pulled out their Samuraizers.

"SAMURAIZER! GO GO SAMURAI!" They said in unison as they drew their symbols and morphed.

Meanwhile, the kid was still running and didn't look up and accidentally ran into Troy. Troy then noticed him and helped him out.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking"

"It's ok kid" The boy then noticed that he was holding all his baseball stuff.

"hey, is that my baseball stuff?" He asks. Troy then acts surprised.

"Oh, well if these are yours then why are they in the trash?" He said as he gave them to him.

"I thought it would bring my dad but I guess that monster lied to me." He said that while the Samurai Ranger were fighting the same Nighlok in their megazord.

"Hey it's ok I'm sure he'd be proud of you playing baseball still." The boy then looked up at Troy was now smiling.

"Thank you" The boy said and ran back home with all of his baseball stuff. Troy then smiled as he now sees Jayden and the others run towards him.

"So, what happened."

"Nothing much Jayden, but let's go to the park shall we." Troy then asked them. They all nodded in response as they headed towards the park and the baseball fields.

After watching the boy's baseball game, the group was asking how Jayden managed to pull that thing off.

"So what was that magic thing you did?" Mike asks him.

"It lets a person see a vision of their dream but only temporarily, the kid seemed more motivated after that" Jayden responds.

"Yeah that was so cool of you Jayden." Emily said. Jayden gave a thumbs up as a way of saying thanks. Troy then pulled out his phone to have some fun.

"Hey guys guess what I found" He showed a picture of Mia and Kevin practically in each other's arms on the bench sleeping. Jayden and Mike were now teasing to a blushing Kevin while Emily squealed in delight.

"Awwww that's so sweet" Emily said giggling. Mia was still blushing and made a darkened face to Troy who stopped laughing. Kevin then right next to her.

"Troy I'll give you 5 seconds." And with that statement Troy ran as Kevin and Mia started a chase for their young companion. Emily, Mike, and Jayden were just laughing as Troy found himself stuck on a tree.

"Man, this is one special group." Emily said. Mike stared at Emily and smiled.

"Yeah it is"

End of Chapter

A/N: Thank goodness I finally finished. I don't know why it took me this long to make this chapter. Well I guess that's what happens when you have college. Anyways shout out to DreamStar14 for following this story, honestly I was a fan of your power ranger stories and I still do enjoy them so I find this very honorable to mention. Well that's all I have to say so peace out.


	5. A Day Off

Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX

A/N: Hello guys I am back with another chapter of the Remix of Power Rangers Samurai. If you can tell my posting schedule is very hectic because of my life with sports and college at the same time and not to mention work so I might have a bit of difficulty right now when it comes to posting new chapters but I will find a way to make this work that I can promise you. Anyways here's chapter 5 and you might like a little Megaforce preview that I made in this chapter.

Chapter 5: A Day Off

Mike enters the training room in the Shiba House in a hassle. Once again, he has overslept and is currently late for the early morning workouts. As he was about to join Kevin, Mia, and Emily, Troy walked in street clothes.

"Uh, why are you four in training uniforms?" Troy asked confused.

"Because we have to train Troy, why else?" Kevin responded. Troy then laughed.

"I guess Jayden didn't tell you, Mentor said we got the day off." Troy then said.

Mike, Emily, and Mia all lit their eyes up as they heard the word day off while Kevin just looked dumbfounded.

"But we're Samurai. We shouldn't take days off." Kevin then said. Troy just put a hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"You're not going against Mentor are you?" Troy then asked pretending to be in shock. The other three just walked to Kevin with their arms crossed and raising an eyebrow while Troy just looked confused from how fast they changed their moods. Kevin just sighed and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kevin then said. Troy then smiled.

"So, where do we go today, I was thinking the mall because of all those new deals on these clothes." Mia then said. Mike and Kevin groaned about the idea of shopping.

"But the weather is so nice, why don't we go to that amusement park Rainbow's End plus I've never been on a roller coaster" Emily said. Mike then looked at her in a small shocking state.

"You've never been on a roller coaster before?" Mike then asked her. Emily nodded her head smiling.

"Country girls don't have those close to their homes" She responded. Mike then looked at the others nodding with agreement.

"Okay, guess we're going to Rainbow's End." Mike then said.

"Yeah I'm not going to fifth wheel your double date besides, there's someone I'm going to see." Troy then said walking out of the room. The others just shrugged their shoulders and we're going to head into their rooms to change. As they were leaving the training room, Jayden walked in.

"Hey Jayden, we're going to Rainbow's End right now" Mia told Jayden. He just made a small smile.

"Have fun" Was all he said as he was walking to the training room. He was still dressed in his Samurai Training Room.

"You're not coming?" Kevin then asked.

"Not this time, sorry guys I have to go take care of something." He then walked into the training room. The others were still staring.

"Wow, he's very mysterious." Mia then said.

"You guys go ahead, if Jayden says he's not going then he isn't" Troy then walking back. He changed into a nicer shirt and pants. The others nodded and went off except Mike.

"So, who are you seeing" Mike then asked with a smirk. Troy just looked at him and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, you should be ready to go out with this little double date of yours." Troy then smiled while looking down in his phone. Mike then blushed a bit.

"It's not a double date"

"Yeah I can see bullshit in what you just said."

"Whatever man" Mike then walked out. Troy just smiled as he walked into the training room to see what's up with Jayden. He then sees Jayden holding an orange disc-like object with a bunch of symbols on it.

"What are you doing with the beetle disc" Troy then asked him.

"I need this mastered to help us get stronger" Jayden then responded.

"Dude, you need to relax, I can already see a bunch of improvement in all of them, especially Mike and Emily, those two have already made great progress."

"It doesn't hurt for a bit more firepower"

"You're not going to stop even if I tried."

"Damn straight"

"Fair enough, besides I'll just go see my date while you can keep your lonely ass here" Tory then smiled while Jayden just smiled at him laughing. He knew it was a joke.

"You're a Samurai Troy"

"Not a ranger though, so the no seeing friends and stuff doesn't apply here."

"So if you ever do find the Silver Samuraizer-"

"We will figure something out when we cross that path" Troy then responded quickly. Jayden just shook his head.

"Do you even have a lead"

"Not yet, but I'm telling you one day I will find it and until then I've got a date to go to" Troy then walked out of the Shiba House. Jayden just shook his head and continued to stare at the Beetle Disc.

At Rainbow's End, Emily and Mia were running into the center to see all the rides with Mike and Kevin right behind. Kevin was still bothered by Jayden not going.

"I wonder why Jayden didn't take a day off...Maybe it's a test, a Samurai never takes a day off" He turns around to try and go back only to get pulled back by Mike.

"Okay get that stick out of your ass Mentor gave us the day off and besides it's Jayden" Mike said.

"As much as we know Jayden we don't think Jayden would ever know about a day off" Mia then added. Kevin then took a deep breath and then smiled.

"Alright, day off" He said. Mia just smiled and wrapped her arms around one of his as Emily was still in awe at all of the rides.

"c'mon you two the rides are awaiting us." Mike said now next to Emily. The two nodded as they followed the two youngest team members.

By the entrance, Troy just entered Rainbow's End with a girl next to her. She had a Filipino look to her with long silky black hair that went to her shoulders. She wore a blue denim mini jacket with a white shirt inside as well as jean shorts with some brown cowboy boots. She also had a camera wrapped around her neck.

"So Troy, how have you been" She asked.

"Oh you know, karate and being home-schooled you know." Troy then responded to her.

"I see; I hope this visit from Harwood was worth it. I'm really glad we met during that karate tournament in Harwood."

"Well, you were taking photos of me haha"

"It was for the paper!" She was now blushing.

"Yeah I know but you were everywhere I was curious"

"You're lucky you are a cutie or I would've called you a creep"

"Well, I wouldn't have crept if you weren't as beautiful of a lady" Troy then added winking. She blushed.

"Troy stop it let's go in now" She said feeling more embarrassed. Troy just laugh as he held his arm out which she accepted right away.

"Alright Emma, time to give you a tour of Panorama's own Amusement Park." He said as they walked together.

Back at the Shiba House, Jayden was still trying to tap into the power of the Beetle Disc but haven't been able to. He got up after the eight attempt.

"Damnit, I was close that time." He said to himself. He then got up to try again but failed and was forced on the ground once again. Mentor Ji then walks in.

"Didn't I tell the team they had a day off that includes you?" He says to Jayden.

"I can't we need this as the Nighlok continue to grow." Jayden says in response.

"Jayden you're pushing yourself too far, you must be able to give your all not just physically, but mentally 100%"

"I'm going 110 for your information"

"Yes, but you are lacking balance in your life, not only are you training to be a Samurai but you must also be able to enjoy your life as well."

Jayden just looks before he just goes back into training while Mentor just shook his head and walked away until the gap sensor went off.

"Amusement Park, don't worry about the others they are already there just go catch up with them" Mentor tells Jayden. Jayden nods and then heads out.

Mike, Emily, Mia, and Kevin were all eating lunch on a table. Each were talking about the day off given with hot dogs in their hands.

"Well, this is a great day off for us my friends" Mike said while eating his food. Kevin the nodded in agreement.

"Yeah normally, I'm not a huge fan of day offs but you guys really know how to make the most of it." Kevin then added.

"Yeah no need to fight the Nighlok for a day" Mia followed.

"Yeah no Nigh-" Emily was then interrupted when a Nighlok was attacking people in the park and the four of them just groaned in annoyance.

"You just had to say that Emily and Mia" Mike said in annoyance. Kevin just snickered while the girls just glared at him.

"Shut up" they both said. Kevin just shook his head as they pulled out their samuraizers.

"SAMURAIZER! GO GO SAMURAI" they all said as they morphed. Then they went to battle with the Nighlok. As the battle continued, the four realized that their swords weren't going through the Nighlok at all.

"Uh any idea on how to beat this guy?" Mike said after being thrown to the ground. Emily then fell right next to him.

"Why aren't our swords working?" Emily said as the Nighlok continued to walk over them.

"Foolish rangers, your swords won't work on me."

"We'll see about that" The Nighlok was interrupted by Jayden who slashed at him with his sword but it still went right through him. Jayden just seemed confused but continued to battle. The team then decided to try to go full power which caused a little damage.

"Ah just a scratch but too bad I'm drying out and I got to go" The Nighlok then escaped through the cracks. The Rangers then demorphed but seem a little injured but other than that they were fine.

"Shit, how can we beat him" Kevin said.

"I don't know yet but we have to head back" Jayden then looked around.

"Uh where's Troy?" The others shrugged.

"We haven't seen him since this morning he said he was spending a day off doing something else." Mia said. Jayden just nodded.

"Anyways, how about back to the Shiba House" Mike said. The others agreed and then they went back.

At the Shiba House, the team was gathered to discuss more about this. As they were continuing the meeting, Troy came in.

"So, how was the Nighlok?" He asked them.

"It was crap" Emily then said. The others just agreed.

"So how can we beat someone who can't be damaged by our swords" Mike then said.

"We were able to in that last strike remember. We need something that has more power into it" Kevin then said.

"But what could that be" Mia said. Jayden then got up and pulled out the Beetle disc.

"During this day off, I've been working on mastering this. With this, we could defeat the Nighlok" Jayden said. The others were looking at it in awe. The Troy decided to step in.

"So has it been mastered" Troy asked. Jayden glared knowing that he hasn't finished yet.

"Not quite, I'm going to keep going until I can" Jayden then walked out to go work on it.

"Man, he is so dedicated" Emily said watching Jayden go out into the backyard.

"He's always been like this, but even though he's always taken advantage of a day off given." Troy then said.

"So what do you think is causing a change?" Mia then added. Troy then thought about it but then realized the obvious answer.

"It's because of you guys" The others just looked at him and then knew he made it sound bad.

"He's never been a leader, so now that you guys are here to back him up he wants to get even stronger to help you guys stay safe even if you guys are willing to get into the big battles and all that. While that is happening, the Nighlok grow stronger by the day and he wants to be ready. I don't like his method, but I won't be able to change that out of him." The others then nodded and thanked Troy as he finished his statement.

"Jayden shouldn't worry; we'll always be here for him." Kevin said. Troy nodded and they bumped fists. As this was going on, Jayden was still outside working on the beetle disc.

The following morning, the gap sensor went off and then the others went off while Troy went to find Jayden who was knocked out in the backyard. He sighed and then decided to go wake him up.

"Dude, get up" He shook him and then Jayden's eyes opened and heard the gap sensor keep going.

"Have you mastered it yet"

"To an extent I have" Troy nodded and then Jayden went off to him. Mentor then walked over to Troy

"So I'm assuming he's ready" Mentor said.

"Yeah, he is by the way can we get another day off tomorrow, the Nighlok ruined the first one" Mentor smiled and nodded.

"Absolutely" He then dialed something on his phone.

"Hey Emma, you want to go back to Rainbow's End, that monster did interrupt us?"

"Thanks Mentor"

 _After the Battle_

Kevin, Mike, and Mia were walking in the amusement park.

"Thank goodness Mentor gave us another day off" Mia said.

"Well our last one was kind of interrupted." Kevin said.

"Hey guys we got cotton candy" Emily ran up with Jayden behind her. The four was glad that Jayden decided to go with them. They all were then distributing cotton candy.

"Oh man, this might kill my diet" Kevin said looking at it.

"It's ok, we can burn this off tomorrow besides a Samurai needs balance in life" Jayden then told him. The others smiled. Emily then turned and gasped when she saw Troy.

"Is that Troy?" She was pointing to Troy and Emma where she was taking pictures of some of the plants on the small outskirts of the amusement Troy. The others all smiled at each other and decided to head over there.

"Hey Troy" Mia said. Troy then around and paled when he saw the five.

"Oh shit, hey guys" Troy said.

"We didn't know you had a girlfriend" Kevin said winking. This caused the girl to blush while he did the same as well.

"Uh yeah, hey this is my friend Emma, she's from Harwood. We met when she stalked me at a karate tournament I was in."

"Oh my god, it was for the paper" Emma said as she kicked his leg where Troy shrieked softly in pain. It caused the others to laugh.

"Well who knew, the boy wonder had a weakness" Jayden said laughing.

"shut up"

"Well, we're going to go on roller coasters, bye Troy and nice meeting you Emma" Emily said as Troy and Emma waved bye. As they walked away Emma said something.

"Your friends are cool"

"Yeah, don't you have friends like them" Troy asked.

"Yeah, her name is Gia"

"Cool"

End of Chapter

A/N: Well that's the end of the chapter after a long time in just being able to make this. Like I said I have no guarantee in fast updates it's really about how much time I have. Anyways hoped you like the little Megaforce reference I made.


	6. Sticks and Stones

Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX

A/N: Hey guys so here is chapter 6 of my story and now that it is Spring break I will try and get a bit more posts on this story then I normally would. Hope you guys enjoy this installment of the remix.

Chapter 6: Sticks and Stones

Mike, Emily, Mia, and Kevin were outside in sparring practice. Mia and Kevin were partnered which left Mike and Emily as partners. Jayden and Troy were doing their usual assessment on the four on their skillsets. Troy was particularly focusing on the sparring match between Mike and Emily.

"Emily's improved a lot when it came to the start of all this training." Troy said first.

"Agreed, let's see if she can teach Mike a few things" Jayden responds.

"Haha I know, but let's not forget Mike is really good at hand to hand combat" Jayden nodded in agreement in Troy.

"So, how was that Emma girl from the other day." Troy then turned his head to him raising an eyebrow while Jayden just smiled to him.

"She went back to Harwood today" Troy said turning back to watching the others spar.

"So you plan on keeping in touch with her?" Jayden asked him.

"Well yeah I am"

"Isn't it against Samurai rules to see people outside of the house"

"It's against ranger rules, not Samurai and since I'm not a ranger, that rule doesn't apply to me"

"But you are planning on becoming one right"

"Yeah just let me find it first"

"But what are you going to do about Emma once you find it?" This part hit Troy with realization. He never really thought about it like that and now a moment of silence happened as he came to think about it.

"I'll figure it out once I cross that bridge" Jayden just nodded in understanding. The two then heard Mike hit the ground.

"Oh my god are you ok Mike" Emily said helping him up.

"Yeah, I'm ok" He responded while rubbing his back.

"Let me see"

"No I'm ok" Mike then was about to leave but was then being chased by Emily who was still trying to get a look at his back.

"Mike you need it to be checked." The two were then running around the backyard and then eventually was in the house while Mia and Kevin stopped sparring to watch this while Troy and Jayden was laughing at the two.

"Ok that was just weird" Troy then said.

"You got that right" Jayden said.

Mia and Kevin then went over to where the two were standing at.

"I think we should take a break" Mia then said.

"Agreed you two go take a break you two earned it" Jayden then said. Mia smiled and went inside while Kevin followed her. The two were talking about a new recipe Mia had in mind while Kevin was just saying how great of an idea it sounded to make her think it's good. Troy just shook his head.

"Those two are so going to get together by the time this is all over." Troy said chuckling.

"You could say the same for Emily and Mike" Jayden then added.

"Yes them as well" Troy said.

"I'm going to go check on Mike" Troy then said after a pause of silence. He then went inside to the kitchen to see Mike rubbing his back. He then noticed Emily brought out a bag of frozen peas which made him snicker seeing Emily pull out the bag. Emily then walked over to Mike.

"Here you go" She said sweetly.

"Frozen peas?" Mike said very questionably while staring at the bag.

"I was always clumsy as a kid so when I got hurt I always used frozen peas to help me ice the pain away." She tried to give Mike the bag.

"It's ok I'm good" He said getting up and then a mini chase was going on in the commons room while Troy was just being amused by all of it.

"This is great" Troy said laughing.

Emily then fell and felt a mini bruise on her cheek as she felt a small pain and then Mike stopped running and ran to her side.

"Ow"

"Oh my god I'm sorry Em" He told her. He then decided to help her place the bag on her face while Emily used the bag to hide the blush on her face as she felt Mike placed her on a chair. Mike knew it was a minor bruise but decided to be a gentleman.

"Thanks Mike"

"No problem" He then got up and walked over to get another bag of frozen peas.

"Aww so you will do it" Emily said sweetly. Mike then placed it on the bruised part of his back.

"Well I do need my bruise iced up" Mike said as he sat next to Emily. Emily then leaned a bit to Mike's shoulder and seemed to be a little down. Troy then walked in.

"Uh I was just getting my phone" He said as he picked up his phone on the table and then winked at Mike and mouthed 'good luck' which made the green ranger blush. Troy then left the room and Mike then noticed the glum look of Emily

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked her. She then looked at him.

"I always mess something up whenever I try to do something nice for someone. I always hate myself for doing that" Mike then looked at her.

"Em, don't worry about it. I really like the way you try it shows how much you really care about others." He told her.

"But why can't I be like Mia, she's smart, beautiful, good at cooking I guess" Mike then scoffed at the cooking part.

"Ok, I don't know about the cooking aspect part of it." Emily then giggled at Mike's remark.

"Seriously Em, everyone has their good things just like you and it's what I like about you" They both blushed after what he said about her.

"Uh, what are my good parts." Emily then said. She was smiling yet she was hiding her blush with the frozen peas still at hand. Unknowingly to them Mia and Kevin heard this part and both smiled as they decided to keep listening. Kevin then looked at her questionably.

"Mia are you sure this is ok?" Kevin whispered.

"Of course, it's a good moment" she whispered back. As they continued listening to Mike as he was about to begin.

"I think you're very caring for others, your personality can help make anyone's day feel better, and I think you're very pretty." Emily then pulled down her bag and was now face to face with Mike.

"Mike, are you in love with me or something?" She said teasingly but then she wasn't exactly expecting a mutual feeling. She realized that this had to be love at first sight.

"Yes Em I've been in love with you since we met" he confessed. Emily didn't do anything but then realized that their lips were about to meet but then were interrupted by the sound of the gap sensor which made them pull away right before their lips met.

"Dammit it was getting to the good part" Mia said while Kevin shook his head smiling.

"Aw well there's next time." Kevin said laughing.

Jayden then came in and told them to follow him to the location of the Nighlok.

 **Time skip: After the first battle**

The group was in the meeting after their first encounter with the Nighlok.

"After analyzing the battle, I could conclude that this Nighlok can hurt fighters with the use of words" Troy then said.

"Can you say a quick summary for that." Mike then said.

"It means the Nighlok is a bully, you can't let it get to your heads or it will win in the end" Mentor Ji plainly said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Ok it's not bad to use training wheels till we're ten right?"

"Mike some of us have never rode a bike before." Jayden said.

"I'm not a bad cook am I?" Mia then asked.

"No not at all" Kevin said with a forced smile on his face.

"Wait I'm not boring am I?" Kevin then said.

"Kevin you're a well-disciplined Samurai, it's a great quality to have." Jayden said as Kevin smiled after the comment. Mike then realized something.

"Wait how come it didn't affect Emily, she was still kicking its ass after the Nighlok said stuff to her." Mike said.

"Maybe it's some kind of special power she has" Mentor then suggested.

"It's no big deal guys, I was always getting picked on when I was kid so I'm used to it" She wasn't completely lying but it was only half of the truth.

"Or maybe it was because it's what you actually think of yourself" Mike said. Emily then looked a little shocked at the statement. Mike just figured her out and now she could feel a tear coming out of her eye. Mike then knew that he went a bit too far.

"No…it's just that…uhh…. I'm sorry" Emily then walked out of the room with tears in her eyes. The others just looked at Mike.

"Mike what the hell" Kevin said.

"The Nighlok can't hurt Emily but you can" Mia said.

"Mike be careful with your words" Jayden said.

"You're stupid" Troy said bluntly.

"I'm sorry I fucked up on that" Mike said flatly.

"Hey you know what to do" Troy then said.

"Yeah I do" Mike then said leaving the room. Kevin and Mia then looked at Troy and Jayden.

"10 bucks they get together by after this Nighlok" Mia told Troy.

"I say after this apology" Troy said.

"You're on"

Kevin and Jayden just shook their heads as Mia and Troy went to find the two young Samurais.

"Is this motivation in asking out Mia?" Kevin then glared at him.

"I don't feel anything for Mia" He said.

"Stop denying, it's written all over your face." Jayden said smirking. Kevin then looked down knowing he's right.

"Ok but isn't it bad to date other Samurai." He then asked. That was something he never knew an answer to.

"Mentor told me once that he's fine with it as long as our Samurai duties are a first-hand priority." Jayden responded. Kevin then gave an interesting look.

"So who do you think is winning that bet?" Kevin asked Jayden.

"Doesn't matter to me, as long as they get together is all that matters." Jayden said.

Mike found Emily in the backyard playing her flute. He stood there listening to the beautiful tune that she was playing with her flute. After a minute of listening he stepped forward behind and waited for her to notice him.

"Em?" She stopped playing and then turned around to see Mike standing there. Her eyes seemed a bit puffy as she looked like she just stopped crying which made Mike feel even worse. She was still looking at her flute.

"Em I didn't mean to hurt you like that?"

"Mike, you know how much that hurt when you said that?"

"I did and I regretted saying it after it left my mouth."

"As much as it hurts when you said it, what you said about me actually thinking like that was actually correct." Mike gasped a little when she said that.

"Why though?" He asked her.

"When I was little, I was always made fun of at school because of my clumsiness so I would always be crying when I get home. I would always feel better when my sister plays this flute but then she got sick and I knew I had to take over for her. I just don't want to keep you guys back"

"Emily, we all think you're doing a great job as a Samurai. Don't ever think like that because we're all here for you and me especially me." He said holding her hands to reassure her. Emily couldn't really think after feeling so much happiness.

"Do you really think so" Emily then asked him. The only thing Mike thought of doing at that moment was kiss her in the lips and they both melted into the kiss. Mia and Troy were watching from the top window of the Shiba house.

"So I believe we had a deal." Troy said smirking. Mia reluctantly handed him 10 bucks.

"It's still worth it though" Mia said watching the young couple as Mike and Emily were looking at each other.

Mike and Emily just pulled away at each other don't know what to say.

"So are we a couple now?" Mike said. Emily just laughed and wrapped her arms around him and was leaning into his chest.

"Of course it does" Emily then said. Mike smiled and kissed the top of her head as they stayed in their embrace. Mike wanted to stay in that but then the gap sensor went off and both groaned.

"Hey lovebirds" Jayden said with his arms crossed smiling. The two then noticed the others looking at them smiling. They both blushed knowing they've been caught.

"You two can continue after the battle" Jayden then added which made Kevin snicker and Mia giggled.

"Don't worry just keep your duties top priority and this relationship is ok" Troy then said walking in. The two thanked them in relief even though they were still a bit embarrassed.

 **Time Skip: After the battle**

The five were walking back to the Shiba House with Emily on Mike's back after a hard fought battle. She was tired and was currently napping on Mike's back.

"You know I liked how we said don't let it get to your heads and then Kevin fell for it like 5 seconds after that." Mike laughed jokingly. Kevin just glared.

"Man shut up, he got me off guard." Kevin snarled at him.

"Well anyways, I would like to give my congratulations to the new young couple" Jayden said smiling.

"Oh my god, you two are sooooooo cute" Mia said practically squealing. Mike just blushed.

"I hope she's a keeper" Mike said looking at Emily who then woke up.

"Aw you're a sweetie" She said pecking him in the cheeks.

Just then Troy came in with six popsicle sticks unopened in his hands. He then gave one to all of them except Emily.

"I'll just take Emily's since she seems too tired to eat it" Troy said jokingly but then realized his mistake as Emily suddenly leaped off of Mike's back and jumped and attacked Troy.

"MY ICE CREAM!" She yelled as she viciously attacked Troy.

"AHHH Mike help" He said trying to keep the ice cream from Emily.

"Just give her the ice cream" Mike told him. Troy then decided to just give her the ice cream. Emily squealed in happiness as she began to devour her ice cream while Troy just shook his head.

"Good luck dealing with her" Troy told Mike.

"It's ok, she's worth it" Mike said smiling as Emily and Mia was talking.

End of Chapter

A/N: Well that is chapter 6, like I said I will try to update more this week due to Spring break but I can't guarantee that. Well that's all I got to say so peace out.


	7. A Fish Out Of Water

Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX

A/N: Alright guys here is chapter 7 of Power Rangers Samurai Remix. This one will have a guest star appearance from Wild Force but you will have to read the chapter to find out who it is. Well anyways hope you guys like it and now here is chapter 7.

Chapter 7: A Fish Out of Water

Kevin was placing the cereal in hos bowl carefully. He felt that there was a perfect way to have it as he inspected the amount of milk. Mike, Jayden, and Emily all looked at Kevin with no idea on what he is doing.

"Dude, it's freaking cereal." Mike said amused as Jayden shook his head while Emily had a fit of giggles. Kevin just shrugged him off.

"There has to be a perfect way of making this cereal." Kevin said as he placed it in. Emily smiled as she went over to sit next to Mike. She then gave Mike his bowl of cereal she made for him.

"Thanks Em"

"No problem Mikey"

"Wait Mikey, that's a new one" Jayden said laughing. Kevin didn't pay attention to them as he continued inspecting his cereal. As this was going on, Mia walked in with a silver platter covered by a big shiny bowl.

"Hey guys, I was wondering if you guys could try this out." Mia then asked. She then pulled out to see an omelet that was filled with peanut butter and jelly. Mike just looked at it while Emily was hiding behind Mike's shoulder hiding her face in disgust. Jayden just looked at it not knowing what it is.

"Sorry Mia, I already ate but since Kevin was having a hard time in making his bowl of cereal maybe he can try it?" Kevin just glared at Mike but knew what he was in for. He reluctantly took the fork from Mia and then took a bite of the omelet. In no surprise, but he wanted to spit it out but had to look satisfied to let Mia be happy for it so he smiled as forced as he can to her. She smiled.

"I like it Mia" Kevin said as he swallowed it. He doesn't think his throat should be burning.

"Aww thanks Kevin" She then surprisingly kissed him in the cheeks and then walked out. Kevin then felt his cheek of the spot where she kissed him and didn't notice the blush creeping forward in his face. Jayden just smiled while Mike and Emily had their jaws open on what just happened. As this happened, Mentor Ji and Troy walked in the room.

"Hey guys, we've discovered the location of the legendary swordfish zord" Ji said pulling out the location.

"Yeah, and on top of that we only have this week to pull it out of the fish and I saw in the legend it was a very stubborn one." Troy then added. Jayden nodded got up and then walked up to Kevin.

"Kevin, are you ready for a solo mission?" He asks him. Kevin gets up and nods.

"I've been waiting." He responds.

"Kevin, I am assigning you in obtaining the fish don't worry, the limo is waiting." Kevin nodded and ran out.

Mia then notices Kevin running into the limo and then walks over to him.

"Hey, where are you going?" She asks him. Kevin stops to see her.

"Jayden just assigned me to find the legendary swordfish zord. I can't let him down" He said. Mia smiles and then holds his arm.

"Be careful ok?" Mia then tells him. Kevin just smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about me" He said. He then pulled away and walked into the limo and then it drove off which makes Mia sigh. Emily then walks over to her.

"What's wrong Mia" She asks her. Mia just wraps an arm around her.

"I know it's weird since I know Kevin can take care of himself, but I just can't not worry about him. Am I being weird?" She asks Emily. Emily just shook her head.

"No, you just like him very much" Mia then turns to Emily who tried to say otherwise but couldn't deny the truth any longer.

"It's hard to fall in love with someone who is so strict with the Samurai code."

"It's ok, if anyone can get that stick out of his ass then it would be you" Emily states which makes Mia laugh. Just then the gap sensor and then Jayden and Mike came in and then they all headed off to where the Nighlok came in.

Meanwhile, Kevin headed off to the lake of where the Swordfish was said to be located. He then used his morpher to summon out a special fishing rod that can be used to catch zords in the water and specifically the swordfish zord. He then started off with his special paper bait to draw out the Swordfish.

"Alright, let's do this" Kevin said as he launched the line into the water.

Back at the scene, the other four rangers headed to where the Nighlok was. They noticed that people were on the floor unable to move well. Then the Nighlok saw them. They morphed and then the battle began.

Kevin at the lake, was struggling to be able to find the Swordfish. He was feeling that the excessive use of his symbol power was beginning to take a toll on him. He felt the urge and passed out until someone caught him. He was dark-skinned, had bushy black hair, wearing a blue sweater vest with a long sleeved orange shirt inside, he wore blue jeans, and some black converses.

"Hmm, he needs help" The man said. He picked him up and then brought him to his mini cottage on the beach.

The other four were continuing their assault on the Nighlok. They were struggling with it and then Mike got hit with the acid by the Nighlok which he shrieked in pain and was suddenly demorphed and was on the ground. Emily then ran over to his side.

"Are you ok, Mike?" She asked him trying to help him up but he still felt pain in him. Jayden then noticed.

"It's his mist that is tainting our systems." He then realizes the mist heading towards the rest and they all demorphed and was now in pain. The Nighlok then left.

Mentor Ji got the four of them back in the Shiba House and now in care, He then found a way to cure the immobilization. He then knew that it was up to the swordfish to purify them from the acid.

Kevin woke up and realized he was on a swinging set and then he got up and looked around. He then noticed the man who turned around to notice he woke up.

"Oh, your awake bro!" He said in delight.

"Uh where am I?" Kevin then responded.

"You're in my famous beach cottage that I set up myself."

"What happened?"

"You passed out in the middle of the beach, holy cow dude I didn't know that fishing can go that brutal"

"I wouldn't say that but it's very important."

"Oh really, how is that"

"Look, I just can't tell you-" he was then interrupted by Mentor telling him about the Swordfish being able to help the others from their current condition. He then hung up.

"I'm telling you it's very important"

"Nice morpher it looks cooler than my old one when I still had it" Kevin froze.

"Wait how did you know?"

"I'm Max, the former Wild Force Blue Ranger" Kevin then now realized him and then looked awestruck. As a Samurai, they also were required to learn of other ranger teams to know how it was and now here he was meeting one of them.

"Oh my god it's such an honor"

"Thank you my man now before you go out there I want to let you know one thing, when it comes to catching fish, you have to be the fish" Kevin just looked at him.

"Be the Fish?"

"Yeah man, you'll know what I mean when the time comes to it and I know that you think I'm crazy but trust me, I was a man of the shark for a reason my man." Kevin noticed he does have a point. He then thanked him and then headed towards the water. Max just smiled and then decided to make a call.

"Danny, I just met the rookie blue ranger" He then went on rambling.

Kevin then went over to the water and decided to do it one last time. He focused completely in the water and finally figured out what Max meant by being the fish. He then looked down and then saw the Swordfish zord coming out and then felt it at the right moment and then pulled it out.

"I finally did it" He said and with that he went off to the battle of the Nighlok.

Jayden was struggling to fight the Nighlok. He decided to take on the Nighlok even in his condition to keep on fighting.

"Dammit" He said in frustration. As soon as he was about to get taken out, Mike and the other three came in to help Jayden.

"What the hell, you guys shouldn't be fighting." Jayden said.

"Uh I don't think you should either but yet you're here" Mike said in retort. Jayden just sighed knowing he was right. Just then Kevin walked in and was holding the zord in his hand. The others smiled knowing that he can save them.

"Kevin you're back" Mia said. He smiled back and then released an arrow to the air to release particles. The others felt better and then knew it was time to be back in action. They head back into battle now that the Nighlok wasn't able to use its acid.

 **Time Skip: After the Battle**

The five head into the beach and was enjoying the battle. Troy then came in and joined them.

"So Kevin, why did you say we should be here" Troy asked questionably. Kevin then called out for Max and suddenly Max came out to meet the rangers.

"Hello rookies." Max said. Troy knew who he was on the spot.

"You're Max, the blue Wild Force Ranger" Troy said. The others widened their eyes and then seemed very star struck.

"Oh my god it's such an honor" Mike said. Max shook their head.

"It's cool man, I was just here saying I was leaving the beach, I need to head back to my home" Max said as he decided to walk away while the others waved bye.

"Wow, it's so honorable" Emily said. Mike wrapped an arm around her nodding in agreement. He then decided to sweep Emily off her feet and they headed for the water.

"Oh my god we are so going here next day off" Mia said.

"Yeah as long as we got sunscreen I got roasted out here" Kevin said while Mia laughed and grabbed his arm. She then pulled Kevin and gave him another kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for saving us"

"No problem Mia, it was nothing" She then pulled on him to the water.

Jayden and Troy just watched the four have fun in the water.

"So, how was it being immobilized" Troy asked.

"Dude, I don't even want to talk about it" Jayden responded. Troy just laughed. The two watched the four continue their fun time.

"It looks like a double date." Troy just said. Jayden smiled.

"Well it seems Emily and Mike are already official but I think Mia and Kevin are going to be official as well." Jayden said and Troy nodded in agreement.

End of Chapter

A/N: well that is chapter 7 guys and I really hope this story will grow over time. Anyways I am Digimonfan101 and peace out.


	8. There Go the Brides

Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX

A/N: Hey guys here is chapter 8 of Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX. So far I liked how the progress of this story I just really hope soon some viewers can give me some type of review to let me know how I am doing with this story. Positive or Negative, I can really learn from both of those kind of reviews. Anyways now on to the story.

Chapter 8: There Go the Brides

Mentor Ji walks in to tell the five rangers with some news.

"Guys there is a new Nighlok that has been capturing brides all over the city" Mentor states. Jayden then begins.

"Who is the Nighlok and what does it want with the brides" Jayden asks. Troy then walks in with a clipboard containing paper with contained images.

"Just finished analyzing that part, the Nighlok is a special kind of Nighlok. Her name is Dayu. According to the archives, she was once a human but something happened in the past few centuries she made a deal and was forced into a Nighlok. Now why she wants to capture all these brides for, I have nothing on that" Troy finished saying.

"So what can we do?" Kevin said. Mia then thought for a bit but then felt that she figured something out.

"Why don't we put up a fake wedding." She stated. Emily's face beamed up.

"That's a great idea!" She says agreeing. Jayden then smiles seeing how the two look so excited thinking about the idea.

"I say we should but who would be the fake married couple?" Mike said as Mia suddenly raised her hand as volunteer.

"Alright guess that means Kevin's the groom" Troy said. Kevin's face flushed but decided to object.

"Look guys, I'm not a good actor" Kevin said. As much as he liked Mia, he was afraid that he was about to faint with the idea of marriage.

"Alright I'll do it I mean it's just to draw her out anyway" Jayden said. Mia then smiled but seemed a bit down. Jayden decided to whisper her something.

"I know you wanted Kevin I'm sorry don't worry maybe one day it will be for real" He whispered to her. She then looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks Jayden" She tells him and he just gives a thumbs up.

"Alright let's get this thing going." Mentor states. The others nod and went to go get ready for the fake wedding.

Now at the church they set up the fake wedding for, we can see in the front sets was Mentor, Mike, and Emily while Troy and Kevin were in the second row. Mia and Jayden were standing next to each other. Mia tried to not smile while looking at Jayden who was just staring straight on. He looked like he wanted it to be over already. Mike was bored and then noticed Mentor looking like he was about to cry. He then looked back to Troy and Kevin.

"Hey, check out Ji with the water works… what the hell?" He sees Kevin looking like he was about to cry and Troy just look weird at Kevin.

"What, it's just allergies *sniffle* from the flowers." He said with tears coming out of his eyes. Mike still look disgusted and then his girlfriend decides to blurt out something.

"Wow, Mia looks so beautiful, Kevin would love that" Kevin somehow didn't hear Emily's statement. Mia blushed while Jayden looked at her and was smiling to keep himself from laughing. Mike and Troy just smirked at the blue ranger.

"Seriously though, I might be sick from all this lovey dovey stuff." Mike said.

"isn't your girlfriend sitting right next to you" Troy just asks bluntly. Mike then looks at Emily who stares right back at him.

"Well yeah, we just started dating so maybe I will like this kind of stuff" He said wrapping an arm around Emily. Emily then smiles and leans on his shoulder.

"That's what I thought, hmm when do you think Jayden will get a girlfriend" Kevin then looks at Troy but then decides to think about it.

"Hmmm probably as soon as the Nighlok are destroyed" The others nodded silently in agreement. All of a sudden Mentor got a call.

"What another bride was taken" Mentor said in shock.

"Damn I thought this would work" Troy said.

The others all groaned as their fake wedding plan failed.

"We all need to go back and devise a new Strategy." Jayden states and the others head back to the Shiba House to devise a new plan.

"Ok we need to find a way to make the fake wedding the only one for them to access." Mike said. Jayden came up with something.

"Troy come with me, I need your help in getting the schedule of all the upcoming weddings and then we got to find a way to cancel as many as we can but we need to leave one back." Jayden tells Troy and then they head off out of the Shiba House. It left the four rangers alone.

"Wow, I feel bad for those brides that are being kidnapped I mean this is supposed to be the happiest day of their lives." Mia said. Kevin couldn't help it but put an arm around her shoulder. Mike and Emily just smiled at the two.

"Aww you two are so cute" Emily said in delight. The two just blushed.

"So, when's the first date?" Mike just says plainly. Kevin just glared.

"Mike shut up"

"Yeah Kevin when is the first date" Emily then added. Both of them crossed their arms and looked at the two. The two just froze not knowing what to say.

"Uhhh" The two just said. Suddenly Jayden and Troy just walked in.

"Alright here's the plan" Jayden suddenly heard groans by Mike and Emily and then Kevin and Mia just sighed in relief. Jayden just looked confused while Troy just laughed.

"I'm sorry were we interrupting something" Troy said smirking.

The four shook their heads and Troy just shrugged.

"Ok we were able to get all these weddings canceled except for this one." Jayden pointed to this one.

"Alright so what's the plan." Kevin asked.

"Were going to fake the wedding there but knowing Dayu from her intellect, she might have a second unit just in case our fake wedding doesn't work, so Emily I need you to play a second fake bride and then if Dayu captures Mia and tells her the wrong location, then we got Emily here telling us where exactly to go. After that you three just enter in there like badasses and then fight some Nighlok butt." Troy finished stating. The others agreed really liking that idea.

"Alright let's get this started then." Mia said.

"Is it just because you want to wear that dress again?" Mike said jokingly.

"Hey, Mike every girl has a dream of marrying their perfect man in the perfect wedding" Emily said wrapping her arm with Mia. They both looked at her.

"Yeah that's why Kevin you're going fake groom for Mia" Jayden said. Kevin then looked at Jayden in shock. Mike and Troy then smiled. Kevin just nodded after getting over the state of shock.

"Alright let's get this show on the road." Troy said and the others got the plan ready.

Now at the wedding, Kevin and Mia were waiting for the Nighlok to happen. Jayden told him to act as surprised and scared as possible. He waited and then the Nighlok suddenly attacked and then now it was time to initiate a plan. Once Mia and Emily was captured the three grouped together and made the copies.

"Wow this symbol is so badass" Mike said. The others smiled at his statement having to agree with the man in green.

"Yeah c'mon you guys got to get to their locations" Troy said. The others nodded and headed off. While Troy was about to follow, he heard a small cry of a dragon from the wind which made him stop.

"What was that noise?" He tried hearing for the sound but he didn't hear anything else anymore so he decided to shrug it off and head over to the others.

The others came in with a very shocked Dayu.

"What, you damn rangers how" She said in shock.

"You see Dayu, I'm not the only Samurai Ranger that was a bride today" Emily then slashed open the containing spear that had all the brides. Emily then got all of the brides out of the room and went in to battle Dayu. As the battle went on, it didn't look too good for Dayu, a smart devious planner she is but as a fighter she isn't super on that aspect of being evil.

"damn Rangers" She said as she was breathing heavily from all of the damage that she took.

The rangers blasted their combined weapon attack at her. Right before the beam hit Dayu something came in the way to block the attack.

"Huh" Jayden said. He notices a Nighlok in white scaly skin with his face colored in red, he had a sword which had glowing red on it as he pulled it out.

"Red Ranger, next time we meet, you and I will duel and then Urumasa will be satisfied." He then took Dayu's arm and then left. The other rangers just stood there with shock while Jayden just stared as well thinking about it.

"Ok what just happened?" Mike said.

"I don't know, but what matters is we won I guess so let's just head back" Jayden demorphed and so did the others. In the near city the five then joined by Troy were walking around the city.

"I have to say Em, you look beautiful in that wedding dress" Mike told Emily. Their hands were intertwined as she smiled and gave him a peck in the cheek.

"Aw thanks Mike" She said sweetly. Mike just smiled while Kevin then noticed the look of Mia.

"Hey what's wrong Mia?" He asked her. Mia then looked up.

"I was just wondering why Dayu was so into that dress of sadness that she was trying to create with all of those sad brides when she took them. Do you think it might have to do with her past?" Mia asks him. Kevin then puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know it may be possible but until then we have to fight the Nighlok." Mia just smiled and then the four noticed the cupcake store.

"AHHH it's a cupcake store" Emily squealed in delight.

"Yeah let's get cupcakes." Mike said. Mia and Kevin both shook their heads but decided to follow along. Behind the four was Jayden and Troy talking.

"I wonder what that Nighlok has to do when it comes to battling me." Jayden said.

"Yeah but when you said Urumasa all I know is that the sword is always hungry for some type of battle."

"Yeah I guess, if it wants a fight it will get one" Troy then nods at his statement.

"That's cool, oh yeah I remember I heard a faint cry of a dragon earlier today when I was trying to follow you guys" Troy said. Jayden said looking at him.

"Did it give you an idea in finding the Silver Samuraizer I mean the dragon does represent the Silver Ranger" Jayden asked.

"I wish it did but it was so faint I couldn't tell which direction it came from" Jayden then nods in understatement. Suddenly the other four called for the two to get cupcakes. They nodded and headed towards the store.

End of Chapter

A/N: Alright guys that is the end of the chapter and I hope you like it. It's a bit shorter than the others but I liked the way that I made the story. Anyways to the one guest that sent me a review about the Jayden and Antonio pairing unfortunately I will not be doing that pairing because I have something else in mind for those two when it comes to relationships so stay tuned. Anyone else feel free to review on the story if they wish.


	9. I've Got a Spell on Blue

Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX

A/N: Hey guys digimonfan101. I would like to give a shout out to pink ranger 13(That's how it's spelled right?) for becoming the first one to favorite this story. I'm thankful to see how my hard work in my stories is starting to show a bit of results and I can only hope for more. Anyway here is chapter 9. Enjoy!

Chapter 9: I've got a Spell on Blue.

Kevin and Jayden were morphed and in fighting positions holding onto their swords. They stare at each other looking ready to have a battle. As they got engaged in fighting, the four rangers with Troy and Mentor.

"Talk about style" Mike said.

"Yeah, Jayden has concentrated on sword fighting for almost his whole life" Mentor states but Mike looks confused.

"I was talking about Kevin" Mike said.

The two then looked back and then Emily said something.

"I like the technique being displayed" Emily said.

"Yeah, I have thought Jayden that technique for many years" Mentor then says with Emily giving the same exact confused look. Troy then whispers to Mia.

"Watch her say she's talking about Kevin."

"I was talking about Kevin"

"Called it" Mia just giggled from Troy's statement.

"They're both pretty good with the sword" Mia then states watching the two continuously go at it.

"Yeah it would suck if they have to fight each other" Mike said blatantly. The others just nodded in the statement.

"I don't think that would happen because of how dedicated Kevin is to the Samurai." Troy said.

After the training session, Kevin was in the kitchen and made a quick protein shake for himself. He then noticed Mia in the kitchen.

"Oh hey Mia" Kevin said.

"Hey Kevin" Mia said as she had a cup of juice in her hand.

"How was sparring with Jayden."

"Oh it was a challenge he will always be the better Samurai" Kevin said as he continued in drinking his shake.

"It's ok Kevin because we know how strong you two as a duo. Plus, I think you're still a great Samurai" Mia said holding his arm. Kevin blushed a bit with the feeling of her hand on his arm.

"Thanks Mia, you're always very supportive and not to mention you can hold your own it's what I like about you." He said. Mia was smiling brightly after hearing those things from Kevin.

"Aw thanks Kevin, it's really sweet of you to think like that about me" Kevin nodded. He then decided to say something.

"Hey Mia, are you doing anything tomorrow because uh" Mia was surprised by what Kevin was trying to say.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Mia said.

"Yeah I am haha" Kevin said scratching the back of his head.

"Aww of course I could Kevin I really like you" Mia confessed.

"Well, the feeling is a mutual my dear Pink" Mia smiled by his very gentleman like comment. Mike and Emily was in the other room overhearing the conversation.

"This is so romantic" Emily almost squealed.

"Really now" Mike said. He was only there because Emily asked him to help him spy. Troy then walked to see the two overhearing Mia and Kevin. He stared briefly at the pink and blue and then looked back at the green and yellow and then raised the eyebrow.

"Do I even have to ask" Troy said. The two shook their heads. He then walked away shaking his head. As they kept overhearing, the gap sensor went off.

"Damnit!" Emily screamed.

"Whoa relax Em" Mike said laughing while Emily blushed from the sudden outburst. Jayden came in.

"Nighlok in the forest let's go" the others nodded and they headed out.

 **After Battle where Kevin gets brainwashed (A/N: and owned)**

The four was in the common room looking down after what just happened. Troy just walked in noticing how the others were looking down.

"What happened to Kevin?" he asks. Jayden the got up to get something.

"He got brainwashed by the Nighlok we were battling." He said as he was walking out of the room.

"You're not going to fight him are you?" Mike asks Jayden. Jayden stops and turns a bit back and then continues to walk out of the room. Mike then looks at Troy?"

"Do you think…"

"I don't know I can't read his expression." Troy said knowing what he was about to ask. He then looks at Mia who was being comforted by Emily. She looked like tears were about to come out so Troy decided to walk to her and then got down to look at her face to face.

"Hey, don't worry about Kevin, you guys will break the spell soon ok for now just get ready for the gap sensor to get ready again for the next battle" He then sees Mia look up and then smiles to her.

"and I'm sure you and Kevin will still get on that date tonight" He said winking at Mia who then smiles gently after Troy's statement. She then went to hug Troy.

"Thanks Troy, that means a lot to me" She said to Troy. Troy then smiles to her. The gap sensor then went off and the five looked at the map and found the location.

"Wait, where's Jayden?" Emily said.

"He went ahead, I just got a message from him" Troy said looking at his phone.

"Damn why did he go ahead?" Mike then said.

"What else?" Mia then gasped realizing why. The three jumped off and headed to where Kevin was.

The four just got to the location and notice Jayden already standing in front of Kevin who was still morphed.

"So red ranger, are you ready?" Kevin said in a venomous tone. Jayden stared at him and pulled out his samuraizer.

"Alright then, whatever you say Kevin. Samuraizer! GO GO SAMURAI!" Jayden yelled and was morphed into his ranger form. The others then looked in shock as they saw the two go into a battle.

"Jayden what the hell!" Mike said.

"Why are you doing this!" Emily yelled.

"Kevin snap out of it!" Mia yelled after. The three couldn't do anything except watch the two go at it.

"Damn it Kevin, you got to snap out of it" Jayden said as they were battling. The two then continued to battle.

"So what's going to happen?" Mike said.

"If you think about it closely, Blue is already screwed." The unfamiliar voice was heard by a man who was talking towards the three. He was wearing a white robe with a silver and red sword on his back. He then decided to speak as the battle was going on.

"The blue ranger has been treating this as practice instead of a survival to the fittest. His technique is still good except when it comes to keeping your fatigue in check. The red ranger's fighting stance is keeping his arms from fatigue and that makes red the winner and my worthy opponent." He said and then he walked away. The three sees Jayden slash Kevin and then some kind of evil aura was flying out of Kevin who was now demorphed on the ground as the evil aura just disintegrates. He was holding his chest in pain. The others went to Kevin. Troy then got into the scene.

"you used that purify disk didn't you Jayden?" Troy told Jayden. Jayden then turned around and nodded.

"Yeah" he then turned to the other four. "Guys I'm sorry but it was the only way to take out the evil that was messing with Kevin's mind. He then looked at Kevin while the others subsided their anger. They wanted to be mad at Jayden, but they knew that he was out of options. They then noticed Kevin get up.

"Well how about we fight someone that isn't a human for once?" Kevin said smiling. The others smiled including Jayden and they all morphed again and then begun battle with the Nighlok.

Troy was watching the battle until he heard the dragon cry once again.

"Ok seriously what's going on here?" He said to himself. He then sees a shining light in the sky and for a second was a visual of the silver dragon representing his Samurai family. It then dimmed again and disappeared.

"What's the dragon trying to tell me?" He wondered. He then decided to look back into the battle the rangers were getting involved in.

 **Time skip: After defeating the Nighlok**

In the Shiba House, Mia was getting ready for her date with Kevin that night. They agreed to have a nice dinner at this restaurant that Troy suggested to them. Kevin was just finished and was waiting for Mia downstairs. He was wearing a striped blue button-up shirt with brown khaki pants and a pair of blue Sperry's. He was very nervous from Jayden's perspective as his knees were shaking uncontrollably. Mike couldn't help but laugh.

"Dude you're going to be fine" Mike said while Jayden and Troy were laughing. Jayden then looked at Troy.

"Hey, I normally don't see you walk away while watching us what happened? Jayden asked Troy. The other two then went into the conversation. Troy then talked about how he saw the dragon in the sky.

"Do you have any clue" Mike asked.

"Besides increasing hope, no but I now know that it has to be out there" He then notices Mia walk in her pink outfit.

"Hey Kevin, have fun on your date" He teased as Kevin and Mia walk out of the Shiba House to go on their date.

End of Chapter

A/N: Well guys that is chapter 9 and yeah it's a bit shorter than the other chapters but yet I still hope you guys like it. Enjoy and Peace out people.


	10. Forest for the Trees

Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX

A/N: Hello everyone it's Digimonfan101 back again with the tenth chapter of this installment. No joke but this remixing of the series has turned out pretty well for me when it comes to avoiding writer's block. Anyways on to the next one and let me know how it's been after reaching the ten-chapter mark. Also there's going to be another special guest and hope that you like them.

Chapter 10: Forest for the Trees

The rangers have gathered into the common room for a meeting. When they entered they see the Tigerzord acquired from the last battle with a Nighlok. The Swordfish zord was placed next to it along with the Beetle disk. The four took a seats with Jayden and Mentor Ji were already seated. Troy was at the edge of the room with his arms crossed leaning to the wall.

"Okay guys, first things first why do you think I called you guys?" Jayden asks.

"To give us a day off?" Mike said questionably. Jayden smiled from the joke while the others laughed.

"Nice try Mike but no" Mentor said smiling while shaking his head. Mike snapped his fingers cursing a little bit after trying to get a day off.

"You see guys, these three zords have the ability to make the Battle wing which will become a big asset for the megazord and one more step closer to the Nighlok" Jayden states. Troy just grinned. He knew that it was obviously Kevin with the swordfish and the Tiger with Jayden. The Beetle zord he thought was going to go to Mike. Out of all of them, the one that has improved the most was him after all. His hard work has paid off well.

"So who's getting the zords" Emily asked.

"I'm getting the Tigerzord" Jayden then looks at Kevin and hands out the Swordfish zord to him.

"Kevin, you caught him so it means it's all yours" Kevin nods and takes it from Jayden. Mike looked like he was ready for the Beetle disk while Emily smiled. She felt that Mike should deserve it as well as Troy after how much improvement Mike has been showing with his skills as a Samurai. She couldn't be happier with how her boyfriend has been with his skills. However, Jayden pulled out the Beetle disk to Mia. Mia seemed a little shocked by it.

"Really Jayden?" She asks Jayden. Jayden nods.

"Yes Mia, you have showed us how well you have been as a Samurai. You deserved this the most" Jayden said as Mia held on the disk. Mike didn't look too happy and Emily saw him and felt concern. Troy just looked at this unfold and honestly felt a little shocked. He was really thinking Mike was getting that Beetle disk. Mike still had that look on his face but then the gap sensor went off. The five and Troy went to talk to Mentor.

"Are you sure Mia should get it I mean yeah she's strong but honestly I thought Mike was getting it"

"Yeah we both had a talk about this, Mike had a better skill but Mia has been very disciplined in Samurai duties which is why we came to the conclusion on Mia taking the Beetle Disk."

"I understand that but haven't you noticed Mike working hard on the reports I've given you?"

"I have Troy, but Mia has been doing this since day 1 while Mike has had those days when he just doesn't go full out, if you're talking about recent then yeah Mike wins but overall, it's for Mia"

"But Mentor"

"If there's anything to say otherwise then Jayden is the one to go to." Troy stopped and then whatever. Two hours passed and the five came back with a very pissed off Mike and Jayden looked disappointed. Mia and Emily look concerned by the dark look of Mike while Kevin looked just as disappointed.

"Mike, what the hell happened out there" Jayden said as they finished walking in.

"Look, I thought I could use the Beetle disk in that situation and then it wouldn't work." Mike said back.

"Well thanks a lot, that Nighlok got away you freaking idiot" Kevin said while Mike glared.

"Man, fuck off whatever" He said. Mentor then got in the situation.

"Mike, I'm disappointed in you. Why would you try to use the Beetle disk when it was for Mia?"

"Look I don't know ok" Mike said. Mentor then held out your hand.

"Ok, as soon as you fix that give me your samuraizer. You have clearly proved that nothing has changed." The others were shocked and Mike just looked even more mad. Emily couldn't help but worry more about what Mike will do. Mike then pulled out his samuraizer used a symbol and the plant grew a bit and wrapped Mentor's arm and kept it restrained.

"You don't know shit about me" Mike placed it on the stool and walked out of the house. Emily ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Mike please don't leave." She was on the brink of tears. Even though she felt like this Mike turned around and had to put her arms off him and then he held both her arms.

"Emily, I'm so sorry but I can't be here right now but you know I love you right" Emily nodded as tears fell out of her eyes. He then started walking backwards and notices Emily still shaking her head and walked slowly towards Mike.

"Mike, please be sure"

"I am" Mike then turned and ran while Emily just got on her knees and cried. She then feels Troy out a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back." She nodded but was still crying. She then hugged Troy for comfort. Jayden and Mentor were having a conversation.

"Did we make a good choice on the Beetle disk?" Jayden asks Mentor.

"I felt as we did but after seeing Mike now I definitely have a confirmed answer. He's not ready'

"Are you sure, because I think Mike was ready during our discussion"

"Not the way I see it"

"Hey you taught me the way of how people have to be seen differently in order to give a good understanding. Mike just feels all this hard work he's put in has been wasted. So maybe all he wanted was a chance. Besides I think he's ready" Mentor smiled seeing how Jayden has grown.

"You've grown a lot since you started training as a kid."

"Hey I learned from the best" He smiled as so did Mentor.

Mia and Kevin was with Troy as Emily was still in her room looking out of the window. The three didn't know what to do for Emily considering how sad she is about Mike not being here.

"Honestly, Mike should be the one with the Beetle disk because of how great of a fighter has been" Mia stated. Kevin looked at her.

"Are you sure about that Mia" Mia just nodded.

"I mean he wanted it so bad and I felt that he deserved it just as well" Kevin smiled after hearing that.

"Your unselfishness is very honoring to have Mia; you should be proud of yourself" Troy said. Mia smiled and Kevin out an arm around her.

"That's why we're dating haha" Kevin said while Mia smiled and leaned into her boyfriend. Troy just smiled.

Mike was walking through the city not knowing what to do. He sat on a bench and cursed.

"Fuck man" He said in frustration.

"Hey what's wrong dude" A voice said. The man had an Asian look wearing a red tank top with some black sweatpants. He looked as if he was taking a jog. He took a seat next to Mike.

"Oh just some issues at my home" Mike said. The man nodded.

"I'm Eric Myers by the way"

"I'm Mike…wait" He then realized who it was because of all the stories of the Time Force Rangers in Silver Hill.

"You're the Quantum Ranger" He said. He was trying not to freak out right now.

"Indeed I am, Green Samurai Ranger" He said smiling.

"Wait how did you know"

"Uh Rangers know each other dude, plus your green shirt was a good indication. Anyways what's wrong with you bud?" He asks Mike. Mike sighed a bit.

"I just don't feel like I'm strong enough" Eric just laughed at the fact.

"Dude, I was like that but then I realized that hard work will always get you somewhere in life like mine"

"Really how"

"Well, I was behind, and worked hard for everything I did because I didn't have much to begin with. I'm sure you'll get your chance soon." Mike smiled after hearing the former Ranger talk.

"Well hey I got to go, my wife wants me home now" Eric said he got up and said bye. Mike was then met my mentor who held out his Samuraizer to him.

"go help your team and I'm sorry for calling you that. I need to learn some of your custom ways of living by the way." Mike laughed.

"Well we can start with this" He held out a fist and Ji just looked at it.

"You connect fists and it's called a fist bump" Mentor then decided to fist bumps with Mike and he headed off to where the Nighlok was.

 **After the Battle**

Mike got home a little later than the others because he went to go find Eric. When he got home, he was met by a huge hug by Emily.

"Please don't do that again" She said with her face still buried in her chest. Mike just wrapped his arms around her.

"don't worry I'm not planning on it" He said as they pecked their lips together. Mia looked like she was watching a fairy tale while Kevin just wrapped his arm around her as they watch the young couple reconnect. Troy and Jayden then walked in.

"Good shit guys" Troy said.

"Yeah and kudos to you Mike for defeating that Nighlok." Jayden added. Mike nodded.

"Yeah now let's have some fun!" Mike then pulled out his samuraizer and then confetti was flying everywhere. Troy then pulled out his phone and played some party dancing song to let Mike keep dancing. Mentor was just watching this unfold.

"This is one hell of a team" Mentor said.

End of Chapter

A/N: Alright so that is the end of the chapter. I hope you liked it and is hoping for some reviews from all of my fantastic readers.


	11. Test of A Leader

Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX

A/N: Hello guys here I am once again with another chapter coming up. This one was a little tough getting together when it comes to remixing. I hope after what I had planned on it will be enjoying to read.

Chapter 11: Test of a Leader

It was a typical day for the Samurai Rangers when it comes to training. They have found it odd that Master Xandred hasn't sent out a Nighlok in almost a week. At lunch, the group was enjoying the food that Mentor made for them.

"So has anyone found it weird that the Nighlok hasn't made any attacks?" Kevin said. The others shrugged not knowing an answer.

"Hey at least we get a break for once" Mike said.

"It's good that there hasn't been an attack but we should be ready for anything" Jayden said. The others nodded while Troy decided to say something.

"Well, at least the gap sensor hasn't set off yet" He immediately regretted those words as for the first time in a week, the gap sensor went off with the group groaning and then glaring at Troy.

"Shit my bad" He said trying to avoid their eyes.

They all saw what was going on and was shocked with the amount of Moogers in the ground and as giants. They were already morphed.

"Ok, did they seriously decide to all go today" Mike said in frustration.

"Don't worry I got a plan. Mike and Kevin will come with me and we'll use our battle wing while Emily and Mia will take care of the ground." Troy then came in and had a gray small mask covering his face with a sword in hand.

"I'll help the ladies" He said.

"Troy, can you take them" Jayden asks. Troy nods.

"Hell yeah, plus I'm tired of kicking Mike's ass" Mike tried to say something in response but Jayden and Kevin pulled him with them as they went to call the zords.

"Good luck!" Mia and Emily said to the others. Troy went to fight the Moogers while Emily and Mia fought through the Moogers and was getting people to safety. Kevin, Jayden, and Mike were going against the giant Moogers with their zords. As the battle continued they heard a huge voice ripple through the air.

"RED RANGER! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" The voice died down and then the Moogers were disappearing. The group then regrouped with Troy taking off his mask and the others demorphed.

"OK so who was that person that yelled out that big voice and why was it calling for Jayden?" Mike said. Jayden looked to the others.

"that was Master Xandred."

"So that was the king of Nighloks" Emily said. Jayden nodded.

"Well let's go back to the Shiba House and maybe Mentor might know more" Troy said as they all went back to the Shiba House.

They all gathered in the common room where Mentor was told about the return of Master Xandred and they then asked why it was after Jayden.

"In the last battle, Master Xandred made a surprise attack on us and we were forced to go back but then the Red Range also known as Jayden's dad used a symbol to seal away Xandred"

"So you're saying Jayden is the main man in this?" Kevin said. Mentor nodded but Jayden seemed a little frustrated and walked out of the common room. The others seemed shock with what he just did while Troy just stayed quiet.

"So why can't it end now I mean he has the symbol" Mia said.

"It's not that simple, for the seal to work completely it requires a lot of symbol power. Jayden's father used a lot and the symbol still wasn't complete. Plus, it even costed his father his life." The others realized why Jayden hasn't used it yet. He hasn't mastered it so for now they just have to keep fighting until then.

The others were now changed and getting ready to train today.

"Wow, Jayden has a lot ahead of him." Emily said.

"Yeah we must protect him at all costs" Kevin said. The others nodded at what Kevin said but Jayden heard him and decided to speak up.

"Are you guys damn crazy, don't be like that we still fight as a team and you guys still have to worry about yourselves." He said walking in.

"But Jayden"

"No you guys still have to worry about yourself and no way in hell am I letting you guys get hurt because of me so forget it" Jayden said interrupting Mike. The others just look at Jayden who was doing some warm up movements with the kendo stick until the gap sensor went off again. They all headed off to the scene with Troy following to go see this opponent.

The battle began but Jayden noticed something and didn't like it. The Nighlok that was leading them was focused on him only. He saw a blast go right at him but was then seeing Mike and Mia take the hit from him and the two demorphed. As he went over to keep battling the Nighlok, a blast with twice the power was going for him but then he sees Emily and Kevin take this one and the two demorphed as well. They looked even worse than Mike and Mia because they couldn't get up from all the pain they took for him. Jayden could feel guilt through himself for seeing all of the damage that they have taken for him.

"Damn it" He said in frustration. He was about to be finished off until the Nighlok with the sword showed up. He looked confused as it forced the Nighlok to leave but Jayden was now stuck with this one.

"now we must have our duel." He then went at Jayden and the two went at it. The battle went short due to the fact that Jayden was already fatigued. Mike and Mia was shocked and was trying to get to Jayden but as he was about to finished off, the Nighlok stopped.

"That was too easy, so I'm out but the next time we will have the duel that my sword is thirsting for." He changed into a human form that Mike and Mia recognized from when Kevin was brainwashed. Mike then went to him

"What the hell are you Nighlok"

"I am Deker, nothing more or less" He said smirking as he walked away. Mike and Mia went to Kevin and Emily.

"KEVIN" "EMILY" The two went over to the two who were still badly injured from the battle. Jayden just looks at the scene unfold and felt that it was his fault that this was happening. He demorphed and then went over to the others.

The night at the Shiba House had Mike and Mia taking care of their significant others. Jayden was however packing something small. he felt as though he had to leave after what just happened.

"Hey anyone seen Jayden" Mentor was asking while the others shook their heads not knowing.

Jayden was already outside but then was stopped by Troy.

"You seriously can't be leaving right now." Tory told him.

"I have to right now I let this happen"

"Dude it was a Nighlok not you"

"No, I'm not letting them take hits for me"

"They chose to"

"And that's exactly why"

"Look Jayden, there has to be a different way in handling things"

"No at least not right now I have to leave and you're not stopping me" He finished talking and then kept walking out of the Shiba House. Troy just sighed.

"Fucking idiot" He said walking back in the Shiba House. He knew nothing was going to change his mind regardless of what he was going to say.

Jayden was seen walking into the city not knowing what to do.

"Well, first things first a hotel room" He said to himself.

End of Chapter

A/N: Wow this is the shortest chapter so far that I have written. Sorry for that guys but I'll try to make it longer next time. Until then peace out.


	12. Jayden's Challenge

Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX

A/N: Hello guys digimonfan101 here and before I get things started with this chapter I want to give a quick shout out to CrimsonEarth for putting a favorite and following my chapter glad to see some love from the readers themselves and I highly appreciate it. Now here is Chapter 12 of the Samurai Remix.

Chapter 12: Jayden's Challenge

Jayden decided to abandon the idea of a hotel room. He didn't need sleep so he decided to wander around the city. All he could think about was doing all of this alone to keep his friends from getting hurt.

 _I must not let my friends get hurt because they want to keep me protected. That shouldn't happen._ Jayden thought. He then continued to wander the city.

Troy was still up at night trying to figure out where the Silver Samuraizer could be. He feels that he should wonder about Jayden but yet he knows that he can worry about himself so he decides to think more into the call of his morpher. He stares in to the sky wondering where it can. His thoughts were interrupted with a text message from Emma. The two have been keeping it long distance since she still lives in Harwood. He smiles and then went into a conversation with her.

The next morning. Mike and Mia walked in to give Emily and Kevin who were still in bed injured. Kevin was drawing some kind of blueprints in his paper.

"Someone once told me that breakfast was the most important meal of the day" Mike said to get Kevin's attention.

"yeah, that was me" Kevin said smirking while the girls giggled.

"Yeah whatever but you should be eating"

"I will but I think I came up with a way to combine the Battle ship with our Megazord" He said showing the paper of the blueprint they all noticed how cool it looked. Mia still seemed a bit glum.

"What's up with you" Mike asks Mia.

"Jayden still isn't back yet" Mia said. The others sat in silence as they then notice Mentor come in with a seemingly bright attitude.

"Hey guys! It's good to see you two recovering we hope you guys can get to training again" He said to the others.

"Mentor cut the crap we know Jayden's not here yet. Oh and sorry about the curse at you" He said as Mentor changed his face.

"Don't worry, he will be back but for now you four still have to focus on your mission." He said. The others nod in agreement. Troy then walked in.

"So I'm guessing that Jayden still isn't here yet" The others nodded and he nodded back in understanding.

"I guess I'm going to find him you guys listen to what Mentor just said." He said and he walked out.

While Kevin and Emily were still in their beds overhearing what Mike and Mia were talking about.

"Damn it must suck to be Jayden right now; it was already hard when I saw my friends get hurt."

"Yeah, just imagine the whole world being placed on your hands, it must be tough to just live like that." Kevin and Emily were still overhearing and felt really bad for Jayden. Jayden was staring out in to the ocean not noticing Troy watching from a far distance.

Jayden then decided to sit on the bench he was watching the little kids playing in the park and soon he notices a little kid sitting down crying. He then decides to walk over to him.

"Hey what's wrong kid?" He asked the kid. The kid then looked up.

"My dad left to go to his job trip and I miss him." Jayden understood because of how he doesn't see his dad anymore.

"I know how you feel" He looks out remembering about the thing his dad told him.

"One day, you will lead your own team, trust your teammates and work together as a team, together you can do anything" Those were the words that his dad has told him once. He then decided to cheer the boy up. He sat down with him and drew a symbol to bring out a red piece of paper. He then made it into a paper airplane. He then threw to let it fly and the kid was cheered up. Troy smiled while the scene unfold he then turned around to leave. Jayden was enjoying to see the kids and they turned around until the Moogers turned up suddenly. Troy and Jayden turned around and they got the kids out of there.

"Get the kids out of here" Jayden told the lady who nodded and was getting the kids out. Troy put on his mask and then the two of them pulled out their swords while Troy fought his way and met with Troy.

"Hey what's up man" He tells him as they were battling.

"You followed me"

"Maybe" Jayden then took a couple out and then they kept talking as they are continuing to fight off the Nighlok.

"So why are you here"

"To tell you to go back"

"Why should I"

"Cause your team needs you"

"No I need to this by myself." Jayden didn't notice the others come in.

"Well if you're not convinced then maybe they will convince you then." Troy then got out of the scene to help the kids running away. The four other rangers then came into the battle and Jayden smiled after he was knocked into the ground by the horde of Moogers.

 _That's my team_

As Mike was battling he asked Jayden something.

"So is this private, or can anyone join" As he kept battling.

"We're in this together, forever" Mia then added.

"Yeah, your mission is our mission." Emily added.

"We are a team" Kevin finished saying. Then Troy came back in.

"Are you convinced yet?" He just finished getting the kids out of there.

Jayden smiled as the others finished off the Moogers and they grouped together. Troy however left the scene knowing that they could end this.

"I'm sorry for leaving"

"Don't worry, but let's have you know, we're not leaving you this time." Mia said.

"Yeah Mentor told us how you didn't want us hurt and even refused us at first, but its ok cause we were going to help you win anyway." Kevin said. Mike and Emily smiled nodding when Jayden smiled back and then they went to go morph and take on this Nighlok.

 **Battle Skip**

The five was walking back talking about the battle against the Nighlok that they have just defeated.

"That was a good idea on beating that Nighlok Jayden" Kevin told him.

"Thanks Kevin, but I couldn't use it if it wasn't for you guys" They walked in a bit of silence while Jayden smirked seeing how Kevin and Mia were locked in arms and then Mike and Emily were holding hands intertwined. He was glad that his team is happy and found someone. He then decided to speak again.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry for leaving last night I just haven't liked you guys taking hits like that" The others looked at him and then Emily started smiling.

"Are you saying we're weak or something?" Emily teased. The others smiled and then Jayden decided to say something back.

"Well maybe for you but no I'm just kidding haha" The others laughed and Emily pretended to look shocked.

"The red ranger's bullying me" She fake cried and hid in Mike's chest while he was just laughing. Jayden laughed as well. Next thing they knew; they were at the entrance of the Shiba House. Mentor and Troy were outside of the house waiting for them. Mentor went to Jayden and the two shook hands.

"I'm sorry for leaving Mentor."

"It's ok Jayden, the only thing that matters is that you're back." Troy smiled as they all were grouped together.

"So how about we watch a movie" Emily said and the others nodded.

"I hope were watching romantic comedies" Mia said.

"Forget that, horror all the way" Mike said and then him and Kevin bumped fists.

"Jayden you with us?" Emily asked him.

"Sure just don't make me feel like a fifth wheel go ahead I need to talk to these two" The others laugh and they went in.

"You get the concept of team yet?" Troy asked Jayden.

"Yeah, I understand now what it means to lead this team, I need them more now than ever" Jayden said.

"Yes, now that Xandred is back, the Nighlok are going to get stronger. I believe in your team" Mentor said. Jayden nodded and Mentor then turned to Troy.

"Troy, it seems that the call of the Silver Ranger will be needed sometime later in the year, any luck in finding it"

"Not a lot but I feel like it's just calling for me like my time is coming soon. I heard the cry of the dragon and even saw a vision. What is it telling me?" he said as he stares into the blue sky.

"It means soon Troy and the rebirth of the Silver Samurai Ranger will happen" Troy smiled after what Mentor told him.

"Oh yeah Mentor, what do you think of Jayden's team dating each other" Troy asks Mentor.

"As long as it's Samurai is first then I'm ok with it"

"See I told you Troy"

"Whatever Jayden I was just making sure" Jayden laughed.

"You two go rest and join the others" Mentor said and the two nodded and went into the Shiba house.

Jayden and Troy walk in to see the four watching the horror movie on the screen. Well maybe Mike and Kevin while Emily and Mia were hiding in their shoulders. Troy just laughed and Jayden just smiled.

"Wow for two girls that beat Nighlok all the time, you still can't take a horror movie."

"Shut up" They both said and threw a pillow at him. Troy just laughed.

"Whatever this movie isn't even scary." Jayden said.

"We know but they said it was the only one they would watch" Mike said.

"What the hell they aren't even watching though" Troy said. The two girls glared at him and he just raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He said.

"You have a death wish?" Mia asks him.

"No why" He asked them. He then widens his eyes when he sees the devilish grins the two were giving him.

"Ah shit"

"You got a second" with that Troy ran and the two pulled out their swords and went after the kid. The others just laugh at the scene as they see Troy getting dragged and then viciously attacked by Mia and Emily. They were sure they heard screaming of help but they decided to ignore it.

"Oh talk about entertainment" Kevin said and Troy came in with his shirt ripped up.

"Fuck you guys"

"Yeah we know" Mike said laughing. Mia and Emily walked in acting as if nothing happened. They decided to ask Jayden something.

"Hey Jayden have you ever had a girlfriend?" Mia asks him wondering. Jayden raises an eyebrow after such a random question.

"No I don't" The two girls gasped in shock.

"Huh"

"No way" Mike and Kevin just looked weird.

"Why are you so surprised?" Mike says. Kevin wanted to know.

"Ok Mike you know I love you and all"

"Same goes for you Kevin."

"And we just noticed that" Emily said.

"Noticed what?" Jayden asked.

"That you're hot" They both said simultaneously. Troy spit out his water now currently laughing his ass off. Kevin and Mike just dropped jaws and Jayden just blushed.

"uh thanks girls" He said.

"Don't worry Jayden, as us knowing our big brother Jayden is hot and single" Emily started.

"We just want to know why? Oh and Mike and Kevin you're still our number 1" Mia said winking at Kevin. Kevin and Mike just sighed in relief. Troy was still laughing.

"Well, isn't it obvious. All I do is train besides I don't want a girlfriend till after the Nighlok attack." Jayden says.

"Oh well I guess that's a fair statement" Emily said.

"Ok what was with that random statement" Troy said snickering.

"What we just noticed like now" Mia said.

"Well before your boyfriends begin planning their assassination on me, I'm going to bed" Jayden said walking upstairs. He walks into his room.

"ok that was fucking weird" he said laughing.

End of chapter

A/N: Haha decided to extend the ending a little bit. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter of the Remix and hope you readers can R and R. Peace out.


	13. Unexpected Arrival

Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX

A/N: Hey guys here I am back with another chapter of the remix. Still blessed with how the story has progressed so far. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 13: Unexpected Arrival

A Hispanic looking man was walking towards Panorama City. He was wearing a gray sweater with a blue sweater vest. He had a big cooler that he was dragging with him as well as a fishing rod on his hand. His eyes lit up when he sees the buildings of the city.

"Finally I am here" The man said as he began to walk faster towards the city.

Meanwhile at the Shiba House, the gap sensor went off and the rangers were ready to head off towards the docks where the Nighlok was said to be at but when they got there, no one was there. The group was now just confused.

"Ok, so where's the Nighlok" Mike said. The others shrugged looking around.

"I don't know, is this broken Jayden?" Kevin asks him. Jayden shook his head.

"No way, these things never failed" Jayden said. He then felt a force through the wind but decided to ignored it thinking it was the wind. As they left the docks, the man from earlier came in and set his stuff and was also preparing a message on a scroll. He then sniffed the air.

"Ah the smell of new business" He then set up his stuff and then went fishing.

The others returned to the Shiba House with a surprise look on Troy and Mentor's faces.

"well that was fast" Troy said.

"I'm guessing the Nighlok was that easy" Mentor assumes. The others shook their heads.

"Well there was no Nighlok and I found that weird." Emily states with the others agreeing.

"That's a bit weird" Troy said.

"Yeah but whatever more free time for me" Mike says as he walks into his room to play video games. The others then heard a noise hit the front door of the Shiba house and then went to check it out. Jayden sees an arrow with a scroll attached to it and then he took it out and opened it. All it said was see you soon.

"What the hell" Jayden said as the others read it. They all seemed a little puzzled by it as well.

"Could it be related to the gap sensor going off at random" Kevin wondered.

"No, Nighlok can't enter this place which is including weapons as well" Troy said.

"But I thought Xandred invaded this place" Mia said.

"He's an exception because of his power" Jayden said. Mia said oh in response.

"well don't worry about it, for now let's rest and we can figure it out tomorrow." Jayden said as the others nodded. Troy and Jayden snickered hearing some of Mia's funny stories of Kevin during one of their dates to Emily who giggled while Kevin blushed. Emily then went to join Mike in his video games because she wanted to learn. Mia and Kevin then went to train for a bit and then went to bed.

"So who do you think sent this message" Troy asks.

"Who knows" Jayden said still wondering. Troy nodded and then decided to change the subject.

"Hey do you remember Antonio?" He said. Jayden smiled at the question. Antonio was a childhood friend that would sneak in the Shiba House and the two would play when he was a kid.

"Of course, he was my childhood friend dude" he said with troy nodding in understanding.

"Yeah, I just wondered if he could ever be a ranger"

"You know that isn't possible or it shouldn't be possible."

"Yeah I guess you're right" Troy then walked out of the room.

It was now night time and Jayden woke up when he felt that certain wind again. He walked into the common room and then he felt it again and then hit the wall his sword leaving a scratch. It then happened again and then he knocked a plant to the ground. The noise woke up the others and they ran down to see what was going on.

"Jayden what's going on" Mentor asks.

"You mean you guys can't feel it" He asks as the others shook their heads. He cursed mentally and then felt it and he stuck out his sword toward to the right which almost struck Emily who gasped in horror.

"Shit sorry Emily" He said realizing they almost killed their yellow ranger. He then calmed down and went into the bathroom. He washed his face and then realized that the feeling was gone. The others then wondered what was going on.

"You think Jayden's gone crazy" Mike said.

"No I think there's something up." Kevin said.

"Well whatever it is, you guys should worry about it tomorrow and get some rest." Mentor said. The others complied without hesitation and Troy just stood there and decided to look into the handwriting of the scroll.

"I wonder who could've sent this" Troy had someone in mind but he shrugged it off and went to bed.

Jayden on the other hand knew how to deal with this feeling now after it disappeared in the water. Now he had a plan and then he would deal with the message on the scroll.

The next morning Jayden woke up and the feeling happened again but this time he knew what to do and then he walked out of the Shiba House. The others heard the gap sensor but Jayden sent a message to all of them.

 _Don't worry about the Nighlok, I'll give another message when he gets drawn out so go find the person who sent the scroll._

"Alright, let's go find this dude." Kevin said as the others nodded and followed. Troy decided to come along because he had a feeling who the person was.

The others were walking in the city to find the man. The fisherman was handing out flyers about his mobile fish food store that. He then gave one to Mia and Emily.

"And a flyer for the two lovely ladies here" The two giggled after he winked while Mike and Kevin thought about stating they're taken, but they decided otherwise. Troy then looked at the flyer and then realized something.

"Hey Mia, can I see that scroll really quick"

"Sure" Mia then handed the scroll to him and then he saw the handwriting.

"Holy crap, it's the same handwriting." The others looked and gasped that it's the same.

"Okay you four take care of this, I need to go check on Jayden." He said leaving and the others went back to the person.

"Hey what's up again" His smile fell when Mia pulled out the message and the flyer.

"So care to explain" Emily said bluntly with her arms crossed.

"Damn it not yet, the moment hasn't arrived yet" The man said. He then kicked the bucket of ice which spilled on the floor of the rangers and they all fell and then he sprinted out of the scene. They all screamed as they fell.

The others were shocked with his speed.

"Holy shit he's fast" Mike said with Emily agreeing.

They then got a call from Troy.

"Hey guys, Jayden drew the Nighlok out and he needs help, don't mind me I'm just fighting Moogers" he then hung up.

"Okay Emily and Mike, follow the dude while Mia and I will take the Nighlok." The others nodded and then they commenced the plan. As Kevin and Mia left, Mike and Emily then went for the dude. The problem was that he was so fast that they couldn't keep up.

"Ok keep following and I'll try to flank." Emily nodded and she ran over to the same direction while Mike went to the opposite direction. Unfortunately, they lost him and they decided to give up. Troy then gave them another call.

"The others need help, forget the guy" the two nodded and headed over there.

The battle raged on, but the Samurai Rangers didn't know what to do until the fisherman showed up with a look of pride. The five down rangers just looked at him.

"Now this is a golden moment" He said. He then pulled out what seemed to be some sort of morpher.

"Samurai Morpher. Gold power." The man then morphed into this golden ranger.

"Gold is good to go"

"What the hell" Kevin just said. He doesn't remember anything about a gold ranger.

"Wow, he's so sparkly" Emily just said in awe.

"But how good is he" Jayden said.

They saw the Moogers and the one thing they had to say about his style is speed. The attack movements he had was so fast they were barely keeping up with his movements.

"Holy crap he's good" Mike just said.

The others watched as they went to go back and help him out.

 **After the Battle**

The others then went over to find the man waiting. Troy then got there now knowing who it is.

"So, who are you" Mike asked him.

"I'm here to help Jayden in his battle against the Nighlok. Believe it baby I'm back" Troy smiled knowing who it is now.

"Wait, how do you know his name" Emily asked. Jayden smiled and then walked towards him.

"Is that really you Antonio" Jayden said. Antonio smiled nodding. They then went to an open space and just started sparring.

"This is going to be great" Troy said as the others just watch the two go at it.

End of chapter

A/N: Alright guys, sorry for the little delay I had a bit of things to work on. I also won't be able to update this weekend since I'm going to be out of town so don't plan on any updates for a couple of days. I apologize about that but I am pretty busy right now. Well, hope you guys liked Antonio's debut and please R & R.


	14. Room for One More

Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX

A/N: Hey guys Sorry for the bit of delay but I have been very busy with my life that it's been affecting my update schedule. Don't worry as soon as my schedule clears up then I will go back to updating a lot more often than I have recently. Hopefully, this story so far has been enjoyable to read and just give me a review anytime you all feel like it.

Chapter 14: Room for One More

Jayden and the others were in the common room sitting there patiently. Antonio requested for their attention and they agreed but he was running late.

"For a guy who is really fast when it came to fighting, he's late for his own thing that he asked for." Emily said.

"Ok just because he was fast in the battle, doesn't mean he's fast at everything" Kevin said pacing around the room.

"Yeah, we don't know much about him but at least Jayden and Troy can vouch for him" Mia said. Jayden smiled while Troy laughed about it.

"Yeah we did" Jayden said

"That was fun" Troy said. He then walked out saying he was going to find Antonio.

Jayden then talked to them about his first time meeting Antonio at the fish market. He then went on how they snuck in to the Shiba House and just played.

"Wow so you did know how to have fun" Mike said jokingly while Jayden glared at him smiling.

"Yeah those two used to be headaches and he even gave him the Octozord." Mentor stated while Jayden laughed.

"You gave him a zord!" Emily said in shock of Jayden's childhood actions.

"Hey I was a little kid I didn't know better"

"Yeah he also said he would quit being a Samurai if I went back to try and take it back" Mentor said.

"Holy shit that's hilarious" Mike said laughing while Jayden just shook his head again. All of a sudden Antonio slid into the room wearing a suit and holding a fishing rod with Troy walking back in and leaned on the back wall.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Gold Ranger has arrived." He said.

"And you said I was cocky" Mike whispered to Mentor who just shook his head agreeing to what Mike said. Unfortunately, the fishing hook got stuck on his pants and then it ripped as he lifted it up.

"Oh crap" he said. Mia and Emily were laughing while Kevin just smiled and then Jayden and Mike were just dying. Troy and Mentor smiled as well. As Antonio was struggling, Jayden got up to walk out still laughing.

"Can somebody help him" He said walking out of the backyard still laughing. Mentor then followed him as the five went to go help Antonio. He couldn't help but chuckle himself.

"Still the funny one as always eh" Mentor tells Jayden whom nods in agreement.

"Haha he hasn't changed a bit" He responds. Ji then had a serious look on his face.

"You are too close to him to make a valid decision so let me handle this ok" Jayden nods in understanding and then Mentor went back in to finish asking questions to Antonio.

"So Antonio tell me about how you made the morpher and the training style you showed them" Mentor states while observing the morpher that Antonio made. Antonio smiled and then began his story.

After Antonio finished his story, the others couldn't do anything but be amazed.

"Wait, so you used a broken cellphone as a morpher" Asked Mike.

"You can talk to the Octozord" Asked Emily.

"You taught yourself those moves" Asked Kevin.

"Si, Si, and Si amigos" Antonio responded. The others looked confused.

"It means yes and friends in Spanish people" Troy said while looking at the others.

"Ooooooooooohhhhh" they all said in unison while Troy rolled his eyes.

Antonio laughed and then went back into his serious mode.

"But really Mentor, I have lived most of my life to try and help Jayden and fight by his side and be with you guys on the team" Antonio said.

"Hell yeah" Mike said.

"Yeah it would be really cool" Emily said.

"No" which had the others make a look at Mentor.

"Why not did I not show what I can do out there or not" Antonio said in a state of shock.

"Yes Antonio but it won't be that easy so it's too dangerous to put someone in who hasn't had full training yet."

"But I can train please Mentor"

"No and I will take this with me while at it" Antonio then tried to go for the morpher but was then held back by the others. All of the sudden, the gap sensor went off. Jayden came back in and as they were about to come out, Antonio stopped them.

"Jayden, I can come with you right?" Jayden stops and stays silent. After a few seconds, he decided to say something.

"Sorry Antonio, it's too dangerous and we don't need a sixth I'm sorry" He then ran out and the others reluctantly followed him. Antonio just stood there in distraught and then went on to leave later on as well. Troy then looked at Mentor.

"Do you think we made the right decision on this" he asks Mentor.

"I feel like we did, but somewhere in the back of my mind that we should've kept him." Troy stares out wondering himself as well.

A couple hours later, the group came back unable to stop the Nighlok.

"We need one more to face this person dude, just too many going on at once we can't fight him like that" Mia said. Jayden was silent and then was sitting out in the back. Mike and Emily looked at each other and nodded. Both of them were deciding to try and get Antonio back.

Antonio was just leaning toward the fence looking out into the lake still not believing that he was just rejected from doing something that he was wanting to do for his whole life. He then hears a voice call for his name and he sees Mike and Emily walking towards him.

"What do you guys want?" Antonio asks walking towards them with his hands in his pocket.

"Look we know Jayden said no but I think that's bullshit" Mike said.

"Yeah I mean you know we need you on this team especially with the latest Nighlok" Emily added.

Antonio looked at them.

"I mean you think we could convince Jayden" he asks the two. They nod and he smiles and they head over back to the Shiba House.

At the Shiba House, Jayden was sitting in the back who was then met by Mia.

"You really want Antonio don't you" Mia asks Jayden. Jayden simply nods.

"yeah but I don't want him getting hurt." He responds.

"Okay, now that is stupid" Jayden looks up and then sees Antonio walking in the backyard followed by Mike and Emily.

"When I said I wanted to help back at kids, I was serious about it not because of some child things and I know the risks and I am willing to take them." Antonio then states.

Jayden then looks at him.

"Are you sure about this Antonio" Antonio nods smiling and then Jayden smiles back. He then pulls out the morpher and then gives it to Antonio.

"Well, you guessed it you've made history because you are now the first sixth Samurai Ranger" Antonio smiles wider as he takes the morpher.

"I won't let you down." Antonio states. The others smile as they watch the scene unfold.

The gap sensor went off and then they all nod and went for the location of the Nighlok which left Troy and Mentor alone all over again.

"So, I guess Jayden made the right call" Troy said. Mentor Ji just nods in response.

All of a sudden a cry of the dragon was made and this time both Mentor and Troy heard it.

"Mentor you heard that as well" Troy said and then Ji nodded again.

"Yes, that means that the time of the dragon is coming soon." He states.

"But how did you know, I mean it's been years since the dragon ever made a signal"

"Well, I guess it's decided to reveal its hidden spot soon but I know that it will happen soon." Troy smiled as they waited for the rangers to return.

After the battle, Antonio was cooking up some fish while the others saw how good the food looked.

"Wow this looks better than my pie that I made for you guys the other day" The others seemed disgusted by the memory of Mia making that pie but pretended to like it.

Troy then saw that Antonio just finished cooking and then looked at it food.

"Holy shit this looks good" He just states.

"Gracias amigo, only for the Samurai team" Antonio responds.

"Well, what are we waiting for let's eat" Mike said.

The group then gathered around to eat and had a conversation on the last Nighlok attack. They had good laughs on Antonio kicking the barrel and then Antonio decided to ask some questions.

"So let me guess, Mike and Emily are dating and Mia and Kevin are dating."

"Wait how did you" Mike said.

"It's not hard to figure it out" Jayden laughed.

"Well at least you're not leading the lovebirds" Troy laughed after what Jayden just said.

"It's not that bad guys" Mia said.

"Yes it is" Troy said. The group just laughed as they kept going. Antonio decided to speak up.

"Well let's cheer for a good job done" Antonio said.

"Yeah, Rangers together" Jayden said.

"Samurai Forever" They all cheered.

End of Chapter

A/N: Alright thanks for being patient in the chapter delay. As I said, I will try to keep updating but I can't promise anything. Please R & R and enjoy.


	15. The Blue and the Gold

Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX

A/N: Hey guys sorry for another delay in updating. School seriously has been a killjoy and not to mention to add work to it as well. Don't worry I will continue to try and update as much as I can but until then you just have to bear with me right now. Also as soon as this Remix is done (which might take a while) I was thinking about doing Megaforce after this but I want to see how this will turn out first but until then enjoy.

Chapter 15: The Blue and the Gold

The gang was all gathered up in the common room once again because Antonio called for them.

"So what's up Antonio?" Jayden asks him.

"Behold the Clawzord." Antonio states pointing to the wooden bowl with the crab-like zord inside of it. The others just looked at it with amazement.

"Wait a second how did you do that" Mike said in astonishment.

"Well I used my morpher to send symbol power into the zord and then it just activated itself."

Jayden then looked at Mentor.

"So what was with the Clawzord?" He asked Mentor who just smiled.

"It was a zord we've had that has been shut down for years but then I asked Antonio to see what he can do"

"So you actually tried that"

"Just wanted to see if it worked." Jayden nodded in understanding. Troy then looked at Kevin who wasn't completely amused.

"I mean that's cool Antonio, but technology isn't completely the Samurai way" He said. The others just looked at him.

"Kev, you said you'd give him a chance." Mia said to Kevin.

"I know but" he stopped mid-sentence and walked out of the room. The others just looked Antonio who clearly didn't look amused by his actions.

"Alright I see how it is" He said.

"Kevin's just not used to change but it's up to you to change his mind dude" Troy said while Antonio just nodded.

Later that day, Antonio was doing practice swings with his fishing rod. As he kept swinging, he doesn't notice that Emily, Mike and Mia were walking towards him.

"Nice moves" Emily said as Antonio then hears her and turns to their direction. He notices that Kevin wasn't with them.

"Where's your boyfriend Mia? Does he only hang with true Samurai?" Antonio said. He was still pissed by what Kevin did but maybe he shouldn't have said that to Mia who seemed a little taken back by it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to"

"It's ok Antonio besides I'm sure Kevin will warm up eventually he's just too used to the old way." Mia said.

"Yeah, the dude breathes Samurai tradition. Maybe if you saw what he does then it would be give you an idea." Mike said. Antonio's face lit up from the idea that Mike made. He decided to go and figure out what Kevin does on a normal basis.

"You guys just gave me an idea" He said and then he decided to investigate now.

Night time at the Shiba House, Antonio noticed how Kevin was still training on his moves. He also realized how much dedication and discipline it took to even follow Kevin's schedule. He even wonders when he spends time with Mia. All of that was just processed through his head.

The following morning, Kevin got up to go do his morning jog followed by Antonio who was still trying to figure out how Kevin could possibly live like this. No wonder Troy always claimed there was a stick up his ass all the time.

As the jog continued Kevin stopped after hearing a strange sound while running in the forest.

"Did you hear that as well Antonio?" Antonio then got out of his hiding spot.

"Yeah I did" He then realized something.

"Wait, how did you know I was here" He said wondering.

"I heard you since last night"

"Oh shit that's right." They then notice Moogers showed up and then went into fighting stance. A Nighlok then showed up with a slimy look as it faced the two. A smaller Nighlok appeared right next to the creature.

"Who are you?" Kevin asked the smaller Nighlok.

"My name is Octoroo, the mastermind for Master Xandred and I am here to take away happiness from the children" Kevin then looks at the toys in the well.

"What are you going to do with them" He asks the Nighlok. Unfortunately, the Nighlok got away and the slimy one went into attack mode. Kevin and Antonio went into battle but then as the battle raged on, the weird slime part was hit on Antonio and he felt pain on his arm where the slime hit. The two then realized that they couldn't beat the Nighlok for now. They then got out of the scene to go into hiding.

"Let me try to contact the others" Kevin said. He pulled out his Samuraizer but his communications didn't seem to be working at all.

"It seems that something is blocking our communicators." Antonio said. He was carefully wrapping his arm to keep the pain down on his arm.

Back at the Shiba House, the others were wondering where Kevin and Antonio have been.

"Odd, Kevin is never really like this" Jayden said.

"What do you mean" Emily asked.

"Kevin is practically a robot, he does the same thing day in and out" Mike said while Emily just nodded in understanding.

"All we can do is wait right now" Mia said.

The others just sat down in the common room while waiting for the two Rangers to come back.

At the scene Kevin decided to take action.

"Alright, I'll take care of the Nighlok, you stay and hide over here" He then went out without Antonio's consent.

"Aw hell no" Antonio then went in to follow him. Kevin then went over and then noticed Antonio followed and they kept going. As soon as the Moogers were beaten Kevin went over to confront Antonio.

"Dude, I told you to stay back."

"Bet if I was the others you wouldn't have said that." Kevin just stood there in shock because of how correct Antonio was. Antonio then continued.

"I know that I'm not of heritage but my determination to help is true to the word which I feel can define a true Samurai and not because of a little heritage you know." Kevin could tell how true to his word that Antonio just said. He nodded in understanding.

"How willing are you Antonio?"

"With my whole heart, let me learn more" Kevin smiled and then began.

"As a team, it's like a well-oiled machine. A synchronized team in combat. It's the best in the world which requires special training to attain." Antonio then understood why he was so into training.

"I see" Kevin just nods.

"C'mon let's go find the Nighlok" They both climbed up the hill to see even more Moogers show up.

"Alright, let' do this" Kevin said. He then was handed the cloth by Antonio who ripped in half.

"Here, so the slime won't affect your good arm" Kevin just looked impressed.

"Wow, I never thought about doing that" Antonio smiled nodding and then they morphed and then got into the battle.

At the Shiba House, the others then decided that waiting was enough.

"Alright something's up, he's never late" Mike said.

"Agreed let's go" The others then found the location because Antonio and Kevin broke the barrier that was cutting off their communications.

Kevin and Antonio were continuing the battle.

"do you think how long we could keep this up" Kevin asked.

"Not too sure on that amigo" Antonio said. Then all of a sudden, the others showed up to support the two.

"Glad you guys could make it" Antonio said. The others nodded.

"Trust me, it took a while" Mike said.

The others then grouped together to then formed an attack.

 **Battle Skip**

The others all just got back to the Shiba house. They were all relaxed in the common room.

"You guys sure did a good job before we got there" Jayden said. The two nodded.

"yeah like true Samurai right Antonio?" Antonio just smiled to Kevin and they bumped fists. Mia smiled that her boyfriend finally accepted him.

"I'm glad you accepted him." She then pecked Kevin in the cheek. Mike and Emily smiled at the moment. Emily then leaned into Mike.

"Today was a great day" Emily told him.

"Yeah I know" Mike responded.

Jayden and Troy smiled by how the scene looks.

"Well now that I think about it, do the lovebirds want a double date tonight or something?" Troy then asking them. The four looked at each other.

"I mean why not but why?" Mia said asking. Troy then pulled out a reservation ticket.

"Well, this was a reservation I had for four people that Emma and I was going to, but since she got sick I was wondering if you four wanted to go?" The girls' faces lit up and then smiled widely while nodding. The two guys looked confused.

"Uhh I guess were going." Mike said while Kevin just laughed.

"Yes we are" The four then left to their rooms to get ready which left the three guys alone. The three have been really good friends for a long time.

"You really gave them those" Jayden asked Troy who nodded.

"Yeah why not"

"You got a good heart" Antonio said.

"Yeah I guess I do now come on let's go have fun for once" Troy said.

"Uh where to" Jayden asked.

"I don't know fishing" Troy said.

"I'm in!" Antonio said in excitement.

"Yeah I guess" Jayden said.

"Then it's settled" Troy said and the three left.

End of Chapter

A/N: Alright thank you all for being patient with me. I know my updating has slowed down so I thank those who have been patient. Anyways please R&R and enjoy.


	16. Team Spirit

Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX

A/N: Hey guys back with another chapter of the remix. First thing first, shout out to Sara782 for becoming my fourth person to favorite this story. I really appreciate it for that it helps give me motivation for continuing this story. Also I got a guest review from chapter 15 which was seen on my email and I like the observations you made. Remember though, Troy's visions of the battle were after this time and like right before his Megaforce days but I did show other signs of his zord in previous chapters but stay tuned for more my friend. Another thing about Troy was that he is the trainer, not a mentor like that's Ji's job haha. Alright here is chapter 16 of Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX and I hope you enjoy this one.

Chapter 16: Team Spirit

Emily was walking around the Shiba House. She doesn't see anyone in the place at all and she was wondering.

"Where did everyone go?" She wonders looking around the house to find no one. She even wondered if they went somewhere without her. She keeps looking while one of the corridor rooms open a bit with Kevin looking around and then went back in the room. In the room, the entire group was decorating the place to surprise Emily for her 17th birthday.

"Alright babe, you have to relax" Mia said to Kevin.

"I'm sorry this has just been tough to hide I guess haha" Kevin said. Mike was still decorating for his girlfriend.

"She's going to love it" Mike said. Troy just shook his head.

"Someone's excited" Troy said. Mike just nodded.

The door then creaked when the others froze but then felt relieved when it was Jayden who looked in to it.

"Holy crap you scared us" Mike said. Jayden laughed walking in.

"Coast is clear guys; I saw Emily walk outside." The others nodded while Ma's face lit up.

"Guys, I got the perfect ingredients for the perfect cake" The others then decided to stop it completely while Troy shot Antonio a text to go pick up a cake for Emily.

"NO" They all said in unison while Mia look a little hurt by that.

"We knew you would be busy with decorating so I got Antonio to get a cake." Troy said. The others nodded with what he said. Mia then nodded in understanding.

"Oh…ok well thanks then" She said again and went back to decorating.

Somewhere near a lake, Antonio was fishing for some bass for Emily's party. The Clawzord was beeping noises and for some reason he was understanding it.

"Don't worry Clawzord after this, I will get you to live" The Clawzord seemed to be beeping happily.

Deker was sitting on a grassy plain area feeling ready to duel Jayden to help satisfy his hunger for a duel.

"Soon Red Ranger, we will have our duel." He then got up the path and then was walking towards the lake area and then walked by Antonio who then stopped him.

"Hey I've seen those before" He was pointing to Urumasa which Deker was holding on to tightly.

"You're a fisherman right, I mean those are rods and you're going to the lake. Yeah it was tough but I got some bass here" Deker just looked at him in silence.

"I'm no fisherman" He continued walking but then Antonio stopped him once again.

"Hey you must be hungry, so I can cook you up some of my barracuda fish" Deker then shook his head.

"Maybe next time" He then walked away which Antonio just shrugged his shoulders. He then got a call from Jayden.

"Antonio, get back to the city, it's a Nighlok attack."

"Alright I'm on my way" He then headed towards the direction of the city.

Antonio arrived to see the other rangers fighting this red Nighlok that was formed with a bunch of spheres formed in as one body.

"Holy crap, what kind of Nighlok is this" Antonio said.

"I'm still trying to figure that out" Mike said. The rangers then went over to attack at the Nighlok but it was to no avail. Suddenly the Nighlok grabbed Emily and then absorbed some yellow sphere out of her and took it for himself which made Emily de-morph and then faint down into the ground.

"EMILY" Mike said in shock. He then went all out for the Nighlok but it escaped but not before Antonio placed some type of symbol on it as it entered through the gap. Mike then ran over to Emily while Mia was holding on to her. Jayden then cursed in frustration as they all had to get Emily back to the Shiba House.

It was now nighttime; Emily was placed in the Recovery Room. She was still sleeping but the others couldn't help but watch.

"So we have till around 9pm to save all those souls including Emily's" Troy said.

"Correct, but how do we do that" Kevin said. The others shrugged not knowing. Aside from that, Antonio had a clue to figure out how to save Emily, but he needed the Clawzord to get working as a zord again. He then pulled out his morpher.

"Symbol Power: Live" He shot it at Clawzord which had some sort of effect. Antonio knew this was going to be a long night.

Troy found Jayden outside in the backyard whacking away on the dummy. He could clearly see anger in Jayden's aura.

"You need a sparring partner" He took out his kendo stick smiling but Jayden didn't give an answer and just went at him. Troy knew the answer and quickly retaliated with his own counter. The two went at it with their kendo sticks with none of their hits landing. Troy knew this was how Jayden releases his anger the best and had no problem with battling Jayden. The others looked out to see this intense battle going.

"So this is the true skills of Troy" Mike said watching Troy showing out his finesse skills and continued deflecting each one of Jayden's hits.

"He's so amazing" Mia said in awe. Kevin can only nod in agreement. The spar soon ended with Troy winning and hitting Jayden's stick out of his hands. Mike caught it as it was heading over there.

"You good now bro" Troy asks Jayden. Jayden only nods and then decides to ask.

"Hey you said you would help train us but so far you've only been observing what gives" Jayden then asks. Troy then looked out into the sky.

"Sorry but I keep feeling the call of the Dragon for me as we continue the battle that I haven't even made my drills for you guys"

"Wait, you have drills" Mike said in shock.

"Yeah I do"

"Well when can we start" Kevin said.

"Uh after you get back Emily" The others nodded and they all decided to go to bed. Jayden and Troy however, stayed up a little longer.

"You know; I wonder if you should've been red" Jayden said. Troy just looked at him.

"Oh hell no, I can't ever lead them like you could" Jayden just laughed.

"Yeah whatever you say, and seriously get some drills." Troy just smiled mischievously.

"Oh I can't wait for that" Jayden just shook his head and they both walked into the Shiba House.

The following morning, Mia was laying a wet rag on Emily's forehead when she suddenly notices Emily waking up a little bit. Mia then called for the others who got there as quickly as they could've.

"Where am I" She asks. The others then filled her in and tried to assure her that she will be fine.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up by I know I'm not okay" She sounded so dull and empty.

"I feel so empty like my soul is gone." She then went back to sleep but Mike tried not to as he was holding her hand. As she fell asleep.

"We're low on time damn it" Troy said. Mike seemed angry and then ran out of the Shiba House with the other three following him.

They see Mike swinging the shit out of the gap that the Nighlok came from before.

"COME OUT YOU DAMN NIGHLOK" He screamed but then got held back by Mia and Kevin.

"Mike this won't solve anything" Mia said as Mike calmed down. Kevin could see small tears coming out of Mike.

"Fuck I can't lose her"

"Mike we know she's special but we all want her back" Jayden said. Mike just nodded.

"Yeah but what do we do" Mike said.

"There is a way to get to the Sanzu River" Deker appeared and the others got in a fighting stance.

"What do you want" Jayden said.

"I was about to ask for our duel but you seem to be too occupied with yourself."

"Well, since you got that part, then leave now"

"Well, let me say this to be there, you must trade in yourself to become a part of them."

"Did that happen to you" Mike said.

"Honestly, I don't remember but I am living proof that it is possible." Deker then turned into his Nighlok form and then jumped away from the scene. Mike just looked at the gap.

"I'll go"

"No we're a team" The four nodded and then as soon as they were about to go to the gap, Antonio came in and stopped them.

"Wait guys I have a way" The others waited as he pulled out the Clawzord.

"I put a symbol on that Nighlok and once the Clawzord goes active, we can pull him out from his hiding spot." The others' faces lit up and they all went in for it.

"Alright guys, for Emily" they took out their Samuraizers and started symbolling away.

 **After the Battle**

Antonio's plan worked to perfection and they were able to save not only Emily, but the others that were affected as well. They still have time so Mia was pulling Emily.

"Mia I said I'm ok already" She pouted as Mia kept tugging.

"I know but after this you will feel even better after this." Mia then got to the dark room which Emily was confused about.

"What the" She was then interrupted as the light turned on and the others greeted her.

"SURPRISE" she smiled even more seeing the five boys come out of their hiding spots. Mike then walked over to her and she automatically just pressed her lips on his in happiness. After a few seconds, they pulled away.

"Thanks Mike"

"Anything for you Em" He said smiling down to her where she just smiled brightly.

She then sat down and Mia gave her the cake. She tried to stay happy assuming Mia was the one who made it.

"Did you make this Mia?" Relieved, Mia shook her head who then said Antonio made it.

"Happy Birthday Emily and Clawzord" Kevin asked Antonio questionably. Emily laughed while Antonio gave a response.

"Hey it's his birthday as well." Emily then walked to where Clawzord was and then rubbed its head gently giving it a big smile.

"Thanks for saving me" She said to the zord. The zord was then beeping happily. Troy then decided to speak up.

"Alright guys, you six enjoy the night because tomorrow morning I will begin giving you guys some hardcore drills" The others lit up.

"Finally" Mike said. Troy just smiled and laughed.

"Let me tell you this, I can't wait to give you guys hell tomorrow." Troy said smiling.

"Anyways Rangers Together"

"Samurai Forever!" They all said cheering.

End of Chapter

A/N: Alright guys that is the end of the chapter. The next one won't be based on an episode from the show but one that I decided to add into the story myself so be ready and hope you guys continue to R&R and peace out.


	17. Troy's Training

Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX

A/N: Hey guys back here with another chapter. I have received another favorite and follower named Asada. I like the reviews you sent me and appreciate it. Anyways this chapter like I said in the previous one, is one I made on my own. There won't be any Nighlok battle because I kind of wanted to focus on the training thing. Anyways hope you guys enjoy this.

Chapter 17: Troy's Training Drills

The group was eating breakfast enjoying the morning. Troy said he already ate and was setting up the daily schedule.

"Do you guys seem excited for this training session that Troy is setting up?" Emily asked the others.

"It costed me my normal schedule so this better be good" Kevin said a little moody.

"Kev, give him a chance, besides if he's this good at fighting then this has to be something." Mia said.

"Alright then"

"Hey Jayden, he never really talked about his past, do you know anything about it" Mike asked Jayden.

"Well, he was trained here for a bit while Antonio was here, but then he and Antonio for some reason left at around the same time to be trained by someone else. He came back 2 years ago stronger than ever"

"Do you know who trained him" Mia wondered.

"the original Samurai Ranger from Blue Bay, Cam Watanabe" Mia's eyes widened after hearing that name.

"No way that was my uncle" Mia said freaking out.

"Well, that's something" Mike said. The group finished eating and then Troy walked in.

"So, you guys ready"

"Yeah" They all replied. Troy then signaled to follow them and then they looked outside to see the forest.

"So, what are we doing here" Mike asked.

"I used a simulator with some tech help from Antonio and I'm going to keep this simple. The six of you will be in very different spots in the forest and you all must find a way to make it back here together. The simulator will have some Moogers or something as well as me fighting each of you at random times. Here's the maps" He handed the six of them the maps with their locations.

"I will teleport you guys there"

"Well, this seems easy" Mike commented.

"Oh and I almost forgot, I want your Samuraizers." The six gasped as to what he said.

"Wait, what about the Moogers" Mia said.

"You don't need your Samuraizers to fight them and besides, here are your Samurai swords instead of your spin swords." They took the ones that corresponded to their color.

"Wait, Troy I get this and all, but what does this have to do with the Samurai way" Kevin asked. Troy just laughed.

"Dude, I'm here to help you guys get better fighting wise and just a simple spar with you guys weren't going to help me analyze you guys completely"

"But wouldn't it be easier?" Mia then asked.

"No, because name a time besides Deker that the Nighlok comes by himself?" He asks them. The others just looked at each other looking for an answer and Troy just smirked.

"That's what I thought." He said.

"Well good luck guys, and don't worry I know you guys can do this." He said and the others were teleported to their locations

(A/N: Before anyone gets confused, I'll be showing them separately but the time period will be at the same time. So this is all happening in the same time range)

Kevin

Kevin looked around in the forest and then pulled out the map to look around. He was honestly not happy with the method that Troy was taking. They should be doing this as a team but yet he did want to be individually analyzed so he started exploring. He had no idea where to begin and also felt how dumb this was.

"This is so stupid" he said to himself as he continued to find the location. He was suddenly jumped by a bunch of Moogers who showed up in the simulation. He sighed and then went in to use his skills in attacking. As soon as he finished he heard someone come in and before you know it, Troy walked into the forest and pulled out his kendo stick. Kevin then took out his stick as well and knew that it was time to show up Troy.

"I've seen you against Jayden, so I have a good idea what I'm dealing with" Troy just laughed which confused Kevin.

"Kevin, do you realize I only made one move on Jayden" Kevin's eyes widened. When Troy and Jayden were going at it the only time Troy made a move was to deflect off Troy's kendo stick. Troy was then in a fighting stance while Kevin got in stance as well to keep his composure after missing my point.

"I'll show you my offensive mode" Troy said smiling. Kevin then got ready but wasn't ready for his speed. Troy then got in motion which he then was dashing in different directions to throw off Kevin for a bit. Kevin gasped and deflected Troy's attack in the last second.

"Holy crap, I thought Antonio was fast but this was insane" He said to himself. He struggled in keeping it up with Troy's attacks. So far, Kevin has yet to even have an opening to strike Troy because of all the mirage of moves that Troy was giving. He was struggling in what he was going to do. The two broke off with Kevin panting but Troy was still cool and collected.

"How do you do that?" Kevin said panting.

"I had a good teacher" Troy said smiling. This time Kevin went in for the attack. Troy got in a defensive stance and was deflecting all of his moves and made it look easy. Kevin groaned in frustration and then with all his anger he took a swing at him only for Troy to grab it with his hand. Kevin just stared at him because of what just happened.

"Did you just grab my kendo stick?" Kevin said. The two then separated and Troy decided to end it there.

"I learned many things in my time training. Being able to catch that kendo stick is some next level stuff bro it took me 4 years to figure it out" Troy said.

"I see and I'm guessing my training is done" Troy nodded.

"Yeah and let's say that you're pretty good."

"What, but I didn't even make a scratch."

"I know, but I kind of got lucky, you've got a great form except for the fact that you place your arms down on your stance, keep it up to save fatigue from getting you in battle, it also helps with defending yourself. It's no question that you're a true Samurai but also take time to be a normal person for once and get that stick out of that ass. Here take this cash and take Mia out for shopping for once." Troy said giving him the money smiling. Kevin nodded but was wondering.

"How are girls when it comes to shopping?"

"I'll let you find that out. The destination is that way." Troy said pointing which Kevin smiled and ran over there. Troy smiled.

"He's so screwed at the mall" Troy then said.

Mike

Mike just finished bashing against the simulated Moogers.

"Man, I really wished I could use my morpher."

"That would be cheating now wouldn't it" Troy said as he jumped in front of him while Mike just shrieked.

"Holy shit don't do that" Mike said while Troy just shook his head.

"If a Nighlok did that would you actually say that to him" Troy said getting in fighting stance.

"Probably not" Mike then got in stance as well. The two then went into attack.

Mike and Troy began swinging at each other. Each attacking swing were deflecting each other so it was pretty much force after force when it came to attacking. Mike and Troy separated from attacking.

"I got to say talk about aggressive."

"Yeah I know" Mike said panting. After they went back into attack, Troy jumped and then flipped Mike and sent him to the ground. Troy helped him up signaling the battle was over.

"So how do you feel" Troy asked.

"Like I got my ass kicked" Troy laughed to that statement.

"It's ok and I got to say, you're pretty good for a guy that plays a lot of video games" Mike laughed.

"You're very aggressive and I like it because I wasn't able to get too much offense at you. But remember, you need to have some sort of plan and don't let emotions get in your way. So get your mental focus on check and you'll be amazing. Alright the end is over there, Kevin is probably there already" Mike smiled.

"Thanks dude" Mike then ran towards the direction as well. Troy just watched him.

Mia

Mia looked around to see where she is, so far after two hordes of Moogers she finally is close to where the supposed ending is going to be. This was when Troy decided to jump in.

"I was hoping you'd get this far" Troy said while Mia just smiles.

"I may be a girl, but I know how to battle with the big boys and little ones in this situation."

"Haha, well Mia I never said that but ok then" Troy said getting in stance. Mia follows as well. Mia was about to charge but Troy just smirked and then did three backflips to avoid all of the hits Mia threw and then went at her which Mia was not ready for and barely got the hits deflected. Troy decided to keep going and then Mia was forced to just keep deflecting. Troy noticed she was struggling and then knew to give her a shot. Mia was able to then jump in the air and give him a swift kick to the chest. Troy didn't see it coming and then was slid back but was able to stay on his feet. As Mia was about to continue, Troy held up his hand to signal her to stop.

"Aw man what gives?" Mia said.

"I saw enough, and you sure backed up your words well Mia"

"Aw thanks Troy"

"You do seem a little more stressed when under even more pressure so I want you to stay calm. Overall, you're a great Samurai" Troy said while Mia.

"Aw come here you little boy" She said while squeezing the crap out of Troy in her hug.

"This little boy is running out of air" Troy said in between breaths. Mia laughed and he pulled away.

"Anyways the direction is over there. Mike and Kevin must be there already" Mia nodded and headed over there. Troy just smiled.

"Kevin's a lucky dude"

Emily

Emily was surprised to have been hit by Moogers only one time the whole time looking for the destination.

"This has been a little too easy for my liking" She said to herself.

"I'm glad you liked it" Troy said walking towards her." Emily was unaware so she freaked out and cussed.

"Oh my god you scared me Troy."

"haha that's the first time I ever heard you cuss before you bad girl" Troy said laughing while Emily pouted.

"it's not my fault you scared me" she said. She then attacked while Troy was unprepared and almost landed except Troy barely got out of that situation. Emily continued to get aggressive and Troy couldn't help but be impressed.

"Must've learned a bit from Mike huh" He said to her. Emily smiled as well.

"Trust me, my boyfriend knows some ways in battle" They continued but before Emily could strike again, Troy just knocked Emily's stick out of her hand with his fist. Emily just looked at Troy with widened eyes.

"Ok how did you do that"

"Many years of training plus that was all I need when it came to analyzing you"

"Is that a bad thing" Troy smiled.

"Absolutely not, I do think that you should keep your emotions in check but that first move you made was pretty good if I don't say so myself. You've got yourself the element of surprise" Emily smiled just hearing that.

"Aw thanks you little baby" Troy dropped his head laughing and shaking his head.

"You're welcome I guess, now the direction is this way, everyone but Jayden and Antonio should be there by now" Emily squealed and ran towards the direction while Troy laughed.

"And she said I was the baby" He said. He was excited for the last two Rangers.

Jayden and Antonio

The two were walking together towards the forest. For some reason there were no Moogers which was making their lives so easy.

"I wonder why we were paired together"

"Probably because I don't know the forest" Antonio said shrugging.

"Actually I just wanted a challenge." The two turned around to see Troy with his arms crossed smirking. The two just smiled and then took out their kendo sticks knowing what he wants already.

"Ready Antonio"

"Yes I am Jayden" The two then ran at him. Troy smirked and then jumped in the air to counter their rage attack. He deflected all their attacks going back on the ground and was able to deflect all of their hits.

"Damn, I knew I should've brought another stick" Troy said to himself.

He then pushed both of them off and got into his stance and was increasing his speed in his attacks. Antonio was shocked by Troy's speed.

"sheesh Chico, and I thought I was fast" Antonio said in shock.

"You are, Troy's faster" Jayden said. The two of them continued to defend against Troy's attack.

"What's wrong getting a little slow"

"In your dreams" The two said. They then went on the offensive and decided to flank him which Troy had to lower his body posture and then tripped both of them to get back in the comfort level. He then noticed Jayden and Antonio about to strike but then he decided to drop his stick and would then broke the sticks in half using his fists. Both of them just widened their eyes in shock.

"What the hell"

"How did you do that amigo" Troy laughed after watching their reactions.

"It's not simple, it took a while for me to master that part in training." The two just nodded.

"You two are good and even better together but I noticed a few things about you Antonio. Your speed is amazing but once the Nighlok figures that part out you get a little vulnerable so work on that part and Jayden just don't get ignorant of openings and always have a backup plan when it comes to battle. Anyways, the destination is this way and I'm assuming the others are waiting." The two nodded and ran off leaving Troy there to follow.

"This is a good team" He said and then he went to meet them in the destination.

The six then grouped together after reaching the end of the destination. Turns out they were just getting back to the Shiba House. As soon as they walked through the ending, Troy was standing there clapping his hands. They all just looked confused as ever.

"okay dude, how did you do that" Troy smirked from Mike's comment.

"I learned some ninja stuff while being trained by Cam" The others nodded to just take that answer.

"First things first, you six individually are all pretty good in your own ways. I couldn't help but be impressed by what I saw. The only thing I can tell you guys is as a team, you guys will be unbeatable. After this however I can only be here in for any sparring sessions but when it comes to any training I have nothing to really teach you guys" The group liked the way that Troy spoke to him.

"Ok are you sure you're 15" Emily said. Troy just laughed.

"Yes, I can assure you of that"

Mentor then walked in to see the rangers have already come back. Kevin then decided to ask Troy something.

"So where's our morphers?" Kevin wondered.

"Look in your pocket." They all looked and then realized that their Samuraizers were in their uniforms the whole time.

"What the hell, when did you"

"In our spars I put them in there" Troy said laughing.

"Well, now that that's over, who wants pizza" Mentor asks. They all raised their hands like school children and then went inside. Troy was about to go in but was interrupted by a dragon noise. He turns around and sees the Dragon zord flying in the air towards a direction. He swears he heard the Dragon say soon before it disappears.

End of Chapter

A/N: Well that was a long chapter. That was the longest chapter I've written and I hope it was worth typing. Anyways, I have some bad news to share, for the next week I don't think I will be able to update because I have some essays to type of for school so it will take over my schedule. Other than that please R & R and hope you continue to like this story


	18. The Tengen Gate

Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX

A/N: Holy crap, I am so sorry it took that long for me to update. I was really busy and unfortunately I will still be busy before the next update as well because of finals in school so I got to go get studying after this. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter and I thank you for being patient with me.

Chapter 18: The Tengen Gate

Deker was walking down a beach area, he notices the crack going through the green hill.

"Hmm, it seems that Xandred is starting to rise even faster than normal, maybe it's time to see this duel unfold eh." He smiles and then continues down his path.

Back at the Shiba House, the rangers just finished a tough megazord battle against a bunch of giant Moogers. They won the battle but was confused as to why the River kept rising.

"I don't get it; we've kept beating the Nighlok so why is the River rising." Mia said.

"The battles aren't getting easier at all either damn it" Mike said in frustration.

"We've beaten them every time we battled them so how can we even win this fight" Emily then added. Troy raised an eyebrow to what Jayden has to say.

"We can't think like that right now, for now just keep fighting and winning each time and it will go through" Jayden said to his team. Troy then added something.

"Agreed, you must not give up on the task at hand no matter how hard it takes. It could help using some extra power though."

"I'm glad you brought that up Troy, and I think I know of something." Mentor Ji states walking in and holding a book. He then brings it to the table and opens it up to bring out a black box picture with a symbol on it while showing a bunch of power waves surrounding it. Troy and Jayden both widen their eyes.

"Oh hell no" Troy said.

"The Black Box, Ji we can't" Jayden starts but then Ji stops him.

"Uh what is this thing?" Mike asks.

"The Black Box was something made from the original Samurai Ranger that was trying to add immense power to the ranger uniform.

"So, let's do this then." Kevin said.

"Well, it's not that simple to be honest" Troy said.

"Why is that?" Emily asks.

"The Red Ranger never finished and since no one was good enough to get it activated nor did they even know how to fix it" Jayden adds. An idea then popped into Mia's head.

"Wait, Antonio can fix this" The others then realized I as well and felt it was all a good idea. Jayden had a different opinion.

"No, it's too risky, I can't ask him for that especially since he isn't too familiar with the symbol power." Jayden says. Troy just looked at him.

"Dude, he's willing to fight with that by choice so I bet it couldn't hurt that he does this as well plus I really want to see how well his techno magic works."

"But what about his symbol power" Kevin then adds.

"If he had the symbol power to power up the Clawzord then it should be enough to power up the box." Mentor then adds. He then looks at Jayden.

"Please Jayden, the whole world might be at risk without this box." Mentor finishes. Jayden then looks at the box then to the others who were nodding to him as to agreeing with what Mentor. He then looks back to Mentor.

"Alright now where is the Black Box?" Jayden then asks.

"The Tengen Gate, where all Samurai artifacts are which is where you will see Daisuke." Jayden then nods to Mentor.

"Troy, have Antonio on standby in case of an attack while we're all going to the Tengen Gate." Troy nods as the others get ready for their short trip.

The five has finally arrived at the Tengen Gate with the others mesmerized by what was going on. The scene shows a wooden gate that says Tengen by the kanji symbol. It showed a beautiful garden in front and the area showed a vivid type of nature.

"This place is so beautiful" Mia said looking around the area while Kevin had an arm around her.

"It also holds the sacred history of the Samurai Rangers." Jayden then bows to the gate followed by the others. He then walks in to the front gate when he notices the stone with kanji symbols.

"This is the stone with the names of the very first Samurai team." Jayden then states while the others just stare at it.

"Oh man that's freaking awesome yo" Mike said star struck by the stone while the others just laughed.

"The Green Ranger was always known as the team clown from generation to generation" They all turn to see an old man watching them look at the stone. Mike just laughed while Kevin rolled his eyes.

"The Blue one was always annoyed but still considered him his best friend." Kevin smiled a bit at the statement while Mike smiled as well. Jayden then steps forward.

"It's nice to see you again Daisuke."

"As well to seeing you as well Jayden" Jayden smiles and nods after hearing that part.

"You guys go ahead inside; I need to talk to Daisuke for a little bit." The others nodded and went inside the house. Jayden then looks back at Daisuke.

"You really do make a great team" Daisuke says as Jayden smiles.

"Yeah, I also see them as my friends instead of just my teammates." Daisuke nods in understanding.

"You haven't told them yet haven't you" Jayden's smile disappears as he stares into the stone.

"I don't like lying to them but I just can't tell them yet"

"You will soon now come on, I got tea waiting inside." Jayden then nods in understanding while the two didn't realize that the Nighlok has infiltrated the base and has poisoned the tea.

Deker was continuing his path down the road when Antonio jumped in front of his pathway.

"So I see you have finally decided to accept my challenge." Deker held his sword as Antonio but then realized that he was talking about something else.

"My Barracuda Special, you said you would try that last time we met" Antonio said while Deker did realize that part.

"I did say that" He said reluctantly.

"Well then, have a seat while I go and get things going." Antonio pulled up a chair and put Deker on it and then got started working on his fish. Deker couldn't do anything else but look at what he was doing.

Back at the Tengen Gate, the group was inside while Daisuke had the black box inside of an open wooden box.

"This thing must be taken cared of with pride. Please I hope it is useful in your battle against the Nighlok." Daisuke states while handing it out to them. Jayden nods and takes it. Mia however was focused on the painting on the wall and Emily notices.

"What are you looking at Mia" Emily said. The painting showed a man and woman with a house in flames.

"It seems like I met these people from the story before." Mia said as she was reading it.

"Ah the story of the two star-crossed lovers who was tricked by the Nighlok when they were both turned into Nighlok while one roams around and the other now lives in agony." Daisuke said.

Mia just stares into the painting and was just trying to decipher when Kevin interrupted her.

"Babe, the tea is here" She nods and then follows him to the common room and sits down with everyone else. The tea was then handed around and once that was finished, Daisuke then raised his cup.

"To the Samurai Rangers" The others cheered where Jayden took his first sip but then gagged and dropped his cup to hold on his chest. The others then ran over to them.

"Jayden!" The others ran to his side.

"The… tea… poisoned." He was saying through pain. One of the butlers for Daisuke then came in.

"We're under attack by a Nighlok." The others then looked at Jayden who gave them the signal to go after the Nighlok. Kevin then called Troy as the others got out of the building.

"Troy, Jayden's poisoned so I need you to get Antonio."

"Alright I'm on it" Troy hung up and then dialed up Antonio.

Antonio was in the middle of cooking when Troy called him.

"What now amigo"

"Jayden's in trouble I need you to go help them at the Tengen Gate."

"Alright I'll be at the Tengen Gate soon" He then turned to Deker.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." He then ran off while Deker smirked hearing the conversation.

"Tengen Gate, how interesting" He got up and then ran off to the Tengen Gate.

The Tengen Gate, the people were trying to tend to Jayden while the others were battling the Nighlok. Unfortunately, Octoroo showed up to try and capture Jayden until Antonio got there. The battle raged on but then all of a sudden Deker appeared holding onto to Jayden.

"Hey, what are you doing here" Antonio asks Deker. Deker smiles and then transforms into his Nighlok form.

"Wait, what"

"Thank you Gold Ranger, now I will take the Red Ranger." He jumped out of the scene while Octoroo bailed as well. Antonio demorphed and then smashed his fist into the ground.

"Fuck man" He said and then ran towards to the others who was just taken out by the Nighlok seeing the four demorphed and unconscious.

"Shit are you guys ok" He said trying to wake them up. Meanwhile, Deker was taking to a knocked out Jayden to a certain river.

"Soon Red Ranger, we will have our duel" He says.

End of Chapter

A/N: Hey guys sorry that the chapter was a bit short and that Troy wasn't in the story most of the chapter but I promise as soon as finals are done next week. Other than that peace out.


	19. Boxed In

Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX

A/N: Finally, I have returned from the long depth of hell I mean finals. I thank all of you for being patient after another long week of college but now I am back and ready to update for all of you. Here is the 19th chapter of the story which I have to say I wasn't expecting this much positive moments in this story so I am really honored for all this love guys. Anyways I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 19: Broken Dreams

Antonio finished putting the four rangers in the beds after getting their butts kicked by Arachnitor. Mentor and Troy went over to Antonio to go check on them. Troy then pulled out the Black Box after recovering it from the battle at the Tengen Gate. Antonio then looked at it.

"What is this"

"The Black box, this thing has so much power but it needs to be completed before we can even utilize it."

"But what makes you think I can do it."

"Dude, you made your own morpher, you brought the Clawzord to life. I can't see anyone else changing history and finishing this box" Troy then stuck the Black Box to Antonio.

"But Jayden is still."

"Don't worry about Jayden, if anything Deker wants him alive."

"How would you know that"

"He wants the ultimate duel; do you really think he'd kill him there if anything he knows a way to heal Jayden." Antonio nods as he takes the Black box unaware of the others hearing the two.

Deker and Jayden were walking down through the river where Deker suddenly put Jayden down into the river.

"Go fully under the water, it will heal you from the poison that is in your body right now." Jayden was confused as to why he was helping him or if he should even trust him, but he was low on options so he just dived under and could feel the pain going away as he stays under the water.

Back in the medical room of the Shiba House, Kevin slowly tries to get up as he grunts in pain. The others just look at him.

"Kevin what are you doing" Mia asks him.

"We have to do something, Jayden isn't here and Antonio can't do this by himself." He tries to move but then falls in pain.

"Damn it" He say.

"Okay what the hell are you doing" Kevin looks up to see Troy leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"Oh hey Troy"

"Dude, get your ass in bed." Troy said laughing. Kevin sighed while going back on his bed while the others just laughed.

"Look, I know you guys want to help but none of you guys are in top shape right now. I don't want you guys pushing too hard so right now rest up while I go check on Antonio right now." Troy walks out of the room while the others groaned.

"Man, I hate this" Mike said.

"But we do need our rest right now" Emily said. The others nodded at that statement.

Troy headed over to the commons room to where Antonio was working his system.

"Status report Antonio"

"So far I'm trying to get into the format for the system of the box. I can't seem to get in but oh wait I just did hell yeah" Troy just shook his head.

"Alright so what's next"

"I need the power discs of the five rangers to try and get it into the system." Troy nodded but then the gap sensor went off.

"Ah shit why now"

"Alright I guess I'm going solo" Antonio said.

"No stay here" The two turned around to see the four Rangers.

"Ok didn't I tell you guys to stay in bed?"

"We can still fight, please plus Antonio needs to finish the black box" Mike said.

"But you guys I need your disks if this is going to be possible." Antonio said. What he didn't see coming was the four pulling out the disks and handed it out to him.

"You guys sure about this" Troy asked them. The four Rangers nodded and he sighed chuckled slightly.

"Alright go guys and Antonio keep going." He said as they went off and Antonio went back to work.

Jayden woke up in a cave where Deker was next to a fire. Deker notices and decides to begin.

"Keep laying down, you will recover faster and get in full strength."

"why are you helping me"

"To make the ultimate duel for Urumasa."

"I don't fight for no reason"

"Oh I'm sure I can give you some reasons"

"Please I would love to know" Jayden said sarcastically.

"We both share a fire burning inside to prove ourselves, mine is from this curse that is over me and you from that little secret."

"Seriously, you were once human so you should still have a choice in doing what you can."

"True, but this curse in me burns so deeply I have lost my choice"

"Do you even remember why you're even like this"

"No, I have no memory of my human life" Jayden just stares while both were unaware of Dayu hiding behind the rocks.

Antonio was still working on the black box. So far, he hasn't had much luck in working on the box.

"Damn" Antonio said after getting close to inputting Kevin's disk.

"I see you're still struggling" Mentor says walking in the room after hearing Antonio's small shriek of frustration.

"So far I only got close and I'm still on the first disk. I have a bad feeling about the difficulty"

"Jayden believed in you so I'm sure you can do this"

"Jayden…. Wait maybe I know how to locate him using his disk. My morpher is able to find it using the aura inside of the disks so maybe I can" He begins typing up buttons on his morpher.

"Bingo I found him" He looks at Mentor.

"Now I know I'm not done with the disk, but right now I'm stuck and I feel that they need these right now and Jayden." Mentor just nodded and told him to go and Antonio without hesitation went off.

Jayden then got up after healing from the poison.

"It's now time that we duel." Deker said pulling out his sword which Jayden then followed but as they were about to begin, Antonio came in between.

"Whoa hey guys we probably shouldn't be doing this."

"What do you want fisherman" Deker said to Antonio.

"Look I know you want the ultimate duel but Jayden literally just recovered and do you think that you could have that ultimate duel?" Deker thought about it and then decided.

"Fisherman is right, go" The two left to help the four Rangers against Arachnitor. Troy suddenly walked in to finally meet Deker.

"So this is the great Deker eh" Deker turns to Troy who was standing there.

"I just wanted to meet this cursed Nighlok I heard many things about you"

"Yes I am here looking for the ultimate duel"

"Is that what you want"

"It's what I need" Troy just continues to look at it.

"I find that very interesting wait do you even know what happened to get this curse"

"No, I do not remember what happened to me before I was cursed, all I know is that I must duel the Red Ranger to satisfy the curse. You know his secret don't you"

"Yeah I do and good day sir" Troy then abandoned the scene in an instance. Deker decided to walk out of the cave and head out into the forest.

After the battle the six got home after the battle. Arachnitor escaped and they weren't able to find him so they went back.

"Holy crap who knew what mutations can do to Nighloks." Mike said while stretching.

"Who knew it can go like that but we almost beat him so it should be something we should look upon on." Jayden said as they were walking. He seemed out of mind thinking of what Deker was saying in the cave, but decided that he's wrong about what Deker said. Troy then came in the scene looking all happy.

"What's up guys"

"Hey Troy" they all responded.

"You guys are probably wondering what I am doing right now" They all nodded in wonder.

"Okay, well close your eyes and then stick out your hands." Troy then placed some tickets to this movie. He then said they can open their eyes and all of their eyes widened.

"Wait, what about training" Kevin said.

"You guys earned it" They all headed out except for Jayden who said he'd catch up later.

"So, how are you feeling Jayden" Troy asks him.

"I don't know something about what Deker said."

"Well, whatever it is don't worry about it I still wonder why he wants to duel you though I mean I am so much better" Troy laughs as Jayden shoves him smiling.

"Yeah whatever man and I guess I'll get over with the others." Jayden then runs to the others who was calling his name while Troy just smiles at the six walking away and then heads back until he was interrupted by a sudden dragon call

"What the hell" A silver light appears to show the Silver Dragon zord floating above calling his name.

"Where do I find you" The dragon makes a sound and then gives him a scroll but he can't open it.

"When the time comes, your time as the Guardian Silver Ranger awaits." The dragon then disappears and Troy just stares intently at the scroll.

End of Chapter

A/N: Alright that concludes this chapter and I thank all of you for being patient and hopefully I will now be able to post more updates due to the start of summer and now I just have work to deal with for now. Thank you all and hoped you liked the new update on Troy's new morpher.


	20. Broken Dreams

Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX

A/N: Hey guys sorry about putting the wrong title in the last chapter I got a little ahead of myself in making the updates so I already fixed it. Anyways here is another chapter for this series which in my opinion has become the best story in my collection yet it's only almost halfway done. I guess that's what maturity does to you haha enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 20: Broken Dreams

Kevin, Emily and Mike were practicing their moves on the dummies while Jayden was training moves in the air but couldn't help but think of what Deker said to him in the cave. Unaware of Mike calling his name, he flinches and then hears Mike.

"Dude, are you okay"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Kevin wasn't really buying it.

"You can tell us if Deker said anything." Jayden just shook his head slightly.

"It's ok guys, I'll be fine" Jayden said.

"Who knew this is what happens when you get stuck with Deker" Mike muttered getting an elbow in the side by Emily.

"Hey be nice" Mike just nodded while rubbing his side. Mia suddenly walked out in the training yard not in uniform.

"Hey babe, you seem ready for practice" Kevin said to his girlfriend.

"Sorry, but I have to go out and go buy groceries. It's for lunch." The others then widened their eyes a little.

"I don't think I mean what's the occasion" Kevin said saving himself from getting his ass kicked. The others sighed in relief after Kevin's close mess up.

"Antonio has been working hard on the black box so maybe a good gourmet lunch would help him." The others scoff when it comes to Mia's cooking.

"Ok well then be on your way then" Jayden said smiling as best as he can. Mia then smiled and went off on her way. The others then notice Troy examining the scroll that he got the other day. Jayden then decided to walk over to where Troy was.

"Had any luck in getting this open"

"Not really I don't even know what I should even be doing"

"I'm sure it'll happen eventually I mean it's been a long time since the Silver Ranger morpher has been discovered."

"Yeah I guess you're right"

"I don't mind coming in but what exactly happened to the Silver Morpher" Troy turns and smiles to see Kevin, Mike, and Emily walking towards the two.

"Well it started in the 5th generation of Samurai Rangers. It was known as the hardest time the Nighlok gave due to the fact that the power was at peak. Fortunately, the Silver Ranger existed as the protector of the five as the last line of defense. Well on the final battle the five weakened and it was down to the Silver Ranger to take on the Master. He did a good job but when the battle went into the end, the Silver Ranger used his powers to finish the incomplete seal but it costed his morpher to disappear and it hasn't been seen yet. The story says that when the Silver Range will appear when the mighty Silver Dragon feels the need to return. Ever since then I have wanted to find the morpher since." The others seemed very into the story.

"Wow, what a crazy story" Emily said.

"So it hasn't been found since" Mike then added. Troy nodded and then get the gap sensor went off. Kevin then got a little message from Mia.

"Dayu and this Nighlok are at the plaza, Mia is already there let's go" The others except Troy followed while Troy stayed behind at the house.

The others saw Mia and noticed the Nighlok was making people faint and decided to go confront the Nighlok. Emily and Jayden then noticed Mia chasing after Dayu who ran off.

"Emily go after Mia and Dayu we can handle this" Emily nodded and headed off while the others continued their Nighlok business. Antonio then got in the scene.

"Antonio, glad you can make it" Kevin said.

"Don't worry guys, I got this" Antonio said before the Nighlok sprayed him with this fog that made him fall asleep.

"Aw man seriously" Mike said trying not to laugh. The Nighlok then left without them noticing and now have to handle this certain situation. Jayden decided to contact Mentor.

"Mentor, can we get a run down on this Nighlok"

"I will have Troy check this out"

"Ok thanks" Jayden and the others waited for like five minutes before Troy called.

"Alright what's this Nighlok about." Jayden asks Troy.

"Well this Nighlok eats people's dreams which makes them go to sleep. It then holds a world where all of the dreams were combined into one world. You guys should find a way to get in because once the Nighlok consumes all the dreams then they aren't waking up." Jayden then said thanks and hung up to explain everything to Mike and Kevin.

"Alright here's the plan, I can make a portal for you guys to get in the world which is where you stop the Nighlok and destroy whatever is taking the dreams of the people."

"But what about you because if I remember portals take a lot of symbol power" Kevin asks.

"It does but I'll be fine" he then pulled out his Samuraizer. He drew the portal symbol and once the portal opened he signaled them to go but was unable to go due to the fatigue kicking in. Kevin and Mike just enter the dream world.

Kevin and Mike look around the dream world to see a bunch of people who seem to be following their dream in this world. they sighed as they begun to search for the Nighlok. Mia continues to follow Dayu until both of them suddenly get a surprised shot by the Nighlok to get sent to the dream world.

Mia was setting up a table with all this fancy dining equipment to help make it look good.

"There, now I can show the guys how good my cooking is" She said to herself as she was setting it up. Suddenly, a dark portal suddenly opened and she turns her head to see it open and then decides to walk towards and was then watching a dream seeing a couple that looks like they just got married. She then sees the scene shift to the two in the house as they were talking about their future as one. She could see all the happiness and love on their faces. It seemed that it was a happy kind of dream but was then proven otherwise when the house was on fire and the woman was seen to be mourning on her dying husband. All of a sudden, a Nighlok appeared seeming to make a deal to the woman to save them only causing it to make the two turn into Nighloks to reveal that they were Deker and Dayu which made Mia realize something.

"So that story at the Gate was really about Deker and Dayu." She said.

Kevin and Mike continue their search when they see Antonio seeming to be celebrating holding this fishing trophy. The two decide to confront Antonio.

"Antonio" Kevin said to get his attention.

"Oh hey amigos, I Antonio Garcia has finally achieved his dream as fishing champion"

"What the hell, that's a thing" Mike said in a little confusion.

"Why yes sir it is"

"Look Antonio, I know this might hurt but this is a dream world it's not real" Kevin then said. Antonio seemed to look a little offended.

"What are you talking about this is definitely real"

"You two! How did you get in my world" The two turned around to see the Nighlok standing looking a little mad at them getting in.

"Portals are very helpful" Kevin said with a little bit of a smirk.

"ah you Power bastards" The Nighlok went at the two as they morphed and the battle began. The two were trying to figure out a way to destroy the container of all of the dreams. So far, the Nighlok has been keeping the container away of harm's way but Kevin then decided to fake out the Nighlok to leave a small opening and knew that Mike would be able to get it through and then the plan works out to complete perfection.

"Ah dammit" The Nighlok said as the dreams started to disappear. Antonio woke up and sees a fatigued Jayden and then Troy was on his phone looking around to assess the situation.

"Uh where is my trophy" Antonio said looking around.

"Nice to see you as well Antonio" Jayden said in between breaths.

"Oh snap that really was a dream"

"Did you see Mike and Kevin" Troy asks and Antonio just nods.

"Yeah you can thank me for that" Jayden said laughing.

All of the sudden, giant Moogers appeared and begun a rampage on Panorama.

"can you still fight" Troy asks while Jayden simply just nods.

"Just like our childhood" Antonio asks while Jayden just smiles.

"Hell yeah" Jayden said as they both pull out their Samuraizers. They morphed and begun their megazord battle. Troy just smiles as he watches them head into battle.

Mia and Emily watches a Dayu escape. She almost killed Mia hasn't Emily came in to deflect the shot and they then see Mike and Kevin head over to where they were.

"Are you two ok" the two nod as they all then notice something.

"uh where's Jayden" They all shrug having no idea.

Antonio and Jayden were helping support with each other after having an insane battle. Troy said he would meet them back at the Shiba House later.

"Man, that was great" Antonio said.

"Yeah it really was" The two walked until suddenly they see Deker standing in front of them holding on to Urumasa. Jayden suddenly regains his balance and stares down Deker. Antonio looked a little shocked by Jayden's actions.

"Jayden, you're not actually going to fight him now I mean look at your condition" Jayden just ignores him and continues to stare down on Deker.

End of Chapter

A/N: alright that is the end of the 20th chapter hope this was very enjoyable after reaching the 20-chapter mark of the story. Anyways I would like to thank those who has been reading this story as you guys are the reason I came back to fanfiction after around 4 years of disappearing. Anyways peace out everyone.


	21. The Ultimate Duel

Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX

A/N: Hey guys I am back with the season finale of Samurai before Super Samurai so things should begin to get a little more interesting. I know I keep saying that I will update more often but things have gotten me busy in my life so I haven't had the chance to update so I apologize especially to so far my number one Asada. Anyways I hope you guys continue the support and enjoy.

Chapter 21: The Ultimate Duel

Jayden and Deker continue to stare each other down with Antonio just waiting for Jayden to respond.

"Red Ranger, we will have our great duel"

"I told you before, I don't fight just to fight"

"Really, even if people are on the line?" Jayden widens his eyes and then had a look of hatred.

"You bastard, swooping low enough to kill innocents"

"Anything for a duel"

"You're just a Nighlok not half"

"So be it, tomorrow at noon we will have our duel" Deker then disappears into the air leaving Jayden and Antonio.

"So, what should we do" Antonio asks Jayden who just stood there in silence still looking at the spot where Deker disappeared.

Back at the Shiba house, Mia and Emily were in their room after the battle with Dayu. Emily could tell something was up with Mia.

"What's wrong Mia?" Emily asks her as she was just staring down the floor.

"Is it bad that I actually thought I could save Dayu"

"No, of course not, you saw her past and couldn't help but feel the pain that she felt. It's natural."

"Yeah I guess you're right, I can't let my emotions get in the way with our goal right now."

Mike then walks in the room with some news.

"Living room, Jayden has something to discuss in the living room and apparently it's urgent." The two nod and then follow Mike.

Everyone was gathered well in the living room wondering what was going on.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, I need to say something. Due to Deker getting extremely dangerous I will go in and fight Deker alone." The others seemed a little shocked by this.

"What but why" Mike said.

"Deker only wants to fight me"

"But we always fight as a team" Kevin said.

"Deker isn't going to fight unless it's just me"

"That doesn't matter"

"It does to him and innocents are now on the life. So this is final." Jayden said as he walks out of the room. The others just sat in silence. Troy decided to speak up.

"I think this was the right thing to do" The others just looked at him.

"Are you really being serious bro?" Mike said while Troy just nodded,

"Like Jayden said, if Deker wants him alone then it will happen so you guys have to be trusting in Jayden to beat him."

"but how ready can he be" Kevin asks. Troy just notices Jayden training and smiles.

"I have an idea." He says as he walks out and takes off his jacket and heads to where Jayden was.

"Do you want a sparring partner" Troy asks as he takes a kendo stick. Jayden smiles as the two then decides to go at it. Swing after swing, the two were seemingly a match unlike the time of Troy's training.

"Whew, someone's been training well"

"Thanks dude, it's the Samurai life."

"Alright, let's take it up a notch." Troy said as he decided to increase his speed on his swing. Jayden retaliated and took it to another gear. Swing by swing the two just intensified their moves until Troy got the upper hand and hand the stick pointed to Jayden's chest.

"I think I won this one"

"Not too sure on that one" Jayden then slides down and then stops in a motion that he was about to get Troy on the side.

"Oh how creative" Troy said laughing as they both relaxed.

"I think I can take him tomorrow"

"Yeah, I can tell right now" Troy said as they were both now drinking water.

"So, how can I beat Deker"

"Seemingly now I think you should do some type of deception. It's the only way."

Jayden just nods as they stare out into the sunset after the training session.

The next morning everyone was gathered in the front yard of the Shiba house. They were ready for Jayden to go and battle Deker even though they are reluctant about him going. They also know that Deker must be stopped so that they can focus more on the Nighlok as well.

"Good luck bro" Mike says as Jayden walks past him towards Kevin. He gives him his zord.

"Here, with this you can activate the Megazord without me" Kevin just nods.

"Kevin, I trust you can lead them without me"

"you can count on me Jayden" Jayden nods and then the gap sensor goes off. He looks at Kevin and nods.

"Alright let's go guys" Kevin says as the others follow him. Jayden then heads off to where Deker wanted to meet him. Troy was about to follow until he heard a voice.

"Troy" the voice said. Troy looked around but then he saw a shining light coming from the window of his room. He realizes that it has to be the scroll calling for him. He runs back into the house and into his room to see the scroll making a silver shining light. He tries to reach for it but before he does a force pushes him back. He then notices the shining light dim and then sees the scroll unsealed.

"Oh shit, I can finally see where it is" He opens the scroll to show a mountain by a town that was labeled Blue Bay Harbor.

"Blue bay Harbor, wasn't that where the Ninja Storm Rangers lived." He said as he continues to analyze the scroll.

"I see so it's on the mountain in the center of that entire region" He said as he continues to look around.

"Looks like I'm going to be gone for a while." He says as he begins to pack some belongings.

Jayden has arrived to the spot where Deker was standing there waiting for him.

"So you have arrived Red Ranger"

"Yes I am here to defeat you" Jayden said as he morphed.

The two then began their duel. Jayden started in the defensive to figure out the attack patterns of Deker. He knew this would aggravate Deker as well due to him wanting to have a crazy battle. Jayden soon figured out some of the directions that Deker was making as he was continuing this conservative strategy. This was when Jayden decided to change gears and then countered Deker with a series of slashes and it caught Deker off a little.

"I am glad I picked you as my opponent Red Ranger"

"I'll take that as a compliment I guess."

The two then decided to go right back at it. This time the two were practically at a stalemate in the battle since neither one can get an edge on each other. Jayden decided to change things up just a little by deciding to get to the higher point of the hill.

"Red Ranger, you have satisfied me very well but I'm afraid the end is now" Deker then slashed Jayden in the arm and Jayden could only feel pain.

"It was fun" Deker said as he raised his sword but as he did that Jayden got his sword with his other arm and slashed Deker right through the chest which made him stumble backwards.

"Red Ranger, you have defeated me and lifted my curse just like that" Deker then fell off the cliff and disintegrated as he was falling down. Jayden then demorphed and then fell on his knees still bothered by the pain in his arms. He then notices the others just arrive to go help him. As Kevin was helping him up Mike asked where Deker was.

"What happened to Deker"

"He's gone" Jayden said.

"Thank goodness now let's go back to the Shiba house" Mia said. The others then went back to the Shiba house so Jayden can get taken care of.

The following afternoon, Jayden came outside to see the others waiting for him.

"uh, what's going on"

"To celebrate Deker being gone, Antonio decided to make lunch for all of us isn't that awesome" Emily said bubbly while Mike laughed as he played with her hair.

"Oh I see guys" he said joining them. The group had a nice lunch.

"So now that Deker is gone, we can finally focus on the task at hand, and I promise I won't leave you guys like that again." Jayden said. The others nodded and then they all cheered. After the cheer, Troy walked outside with his duffle bag and the scroll in hand. The others noticed and wonder what was going on.

"Troy, you ok bro" Jayden asks him.

"Yeah I'm doing fine"

"So, where are you going" Kevin asks him. Troy just smiles.

"I guess I can show you" The others widened their eyes when Troy suddenly opened the scroll to show where the Silver morpher was.

"You mean; you know where it is now" Emily asks while Troy just nodded.

"Yeah, but that means that I have to leave and head out, I'll try and come back as soon as I can."

The others nodded and quickly gave hugs and sendoffs before he left.

"We hope you get your morpher amigo" Antonio said.

"Yeah so we can defeat Master Xandred" Mia then added. Troy just nodded and then suddenly ninja streaked out of there. The others just stared at what he just did.

"I really wish he taught us that." Mike said.

"yeah same" Emily then added. Jayden smiled at what Troy just did.

"C'mon, let's continue lunch" The others followed Jayden back to the table out front of the Shiba house and continued their meal.

End of Chapter

A/N; Hey guys that is the end of the first season of Samurai and I wanted this to come out earlier but I wasn't able to. I thank you guys for your patience and hope that you are still enjoying this story.


	22. RPM meets Samurai part 1

Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX

A/N: Alright, so I decided to mix up the RPM and Samurai crossover a lot. Instead of just the Red Ranger, it's going to be the whole team coming to Panorama instead. Hope you liked the idea and the rest of this story to come.

Chapter 22: RPM meets Samurai part 1

In the city of Corinth, The RPM rangers were having a showdown with Professor Cog. It seemed that the rangers were in a rigid and grinding battle.

"We have to do something about this" RPM Yellow stated.

"Like what" RPM Green stated.

"I have an idea" RPM Red said as he then got them into a formation in the megazord. The megazord and Cog had their blasters out pointed to each other.

"Alright Cog it's time to end this"

"I see you think you have me cornered eh." The machine said. Both took a couple steps back. Their guns are still pointed at each other. They decided to do a shootout.

"Alright, only one shot" RPM Red said. They both fired only to result in Cog winning because he fired early.

"You bastard"

"I'm evil, I don't follow rules" Cog said while laughing at them.

"You know; I think I'm going to take over Earth from another dimension. Only because I can" Cog said before he opened himself a portal. He enters the portal while the only thing they could've done was watch. As he escaped they all got off of the Megazords and the seven got together.

"Damn we had him mates" RPM Blue said.

"Hey what the hell did he do to get away like that." RPM Black said.

"He cheated I should've known that he would've done that." RPM Red said. RPM Green was then pulling out his morpher.

"Doc can you take us to the dimension Cog went to.

"Yeah I can take you there with the teleporter as soon as I can find the dimension." The lady in the lab coat started typing away on her computer.

"Alright, with that said"

"We should head back to base" RPM Gold and Silver said in some sort of order. The others nodded and began their trip back to the base.

Back in Panorama, the Samurai Rangers have just been told by Mentor about getting a day off. They decided to video chat with Troy who left a week ago to find his morpher.

"Hey Troy, they all said"

"Haha how's it going on" Troy said laughing.

"How's that morpher looking like" Mike asks.

"I don't know man, haven't found it yet."

"Well we hope you're doing well" Mia says.

"It's been a little rough, but I can keep going"

"That's good dude" Emily said.

"thanks Em, I'm hoping you guys are keeping the city in one piece"

"Of course man" Kevin said as Troy nodded.

"Alright well I'm going now got to keep going"

"Ok, bye Troy" They all said waving while Troy waved back and disconnected.

"Ok, I think we should all go out today and do what we want" Jayden said. The others all agreed.

"Maybe I can show Kevin how us ladies can shop" Mia said.

"I'm taking Mike with me." Emily squealed. Mike and Kevin froze.

"So what's wrong with shopping with them" Jayden whispered to the two.

"You don't want to know" Kevin said who seemed a little pale.

"Well, let's go you two" The girls said as they both dragged Kevin and Mike with them to begin their so called fashion spree. Jayden just watched the scene unfold and just shook his head. Antonio then walked in to the Shiba House.

"What's up amigo." Antonio said.

"Nothing much Antonio" Jayden responds.

"So, what do you say we go for some fishing today" Antonio said offering a rod to Jayden.

"Sure, why not" Jayden said taking the fishing rod and heading out with him to the lake. He then gives them all a message to have ice cream as a team which was agreed on without hesitation.

Down in the subway station, the RPM Rangers arrived after a quick teleportation to the dimension.

"So, let's start our search shall we" RPM Red said. The others nodded and they went out to go search for Professor Cog.

A few hours have passed and the team was together eating ice cream walking down the sidewalk.

"So how was the shopping ladies" Jayden asked.

"It was great right you two" Mia said to Mike and Kevin who seem to cringed after hearing the word shopping.

"Yeah, it was great" Mike said a little sarcasm in his voice. Antonio and Jayden tried not to laugh at that statement.

"It was definitely a lot of fun and how was fishing you two" Emily asked the Red and Gold.

"it was great cause we got a lot of fish" Jayden said.

"Yeah it was so much we had to bring it back to the Shiba House so we can cook it later." Antonio added.

"Awesome I can't wait for dinner tonight" Kevin said glad that his girlfriend didn't have to cook.

"Well, this is going to be a good day." Jayden said. He was soon then proven wrong when a car just crashed down in front of them forcing the group to jump back. The group was very startled.

"Okay what the hell was that" Mike said startled.

"Didn't the gap sensors go off" Kevin said.

"Hold up let me call Mentor" Jayden called Mentor.

"Mentor, did the sensor go off?" Jayden asks.

"No, I didn't, it means something showed up but it wasn't Nighlok"

"Ok, we will go see what's causing this." Jayden hangs up and then looks up.

"The car fell from the road bridge on top so let's get going" The others nodded and followed him to the bridge.

They all arrive on the bridge to find nothing really attacking anything.

"Well, this is interesting." Antonio said looking around.

"Ok, if there's nothing here then why did that car almost kill us" Mike said.

"Keep your eyes peeled, we don't know if whatever it was that did that left completely yet." Jayden said looking around.

Suddenly, Emily got attacked by this metal robot machine holding a sword. She kicks it off her and then notice that more of them are beginning to attack them.

"Uh, I think that is who threw down the car." Emily said as they all gathered in a circle holding out in their fighting stance.

"Alright, you guys ready to rumble" Mike said. The others nodded.

"Let's go" Jayden states and they all headed out into battle with these machines. They started off alright keeping up with these machines, but when the battle dragged a little longer, they knew that they should morph. They regrouped catching their breath.

"Holy shit, these things are tough" Mike said.

"Jayden I think we should morph." Kevin told Jayden.

"Agreed. Samuraizer go go Samurai" Jayden said followed by the others. The group then went out against the robots. They felt that they were doing well until they realized that their swords weren't making scratches.

"Jayden these things aren't affected by our spin swords at all" Mia said.

"Damn it, there's got to be something we could do" Jayden said in frustration. All of the sudden the robots were getting shot down in numbers.

"What the heck" the group turned to see a bunch of these Rangers they have never seen before. They had a theme of cars. The Red one walked over there.

"Are you guys ok" He said. Jayden and his team demorphed and nodded.

"Sorry mate, but the metal is a problem for your spin swords." The blue one said.

"Yeah we noticed that, is that metal like new cause I've never seen it before" Kevin said.

"It's just very advanced." The Red one said.

"Uh no offense but can you guys demorph or something" Mike asks them. The rangers nodded and all seven demorphed.

"I'm Scott Truman, RPM Red" The African American said with the afro.

"I'm Flynn McAllister RPM Blue" The British man with the accent said.

"I'm Summer Landstown RPM Yellow" The blonde woman said.

"Dillon RPM Black" The brunette said.

"Ziggy Grover RPM Green" The man with the messy hair said.

"And we are Gem and Gemma RPM Gold and Silver" The Asian man and woman said.

"I'm Jayden Red Samurai"

"Mia Pink Samurai"

"Mike Green Samurai"

"Kevin Blue Samurai"

"Emily Yellow Samurai"

"Antonio Gold Samurai"

Jayden and Scott shook hands.

"So, what are you guys doing over here" Jayden asks Scott.

"Our villain has escaped and we have reports that he has arrived here"

"I see, anything we can do to help" Mia asks them.

"Uh, is there a base you guys live in" Ziggy asks them.

"Alright, we can take you guys back to the Shiba House with us" They followed them back to the Shiba House.

Back at the Shiba House, the gang showed the RPM Rangers around.

"So that is the Shiba house fellas" Jayden said.

"This place is so awesome dude" Gem and Gemma said.

"Thanks you two" Emily said.

"Alright so can we know some more about this Professor Cog guy" Jayden asks. Scott nods and they all gathered in the common room.

"Alright, Professor Cog is actually a virus that is taking over all the machinery in the planet from our dimension. So far, the only city left in Earth is Corinth and we are the only hope left. This machine is dangerous and we are trying really hard to stop him" Scott says.

"Wait, you mean you are guys are in a state of an apocalypse?" Kevin said. The others just nod.

"Oh my god" Emily said in a little shock.

"Don't worry, we feel that we are this close so once we're done, we will be able to restore Earth" Summer said reassuringly.

"For now, we have to stop him here so we can take him back to where we came from" Dillon said and the others agreed. Next thing they knew, the gap sensor went off and it shows Cog with a bunch of machines and Moogers.

"Come at me Rangers" Cog said as he was giving an evil laugh after saying that. The two teams looked at each other and nodded.

"Well you ready" Jayden nods and they all head off to battle Professor Cog.

End of Chapter

A/N: Alright that's the end of the chapter and hope you like the way I am remixing the crossover.


	23. RPM meets Samurai part 2

Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX

A/N: Hey guys I am back with the second and final part of the Samurai and RPM crossover and hope that it wasn't too short for you guys to read. After this, I will begin on the second season of Samurai where Troy will return but I won't tell you when he will so you will just have to wait and see. Anyways hope you guys can continue and support this story as I have enjoyed it so far.

Chapter 23: RPM meets Samurai part 2

The two teams arrived at the scene showing Octoroo and Professor Cog side by side.

"Well it seems that the Rangers decided to show up" Cog says in a fake state of shock.

"Cog, you're going down" Scott says to Cog.

"Oh really well let's see what you got grinders attack"

"I say Moogers attack" Octoroo then states. The 13 rangers get into fighting stance and start their warm up battle against the henchmen.

"Jayden we can't beat the grinders but our swords can definitely take out the Moogers" Mike tells him.

"You're right, Scott we got the Nighlok"

"You got it" Scott said. As the battle goes on, the Samurai Rangers couldn't help but notice the strength of Dillon when he was battling the Grinders.

"Whoa check out Dillon" Emily says as they all saw how he was easily taking out Grinders.

"I bet Troy would love to soar with him" Kevin stated.

"Yeah he probably would" Mia adds.

"Well I guess that's what happens when you're a half robot I guess" Ziggy then says after they all gathered again with defeating the Grinders. The Samurai couldn't help but be in a state of shock.

"Wait seriously" Mike says just looking at him.

"It's a long story" Dillon then adds.

Cog and now a different Nighlok showed up to interrupt their quick conversation.

"I must say that I am impressed Rangers but it's time to meet your doom here and now" Cog says. The Nighlok was starting to combine with the Grinders and next thing they knew, it became a combination of the two.

"Well I guess this is our cue to morph guys?" Scott says. The rest of them nodded and took out their Morpheus followed by the Samurai Rangers.

"Alright let's do this" Scott says.

"RPM, get in gear" the group says as they all morph into their Ranger forms

RPM RED

RPM BLUE

RPM YELLOW

RPM GREEN

RPM BLACK

RPM GOLD AND SILVER

They all then got into their Ranger formation

"Wow that's a really cool morphing call" Mike says as the others laugh.

"Alright it's our turn" They then pulled out their Samuraizers.

"SAMURAIZERS GO GO SAMURAI" they started drawing their kanji and then slashed it through and then began to morph

"Samurai Ranger ready" they all said as they finished morphing

"Rangers together, Samurai forever" they finished their fighting pose.

"Why don't we have a motto?" Summer asks Scott.

"I don't know" Scott said wondering himself.

"Fools, colored spandex isn't stopping us" Cog says. Suddenly, more Grinders and Moogers appeared to aid this transformed Nighlok. The Nighlok then multiplied itself.

"Alright guys let's do this all together." They all charged at the villains. Antonio, Gem and Gemma went for the Moogers and Grinders while everyone else but Jayden and Scott went for the multiple Nighloks leaving the two red rangers to face Cog himself.

The two Golds and one Silver weren't having too much of an issue with the henchmen so they weren't in trouble. The multiple transformed Nighlok ended up getting blasted down until the real one was still standing. Professor Cog was pushed to the brink. He soon was sent flying to the wall.

"Ah damn you Rangers" Jayden and Scott still were in attack positions.

"Face it Cog, it's over" Scott tells him. This makes Cog laugh.

"What's so funny metal head" Jayden then asks him.

"Do you Rangers really think you guys had me this whole time, well sorry to spoil your fun but I am out of here" Cog then shot something to the sky which became a portal and went back to his own dimension.

"I shall repair myself back in my own dimension" Cog says before he fully goes through the portal.

"Damn we had him" Scott says

"It's ok now we know he's back where he should be" Jayden then said. Scott nods after hearing Jayden say that. They then meet with the others who were ready to make a final blast at the robotic Nighlok.

"Final Strike" they then said as the Nighlok gets blown to pieces. They all made a cheer of rejoice after defeating it.

"Alright that was awesome guys" Emily says.

"Yeah I would have to agree on that" Summer says following.

"I say a celebration will be necessary for this" Ziggy says with Mike agreeing. Antonio then got an idea.

"How about a picnic here, I'll bring my mobile grill with all the fish that Jayden and I caught earlier today. Jayden can provide the other stuff." The Samurai Rangers and then looked at the RPM rangers for a response.

"So what do you think" Scott asked them who all nodded yes.

"Alright then it's settled." Jayden smiled and they both gave a high five to each other.

The picnic began and everyone was enjoying themselves. Dr. K showed up cause she wanted to pick them all up but decided to enjoy the picnic with all of them. Summer and Dillon were with Emily and Mike talking a bout their love life with some funny stories to add to it. Antonio was with Gem and Gemma talking about life and how they like the colors. Kevin and Mia was with Ziggy and Dr. K about the technology stuff. Flynn was with Mentor learning more about the lifestyle in their dimension. They noticed a bunch of differences. Jayden and Scott were just looking over all of them.

"So how was your time here man" Jayden asks Scott.

"It's so much different from here" Scott responds.

"If it's ok with you can you tell me what happened to cause Earth into what you said."

"Yeah I can tell you about it. It all started with us trying to use more robots in our lifestyle. Unfortunately, someone created Professor Cog who decided to infect all robot technology and override the systems which left us with Corinth which didn't get affected due to the fact that it was domed."

"Wow, that sounds rough"

"Yeah you'd get used to it"

"I see"

"I hope one day that once Cog is gone then we could turn Earth back into a place like here"

"Well I hope that you will be able to achieve that"

"Thanks man and I want to know more about these Nighlok" Jayden nodded after Scott asking him about it.

"Alright, well they are these ancient creatures that live in the underground river called the Sanzu River. There leader who is Master Xandred would try to raise the river so he could freely rule the city which is where we come in play and stop him."

"That's like a cycle"

"Yeah our family would pass down to our new generation each time"

"So would this ever end"

"Yes once the sealing symbol is fully placed on Xandred"

"And that means you are the key right" Jayden was silent for a moment. He knows that he isn't the true Red Ranger but decides to go with it"

"Yeah, something like that"

"I see its normal for us red rangers to lead a team against evil but hey it's kind of fun"

"Haha that I can agree on" The two fist bumped each other. The picnic continued like that until the RPM Rangers had to leave.

"Are you sure you can't stay longer" Emily asks.

"We would love to but Cog is still back home and we have to go take care of him." Summer said.

"Well it was an honor to fight by your side" Kevin told them.

"Likewise" Flynn responded. The Samurai Rangers were then seeing them leave in the teleported that the RPM Rangers left with.

They watch it go through the portal as it then disappears.

"Wow, what a great team" Mia said.

"I agree" Mike said after. Jayden smiles as he looks up then back to them

"C'mon guys, let's get going plus I'm sure Troy would love another video chat" they all nodded and headed back to the Shiba House.

End of Chapter

A/N: alright that marks the end of the crossover special that I made before I begin season 2. Before I am asked, the journey of Troy and his Samuraizers will be an extra story that I will make but not until after the series is done with this so you will just have to wait for it. Until then, have a great day and hope that my story keeps you guys satisfied.


	24. Super Samurai

Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I have been really busy as of late. I am still not sure how long this will be but I will always do my best in posting new chapters for you guys because you guys have continued to read my story. Here is the start of the Super Samurai part in my story so hope you guys continue to enjoy this series.

Chapter 24: Super Samurai

Mia and Kevin was out in the hills training with their weapons as Rangers. They were in a normal practice session with Kevin using his arrow and Mia was slashing through with her fan. The two then took a break after Mia sliced the practice dummy in half.

"Good job Mia, but was breaking the dummy really necessary" Kevin said while Mia laughed.

"Sorry babe, but I got a little carried away" She said leaning into Kevin while they were both sitting down and enjoying the view. Kevin just shook his head and smiled.

Mike and Emily in the meantime, were just skating around in the park in the city. Mike was on his skateboard while Emily was rolling around in her roller blades. They were enjoying a good month since the Nighlok hasn't attacked after the team up with the RPM Rangers. For this month, they have kept in contact with how Troy has been doing with his search which hasn't exactly been an easy task but he hasn't lost hope yet.

"Having fun Em" Mike asks Emily.

"Loads of it" She says in response.

After some style moves around the city, Emily then stops which Mike follows.

"What's wrong" Mike then asks Emily.

"I think this is pretty bad" Emily says. Mike then notices the Sanzu water in a mini puddle.

"Oh no, we have to contact the others" A few minutes later, Kevin and Mia showed up.

"So, what happened" Kevin said but then notices the Sanzu water risen up in the puddle.

"Oh no, we should probably get Jayden" Mia then dialed for Jayden's number.

Jayden got there after getting Mia's call.

"How is it?" Jayden asks.

"Take a look" Kevin said. Jayden nodded and then walked over to the situation. He notices the water in the form of a puddle and then he grabs a stick to place in the water which makes the stick burn.

"Shit, it really is Sanzu water" Jayden said.

"What does this even mean" Mike then claims.

"It means the Nighlok are getting stronger and now I think it's time." Jayden then pulls out his phone.

"Mentor, it's time for Antonio to get back on completing the black box."

"Alright I will let him know" Mentor then hangs up" Jayden gets off his phone and then Kevin notices something.

"Hey guys, check out these footprints." They all saw these prints on the floor that were soon shown to have a trail. The prints seemed to be very acidic.

"Who could've done this" Mike wondered.

"Hmmmm, I think it was Arachnitor" Mia suggested.

"It makes sense, he hasn't appeared through gaps since and with all this water around then he wouldn't need to go back" Kevin said.

"Alright, let's follow the trail" Jayden said. The others nodded and they followed his lead.

Meanwhile, Antonio was fishing when he didn't notice Mentor walking behind. When Ji clears his throat, Antonio turns around to see Mentor standing there.

"Mentor, what's up" Mentor pulls out the black box and extends his arm to it to him.

"It's time for you to get back and work on that black box. I'm afraid the wait for it is over now" Antonio smiles and takes it from Mentor. He then got back to the Shiba House with him to begin the completion of the Black Box.

The others were continuing to follow the trail that Arachnitor had left. They soon ended up with a problem at hand.

"Oh no, the footprints disappeared" Emily said.

"Crap, how are we supposed to find him now" Kevin said. Mike then got down and then started feeling the ground.

"Hold on, I think I can track it still" He began to feel the ground feeling the different auras and scent that came by in the forest. He then opened his eyes and pointed to a direction.

"He went this way, let's go guys" The others followed impressed with how improved Mike was in his symbol power. A few minutes later, Mike then got out of the forest to see more of the footprints.

"Alright Jayden, you can take the lead" Mike tells Jayden.

"How did you do that?" Kevin asks Mike. Mike just smirks.

"I hold the power of the forest, it's like a home"

"Well I am very impressed with you Mike" Jayden tells him who smiles.

"Thanks man"

"No problem, now back to the task at hand" Jayden says as they head off to find Arachnitor.

They find themselves in the small village on the countryside looking for Arachnitor.

"So this is the kind of place you live in Emily" Mike asks.

"Mhm" Emily replied bubbly.

"I got to say, it's pretty peaceful out here" Mike said.

They soon got interrupted when they saw people running towards them. It seemed as if something was chasing them. They turn their heads and then see Arachnitor standing before them.

"Looks like we found him" Mia states.

"Alright let's do this" Jayden said pulling out his Samuraizer. The others followed his move and they morphed and ran after Arachnitor.

The battle started and the Rangers noticed how much more aggressive he was in his attacks. Unlike before, he was practically a tank firing off multiple different attacks at an incredibly high rate. The Rangers then began to struggle in keeping up with his attacks.

"Man, this guy was way tougher than before" Mike said while dodging attacks.

"Crap, how are we going to stop this guy" Kevin said. Jayden was struggling as well.

"Guys, we have to get out of here soon" He said when Arachnitor suddenly stopped and then jumped out of the scene. The group was pretty confused after that.

"Huh, why did he just leave we were getting our asses kicked." Mike said after they all demorphed.

"He had to be drying out, we just got lucky" Kevin said.

"C'mon let's go back to the Shiba House and regroup" Jayden said as they all went back to the Shiba House.

Back at the Shiba House, the group was in the commons room looking at the map. They have analyzed the city to find that all the spots where the Sanzu water is on the surface. They noticed that there is a lot of these spots.

"My goodness, these are almost everywhere" Mia said.

"Where would we even start" Emily said. Jayden just smiles.

"I think I have an idea" Jayden said. He then looked around the map to find the biggest source in the city. He sees the construction site was the place to be at.

"If Arachnitor needs a huge source, then this should be the spot for it." Jayden said

"I say let's do this" Mike said.

"Yeah, but what about Antonio" Kevin said.

"He said he will get over to the scene as soon as the Black Box has been taken care of." The others nodded in understanding and they went off to the spot.

They got to the spot and was correct when they saw Arachnitor getting himself hydrated by the water.

"Alright, I say we give him a little welcome shall we" They all agreed to Jayden and jumped down to get his attention. Suddenly, Moogers showed up and had them all surrounded.

"Shit, who knew he'd have backup" Mike said as he groaned.

"It's whatever, all we got to do is morph" Jayden said as they all pulled out their Samuraizers.

"Samuraizers, go go Samurai" They all said as they drew their symbols. But when they slashed through the symbol, they didn't morph.

"What happened" Mia said.

"We didn't morph" Emily said. Jayden looked around to see what was causing this and then he saw the scroll that was suppressing them from morphing.

"Hey guys, it's that scroll over there" Jayden said as the others gazed to where he was pointing it out.

"Damn, how would we get over there" Kevin said.

"Simple, kick ass and get through" Mike said.

"For once Mike, I like that idea in this situation" Jayden was able to draw out his spin sword. The others followed his motion.

"Alright Rangers together, Samurai Forever" They all said simultaneously and charged.

Back at the Shiba House, Antonio finally finished with the black box.

"Finally after so much power used, now it is time to go help Jayden and the others" He then took off to find where they were.

He got there and noticed that they were battling the Nighlok without their ranger forms. He then notices the scroll that is probably sealing them from even morphing.

"Ok since they haven't noticed me yet, I might as well get rid of this" he walked over to the scroll and slashed it causing the seal to break. He tested it and was proven right when he morphed himself. The others noticed that he just showed up.

"hey guys, I took care of the symbol so you guys can morph now" Antonio said.

"Thanks Antonio" Emily said. They all morphed and this is when Antonio decided to show them.

"I finally finished it"

"Holy shit good job Antonio" Jayden said smiling. He took the box and decided to test it out. He started shining and then all of the sudden this white cloak was surrounding his suit.

"So this is Shogun Mode" Jayden said.

"Looking good bro" Mike said.

"Thanks, now let's take care of business over here" They all nodded and went in to battle the Nighlok.

 **Post Battle**

Emily used her symbol power to cover up the hole of Sanzu water with her Earth powers.

"Alright that should do it" Emily said.

"Good job Em" Mike said patting her on the back. The others were talking about the new Shogun Mode.

"Man that thing looks good, could we use it as well" Mia said wondering.

"Yeah, but it can only be used for one ranger at a time" Jayden said.

"Dude, if we all could've used it, this battle would've ended in not even a minute" Antonio said.

"I'd say that's not far off" Kevin added.

"Just wait till Troy sees this coming back" Mike said as he and Emily went to where they were sitting. Jayden's smile kind of falters. Emily then notices.

"Hey, what's up Jayden" Emily said.

"I just remembered something" Jayden then pulled out his Samuraizer to show a hologram of Troy standing before them.

"What is this" Kevin asks.

"A recording Troy sent before I lost signal." Jayden said. The others gasp and gathered when Jayden played the hologram message.

"Hey guys, hope it's all going well there. I need to say this before I head into the final step. I'm closer to the destination of the Silver morpher. I know where it is but I won't be able to contact you guys for a while. Not to mention, it's at the point that if I fail, then I won't be able to escape so I hope that if I do somehow fail that you guys will be able to defeat Xandred without me. Don't worry, if it all goes well then you guys will be looking at the seventh Samurai Ranger. That's all I have to say so good luck in the rest of your battle with the Nighlok" The hologram disappeared and the others could only stand in shock.

"Oh my god" Mia said.

"He's Troy, he has to be able to do it" Mike said.

"Unfortunately by the tone of his voice, he wasn't so sure about that part" Kevin said.

"This is awful; I don't want to lose a friend" Emily said.

"Fuck that, there's a chance he might get killed" Antonio said. Jayden then stood and smiled at them.

"Finding the morpher is on Troy, all we can do is hope that he finds it, for now all we can do is protect this city. Troy wants us to do that and we will do it until he returns"

"But what if he doesn't" Emily then adds.

"C'mon we don't have to think like that. Stay positive, which is something he always tells us"

"Yeah he's right" Kevin said standing up followed by the others standing.

"Thanks Kevin, besides we are Super Samurai now with this black box." They all smile together as they put their hands together.

"RANGERS TOGETHER SAMURAI FOREVER" They all cheered.

Back at Blue Bay, Troy was standing in front of an entrance, he could see a portal leading to the a seemingly different world.

"So was this where the silver morpher was sent to" He said talking to a man in a red Ninja outfit.

"Yeah, when it comes to an exact location, sorry dude I can't find that one" The man said to Troy. He laughed.

"Haha it's fine Shane, this is all I need to find it". Thanks for joining me in this journey" Troy said as he began walking in.

"Hey, anything for a friend. Don't forget, the only way getting out of there is to find the morpher" Shane responded.

"Yeah I got it" He walked in and began his final search

End of Chapter

A/N: Hey guys, so that last part will not be shown in this story but I will make a whole different story that shows Troy's journey in finding the silver morpher. I don't know when I plan on making the story but I will so just have to wait for a while. Anyways, thanks for supporting this story and I hope I will soon begin updating more frequently. Just got to hope for time. Peace Out.


	25. Shell Game

Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX

A/N: What's up fellow readers I am back with another chapter in this series. I have not yet figured out on when Troy will return but he will be back in the series. Until then, keep reading and continue to support.

Chapter 25: Shell Game

In the backyard of the Shiba House, Mike and Kevin were practicing their sword skills by slicing up fruits. Emily was painting to practice her symbol power.

"Kev, watch this" Mike tossed a coconut up and sliced it in half. Kevin just smiled.

"Ha, watch this man" Kevin threw up a watermelon and then sliced into a bunch of slices. He caught two of them and handed one to Mike who took it. Emily released the boulder and then it started rolling to the green and blue Rangers.

"Guys watch out" She warned to them. The two then pulled out their swords and tried to hold back the boulder by trying to slice it. They realized quickly that it wouldn't work so they got out of the way and the boulder would then hit the wall and halt to a stop.

"I'm sorry guys" Emily said. Mike just patted her on the shoulder.

"No worries Em" Mike said and then looked at his sword.

"Man, if our spin swords could cut boulders like how Deker's did man that would be insane." Mike said.

"Just be glad that we haven't faced a Nighlok that has this kind of armor" Kevin responded.

"Yeah you're right, by the way why did you tell Jayden to go grocery shopping with Mia usually it's you"

"I love my girlfriend and all but I don't want to know what she's cooking tonight." Mike and Emily laughed at that statement.

"Yeah I guess I can understand."

At the grocery store, Jayden was at the front waiting for Mia to finish paying. She finishes and walks toward Jayden.

"Hey, can I hold that for you" Jayden asks which Mia accepts and Jayden looks into it.

"Broccoli, chocolate sauce, and asparagus. Interesting choices there"

"Yup, with the right ingredients I can cook something perfect as well"

"Tell that to the paramedics" Jayden mumbled to himself.

"Huh" Mia said.

"Oh nothing" Mia looked at him a little longer but decided to discontinue it.

"Uh excuse me sir, you dropped this" a voice said behind them. Jayden turned around and then sees a beautiful brunette woman in the uniform of the grocery store. Jayden couldn't help but stare at her hazel eyes. Mia then shook his arm to get him back to reality. It was Jayden's Samuraizer.

"Oh uh thanks um" Jayden said looking for a name tag.

"It's Caitlyn Wave"

"Yeah thank you Caitlyn."

"No problem now, have a good day you two uh sir what's your name.

"I'm Jayden Shiba and this is my friend Mia."

"Nice to meet you as well" Caitlyn said to Mia who smiled in response.

"Anyways here Jayden" She gives him a slip of paper.

"Call me" She winks and then walks back to the store. Jayden just stood their star struck while Mia just smirked.

"Someone is in love" Mia said teasing.

"Haha shut up" He said as they continued walking. Jayden suddenly got a call from Mentor.

"Alright we will be there" Jayden said after he hangs up.

"Nighlok, let's get going" Mia nodded and they ran to where the Nighlok was located.

Meanwhile, Antonio was just listening to music while fishing unaware that his Samuraizer was ringing because it was in the bag and not his pocket.

After the battle, the group was in the commons room wondering what to do about this Nighlok with the really hard shell.

"Damn Kevin, guess we would need that kind of sword strength after all" Mike said.

"Shut up haha" Kevin said while he was trying to figure out in getting rid of this armor.

"There has to be something about that armor that we can defeat it" Jayden said.

"Yeah but none of our individual attacks were even working on the armor" Emily said.

"What can we do about that" Mia said as the others wonder. Kevin then came up with an idea.

"Wait, why don't we combine our attacks together to find a way to soften up that shell and then we destroy it." Kevin suggested.

"Yeah I like that idea" Jayden said as the others agreed as well. Emily then noticed something.

"Hey uh what happened to Antonio?" Emily wondered. The others realized and also wondered what happened to the Gold Ranger.

"Holy shit, he never showed up now that I remember." Mike said.

"Don't worry, I will try to get a hold on him while you guys wait for the Nighlok." Mentor tells them. The others nodded in understanding. While they were waiting, Mia decided to expose Jayden and his new interest.

"So Jayden, I see you have a thing for the grocery store girl today." Jayden then blushed a little while the others gasped in shock.

"No freaking way" Kevin said.

"Jayden is thinking of something other than Samurai" Mike said.

"Oh my god it's so cute I love it." Emily said while squealing. Jayden just shook his head.

"It was definitely not like that" Jayden said trying to deny it.

"Oh please, you were on a daze when she was looking at you" Mia said. Jayden dropped his head a little after hearing Emily squeal even more.

"Oh my god Jayden is falling"

"Ok, I do think she's cute but c'mon I don't think it would happen I mean she was at the grocery store." Jayden said.

"She's giving you a chance Jayden, I mean she did give you her number" The others widened their eyes at that statement.

"Damn dude, you didn't even try" Mike said.

"That's too easy man" Kevin said.

"Whatever guys" Jayden said.

"It's ok to fall in love Jayden" Emily said.

"Look it's not love just an interest"

"Oh so you do have an interest" Mia said.

"Yes" Jayden admitted. He couldn't deny it he had something for this grocery stop girl. He liked her name as well, Caitlyn. He likes it.

The gap sensor goes off and Jayden sighs in relief knowing that they're going to drop it now.

"Alright but before we go, I think Kevin should hold onto this since he came up with the plan" Jayden pulled out the Black Box and handed it to Kevin.

"Do you really think so" Kevin said which Jayden just nods. Kevin smiles and takes it from Jayden.

"I won't let you down"

"I know now let's get going" They ran out of the Shiba House and morphed while running. Mentor on the other hand, was still struggling in contacting Antonio.

"Where can that guy be" Mentor says to himself. Unknowingly, Antonio was just chilling and still fishing. His music is removing the sound his phone is making from Mentor's calls.

"Ah just another good day of fishing" Antonio says as he continues not knowing of what is going on with the Nighlok.

 **After the battle**

The plan that Kevin made worked to perfection and it turns out that without the shell, the Nighlok is pretty much nothing of a big deal.

"Man who knew that he was nothing without the shell." Kevin said.

"I can tell by how cocky he was with that shell." Jayden said. They then notice Mia leaving again.

"Hey where are you going?" Kevin asks her. Mia then turns around.

"I have to go back to the grocery store because I completely lost my groceries because of that Nighlok." Jayden then stood up.

"Hey Mia, do you mind if I get it for you I just need the list." Mia smiles and then Kevin smiles as well.

"I wonder why he wants to go shopping for" Kevin wonders.

"I kind of got to get stuff on my own as well." Jayden said with a smirk.

"Aw I knew you had it in you haha" Mia said as she gives him the list.

"Thanks" Jayden said as he heads out. He had a huge smile on his face. Mia then sits next to Kevin and leans onto his shoulder.

"Our leader is finally getting a girl." Mia said smiling.

"Yeah he really is" Kevin responds as he puts his arm around her.

"If Emily saw this, she would be so joyous because of how she likes seeing people in love, I don't know why it's just Em being Em I guess."

"I see, where is she and Mike by the way"

"They went to go look for Antonio."

"I see."

Mike and Emily were at the bay and spotted Antonio still fishing.

"You mean he didn't notice the calls" Mike said. Emily then pointed to the Samuraizer in the bag.

"Oh I guess that explains something." Mike says as the two approaches him. Antonio turns and notice them.

"Oh hey guys" He says taking off his headphones.

"Antonio, have you checked your Samuraizer today" Antonio widens his eyes and then he looks at his Samuraizer to see around 30 missed calls from Mentor.

"Oh crap, did I miss anything"

"Oh nothing really" Emily said but she was smiling at Mike who smiled back as they walked away. Antonio wasn't buying it and followed them trying to get an answer.

Back at the grocery store, Jayden got most of the groceries but then suddenly gets a surprise.

"Oh Jayden, you're back" Jayden was startled but sees Caitlyn standing there.

"Oh Caitlyn"

"Did I scare you" She said teasingly.

"No just startled"

"I see say weren't you here earlier"

"Yeah but my friend forgot a couple things"

"I see well if you need anything I'll be here" She walks away but Jayden then stops her.

"Hey are you busy after this"

"I finish my shift in 2 hours why"

"Well, there was this Samurai movie coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to go see it tonight" Her eyes widened.

"Oh my god I'd love to I am so into anything about Samurai"

"Really well so do I"

"Awesome, so I'll see you tonight"

"Yeah just text me your address so I can go get you"

"Sweet ok I got to get back to work now bye." She walks away.

"This will be a good night" Jayden said as he smiles.

End of Chapter

A/N: Haha guess you guys didn't see that coming. It was something that crossed my mind as I was typing up this story. Hopefully you liked this twist and continue to support. Peace out everyone.


	26. Trading Places

Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX

A/N: Hey guys back again with another chapter in this series. Now I know one of the reviewers wasn't exactly impressed in Jayden and his new love interest haha. I honestly think this love interest will fit well in the story so you will just have to continue reading to see that reason. Now on to the next chapter of the remix

Chapter 26: Trading Places

Mike and Emily were at the local festival being held in Panorama City. They were enjoying an afternoon date while Mia and Kevin were at the Shiba House. The two were walking around until they see Antonio and Jayden which looked like they were cooking and selling fish.

"Oh hey guys" Emily said as she and Mike approached them hand in hand.

"Hola amigos" Antonio said after flipping the fish.

"I didn't know you guys were doing this" Mike stated.

"Antonio is trying to expand his business; I'm just here helping" Jayden said.

"That's so nice of you Jayden, by the way how was that date with Caitlyn" She said while smirking. Jayden blushed but then laughed a little bit.

"It was great really, she has as strong as an interest in Samurai life as I do"

"Wait you didn't tell her" Antonio said.

"No am I supposed to" Jayden questioned.

"No, definitely not" Mike added. Jayden nodded understanding why after thinking about it.

"Anyways, would the lovely couple like a nice afternoon lunch? Today's special is the deep fried barracuda" Antonio asks the green and yellow.

"Sure, why not" Emily said as the two sat down. Antonio began cooking while Jayden got them two cups of water.

"Hopefully Antonio cooks a mean barracuda" Mike said to Emily who giggled.

"Oh my god hey Jayden" Jayden turns around to see Caitlyn there waving hi to her.

"Oh hey Caitlyn"

"I didn't know you work here"

"Well, I was helping my friend with the shack during the festival."

"Aw, how sweet of you" He looks over to see Antonio giving Mike and Emily the food and then approaching the two.

"Hello ma'am what can I do for you" He asks her.

"Oh, just seeing my friend here"

"Antonio, this is Caitlyn"

"Oh, hello there" Antonio then says to her.

"Hey" She replies smiling.

"Jayden, go take a break"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, now go sit, I'll get you two some fish." Antonio then went back to cooking. Jayden then eyes Emily who is telling him to bring her over with him.

"Caitlyn, would you like to meet my friends over there" He says gesturing to Mike and Emily.

"I would love to" She responds.

"Alright, let's go" Caitlyn then wraps her arm around Jayden's arm which they both blush a little but then proceed to where the two are.

"Hey Mike and Emily, this is Caitlyn" Jayden said to the two. Emily then jumped and hugged her.

"It's so nice to meet you!" She says really bubbly.

"It's a nice to meet you as well Emily" She said laughing. She couldn't help but smile at how childlike Emily was acting like.

"Sorry about my girlfriend, she likes making new friends" Mike said.

"Oh no, I think we will get along well" She said laughing.

"Oh, well that's great. I'm Mike" He said smiling.

"Haha, you seem to have a crazy personality." She responded.

"I get that a lot" Mike says.

"Yeah but he can be an idiot sometimes" Jayden said laughing.

"Hey" Mike says. Jayden couldn't help but laugh.

"You know I'm messing with you" Mike laughed after. They continued to talk after eating and they were having a really good time.

"Wow, Caitlyn you should join Mia and I to a shopping spree."

"Oh, are you sure" She asks.

"Of course, we would love to" She responded bubbly.

"Alright, if you say so" Caitlyn said laughing.

"Nothing can ruin this great day" Mike said. They then heard people screaming and running away from a Nighlok running that direction.

"Damn it, I just had to say something" Mike mumbled to something.

"What the heck" Caitlyn said.

"Shit, we got to run" Jayden said with Caitlyn. The two then got away leaving Mike and Emily there.

"Alright, it's show time" Mike said as the two morphed in to their Ranger forms.

Jayden and Caitlyn were running.

"Ok we should be safe I think" Jayden said. He then turned to Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn, get home I'll find Mike and Emily" He said as he turned around but was stopped by Caitlyn.

"Wait, what are you going to do"

"Find those two" he said half lying.

"But what about that creature, are you going to fight it or something."

"No I just got to find Mike and Emily, oh and Antonio"

"Then let me go"

"It's too dangerous"

"And it's not for you" She responded. Jayden froze because she got him there.

"There's a reason"

"What are you, a Power Ranger" She said jokingly. Jayden cringed. She then widened her eyes.

"I should've known."

"What do you mean"

"Your phone wasn't even normal looking"

Jayden sighed and thought that he should just spill everything.

"Ok, I'm the Red Samurai Ranger" He said in defeat.

"Can you prove it" She asks. Jayden nods and then morphs into his Ranger form. She gasped after seeing what happened.

"Please tell me you're not mad"

"Are you kidding me, my boyfriend is the Red Ranger. This is freaking awesome"

"Wow, guess I got lucky now head home, I need to help the others"

"Hey, be careful babe"

"Don't worry I will" Jayden started running while smiling on the inside of his helmet.

He got back to see the others except for Antonio who seem to be in some fish pose.

"Don't worry guys" Jayden said going to help them.

Unfortunately, the battle didn't go well. Mike and Emily was ok but the others were in some weird pose.

"What's wrong with them" Mike said looking at them.

"It seems that when they were hit with the beam that Nighlok shot, it made them do these kind of poses." Emily said. Mike then noticed that they were posed resembling some of the objects around them. Mike then took the gnome, fan, jewelry box and the plate of fish.

"I think we need to take them back to the Shiba House" Emily nodded and they all got back to the Shiba House.

Back at the Shiba House, Jayden and the others were placed in the commons room. Mentor then comes back with an analyzation of the Nighlok.

"Reviewing this information, the Nighlok has the ability to use swap people's souls with other objects. The body will do the certain stance of the object that they are switched with." Mentor stated.

"What would happen if the object is destroyed?" Emily asked. Mentor then made a deep sigh.

"If that happens, then they will cease to exist as well." The two remaining rangers gasped.

"Shit, guess it's just you and me Emily" Mike told her.

"It's ok Mike, we can do this" Emily assured him. Mike couldn't help but smile.

In the common room, Jayden and the others trapped realized they could talk.

"Geez, I'm a freaking gnome. Why am I smiling like that?" Jayden wondered.

"At least you're not a fan" Mia said.

"Are you serious, at least I know how it feels to be a fish" Antonio said.

"Why are all of you mad? I'm posed as a ballerina for god's sake." The others laughed seeing Kevin in that kind of pose.

"Well, too bad they can't hear us" Mia said.

"It's ok guys, I'm confident Mike and Emily can get us out of here" Antonio said.

"Are you sure, they're still pretty young" Kevin said.

"Have faith in them Kevin" Jayden then told him.

"Alright" Kevin responded. They then see Mike come in.

"I know I said I would train, but I seriously got to do this" Mike said grinning. He then took out the tutu that he got from Mia's closet and wrapped it around Kevin. Kevin gasped while the others started laughing hard.

"That bastard is so dead when I get back to my body"

"Oh my god, my boyfriend is so cute" Jayden smiled in his soul. He had to admit, it was pretty funny. Emily walked in seeing Mike do this.

"Mike what are you doing" Emily asked him.

"C'mon look at it" Emily notices the tutu and then started bursting into tears of laughter.

"Hahahahaha he's so going to kill you when he gets back"

"Yeah if we even get it back" The laughter died out from her and the others after Mike.

"Mike, seriously it'll be fine"

"Em, I haven't faced a Nighlok without them in a while and I don't want it to take you as well. Honestly I can't help but worry" He said as he sat down. Emily then sat next to him and held his hand.

"Babe, nothing's going to happen to me. I believe in you" She wrapped her arms around him and then pecked him in the cheek. Mike couldn't help but smile.

"Man, I wonder what would Troy do. I mean he's really good at these kind of strategies."

"What has he told you before when he taught you on the mental part."

"Well, he said always take a risk but not a gamble unless it's the last resort." An idea then popped into his head.

"Wait, I got a plan but I need you to trust me"

"Okay, so everything's planned out."

"No, but I need your help so during the fight, just follow my lead"

"Ok then Mike" As on cue, the gap sensor went off and they knew it was time. Before they left, Mentor stopped Mike.

"You're going to need this Mike" Mentor said handing out the Black Box to him.

"Thank you Mentor" He says smiling as he takes the Black Box. He and Emily then headed off to fight the Nighlok.

The plan worked and Mike was able to break the spear that was controlling all of it.

"Yes I knew that risk was worth it" He said in triumph. He figured that switching with him would work out in the end but it involved some other switching out.

"Now, Emily let's finish him"

"Right"

Back at the Shiba House, the others returned to their bodies.

"What a relief" Kevin said. The others were now laughing which left Kevin confused.

"What's so funny" He asks confused.

"Did you forget what was on you" Jayden asks him. Kevin realized the tutu was still on him and he ran off.

"Oh shit" he felt embarrassed and ran off with the others laughing.

After the battle, the others were enjoying lunch from Ji impressed with the strategy Mike pulled off.

"Wow, you two pulled that off beautifully" Emily smiled.

"It was mostly Mike"

"No Em, we did it together" They smiled looking at each other.

"Good job Mike and Emily, you two did really well" Jayden said to the two.

"Yeah it was good" Kevin said as he was eating. Mike smirked as he showed the others the picture of Kevin and they all laughed.

"So Kevin, you don't mind if I keep this right" He said showing him the picture. Kevin gasped as the others laughed.

"You took pictures" He tried to grab it but Mike began to run off.

"Get back here" Kevin said running after him. The others laughed watching the scene unfold.

"That's what I call entertainment" Antonio says with the others agreeing.

Back in an unknown area, Troy enters a room.

"So this is the last part" He opens the gate to see a bright light shine in the room. He has a few cuts and bruises but other than that he's alright.

"After all of that shit I just went through; I finally did what the others couldn't" He sees a shining morpher in front of him. He extends his hand out and reaches for the morpher. He then opens his eyes to see him back in the real world and he feels the morpher still in his hands and then smiles.

"I'm here baby" He says to himself.

End of Chapter

A/N: Now before people get confused about Troy. Yes, he found the morpher now how did he get that morpher. That will be explained in a future side story that I will make once this series is done so hold your horses people. Other than that there we go with another chapter in the book as I continue this remix. Thank you all for reading deeper into this story.


	27. Meet Serrator

Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX

A/N: Hey guys I am so sorry for the long delay I have had a very stressed month and haven't been able to update. I also had to do some mixing up in this chapter because I wasn't really fond of Antonio and his fear of fish so I decided to rewrite this part completely. Hopefully that isn't a huge issue for you guys. Anyways enjoy this new chapter in the remix.

Chapter 27: Meet Serrator

The Rangers were just finished with one of their workouts and were taking a break before symbol power training. Things have been pretty down low after their little stint with trading their souls with objects.

"Geez I wonder why the Nighlok haven't been attacking recently" Kevin wondered as he drank a little bit of his water.

"I don't know but honestly I have been having more free time and dates with Emily because of it" Mike said.

"As great as it seems the Nighlok could be up to something" Emily said.

"She's right we have to be ready so workouts still continue as planned" Jayden said. The others nodded after he made that statement.

"So, when do you guys think Troy is coming back" Mia asked. The others then wondered as well.

"Oh yeah, Jayden were you able to get in contact with him yet" Mike asks.

"Unfortunately no, I still haven't been able to reach him so he probably still hasn't found the morpher yet." He responds.

"It's ok guys, I'm sure he will find it" Emily said trying to cheer the others up.

"Well until then, we got to keep fighting as a team" Jayden said as the others nodded.

"Yeah man and where's Antonio by the way" Mike asks. They all knew Antonio didn't live with them but he said he was going to show up for training.

"He called me earlier saying that he was getting more fish for his stock" Jayden said.

"Oh typical Antonio" Kevin said as the others laughed following that statement.

Suddenly the gap sensor went off for the first time in weeks.

"Holy cow, finally some action" Mike said as they all got up and headed off for the Nighlok.

When they got there, they noticed Antonio was already there and they assumed that he was the one that already took care of it.

"Wow, we know you're fat but not this fast. Good job man" Antonio however was confused.

"Guys it was already like this when I got here" He told them leaving the others in awe.

"Wait, if it wasn't you then who did this" Mia asked with the others wondering themselves.

"Who knows but let's get back to the Shiba House so we can figure this stuff out." Jayden said as they all went back to the Shiba House.

Back at the Shiba House, they all gathered to try and figure out what just happened.

"So let me see, the Nighlok was discovered but when you guys were there the Nighlok wasn't there" Mentor Ji said.

"Yeah it was something like that" Mike responded.

"But didn't you guys got rid of that Nighlok with the mirror" Mentor then wondered. The others nodded because he was correct.

"Yeah so someone has to have taken them down beforehand" Jayden said.

"You guys think it was Troy" Emily said. The others realized that they haven't really thought of that part.

"Oh yeah, maybe it is Troy that did that" Mia said. The others thought that it was possible.

"I'm not sure, they said once the Silver Ranger was morphed, a silver beam comes out of the sky and lands on wherever the new Ranger was. It also creates a buzz around the Shiba House." Jayden said.

"Maybe he was able to defeat them without morphing first" Kevin suggested.

"He's strong but not at that level" Jayden said seeing it as a little unrealistic.

"We never know until the next time that the gap sensor goes off" Mike said. The others agreed and decided to wait it out. The others really want to know who it was. Mentor Ji came in holding some type of lantern in his hand.

"Antonio I need you to do something for me" he said as Antonio approaches him. Ji then hands him the lantern that he was holding.

"What is this Mentor"

"A sealed zord called the Lightzord, this was a very powerful zord back in the day as it was able to defeat Nighlok with the power of light on its side. That was its purpose but unfortunately the past Samurai Rangers weren't able to get it activated so it has been in safe keeps until they were able to activate all of the programming in it. I believe this is something you can pull off"

"You sure Mentor" Antonio asks questionably.

"Yes, especially after you were able to complete the Black Box" Antonio smiled and took the Lightzord and headed off so he can prepare himself. As he left off the others then decided to chill in the commons room. Emily then decided to ask Jayden something.

"So, Jayden the past few weeks you have been spending more time with Caitlyn" Jayden's eyes widened the instance Emily said that.

"Oh, well it's just a normal relationship that's all" Jayden said as the others were smiling.

"I don't know Jayden you have been a little more relaxed in training now because of her" Kevin said.

"Oh c'mon I know I don't really do stuff like that"

"Yeah that's why it's shocking" Mike said. The others laughed while Jayden just smiled and shook his head.

"You said she figured it out right" Mia said.

"Yeah, she had that idea when we were both at the grocery store and that time when I dropped the Samuraizer."

"So how did she deal with it" Emily wondered.

"She understood and still wants to go out."

"Wait, how did Mentor deal with that" Kevin said.

"Well, at first he wasn't too happy but when she came to the Shiba House and swore to Ji that she wouldn't let it spread and so far, she's kept quiet." Jayden said as he took a sip of water.

"What got you so into her" Mia asked.

"There was just something that was just so interesting. I just felt a sort of attraction"

"I think it's sweet" Emily said.

"Thanks Em" Jayden responded.

"Well that leaves Antonio in finding a girlfriend" Mike said with the others nodding. Suddenly the gap sensor went off.

"Well, let's get going guys" Jayden said as the others followed.

They head to the location to find out what is going on in the location of where the gap sensor. They didn't see any chaos happening at the moment.

"It's a bit too quiet" Mike said.

"You got that right" Emily said as they were all looking around.

"Keep looking around. We don't know what we're up against." Jayden said as the others followed. They then suddenly were surprised when dark smoke was starting to gather up.

"What's going on" Kevin said with the others just looking at the smoke. The smoke was then gathering together as it was trying to create a sort of figure. The figure was then made and was soon becoming to solidify together. The creature then looked up and stood to look at the Rangers.

"Hello Rangers" the Nighlok said to them. The Rangers then got into their fighting stances.

"Who are you" Jayden said to the creatures.

"I was the one known as Serrator, the second in command of Master Xandred's army. Jayden's eyes widened.

"As in the one that was sealed by the Silver Ranger those many years ago." Jayden realized. The others now recognized him.

"Ah yes, that cursed silver ranger. The one that sent me to my doom of a damn seal. In exchange for his powers that is. It's too bad it didn't really work once Xandred found me once again." He said with a sinister smile.

"Well too bad Serrator cause we're going to take you down." Mike said. Serrator just laughed.

"Oh, we will see about that" Serrator then got into a stance as both sides charged at each other. Jayden went at Serrator first but was surprised by the speed that Serrator possessed.

"Shit" Jayden said surprised by his missed attacks which Serrator and then got knocked down from the counter attacks. Emily and Mike try to do a combo attack but was blocked easily and got pushed back easily.

"Damn he's good" Mike said as he got up and then helped Emily up.

"Kevin let's go with projectiles" Mia said.

"Alright" He responded. He then got out his bow and Mia was using her fan to get wind slashes at Serrator. Unfortunately, Serrator was able to dodge every attack that they fired and then countered with his own blasts at them taking down Mia and Kevin. Jayden then tried to surprise him but was easily blocked.

"Damn, how did you dodge most of our moves." Jayden said in frustration.

"Speed kills, only the Silver Ranger can handle my speed if trained well enough" He said with a smirk. He then decided to make things more stressful.

"Time to bring up giant Moogers to the scene." Suddenly the city was about to be trampled.

"Can't defeat them without getting through me haha" He said in triumph. As he thought he had them. Antonio then showed up.

"Antonio, is the light zord ready" Kevin asked. Antonio nods and then the Lightzord then came to life. IT grew and then went to work on the Moogers.

"Don't worry amigos I got the Moogers. Take care of the Nighlok." He said as he went on to continue controlling the zord. The others then went back to focus on Serrator.

"You're going down Serrator" Jayden said as they charged at him once more. Unfortunately, they got the same result as they did the first time they tried to attack Serrator. They took enough damage to suddenly demorph. Antonio just finished defeating the Moogers but then he sees the others in trouble.

"Oh shit, I'm coming you guys" He said as he rushed Serrator with his speed. Serrator took a hit and was suddenly retaliating Antonio's attacks. He couldn't help but be impressed with the speed that Antonio was giving to him. He then pulled back as they both pulled away from their combo of hits.

"I have to say you're quick but I've never seen a Gold Ranger ever in Samurai history. Must be who Xandred was talking about.

"I am the first official Gold Ranger" He said with a smirk inside of his helmet.

"I see, well let's see what you got as I take it up a notch" He said. Suddenly, Serrator became a blur and Antonio didn't know what hit him till Serrator began a barrage of attacks. Antonio kept up at first but was soon struggling as Serrator didn't seem to be slowing down. As soon as Antonio was unable to block attacks from the overwhelming attacks, Serrator took this chance and gave a good roundhouse kick on Antonio sending him back to the other rangers and he ended up demorphing as well.

"ANTONIO" the others then went to him to help him up.

"I'm ok amigos" he said clutching his side. They then notice Serrator walking towards them. They then tried to show as much fight as they possibly could with injuries and all. Serrator then laughed at their attempt.

"Oh my, those looks are so threatening and extremely pathetic." Serrator said as he raised his sword looking to end them.

"Say goodbye to the Samurai Rangers" The Rangers seemed as they were done for and were ready. That was, until a blast hit Serrator sending him back from him. They all turned to see who it was. It was a man who was hooded that had his hand out as if he was the one that sent the blast.

"Guess I wasn't too late" The man said with a small laugh at the end.

"Who are you" Serrator said with a little rage in his voice. The man pulled out his hood and the others gasped when they see Troy. He looked a little different as his hair was shorter now. He had a stern look and his eyes seemed to be glowing a little shine of silver. He was focused on Serrator.

"The name's Troy, the new Silver Ranger" he said as he pulled out the Silver Samuraizer.

"What but how, he was said to have disappeared" Serrator said in shock.

"Well, I guess I found him. SAMURAIZER! Silver Ranger Power" Troy suddenly was glowing and then he was turning into a silver figure. It was bright and the others were struggling in seeing him. Once the brightness died down, they see Troy morphed into the Silver Ranger.

"Oh my he did it" Emily said happily as the others cheered for Troy. Troy drew out his sword as Serrator rose his.

"So what, I can still take you" Troy smirked in his helmet after Serrator said.

"Oh ok then" he said. Troy suddenly seemed to disappear which left Serrator and the other rangers confused. Suddenly, Troy appeared Serrator and just slashed him from behind followed by a blast from his hand which sent him flying forward. The others were shocked from what just happened.

"Did he teleport" Mike wondered. Antonio was able to keep up but barely.

"No, I barely kept up but he just went so fast that it seemed that he disappeared." Antonio said.

"That's really cool" Kevin said.

The battle ended soon with Serrator being forced to retreat saying that it isn't over. Troy then demorphed and noticed the Rangers just staring at him.

"What?" he asked. He suddenly gets mobbed by the six of them as they were congratulating him and all that.

"Man, how did you do that" Mike said.

"We have so much to ask" Emily followed.

"Haha guys, how about back at the Shiba House" Troy suggested. The others agreed as they all took time in catching up with Troy as they were walking back.

End of Chapter

A/N: Well after the long delay, I was finally able to post this chapter. Hopefully for you guys it was well worth the wait and again I apologize for going more than a month in not updating. Well see you guys next Chapter and don't worry about how Troy got his powers. After the series, I will make a side story about it so be patient. Peace out everyone.


	28. The Rescue

Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX

A/N: Hey guys back again with another update of this remixing story. I think I should be able to make more updates as long as I can keep my school and this story with other things going on in life into a good state of balance. Well anyways let's hope you guys continue your support.

Chapter 28: The Rescue

After some long talk with Troy the day earlier, Emily and Mike were outside. The cat that they found earlier during the time that the others were switched with objects was outside just staring at the two. In conclusion, Emily decided to keep the cat. Now here they are pouring cat food into a bowl for the cat to eat.

"Since the cat was still around, I say we just keep the cat" Emily said.

"I don't really mind; do you know what his name will be" Mike asked. Emily was thinking and decided to figure it out later. The two then walked inside to Kevin reading something on Samurai history while Mia seemed to be enjoying to look at something. The two also notice Jayden and Troy outside training. The two approached Mia.

"What are you looking at Mia" Emily asks her. Mia looks at them.

"Check out Mentor and Antonio. According to Troy, the Lightzord can do way much more if they can only unlock it" Mia said.

"How did Troy know that" Mike wonders questionably.

"Looked over some history while on his journey for the Silver morpher."

"I see" Mike said.

"Anyways, just look at how bonded they look trying to figure it out." Mia said as the others were watching Antonio and Mentor were observing the Lightzord.

"Antonio, we must be able to unlock this zord to its full potential." Mentor said as he was clicking buttons on his morpher.

"I got it Mentor" Antonio said as he continued clicking. He then reached the rest of his snacks in his bowl. Mike notices and then realizes he still has the box of cat food in hand so he smiles mischievously. He then looks at the two girls and then approaches the bowl. He sneakily puts some cat food and puts it back with

Antonio not noticing and took a bite out of one of the pieces. Mentor however notices this. Mike laughed a little while the other girls giggled at this. Mike was slowly turning back.

"Antonio let's go fishing and take a break" Mentor said.

"Alright sounds good" He responds. They both get up but before that, Mentor turned to Mike and picked up the bowl.

"Hey Mike, have some" He said handing the bowl out to Mike. Mike mentally cursed as he turned around. He slowly took a piece and took a bite while hearing the girls laugh harder and Kevin turned and just smiled shaking his head to Mike.

Jayden and Troy were outside training when they noticed Mentor and Antonio heading out.

"Let me guess Mentor, somewhere private because of Mike"

"You got that right" He said as the two headed out. Troy and Jayden just looked at each other and laughed.

"Of course it's Mike" Troy said.

"Yeah it's normally him but Kevin sometimes can goof around."

"What, wow I never thought he could get that stick out of his ass" Jayden laughed after that comment.

"Yeah by the way what happened between you and Emma" Troy frowned slightly.

"Let's just say, we're not together anymore"

"I see; it's cause of this new Ranger thing I guess"

"Yeah, and the fact that I hate long distance." Jayden nodded in understanding. Troy then remembered something.

"Oh yeah I heard about Caitlyn" Jayden smiled after that"

"Yeah, I guess it got out quickly"

"You can say that, it's cool dude" Troy said.

"Yeah, she understands that I'm not always free"

"She probably wouldn't have known if your dumbass didn't drop your morpher"

"Man, shut up" Jayden said after Troy's tease. Troy laughed after Jayden shoved him slightly.

"Hey, as long as you remember the priorities" Jayden nodded to that.

"yeah I guess so, anyways back to sparring"

"Yeah you're right on that one" The two continued to battle each other.

Mentor and Antonio finally found a different spot by the lake and continued working on the Lightzord. As Mentor decided to go get something to eat, Antonio was finally able to unlock some new features as he smiled brightly.

"Hey Mentor, I figured it out" He was rudely interrupted when he turns around to see a bunch of Moogers in his face.

"Ah shit" He says as he tries to fight them off but wasn't able to completely since he wasn't exactly ready for it. As he was being dragged to wherever he was going, he tried to leave his fishing rod behind and left the string to try and create a pathway. He then notices Mentor was being dragged with him and so he was able to make a decent path to try to lead the others. All he could now was believe they would be able to find them.

Jayden and Troy were going through some sort of obstacle course and finished with satisfaction. As they both finished, the gap sensor went off and the others went outside to where Jayden and Troy. Jayden nodded signaling it's go time. He then turned to Troy.

"Well, ready for your first mission Troy" Jayden said.

"Yeah, I always will be." Troy responded as they all headed out. The gang arrived a scene only to see a note from the Nighlok.

"Jayden, what does it say" Mike said. Jayden read it and then folded it.

"Antonio and Mentor has been captured which explains the Lightzord has been left here" The others gasped at this statement.

"Oh no they have them" Emily said

"Where could they be" Mia followed. Troy then notice a string that looked like it was part of a fishing rod. It was leading to this underground pathway. He smiled and then turned to the others.

"Hey, I think I know where the two are being trapped at." The others went to him as he pointed out the rod string that Antonio left.

"Wow, Antonio really helped on this one" Kevin said. They all morphed and then entered into the pathway.

Antonio and Mentor were currently tied up and notices a bunch of Moogers surrounding them. They see the leading Nighlok just walking around seemingly patient with the coming of the Rangers. They set some sort of trap for them if they walk through the path that led them over there in the first place.

"What do you want Nighlok" Mentor asked the Nighlok.

"Nothing from you, you're just bait to fish out the Rangers" The Nighlok responded.

"Interesting fish reference" Antonio said while Mentor just shook his head.

"Do you think they will find us" Mentor asks Antonio. Antonio smiled after he asked.

"Let's just say I stringed a pathway together" Mentor smiles realizing what Antonio meant by that.

"Wow, I'm impressed Antonio"

"Thanks, now all we have to do is wait for now" Antonio said as he went into silence just waiting.

The Rangers were now following the path to find Mentor and Antonio. They all realized that it was starting to get a little dark.

"Damn, it's getting a little dark in here" Mike said.

"Is there something we can do about this" Mia said. Jayden then looked at the Lightzord and then held it. He took the button in the back and then it suddenly lit up the passageway. The others were amazed by how bright it became.

"Wow, this must've been Antonio" Emily said.

"Yeah, it probably was him." Kevin said. Troy then turned to see Moogers coming this way.

"Uh guys, we got company" Troy said. The others turned to see the Moogers heading their direction.

"Alright let's go" Jayden said as they all went to go battle these Moogers.

Antonio and Mentor were back still waiting for them to find the two.

"Antonio, honestly I was a little iffy about you joining the Rangers, but you have definitely proved yourself as a Samurai Ranger"

"Thanks Mentor, I'm just glad that you believe in me like that" Mentor smiled from Antonio's response.

"You think they will find us"

"I still believe" They stay in silence and wait for the Samurai Rangers.

The Samurai Rangers just finished battling a group of Moogers that tried to ambush them but it was deemed useless. The Rangers learned all of the new features that the Lightzord was capable of from its flying disc attacks to just ramming into random Moogers.

"Well, that was pretty easy if I say so myself." Mike said as the others for once nodded to what he said.

"Yeah, that Lightzord was pretty badass if you guys ask me" Kevin adds.

"Yeah I like that statement" Troy commented.

"Well, let's continue shall we" Jayden said as they all headed out. After around 20 minutes of following the string, they find Antonio and Mentor tied up with a huge amount of Moogers surrounding them. They also see this white Nighlok just standing by.

"It's them" Emily said as the others notice as well.

"Well, what are we waiting for" Mike said but then was stopped as Troy held out his arm.

"Wait, this seems too easy plus did you guys notice the trap" They see the cannon that was aimed at the spot that they were at and groaned.

"Great now what" Mia said. Troy smiled.

"I have an idea, get in your megazord and I'll create a distraction. While I do that, you guys get Antonio and Mentor."

"I like that idea, but how are you going to avoid that cannon" Jayden wondered. Troy just turned to them and smiled inside his helmet again.

"I got something up my sleeve" The others nodded as they ran off as Troy turned to the entrance.

"Alright let's get this started." Troy said as his right hand started glowing. He knew that they would fire once he broke the rock that was blocking the path, but he decided to use some firepower of his own.

"Guess, I'll use this blast first" He said. The other Rangers were looking up from above.

"I wonder what he's going to do" Emily said as they watched. They watched in shock as Troy suddenly blasted through the rock and then it went straight to destroy the cannon blowing it to bits. The five couldn't help but be shocked.

"Holy shit that was awesome" Mike said.

"And now's our chance so let's go" Jayden said as they flew down and landed next to Antonio and Mentor.

"Hey guys" Mia said.

"Did Troy do that blast" Mentor said. They nodded in response.

"Insane power" Antonio said as they were slowly being untied.

"Alright now to fight the Moog…ers" Jayden said slowly when he notices that the only Nighlok left was their captain. Troy then walked over to them.

"What?" He says confused.

"That was fast Troy" Kevin said.

"Yeah I know" Troy said laughing a little bit.

"Now time to take care of this Nighlok" Jayden said as Emily tosses Antonio's morpher to him and they go off on the Nighlok.

After the battle, the Rangers were back at the Shiba House. They have just finished a zord battle and was wondering to ask Troy something.

"Hey Troy, do you have a zord or something." Emily wondered.

"Not that I know of. Probably not since my main goal is to keep you guys protected" Troy said wondering himself.

"Well that was some badass fighting you showed today man" Mike said.

"Thanks, I was your combat trainer for a reason you know" They all laughed as Mentor came walking in.

"I have nothing but thanks for you Rangers for rescuing Antonio and I." He says simply. Antonio nodded in agreement as he finished off the bowl of snacks from earlier. Mike had a different idea and then put more cat food without him realizing. Mentor saw this once again and the others couldn't help but laugh in this situation.

"hey Antonio, how about some more snacks" Mike said. Antonio was about to get some until Mentor had other plans.

"It's ok Mike, I'll get something for him" He said walking out as he took the bowl from Mike.

"Ok Mentor" Mike said. He sighed in disappointment as the others just laughed.

"That's my boyfriend for you guys" Emily said as Mike couldn't help but smile himself.

"Damn dude, you're losing it" Troy said teasingly.

"Shut up"

Suddenly Caitlin walked in the Shiba House.

"Hey guys, is Jayden here. He said to come here when I was ready for our date." Jayden walked in after he went to go change some clothes.

"Oh hey Caitlin. Sorry had a ranger battle so it took a little longer to get ready" Caitlin smiled as she kissed him in the cheek. The two then left with Troy being confused.

"Wait, that was Caitlin" The others nodded.

"No fucking way" Troy was shocked with how hot she was. The others couldn't help but laugh at Troy's reaction.

End of Chapter

A/N: Well that was Chapter 28. Hope you liked Troy's first battle with them and be ready for more frequent updates in the future. I really like the way Troy has become in this story and this has been a great journey so far in remixing this story. Anyways, peace out everyone.


	29. The Bullzord and Dragonzord

Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX

A/N: Hey guys I am back with another chapter of this epic remix of the Samurai series. This series has really surprised me with how many people actually go and read this story. I can't help but appreciate those that continue to support this story. Don't forget to review when given the chance in this story. Well hope you guys enjoy this new chapter.

Chapter 29: The Bullzord and the Silver Dragonzord

The Rangers excluding Troy and Antonio, who went fishing together, were coming back to the Shiba House after a triple date. Jayden already dropped off Caitlyn back to her house and now they were going back to the Shiba House.

"Wow, that was a fun date guys" Emily said as they were walking back.

"Yeah Jayden that was a good idea in making a picnic at the park that day" Kevin followed.

"Yeah man, that was dope of you to do" Mike added which Jayden smiled.

"Thanks guys, I just felt we needed a time to relax plus I like being around Caitlyn." He said blushing a little. Mia and Emily noticed and giggled a little while Mike and Kevin just laughed.

"Well next time, I hope I can cook food if it's ok" The others paled a little. They knew Mia still wasn't a good cook and that was coming from Kevin who was forced to eat her cooking at times.

"Yeah hopefully you can" Jayden said trying not to cringe. Mia smiled and nodded. As they reached the entrance they notice Troy and Antonio were just standing there staring at the door. Mentor came from the backyard to greet the Rangers.

"Hey guys, how was your date" He asks the five that was out.

"Awesome" They all said in response. Troy then decided to ask Mentor something.

"Hey Mentor, did you leave the front door open?" He asks him. Ji looks puzzled and shook his head indicating that he didn't. Jayden frowns and then they all decide to go in with caution. They looked around and then Jayden noticed a small shadow in the living room. Jayden noticed and entered to see a little kid with blonde hair and was sitting on the couch. He notices Jayden and his eyes lit up and then he got up.

"You must be the Samurai Rangers" the kid said. They all looked at each other.

"Yeah that's us" Jayden said. The kid then extended his hand out.

"I'm Cody" He says as Jayden extends his hand as they shake them. The kid then pulls out something out of his bag.

"What is that" Jayden asks.

"It's the legendary Bullzord disc, the key to unlocking him again" Suddenly, Mentor walks in surprised to see Cody.

"Cody, does your father know that you are here" Mentor said a little angrily to him. Cody look away.

"No, I kind of jumped the fence to get here" Troy couldn't help but smile.

"Seems like a troublemaker." He commented. Mentor then turns to Rangers.

"Cody's family are the guardians of the first zord to ever appear known as the Bullzord. Its power was so immense, that it had to be sealed and guarded." He then turns back to Cody

"Cody, you know how much trouble you can get leaving without permission" Cody nods as Mentor turns to the Rangers.

"Can you guys lead him back to his home. He lives around the countryside."

"Oh my god it's my kind of place" Emily commented since she was from the country.

"Yeah, we can take him Mentor" Jayden said. They all then headed out to where Cody lives. They arrived to see a wooden house with a huge yard fence in the back of it. Emily was mesmerized with how big that their barnyard was in this part of the countryside. They walk towards the entrance to see a brunette man wearing some normal street clothes. He seemed to notice them and then sees Cody.

"Cody, try not to keep leaving the house with that disc, you know what happens if that gets in the wrong hands" He said to Cody.

"Yes dad" He said walking away to the front porch. They all looked and couldn't help but feel a little bad for him. Jayden then turns to his dad.

"We were just wondering, Cody said that the disc can unleash the Bullzord." Jayden said.

"As much as it can help you guys, I'm worried about the ability to control the zord in the first place. It takes a lot of strength and they said the last one that had enough power was the Silver-" He stopped and notice Troy was standing and then walked towards him.

"Is it true that you have the Silver ranger morpher" He asked Troy.

"Yeah that's me" Troy said pulling out the morpher. Cody's dad wide eyed and then went down to the basement. Several minutes later, he came back up with a Silver disc in hand. He handed it out to Troy.

"Take this, with it you can unleash the Legendary Silver Dragon." The others gasped while Troy just looked at him.

"You mean the Silver Dragon" Troy said. The man just nodded. Mike seemed a little confused.

"Ok, am I missing something" Mike asked Kevin.

"The Silver Dragon and the Bullzord were once controlled by the original Silver Ranger, after he died the other Silver Rangers couldn't control them and thus they were kept sealed." Mike oohed after that response.

"You think I can do it, I mean it hasn't been achieved in a long time" Troy wondered.

"From what I heard, you've been seen as a Silver Ranger even stronger than the original himself. So I believe, that you will be able to take the dragon." Tory smiled and took the disc from him.

"I'll do my best" Troy said. They suddenly hear a cry and then they ran outside. They notice to see the Bullzord starting to rise.

"Oh shit, who do you think it is" Mike said.

"It has to be Cody" Troy said.

"Alright guys, let's get in our zords." They all morphed and everyone but Troy got into their zords.

Unfortunately, they weren't able to stop the Bullzord who ran off with Cody inside. Troy is currently trying to get a signal of where it is while the others couldn't do much but wait.

"So what do we do about the Bullzord, that thing was killing us." Mike said.

"Yeah, I've never seen such a strong zord with that immense power" Kevin adds.

"Right now, we need to find a way to get inside the Bullzord to get Cody out of there in the first place." Antonio said with the others nodding in agreement. Troy was still looking over the map to find the Bullzord.

"Shit" he says in frustration. Jayden then looks to him.

"Having trouble" he asks him while Troy simply just nods.

"Yeah, looking through the area he can't be seen in the Panorama. The only thing I should try is the outskirts maybe." Troy then continued typing until he gets a lock on to where the Bullzord was.

"Alright I know where it is" Troy said.

"But even if we find it, we can't even keep it in control." Emily said. Troy thought about it and then looked to the Dragon disc he was given and had an idea after that.

"If they said the Bullzord was controlled with the Silver dragon, then I think I have a plan."

"What is it" Mia said as the gang gathered together.

"Ok you guys need to get to the Bullzord, when the Nighlok attacked while it was out. They know about and will try to get it first so what you need to do is buy me some time while I try to summon the Dragonzord. Reading the stories, it's summoned and it comes from the sky or something like that. The Dragonzord is the only one that can keep the Bull in check"

"Wait, how long should we buy time" Kevin stated.

"I don't know to be honest, it takes a lot of power to summon him so I'm going to see how long it can take" The others nod.

"Ok guys we just need to buy as much time as possible." Jayden said as they headed out to the location of the Bullzord. The group then stopped at an area close by the Bullzord. Troy then sent the disc floating in him as he pulled out his morpher. He started glowing Silver and was pouring energy into the disc. The others were mesmerized with what he was doing. Troy then turned to them.

"You guys get going on, I'm going to be here in the meantime." The others nodded and morphed and then they headed off to chase for the Bullzord. He then went back to powering up the disc.

"Soon Silver Dragon, you're coming back baby" He said powering the disc.

The others were then heading towards the Bullzord but was then met with Moogers and the Nighlok they met earlier.

"Damn it, they never seem to leave us alone" Jayden said as they all pulled out their swords.

"If you Rangers think the Bullzord is coming with you then think again" The Nighlok said as the Moogers attacked and he slowly escaped. Jayden notices this on the spot.

"Guys, he's trying to get there first. You guys stay here and take the Moogers while I go after him" Jayden said as he headed off for the Nighlok. The others then continued the battle against the Moogers.

Troy was still working on the disc but could feel that it was getting closer.

"Alright, I hope that they are doing ok." He said as he continued.

Jayden entered the Bullzord where he sees the Nighlok trying to get to the controls of the Bullzord disc. He notices Cody staying in front of it to prevent the Nighlok from getting it.

"Cody" Jayden said as he blocked an attack from the Nighlok trying to get past Cody. The two then went into a little sword battle. As Jayden defeats the Nighlok, the ground in the Bullzord was shaking and Jayden gets a call from Troy.

"Jayden, get Cody out of there."

"Troy, what's going on"

"You'll see outside" Jayden then got out to notice the others looking up.

"What's going on" He asks them.

"Look up" Mike said. Jayden looks up to see the Silver Dragon flying towards the Bullzord. The Nighlok was already turned into a giant.

"Troy got the dragon." Jayden said.

"Hey guys let me get this guy" Troy said as the dragon and the bull were giving attacks to the Nighlok. Even though the attacks were big, he still wasn't able to destroy him.

"Troy, any ideas" Kevin said.

"I got this up my sleeve" He responded by suddenly the two combined to make a new Megazord.

"The guardian megazord has arrived fellas." He says in excitement as he rushes in for the attack. The others were astonished with how strong this Megazord really was. After 10 minutes, the Nighlok has fallen with the Guardian Megazord standing in triumph.

The group then heads back to Cody's house where he prepares to say good bye to them.

"Thank you guys for saving me." He then bows to them. Mike walks forward and then they both bump fists.

"Now remember to always behave for your dad alright" Mia said as Cody nods. He then turns to Troy.

"Take care of the Bullzord Troy" Troy smiles and then gives a thumbs up.

"Well then guys, time to get back to the Shiba House" They all nod as they head home. They all needed a good long rest when they get back to the Shiba House.

End of Chapter

A/N: Hey guys sorry it took a little longer than I expected. I was supposed to update this a few days ago but I got busy with school and being sick really affected my writing. It's cool since I was able to do it right guys. Anyways enjoy the day people and keep the support up and R & R.


	30. He isn't Heavy Metal, He's my Little Bro

Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX

A/N: Hey guys I am back once again with the 30th chapter of the remix of the first Neo-Saban Power Rangers series. This honestly has been the furthest I have been when it came to writing my stories and I am glad to have kept going with this series. Anyways on to the next chapter which I hope continues being supported by all the readers in the fanfiction world.

Chapter 30: He isn't Heavy Metal, He's my little brother

It seemed as a normal day in the Shiba House as Jayden was helping Emily with her sword techniques while Mike and Troy were in the kitchen eating a quick snack. Kevin and Mia went out to get groceries. Mike was about to pour in some orange juice when he suddenly heard some music coming from outside. Troy noticed it as well and the two looked at each other wondering what the sound was. They then went to notify the others in the dojo.

"Hey guys, do you guys hear that" The others stopped with training and then heard the sound as well. It sounded like a sort of guitar rhythm. They went outside to see an Asian looking man strumming his guitar. He had spiky black hair wearing a leather jacket with some tight skinny jeans on. He seems to have not noticed them yet. Jayden decided to end that.

"Hey uh can we help you" Jayden asks the man to get his attention. The guy stopped playing his guitar and then turned around and then made a smile on his face.

"Hi, I'm Mia's brother" He says. The others look at each other not knowing that Mia even had a little brother.

"Mia has a brother" Emily said in wonder. He nodded.

"Yeah, my name is Terry" He adds. They all introduced themselves to him as they let Terry tour around the Shiba House. Terry couldn't help but be in awe to what he was looking at.

"Man, this is so cool guys" He said as he continued exploring.

"So Terry, is there a reason that you are here besides visiting" Jayden asked him.

"yeah, my band is playing for this Children Hospital and I was wondering if she wanted to sing for us" He responded.

"Wait, Mia sings" Emily added.

"Haha yeah, she's really good. I remember as kids when we used to sing together all the time." Terry said.

"So what band is this that you are part of" Troy said.

"It's called the" He was then interrupted when the gap sensor went off.

"Oh sorry but we have to go" Jayden said.

"Don't worry, there's something I have to go check out anyway."

The Rangers nodded and they headed off with Troy contacting Antonio, Kevin and Mia to head over to where the Nighlok were. Kevin and Mia got the message and met up with them a little bit later into the battle.

The battle wasn't too long and they all were able to gather together.

"Well, that wasn't so bad now" Troy said as he stretched out his arms.

"Yeah, honestly that was pretty easy coming from me" Emily said.

"Oh yeah, Mia you have a visitor that is going to come tomorrow." Jayden added which made Mia a little confused.

"Who is it"

"It's Terry, your younger brother." Mia gasped.

"What no way" She says as they all head back to the Shiba House.

The following day, Terry once again walked into the house to surprise Mia who was giving tea to Emily. Mia turns to see and squealed in surprise from seeing Terry there waiting.

"Oh my god, Terry" She said as she sets the tea down and goes over to give Terry a hug.

"Hey Mia" Terry said during the hug. Kevin then walks in to say hi to Terry since they didn't meet either.

"Hey, you must be Terry" Kevin said as he extended his hand to Terry.

"Hey, you must be Mia's boyfriend and Samurai Blue" Terry said as they shook hands.

"Yup, that's me"

"So, Terry what is the occasion for you showing up here" Mia then asks Terry.

"Oh yeah, Mia my band was going to go play tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to help sing with us." Mia's smile faded.

"Terry, didn't you say that you were going to be a doctor." She then asks him.

"Yeah I know, but it's just this one time Mia" He then responds.

"Terry, when will you start focusing on what you wanted to do in life"

"I have been, really but it's just one time"

"Look Terry, I would love to, but I'm a Ranger and I don't think that I would even be able to." Terry seemed a little glum and then left.

"Mia, why didn't you agree" Emily asks her.

"Terry needs to focus on his dream to be a doctor." Mia said as she walked to his room.

Terry was seen walking out of the Shiba House by Antonio who decided to talk to him.

"Hey man what's up" Antonio asks him.

"Well, our band needs a leading singer and since Mia said no. Now we don't know what to do"

"Wait, you need a singer, I can do that"

"You can" Terry asks him questionably.

"Yeah, I'll show you as soon as I get my shark guitar from my house" He said as they both head over to where the band rehearses.

Mia was just walking around the city thinking about why Terry is still in a band when he knows he's going to be a doctor. A child then went up to her with a flyer.

"Come see this band play" The child said to her as she handed it to Mia. Mia smiled and took it saying thanks. Mia then sighed a little bit.

"It's probably Terry's band."

Back in the hospital where Terry and Antonio were rehearsing. They just finished leaving the band impressed with how good of a singer Antonio was.

"Wow Antonio, I didn't know you could sing that well" Terry said to Antonio.

"Yeah, it was something that I learned as a side" Antonio responded.

"Well I think we got a gig going for sure" Terry said with the others agreeing.

Just then, Antonio heard his morpher beep.

"hey guys, I got to get going but I'll be back for the concert alright" Antonio said with the others saying goodbye. Antonio went out and then realized that he was playing for the Rebel Rockers.

He then met up with the others.

"So what's going on here guys" He asks them.

"Oh just the same Nighlok from yesterday" Jayden said.

"Alright then" Antonio then says as they all head into the battle.

The battle didn't seem to be a difficult challenge at all. As a matter of fact, they didn't feel challenged against this Nighlok. They all demorphed and seemed a little surprised.

"That was pretty damn fast" Troy said with the others. Antonio didn't seem to care about that though.

"Oh yeah guys, I got something for you guys." He reached out of his pockets and gave them all tickets to the concert for tonight. They all seemed happy with the concert tickets well except for Mia.

"Hey how did you get these tickets" Emily said happily.

"I agreed to join Terry's band for the concert tonight so he said I could get as many tickets I can for you guys." Antonio responded.

"Hey why did you give me two" Jayden wonders. The others laugh including Antonio.

"Your girlfriend bro" Jayden realized after Antonio said that.

"Damn I'm stupid" Jayden said laughing.

"It's ok bro" Troy added patting Jayden in the back

"Bro this is freaking awesome" Mike said as they all decided to head over to the Shiba House. Mia didn't seem so happy and Kevin noticed.

"Hey Mia, what's wrong" Kevin asks her. She then leans in to him.

"I just wonder why he's still doing his music life when he's trying to become a doctor."

"Well, think about it if you want to go, we have time till tonight when we go" Kevin said.

"Ok then" Mia responded as they caught up with the others.

Time went by and it was already night, Antonio has already gone early to get everything set up with the band. The others were getting changed while Jayden went to get Caitlin. Everyone was dressed in some nice clothing for the night. Mike seemed really enchanted when he sees Emily come downstairs.

"Damn, my girlfriend is nice" Mike said as he wrapped his arm around her. Emily giggled and kissed his cheek. Jayden then just got back in the house with Caitlin behind. Emily got off Mike and went to give Caitlin a hug.

"Hey Caitlin" Emily said.

"Hey guys, it's been a bit" Caitlin responded saying hi to all of them. Caitlin and Jayden haven't really had time to have dates and all due to the recent Nighlok attack so when Jayden asked her she said yes without hesitation.

"So where's Mia" She wonders.

"She said she wasn't going something about not feeling it or something" Kevin said.

"Oh that's a shame" Caitlin said.

"Well, let's get going guys" Mike said as they all headed out.

Troy was heading out when he stopped and knew that Mia was watching them leave.

"Alright Mia, what's up" Troy asked her. She still seemed glum.

"It's just that, Terry has to focus on being a doctor like when he told his parents. So I don't get it, why is he still in the music world right now." Troy laughed a bit which seemed to irritate Mia.

"What's so funny about that Troy"

"You have the flyer right"

"Well yeah"

"Have you looked at it"

"…"

"I suggest you look at it" Mia then opened the flyer and then realized that Terry was playing at a local hospital for charity.

"Oh my god I should've asked" Mia said. She then thanked Troy and went to go change really quick. Troy just laughed shaking his head while going on ahead.

The others were then seating when the band has just started. They just walked in and were already enjoying the music. Soon on one of the songs Troy showed up.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late" Troy said as he was feeling the groove of the song Antonio was singing.

"hey what's this song called" Troy asks Kevin. Kevin then looks through the list of songs.

"This is called Everyday Fun" Kevin tells him. Troy nods and smiles.

"I like that song." Troy said. They all couldn't help but laugh at Mike's goofy dancing. Mia was down watching them play and decided to give a surprise to her brother.

As the song continues the gang except Troy was surprised to see Mia suddenly show up on the stage. They started cheering louder when they saw this happen.

"So how did you convince her" Jayden asked Troy. Troy smirked after being asked that.

"I didn't, I just told her to read the flyer." They both laughed after that.

The concert ended soon after with the others going to the back to see Antonio.

"Antonio" Jayden said as he approached him. They both did a handshake while Emily hugged him with congrats.

"Thanks guys but it doesn't beat fishing" Antonio said with all of them laughing together.

Terry was putting his guitar inside his case when he then notices Mia walking towards him.

"You know; you could've told me it was for charity" Terry laughed a little.

"You could've asked"

"I know, I'm sorry"

"don't worry about it, besides I'm still going to be a doctor. Only that he can play his guitar when necessary" Mia laughed a little to Terry's comment.

"Well, that's my little brother" Mia says as they headed out.

End of Chapter

A/N: Alright guys that is the end of the 30th Chapter and hope that it has been a fun ride. While I apologize for the lack of updates it has been difficult but I still am committed to finishing this story. Anyways enjoy my friends.


	31. Kevin's Choice

Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX

A/N: Hey guys, I am back here with another chapter to this series once again. It has been hard for me to be able to update this story as often as I could've due to my outside activities but don't worry I do not plan on discontinuing this story unlike my last one. Anyways here is chapter 31 of this remixed story.

Chapter 31: Kevin's Story

Jayden walks in to the commons room where everyone but Kevin is gathered around. They were currently having a discussion about the theory of combining the zords together.

"So, according to this theory, the Bullzord has the ability to find a way to combine every zord except for the Dragonzord." Jayden said as he was going over the book again.

"Why not the Dragonzord" Mike asked wondering.

"The Dragonzord is an individual kind of zord that only combines with the Bullzord just to keep it under control. If it really wants to, it would fight by itself normally." Troy then states.

"So, what's the potential of this combination" Antonio then adds.

"Well, it can become this gigazord that can have triple the power of our own zord." Jayden said as he continued looking through it.

"There has to be some problem" Mia said as they were looking through the zords on the table.

"Yeah, if this doesn't work then say goodbye to your zords" Troy said after looking through the issues

"I don't like the chances and risks" Emily said.

"I wouldn't either but I think we should do it because we have someone that fits for the job" Jayden then looked at Antonio but then Antonio shook his head.

"Ok, I'm good with zords but when it comes to combining I think Kevin is the man for that" Antonio then said.

"Speaking of Kevin, where the hell did he go he normally doesn't miss these kind of things" Mike wondered.

"He said he had somewhere to go to" Mia said not knowing why.

Kevin was outside n the city walking around. When he saw the flyer of his old swim team being in town because of the regionals starting soon. He was at the swimming facility just looking at it. He still misses swimming even while he was a Samurai Ranger. He then bumps into someone.

"Sorry" Kevin said as he walks away from the guy. The guy then widened his eyes and he ran in the facility to see a picture of Kevin with one of his trophies won in swimming.

"Oh my god, that really is Kevin" The guy said. He ran out to see the rest of Kevin's team about to walk in the building.

"Hey guys, I'm pretty sure I saw Kevin walking by the facility, he just left though" He told them. One of them however didn't seem interested.

"So what, we barely qualified because he suddenly just left without even saying anything. What kind of person does that?" Said the team captain Noah.

"Yeah I guess" The guy then said.

"Whatever, let's just go practice." They walked in unknowingly of Kevin hiding behind a tall bush. He gritted his teeth because he couldn't tell them the real reason for leaving.

"Damn, if only they knew" He said as he decided to keep walking ahead. He then notices people running away and sees a Nighlok that can be seen eating objects on the street. The Nighlok was just minding his business as Kevin decided to intervene. He sees a man and his car about to get hurt.

"Hey" Kevin said as he got the guy out of the way but he didn't notice that his Samuraizer fell out of his pocket. He then sees his Samuraizer get eaten by the Nighlok.

"shit, my Samuraizer" he then said. He told the guy to run away while he went into a fighting stance. Before he did an actual move, the others showed up just in time.

"Hey guys" Kevin then said.

"Kevin get morphing bro" Mike said.

"I would but the bastard ate my Samuraizer." Kevin said as he gritted his teeth a little.

"Wait, did he really" Troy said and Kevin nodded in response.

"Don't worry Kevin, we got you" Antonio said as the others went right at him. Unfortunately, they were unable to get any clean hits on him as they all got hit back as the Nighlok decided to retreat. The others got up and powered down to huddle up.

"How did he eat your Samuraizer Kevin?" Mia asks him.

"I saved the guy on his bike and I guess while I dived to get him, my Samuraizer dropped and he coincidently got it while eating the bike" Kevin said a little irritated by the recent events.

"Don't worry Kevin, we'll find a way to get your morpher" Mike tells him.

"Thanks guys, and go on ahead I need to go check something out" He said as he walking off.

"Ok, we will be back in the Shiba House figuring this out" Jayden said. Kevin gave a thumbs up as he kept walking. The others then proceeded in walking back to the Shiba House. Jayden then texted Kevin forgetting to tell him about finding a way to combine all of the zords. Kevin red it and then closed his phone as he walked back to the swimming pool facility. He was watching the team take a normal 100m swim. It was nothing too crazy and it seemed as they were just having a quick race. He knows they barely made the Regionals and had to give it their all.

Suddenly, one of the swimmers stopped swimming and was yelling about having a cramp while holding his left knee. Kevin realizes it and then notices that the other swimmers were preoccupied with their race. He then mentally curses and decides to jump in and help the man. He swims up with the man as they pull to the ledge. He gets out and then pulls him a little to let him breathe easier.

"It's ok, just breathe a little." He then extends a hand out for him. The guy then sees the rest of the team go and takes their hand instead.

"Sorry, I only take a hand from my team" He said. Kevin seemed a little taken aback by that.

"We don't get it Kevin, why did you quit the team like that" Kevin really wanted the truth but he knew that he shouldn't give that kind of answer.

"I want to say why but I can't" Kevin said as he walks away. While they start walking away, one of them suddenly walks up to him.

"hey, you're the famous Kevin" he said as he extends a hand. Kevin raises an eyebrow and then shakes hands with him.

"Yeah, that's me" Kevin responds.

"It's an honor to meet you"

"thanks man" The guy walks back and Kevin walks out.

Kevin walks into the Shiba House with the others shocked that he arrived pretty late. After that incident, Kevin was drying himself up and then was working on a way to combine all the zords.

"Whoa Kevin, where have you been" Mike asks him.

"I was just out, now I need to go in my room" Kevin said as he heads upstairs. The others seemed confused.

"So what's up with him" Antonio wonders.

"I'll go talk to him" Mia said as she heads up as well.

"So any idea on what happened" Jayden asked. The others shook their heads. Mentor walks in with a poster in hand.

"I think this might answer the question" Mentor then showed them what was on the poster.

"I should've known that Kevin would go see them I mean it was his swimming team" Troy said.

"I guess, but he still knows his duty so maybe he just feels down for not swimming." Emily stated.

"He should be fine; I mean Mia is about to talk to him" Troy said with the others nodding in agreement.

Back in Kevin's room, Kevin was sitting on his desk when he hears a knock on the door.

"Come in" he says without knowing who it is. He looks up to see Mia standing there and walking towards.

"Hey babe what's wrong" She says as she takes a seat next to him to lean on his shoulder. Kevin smiled as he puts an arm around Mia.

"It's nothing really, just feel a bit useless with having my morpher eaten and all that"

"Babe, I know there's a little more than that" Kevin sighed a little bit.

"Well my swim team is back in town and I can't help but feel bad for having to back out. I mean I know that this is important but still, I miss it" It was silent for about 20 seconds before Mia decided to say something.

"All of us here has given something up to become Samurai Rangers, but we know in the long run that we can go back once we are doe saving the world you know. We all have to sacrifice something for the greater good." Kevin smiled. He could always count on Mia to make him feel better.

"thanks Mia" he then goes to his notebook and continues working on the Gigazord. Mia smiles and kisses him on the cheek before she leaves the room. Kevin then felt motivated and went to work on the gigazord.

Mia walks in to see the others still in the Common Room.

"So was is about his swim team" Troy asks.

"Yup but he should be fine I talked to him already" Mia responded.

"Aw that's so sweet" Emily said. Suddenly they were all interrupted by the Gap Sensor.

"Alright, let's go get Kevin's Samuraizer" Jayden said as they all head out.

Kevin was still looking through how the zords can all get combined. He knows Troy's Dragon zord isn't combining so that leaves it out. He doesn't plan on going to where they were until he got this down.

The others arrived to where the Nighlok and then morphed into action.

"So ready to get Kevin's Samuraizer back" Jayden asked the others who nodded in response.

"So, we got a plan" Mike said. The others just looked at each other.

"Yeah I got nothing on that" Troy said scratching the back of his helmet.

"I say until we figure something out, we just go at him" Antonio suggested.

"That didn't work last time remember" Mike said annoyingly.

"Guys he's coming at us" Mia said. The others saw and then just dodged it barely.

"Alright let's just attack until we figure something out" Jayden said and they all went onto the offensive.

Kevin took a good 20 minutes and finally figured out what to do with the zords and then decided to head out. He was going to get his Samuraizer back now.

He goes out to see them battling the Nighlok and then Troy seemed to have gotten rid of the Nighlok on the spot. As soon as it was destroyed, Kevin's Samuraizer popped out and Kevin grabbed it.

"Talk about good timing. GO GO SAMURAI" Kevin morphs into his Ranger form.

"Hell Yeah" He says. The others gathered and they see the Nighlok grow bigger.

"Kevin, have you figured it out" Jayden asks him. Kevin nods and they follow his instruction except for Troy since his zord isn't with it.

"Damn, that looks beautiful." He says watching the Gigazord form itself.

After the battle, Kevin and Mia went to the swimming pool facility to watch his team in the competition. Kevin wanted to know how they would do. They were both cheering and Kevin notices that the guy who hurt himself in practice was still pretty hurt.

"Oh shit" He gets up with Mia looking confused.

"Kev, what are you doing" She asks.

"My boy is hurt; I'm going to do something." He says walking down. She didn't know what he was doing until he saw him changed and down at the pool. He saw him talking to the guy and they both seemed to be in good terms. Kevin then got into a position and then when he started she couldn't help but be mesmerized by his swimming talent. She knew he was good but not this good.

After the celebration from Kevin winning it for them, Kevin and Mia were heading home. He said he believed in them and said that he couldn't compete for a bit but this time they seemed cool about it.

"You know; I never knew you were THAT good at swimming" Mia said with her arms wrapped around his arm.

"Thanks, I believe in them." He said.

"Hey, Jayden was wondering if we could have a double date with him and Caitlyn" Mia asks him. Kevin looked out and then smiled.

"Sure let's get ready once we get home." They both then continued their walk back home.

End of Chapter

A/N: Alright there is another chapter and I hope that you guys enjoy the rest of the story which is still slowly coming along haha.


	32. Strange Case of the Munchies

Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX

A/N: Hey guys I am back with another chapter. So I decided to skip the Runaway Spike episode because when I looked over it, I had a struggle in remixing it so I decided to not do it and then do the one after. Don't worry the events in Runaway Spike still happened but I will keep them summarized in the story.

Chapter 32: The Strange Case of the Munchies

Emily and Mike were training together having a hand only spar. They were consistently throwing hits at each other. Kevin and Troy was on the side examining both of them. The spar ended after Mike flipped Emily over and fell on her back. Mike then helped her back up. Kevin went to the two clapping his hands.

"Nice job you two now Troy will give you two his individual reports" Mike smiled while Emily seemed a little down for losing again. Troy walked over to the two.

"Mike, good work on your hand combat, so far you have the best on the team, always keep working to keep your strengths up to par." He then turned to Emily.

"Emily, you did a great job holding your own in taking on Mike, but you're a little too… uh… I won't say soft but you seem too nice when fighting. You have to toughen up in battle." Emily nodded slowly but was still a bit down. Mia suddenly came in holding some sort of coupon book.

"Hey Emily, the mall had some savings for clothes did you remember"

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot" Emily said in realization. Mike smiled.

"Go on Em, you worked hard today" Emily without hesitation went with Mia as soon Mike told her. Mike, Troy, and Kevin watched the two go.

"So, what do you mean too nice" Mike asks Troy. Troy smirked after Mike asked him.

"Emily had 4 times where she could've taken you out but for some reason she didn't take those chances."

"Wait, so Emily could've beaten Mike" Kevin states.

"Yeah on multiple occasions" Troy said.

"Damn, I thought I had her the whole battle" Mike said. Troy laughed a little.

"Work on your defense and maybe you could've, your attacks leave a huge opening when battling and enemies take advantage." Troy stated.

"And how would I do that" Mike then says. Troy smiled.

"Perhaps a quick spar can show you" Mike and Troy then went into a spar themselves with Kevin watching in amusement.

At the mall, Mia and Emily were there trying on different clothes. It ranged from skirts, to shorts and a lot more. They then decided to talk about things.

"So how was training today" Mia asks her. Emily waited a little bit before answering.

"Well, I lost to Mike and Troy told me about being too nice is that a bad thing" Emily asks her.

"No, of course not Emily but you always could use a tough side I guess" Mia responds.

"I see"

"Anyways, let's go look for more clothes then" They both then went over to the clothes store.

"So what exactly are we going clothes shopping for" Emily asks Mia who laughs a little.

"Something to knock Kevin off his feet, don't you want to do that for Mike" Emily blushed.

"Also, Caitlyn is coming as well because she wants Jayden to be very impressed" Mia adds.

"Oh sweet, did you know what time"

"How about right now" Emily shrieked when she turns around to see Caitlyn standing there laughing.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" Emily then hugged Caitlyn who hugged back. She then hugged Mia.

"So, ready to knock them boys off their feet" She asks the two. The two nod laughing as they continue shopping.

Back at the Shiba House, Troy and Mike were drinking water after some intense training.

"Jesus Christ Troy, you kicked my ass." Mike said with Troy laughing.

"I know, now do you see the openings"

"Yeah, how do I fix it"

"Well, I don't mind when you start getting aggressive in a fight, but there will be times when you just got to relax." Troy then responded. Mike nodded after that response when Troy then laugh a bit patting his back.

"Don't worry, I still think you got the best hands in the group." Mike laughed and the two did a handshake. The gap sensor went off and they all looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright, duty calls" They headed out and went after whatever Nighlok was here. Troy then calls Jayden, who was currently helping out Antonio in fishing.

"Jayden, Nighlok attack I got Kevin sending Antonio the locations already"

"Got it" Jayden responds. They hang up and then Mike already had contacted the girls.

They go to the scene and see a bunch of people trying to steal food from each other. The three just looked confused.

"Uh what the hell is going on" Mike said going on.

"It seems like free food day or something because everyone is trying to get food" Troy said looking around.

"You think the Nighlok may have something to do with this" Kevin wonders.

"This has to be because of it because this isn't really normal" Mike said. Suddenly, Jayden and Antonio runs into the scene. They were confused.

"Is it free food day or something" Antonio wonders.

"That's what I just said." Troy adds.

"Whatever, is Mia and Emily here yet" Jayden wonders. As on cue, the girls showed up wondering what was going on.

"It must be the Nighlok" Mia said surveying the field.

The Nighlok then appeared in front of them.

"Ah, hello Rangers I see you have witnessed what I have done to these people."

"What have you done Nighlok" Jayden said as the others were all in fighting stance.

"Oh, this container I am holding holds this type of dust that gives people a good case of the munchies."

"Well this stops now" They all morph and then they head into battle. They seemed to keep the battle pretty smooth. Emily however, after 10 minutes seemed to get a little careless.

"this is my chance" she thinks and then heads over to take on the Nighlok while the others were taking out the Moogers. Troy however, saw her and realized she wasn't thinking completely. He then took out his Moogers and went over to Emily.

"Emily wait, don't get too careless" He was too late when Emily was hit and Troy had to go help her. He gets in front and pushes the Nighlok back with all his might. The Nighlok then got a little irritated.

"Alright, time to give you guys a little lesson I guess." He then got the bag and was about to throw the dust at them. The others then got to the Nighlok unaware of the dust. The dust hits the Rangers except for Troy, Jayden, and Emily.

"Now time for you three" The Nighlok sprayed on Troy and Jayden but it wasn't really anything because he ran out of dust.

"Crap, I'm all out of dust, I guess next time I'll just finish the job." The Nighlok suddenly retreated and the three went to see what happened to the others. They were demorphed and were screaming about being hungry and all.

"Well, this isn't good" Jayden said.

"I know, were both a little affected by it as well" Troy said. He could feel the hungry sensation but was still conscious enough to resist it. They then turn to Emily.

"Emily, are you ok" Jayden asks her. She nods after he asks.

"Sorry, I got a little too ahead of myself" She said sadly. Troy then helps her up.

"It's ok, right now we have to get the others back to the Shiba House."

"Yeah but how do we get them a they're looking for food at the moment." Jayden then adds. Troy smiles and then pulls out some chocolate bars. The two started laughing knowing what he was up to.

"Hey you four" Mia, Kevin, Mike, and Antonio all stare at the chocolate with wide eyes.

"Catch me if you can" Troy ran off with the other four chasing in hot pursuit. Jayden was eating one and laughing as was Emily who realizes he was eating.

"Wait, why are you eating" Emily asks Jayden who was munching on a bag of chips he found in the scuffle.

"I may have barely been affected but the hunger is still in there" Emily nods as the two then follow Troy.

The Shiba House soon became a living hell. The four that was affected by the dust was all over the house trying to fight for the food and all that. Mentor was struggling to keep it all in control while the three unaffected (kind of) had to figure out a way to get this under control.

"So, what the hell are we supposed to do with this" Troy said gesturing to the others who were eating including himself who had a cookie in his right hand. Jayden just saw the irony.

"Well as we know, we need to do something about that bag of dust" Jayden said. Jayden then threw a bag of chips on the floor to keep them away from the room so there wouldn't be any distractions.

"Anyway, how do we do that he's really protective of it" Emily said. Troy and Jayden started thinking when Troy then got an idea.

"How about the good old distraction style. So Jayden and I aren't in top form right now because of this stupid food special but Emily here can take out the bag when he isn't even looking." Troy suggested.

"I like that idea" Jayden said but Emily seemed to say otherwise.

"I don't know guys; I feel like I'm going to screw up somewhere here." Troy and Jayden laughed a bit. Troy then patted her on the shoulder.

"Emily, you're going to be fine" Jayden then nodded.

"Yeah, especially since I'm going to let you use this" Jayden pulled out the Black box which Emily widened her eyes when he extended it to her.

"Are you sure I deserve to use this" Emily asked.

"Hell yeah" Troy said. Emily hugged the two for having faith for her.

"Thanks guys" she said as the gap sensor suddenly went off. They nodded and they all began to head out except for Troy and Jayden who grabbed a cookie quickly with Emily giggling a little.

"C'mon you two" She said laughing with the two following while munching food.

They got to the scene of where the Nighlok was. Troy and Jayden were letting Emily take the lead so they stood behind her.

"Alright let's go" She pulled out what she thought was her Samuraizer but it was actually was a bar of Twix. Troy and Jayden then walked up next to her looking at the bar. She sighed and split it in half and the two engulfed it. They then went back behind her while Emily giggled again seeing the two eat the chocolate really fast.

As soon as they went into action, Troy's plan went to perfection as Emily successfully destroyed the bag and then the three went on to defeat the Nighlok completely. So the following morning, the others woke up to see Emily, Troy, and Jayden eating food in the commons room, the food was bought. Mike went on to open the fridge.

"Hey, what happened to all the food." Mike said. Troy laughed at Mike's gesture.

"You all ate it because of that spell." Jayden added which caused Emily to giggle. The others noticed there was no food as well.

"So, what should we do" Mia said. Emily then went to Mike and gave him a huge piece of paper.

"What's this"

"It's the shopping list so have fun" Emily kissed his cheek and went back to Troy and Jayden who gave her a high five.

"Wait, you want just me to do it" Mike said in shock.

"No dingus all four of you" Troy said which caused the three to laugh a bit harder. The Rangers sighed as they all went off to go do groceries.

"This is awesome" Jayden said.

"Agreed" The two followed as they went back to the TV and food.

End of Chapter

A/N: Alright that is the end of the chapter hope it was a good one. Oh yeah before I go, anyone excited for the new movie coming out because I am hyped haha. It's so exciting to see how this movie will turn out. Alright after getting out please like and review and I'll see you guys in the next one.


	33. A Sticky Situation

Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX

A/N: Hey guys back again with the next chapter and I really enjoyed writing this one as I was into the plot of the episode and hope I can make it a little more enjoyable. Anyways here is the next chapter of the Samurai Remix.

Chapter 33: A Sticky Situation

Somewhere deep into the forest, Deker sits in a meditated state. Still recovering after Jayden defeated him and Urumasa broke as a result, Deker hasn't been able to get it fix but still wait for a battle with Jayden once again.

"Soon Red Ranger, we will continue where we left off." He said to himself as he stays in a still position.

Back at the Shiba House backyard training area, Kevin was practicing sword motions with his kendo stick while Mike held a kendo stick but took a bite out of the apple that he got from the basket that Emily gave them before they started training. He then smiled and turned towards Kevin.

"Hey, I bet I can beat you in a kendo match with an apple on hand." He said. Kevin smiles amused on what Mike said.

"Alright then, you're on" Kevin said as they both got into stance and then they began.

Kevin began with a series of moves which Mike kept deflecting. He knew that Kevin was going to out match him soon but it was what he wanted to happen in order to win this spar. As soon as Kevin knocked the stick to the ground, Mike then stuck the apple he was eating into the stick. Kevin just stared blankly at the apple having no idea what was going on.

"What the hell" Kevin said. Mike took this chance and then picked up his stick and stuck it close to Kevin as a sign of victory.

"Haha looks like I win" Mike said triumphantly.

"Ok, did you seriously beat me in that kind of way" Kevin groaned.

"Well yeah, I can't beat you in terms of the skill so I had to get creative on that" Mike said laughing. Kevin then smirked when he noticed something in that sentence.

"Did you just compliment me dude" Kevin said. Mike frowned a bit.

"Nah bro, that was just your imagination" He said trying to get out of it. Jayden then walks in laughing a bit after hearing the conversation.

"You two would be killing it on the battles if you guys focused more on working together then competing." Suddenly, the gap sensor went off with Jayden heading off. Kevin was about to follow but then Mike stops him.

"What dude, there's a Nighlok." Kevin says.

"Hey, how about we show Jayden how we work together"

"You know what, why not" Kevin said as the two then follow Jayden. The three were then met with the others except for Antonio and Troy, they were running a bit late for some reason.

"Damn what is he doing" Mike says. He notices the Nighlok constantly hitting people with this certain kind of glue. It was sticking pretty tight on them as well.

"Is he gluing the people with whatever he was using" Kevin wondered.

"Well it seems so" Jayden said. The Nighlok then notices the other Rangers and then turns to face them.

"Ah, why hello Rangers" The Nighlok said himself.

"What are you doing Nighlok" Jayden says.

"What nothing but getting stuff sticky eh" He says in amusement.

"Well, you can forget about that" Mike then runs at him already morphed. The others morphed and followed. The Nighlok brought out the usual Moogers and Kevin and Mike agreed to go at the Nighlok while the others dealt with the Moogers.

"Hey Kevin let's get him" Mike said.

"Got it" The two then went into the attack but didn't know what method to attack the Nighlok. Kevin was struggling to figure out what Mike wanted to do so he decided to take matters into his own hand. Kevin was about to strike but then accidentally bumped into Mike while he was trying to do the same thing. They hit the ground and the Nighlok just laughed at this.

"Damn it Mike"

"What, you got in my way" They both got up again and charged only to fail again. The Nighlok couldn't help but be amused by it.

"Ah how cute maybe I should give you guys this" He then spurts out the glue he's been using and it hits the two. Their arms suddenly were stuck together from the glue that was holding them together.

"What the hell" Mike said.

"The glue is stuck on us" Kevin said while Mike gave a blank stare through his helmet.

"Yeah no shit Sherlock" Mike responded. The others notice that the Nighlok was about to take the two out.

"Oh no Mike" Emily said.

"Kevin" Mia said in shock. The Nighlok was then interrupted when Troy and Antonio jumped in and attacked the Nighlok.

"Hey guys sorry we're late" Antonio said. He pulled out his Barracuda Blade while Troy took out his sword.

"Alright, let's see what you got" Troy said as the two went with their speed. The Nighlok wasn't ready for both of their speeds. Both attacking at great speeds caused the Nighlok to get through a gap as fast as possible. Troy and Antonio groaned when he escaped.

"Damn it, how the hell did he escape" Antonio said.

"Don't worry, we gave him a reason to come back." Troy then added while they all demorphed. The two then went to see what happened to Mike and Kevin with the others. The two were currently still stuck and now are demorphed.

"Oh no, this is bad" Emily said. The others seemed serious but Troy couldn't help but smile.

"Ok, is it cool if I laugh a bit" Troy said.

"No, because this is bad" Jayden said. Troy stopped.

"Well then let's go back to the Shiba House and figure this out" They all helped Kevin and Mike as they went back to the Shiba House.

Back at the Shiba House, Kevin and Mike were sitting with Jayden having his spin sword out. Jayden looked like he was about to attempt in breaking the glue. Kevin and Mike seemed a bit nervous afraid he might hit them by accident. Jayden swung and hit the glue dead on but it had no effect.

"Damn it" Jayden said.

"Here let me try" Troy said as he summoned his silver sword. He then jumped in the air and swung which was spot on as well. But he got the same result as Jayden did.

"What" Troy said in it not working. Mentor Ji then walks in.

"According to this history book, this Nighlok has to be destroyed for the glue to disappear. Unfortunately, Mike and Kevin will not be fighting until the glue has been removed." Mike and Kevin widened their eyes.

"Are you serious" Mike said in disbelief.

"So we have to learn to battle like this" Kevin said. Jayden raised an eyebrow.

"Can you even battle like this" Jayden wondered.

"Yeah" Mike said then looked at Mia.

"Mia, let's test this out" Mike asks her. She nods and gets a kendo stick and the two grab one as well.

"Alright Mike, let's see what happens" Kevin said. He had no idea what was going to happen here.

The spar didn't last even five seconds as they both struggled in holding the stick in general so Mia just gave a quick whack on the legs causing the two to knock down. The others just stood there.

"Damn, that wasn't even five seconds" Troy said blatantly.

"So, I guess you guys need to figure this all out" Jayden said. The two groaned after getting their butts whooped.

"We need to figure this out" Kevin said.

"Yeah let's try writing symbols" Mike said as the two barely got to the paint stand without tripping.

They got to the board and they were about to begin to write their respected symbols.

"C'mon Mike, we can do this" Kevin said as the two began to write down their symbols. They started off pretty well until the same issue happens again.

"Kevin stop pushing"

"Yeah after you stop"

"I'm not even pushing"

The two then fell after trying to pull each other thinking the others were pushing each other. Emily and Mia walk to the two on the ground.

"Maybe you two should try to work together on something else." Mia said as she and Emily helped their boyfriends up.

"So, what can we do" Mike asks the two.

"Hmmm, how about the trash" Emily said. The two nodded and headed over to get the garbage.

As they got the trash they never realized how heavy it actually was.

"Jesus Christ what has Mia been cooking" Kevin said considering the weight of the garbage bag.

"I don't know but let's go this way since it's faster."

"Uh how about this way, I mean it's a safer path"

"Nah man, speed first"

"Mike this way"

"I said this way" They were pulling until they fell with the garbage breaking apart. Troy walked to where the two were eating an ice cream cone. He then laughed.

"Yeah, I'm not cleaning that up" he said walking away laughing. Mentor then walks in to see all of the mess.

"What is going on here" He asks the two.

"We kind of made a mess." Mike responded. Mentor sighed a bit.

"Maybe grocery shopping is a good idea for you two." He said walking away. The two then shrugged and headed out for the grocery store.

The grocery store was once a hassle when they were walking out.

"damn it Kevin" Mike groaned after what just happened.

"What, it's not my fault I had to put the damn change in my pocket." Kevin said in response.

"Ok fine I guess you get a pass" Mike said.

"Ok how are we going to find an easier way to get back to the Shiba House" Kevin said with their struggle of holding the groceries. Mike looked around and then sees a shopping cart and then has an idea on what to do.

"I got an idea" Mike says as they get boarded on to the shopping cart.

After some work on getting Mike on the cart with the groceries, they are now going up a hill with Kevin pushing the cart with Mike nonchalantly chilling in the cart.

"You know I got to say something Mike"

"If you're thinking of switching forget it"

"No that wasn't what I was going to say you jackass" Kevin said rolling his eyes. Mike responded with an oh.

"What I was going to say is how impressed I am with your idea right now"

"Well yeah, I have to be the most creative like in our kendo battle, you're the skilled one and I'm the creative one"

"did you just compliment me"

"No I didn't do that" Kevin laughed a bit from Mike's response. Kevin then noticed a restroom area and then decided to make a choice as he headed towards the bathroom.

"Wait Kevin, are you freaking kidding me"

"Sorry Mike, but I decided to have juice this morning." He headed for the bathroom full throttle and Mike just cursed mentally.

Back at the Shiba House, the others were just relaxed in the living room when the Gap sensor went off.

"Alright guys, let's get going" Jayden said.

"Wait what about Mike and Kevin" Emily stated.

"We have to free them from the glue first before they can even battle." Troy said as they all headed out.

Back with Mike and Kevin, they both just finished at the bathroom and then headed out to go back to the Shiba House. They knew about the attack that started around 10 minutes ago but with this glue situation, they aren't able to do anything about it.

"Damn, I really want to be out there fighting" Mike said.

"Well unless we can figure out a way to get this glue off or learn to battle as a team then we won't be able to battle anyway."

"Yeah I guess you're right about that part" Suddenly Kevin gets a call from Mentor.

"What is it Mentor" he asks him as he puts Mentor on speaker for Mike to listen to as well.

"I know that you two are struggling with this glue situation but the others need your help"

"What happened Mentor"

"They all got trapped by the Nighlok's glue and are unable to fight due to being stuck."

"Oh no that's not good" Kevin said.

"They need you two to pull through this glue and defeat the Nighlok." Mentor tells them.

"Alright we will be there" Kevin said as he ended the call.

"So, we have to be able to work together"

"Yeah, it's for the others who got trapped as well."

"Alright let's show them what's up" Kevin nods as they head out to defeat the Nighlok.

It took a lot out of the two to finally figure out battling together against the Nighlok. Now that the Nighlok has been defeated, the two have been able to be in synch. They showed this by offering to make breakfast.

The others were watching them go in synch with organizing the food.

"Talk about synchronization" Troy said looking impressed.

"Yeah this has been so cool to watch" Mia said. Kevin and Mike were calling items and were throwing things at the same time. The others couldn't help but watch in awe.

"Like I said, those two are almost unstoppable together" Jayden said. However, it wasn't exactly perfect.

"Eggs" Mike says. It surprises Kevin.

"Wait what" Kevin then says in shock. Here they see a bunch of eggs on the floor. Emily and Mia gasped while Jayden and Troy just laughed.

"Damn it" Mike said. The two then simultaneously take a mop and broom and then went to work on cleaning the mess.

End of Chapter

A/N: alright now before I end the chapter I want to give a recommendation of a story that I have been following for five years which has just been finished the a few weeks ago. It's called Digimon Frontier: Chaos Rising and I can't describe how well written this story was and I just want you guys to go check it out when you have a chance. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed this story as well and I will see you guys in the next chapter.


	34. Trust Me

Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX

A/N: Hey guys back again with another chapter of the remix. We are around ¾ done with this story and let's get excited for the home stretch of the story. Anyways here is the next chapter of the Samurai Remix.

Chapter 34: Trust Me

On the island that they call Monalua, Serrator was on one of the mountains located in the island starting up some type of dark fire. It has begun creating a smoke that is filling up the air releasing ash into the air as well. Deker and Dayu stand next to him wondering what he was doing.

"So Serrator, can you please explain what is going on here" Dayu asks him with Deker standing next to her in silence.

"With this fire creating this magical ash of fear, the people that is touched by these ashes will begin to have some type of fear thus creating a rise in the Sanzu River."

"So what about the Rangers" Dayu then adds.

"Hehe don't worry about that, if they come then the three of us can take them so they won't have time to look for the fire I have just started" Deker then decides to break his silence.

"So does this mean I get the Red Ranger" He asks.

"It's ok you will get your chance to face him" Deker just nods as he stares at his sword given while Urumasa is still in repair. The three just stay in silence as they wait for the Samurai Rangers to arrive.

The Rangers were on a boat that was heading towards the Monalua island. Troy has seen some mysterious smoke at the island and they all headed out to investigate. Right now, they were about 20 minutes from the island so they were just relaxing until then.

"So what exactly is this smoke" Mike wonders. Troy was looking at the island and then the report that was given.

"From this report I was given, they aren't exactly sure but it is suspected to be Nighlok related." Troy said looking over to it.

"Are you sure it's not just a camper on the mountains?" Mia then adds.

"I want to say that but these pictures shown here have the smoke being a little too dark then it should be" Jayden mentions through the images he has looked over again.

"Well the only thing we can do is just check it out" Antonio adds. The others nod in agreement.

"So, were there any plans cancelled because of this" Troy then asked them to start a conversation.

"My lunch date" Jayden groaned. The others laugh.

"Does Caitlin deal well with all these cancelled dates because of the battles." Kevin then asks.

"She said it's a bit frustrating at times but at the same time she understands why I have to" Jayden then states.

"Damn, it must suck" Mike said.

"Yeah but duty calls I guess" Jayden said with a sigh. Troy and Antonio rolled their eyes.

"Hey, at least you amigos have relationships" Antonio said. Troy laughed.

"I know right" Troy then added.

"Wait a second, didn't you have a relationship" Mike said.

"Yeah I had one, then I became a Ranger" Troy responded.

"So how did that happen" Mia said.

"Well, I kind of just broke it off not knowing how to" Troy said rubbing the back of his head. The others were surprised with how he broke off with Emma.

"Oh my god Troy she probably hates you" Emily said.

"Yeah I guess but at the end of the day, I have a job to do and besides she lives in Harwood" He states. The others shrugged guessing he was right on that part.

"You could've done something better than that" Kevin snickered.

"Man shut up, besides we're here now" The others realized that the boat has stopped as they all then got ready. They all got off the boat and the first thing they noticed with the village they entered was that no one was outside the house.

"I thought people lived here" Mike said confused.

"There are people, I just don't know where they all went" Troy said.

"Alright let's split up" Jayden said as they all went in pairs except for Troy who said he was going solo. They planned that while the pairs are looking for the people, Troy will go find a way to get to the fire that was created.

Mike and Emily were walking around in the village. They notice when people spot them that they would go close their curtains of their house.

"Is everyone scared of us or something" Mike wondered.

"It has to be with what was happening in the island" They then continued.

Mia and Kevin were in the outskirts by a forest looking around to see if there are other people on the island.

"This island does seem mysterious" Kevin says looking around the island.

"It is but sure is a beautiful place" Mia said as they were walking around.

"Ok that I can agree on" Kevin said.

Jayden and Antonio were on some type of dusty road that was leading to a different village.

"So while we investigate what is going on, Troy is going to get to the fire" Antonio asks Jayden.

"Yeah and to see if the Nighlok got anything else planned for this island."

"But what if Troy gets himself in some trouble"

"It's ok, knowing Troy that wouldn't be any issue"

The two then looked around as they were heading for the next village.

Mia and Kevin were still looking around the forest when Mia notices a little boy watching them. She then approaches him when the kid decides to run. Mia then notifies Kevin and the two went after him. They catch up to him quickly and then began to calm him down.

"It's ok, we are not going to hurt you" Kevin says.

"Why is there so much fear in you" Mia then asks as the boy has just settled down.

"I don't know ma'am" He said just as confused. Kevin then notices that there are some ash marks on his neck. They were dark and it looked as if they were fresh.

"Hey Mia, I think those ash marks on his neck might be a reason for this" Mia then nods but they were soon interrupted.

"Too bad it ends right here" Dayu emerges from the trees to give the two her attention. Mia then tells the boy to run who does without hesitation.

"What is going on here Dayu" Mia said to the Nighlok.

"Can't you tell, with the fear happening in the town, the Sanzu River will continue to keep rising."

"Not if we have to say anything about it" Kevin said as the two morphed. The two then went at Dayu for battle.

Emily and Mike were just leaving the town when they got interrupted by barely missing a shot sent at them all the sudden. Serrator then suddenly appeared.

"Ah, it seems I got the Green and Yellow" Serrator said arrogantly.

"Damn it's Serrator" Mike said as the two got into fighting stance.

"why hello Rangers, hope you are enjoying your stay on my paradise island" Serrator said laughing in the end of it.

"Are you the one that is causing fear to happen on this island?" Emily asks. Serrator laughs as it seemed that the answer was obvious.

"Why yes I am the one that is causing" Serrator responded.

"That's it you're going down Nighlok" Mike said as the two morphed and attacked.

Jayden and Antonio were down a path when they suddenly notice someone standing there. Jayden's eyes widened seeing Deker standing but without Urumasa on hand.

"You're still alive Deker" Jayden said a bit angry.

"Yes Red Ranger, you defeated me but never destroyed. Urumasa however, has been broken ever since our last battle." Deker said as he summoned Moogers with him. Jayden and Antonio morphed as they begin to battle. Deker then ordered the Moogers to attack Antonio as he went on to take Jayden.

Antonio was having no issues with the Moogers but Jayden on the other hand was struggling to take Deker. Deker seemed a little disappointing by how Jayden was struggling.

"You seem to have lost your edge Red Ranger" He said as he shoved him off him after a sword clash.

"Damn it" Jayden said as he was on his back again after Deker knocks him down. Deker seemed a little disappointed.

"You're not the opponent that I once saw from back then" Deker then stopped and left. Jayden demorphed and was confused in how Deker could kick his ass like that easily. He then realized his shoulder messed up as well blaming adrenaline for not realizing it sooner. Antonio then went over to him.

"Jayden, what happened to your shoulder" Antonio asks as Jayden was holding his shoulder in pain.

"It happened some time in my battle with Deker" He says as they went to find a nearby hut to rest up. They contacted and learned of all the attacks on the others from Dayu and Serrator. Currently they are ok but they need to rest up right now. Jayden then got a call from Troy.

"Status on the fire location" Jayden begins.

"Still looking, I almost got a lock but I think we got a different situation happening soon."

"And that is"

"It seems that the Nighlok are working on this sort of long ranged weapon. It's like a rifle sort of which blasts at a high rate. If they use this, we might be in trouble unless we can match the firepower with it."

"Crap, and we can't get in contact with Ji because of the smoke."

"We just have to keep going with the mission" Troy said as he hung up.

Emily and Mike was resting in a different area of the island. Mike had a small cut on his chest so Emily was cleaning it with a rag she brought. Even though they are dating, Emily still couldn't help but blush as she was secretly making glances to Mike's abs. Mike blushed a little as well feeling her hands rubbing through his body as she was tending his wounds. Emily then stops as she finished so Mike was putting his shirt back on. He smiles and kisses her as a thank you.

"Damn, Serrator was tough" Mike said as they just sat there for a bit.

"I know, wasn't he the one that the Silver Ranger sealed a long time ago" Emily wondered.

"Well that explains why he was that tough"

"Man, that must be a lot for Troy though. Isn't he only 15"

"Yeah but he's pretty wise for a kid his age and he doesn't make you the youngest haha" Mike laughed as Emily pouted a little.

"That's not funny" she says with her arms crossed.

"Yes, it is" He says as he wraps his arms around her.

Mia and Kevin were in the forest sitting around after battling Dayu. They weren't too injured so they just recuperated themselves.

"Man I can't believe Dayu is here" Mia says.

"I think there's more than just her though" Kevin responds.

"Yeah maybe so we really do need to get rid of that fire."

"Hopefully Troy is getting on to it right now" Mia nodded as she went on to lean onto Kevin.

"We haven't really had these quiet times together." Kevin smiled.

"Yeah we really haven't." Kevin responded.

"Yeah, with all of this Samurai journey" Suddenly Mia and Kevin got a call from Jayden. All of them asides from Troy have met up. They all then got together wondering why Jayden called them.

"So what's going on"

"We have to buy time for Troy who is really close to the fire but he needs a distraction." Jayden stated.

"So we attract Serrator, Dayu, and Deker here" Mike asked.

"Yeah pretty much" Antonio said.

Suddenly the three Nighlok and Moogers has shown up with the Moogers holding these rifles on hand.

"Aw crap I think that's the thing that Troy mentioned." Mike said but not loud enough the Nighlok to hear.

"Yeah so we should be careful." Jayden said as they all morphed. They were about to strike but froze when the rifles were pointed at them.

"Uh oh" Kevin said.

"That's not good" Mike said after.

"If what Troy said that they are fast and powerful then we might be screwed guys" Antonio then said. They all then got in a stance to brace themselves. Suddenly they hear a motorbike driving up and the Moogers getting blasted down by someone. They turn and gasp in shock seeing Mentor Ji pull up to the area in his bike as he took off his helmet.

"Whoa it's mentor guys" Emily said.

"Ok that was pretty bad ass" Mike said with the others laughing. Mentor then walks over to them holding a disc for each of them.

"Guys use this to match the firepower that the Moogers have with the rifles, and where is Troy" He asks them.

"He's currently working on finding the location of the fire." Mia said.

"I understand, so let's buy time for him then." Mentor said as they all got into fighting stance.

Troy has finally arrived at the fire scene. He notices that it seems unguarded but he stayed ready and knew that it was some sort of trap. He was deemed correct when a bunch of Moogers suddenly appeared with a leader of them was standing in front of the fire.

"why am I not surprised" Troy sighed. He morphed and got to work on the Moogers right away and used some series of moves to attack each one in full speed. With all his combos used on the Moogers, the only one left standing was the leading Nighlok.

"Hmm 9.8 seconds, not bad" Troy said timing himself with the Moogers. He then looks at the Nighlok standing with his sword and smirked at him.

"Guess you're the last one eh" Troy says to it. The Nighlok just charges at him and both of their swords clashed against each other. Troy was surprised by the speed but felt as it was nothing he hasn't seen before. So, he just stayed on the defensive with his attacks until he noticed that the Nighlok was using the same move. He sighed wishing it was more. He just did a simple counter and thus ending the Nighlok. Troy shook his head a little.

"Damn I was hoping for more." He said as he approached the fire. He then drew up a symbol that represented cleanse. He swiped it and the fire was slowly being put out and then the smoke was disappearing.

"Ok now to go help the others" He went out to go find the others. He got to the scene to see the Rangers looking against a fatigued Serrator, Deker, and Dayu. He walks towards them impressed.

"Wow, you guys don't even need my help" He says laughing. The others laughed as well when they see the three Nighlok retreat.

"alright time to head out" Jayden said.

As they were about to head out, Mike couldn't help but say something.

"Damn I got to admit Mentor fights really well for an old man" Mike tried to keep it as low as possible but Mentor still heard him. The others stifle a laugh except for Troy who just let it out as Mentor turns to him.

"old you say" Mentor said looking at Mike before walking back to the boat. The others just burst out laughing.

"Oh c'mon it's not bad Mentor" he then screamed as he fell from slipping. Now the others just died at Mike.

"Damn it" he said as Emily helped him up and they continued walking back to the boat

End of Chapter

A/N: Alright sorry for the delay, I have been busy with some midterms and thus haven't been able to update for a bit but here it is now and I hope that you guys enjoy.


	35. The Master Returns

Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX

A/N: Hello fellow readers I am back with the next chapter in the story. This is going to start getting interesting and I hope that the final stretch will be a blast for you guys to read. Well to start it off here is Chapter 35.

Chapter 35: The Master Returns

Jayden was still in a loss of his thoughts after what Deker said to him at the island. He now has a mindset and is going to see what happens by having the other four Rangers battle him at once. He nods his head and the four go right at him. He dodged and countered all their moves and they all knocked down before getting back up. Jayden then looks around and went back to stance.

"Again" he yells as they went at it again. Jayden countered gain but this time he didn't mean to go back at them with more force then before. Mia and Kevin grunted in pain, Mike knocked back harder than before. What made Jayden realize his mistake was hitting Emily back and she cried a bit in pain when she got hit back in to the ground. Jayden knew he fucked up when Mike then got up. Mentor just watched and observed the scene unfold.

"Dude, what the hell man it was just practice" Mike said with a hint of anger in his voice. Jayden looked down knowing his mistake.

"I know and practice is over" Jayden just stood there as the others got up and began walking inside. Antonio and Troy walk out.

"Sorry I'm late" Antonio says but Troy then holds him back after reading the atmosphere.

"Aw man it looks as it already ended" Troy said holding him back with the others joining them inside. Jayden just stood there and then Mentor just tosses him a helmet.

"Where are we going" Jayden asks him.

"Taking a ride, you'll see where I am taking you" Mentor says as the two drive off. In the Shiba house, the others were gathered around.

"So what the hell happened to Jayden." Mike said a little frustrated.

"He's been like that since the island what the hell is going on" Kevin said as they all stayed relax in the room. Antonio then decided to speak.

"I have a feeling it was what Deker said to him at the island." The others looked up after what Antonio just said.

"What did he say" Mia said.

"Something about losing his edge and relying too much on us" The others looked at each other.

"That's odd, he didn't seem like that when he practiced" Emily said.

"Yeah I do find that odd" Troy said leaning against the wall. Mike then decided to change the subject.

"You know, there's an open seat right here" Mike tells him. Troy then looks at him.

"Nah I'm good" Troy said.

"What's wrong with the chair" Kevin chuckled.

"Nothing, I just feel cool like this" The others laughed while the blue and green rangers just shrugged.

"It's ok Troy, we still think you're a child being the youngest and all." Emily teased. Troy turned a red a little in embarrassment as they all laughed about it as well.

Jayden and Mentor were near a spot. Jayden knew this spot too well; it was where he used to keep calm.

"So what's the issue right now Jayden" Mentor then asks him. Jayden tried to play out of it.

"what do you mean"

"The way you practice was too intense so I know that something is up with that." Jayden sighed in defeat. Mentor Ji knew him too well.

"I just feel that I rely on them that I have kind of lost it as a warrior" Jayden said looking out.

"Jayden, the work of teamwork has made you become a stronger fighter. You just have to see it" Jayden thought about it and then nodded a bit in understanding.

"Yeah I guess so"

"Good, now off to the grocery store."

"Wait why" Jayden asks as the two got to the grocery store.

"Mia's cooking dinner tonight, so I'm getting snacks." Jayden nodded in understanding. He cringed a little from the last time Mia cooked

 _Flashback_

 _The group was on the table bracing themselves for the dinner that Mia was making._

" _So what exactly did Mia say she was cooking" Mike asked them._

" _Something about peanut butter and an omelet" Troy said cringing a bit. They all cringed following that_

" _Dear God" Jayden said._

" _Well, that's my girl" Kevin said._

 _End of Flashback_

"yeah fuck that" Jayden said as Mentor came back with all the snacks.

"Alright let's head back shall we" Mentor said. Jayden nodded and they headed out.

The Rangers were gathered at the commons room when the gap sensor suddenly went off. They all looked at it.

"Wait but what about" Emily stopped when they all see Jayden and Mentor walk in.

"Don't worry, I'm fine now" Jayden said.

"Are you sure" Mia asks.

"Yeah and I'm sorry about this morning, I had some things going through my head lately and I shouldn't have let it out on you." Jayden said.

"Jayden, it's ok" Emily said assuring him. Mike then walked up to him and they both did a handshake.

"you're our leader bro" Mike then says with Jayden smiling as well.

"Sorry to interrupt but we got a Nighlok at the beach shore" Antonio said. The others laughed as they headed off with Mentor smiling as they were watching them go.

They got to the scene to see Serrator standing there with a bunch of Moogers. They got there and morphed getting ready.

"What's going on here Serrator" Jayden said confronting him. Serrator then let out a maniacal laugh.

"No worry Rangers, how about you handle these Moogers for a bit." He says as the Moogers started going after them. They all got in stances as they battled the Moogers. Emily and Mia were simply just battling for a good 10 minutes until they see Dayu and Serrator battling each other.

"What" Emily said in shock.

"Why are they fighting each other" Mia said following as well. The others watch as well after defeating most of the Moogers.

"Well this is interesting to say the least" Jayden said. The others were just as confused.

"Why are they even fighting" Kevin said confused.

"I think it's the broken harmonium" Troy said pointing at it. There was a harmonium that Serrator had on his back as the two-kept battling.

"So, should we do something." Emily asks.

Suddenly a loud noise was created.

"SERRATOR" The sky went dark and a big boulder was created.

"Wait is that who I think it is" Troy said.

"Yes, that was Master Xandred" Jayden said with a little anger in his voice.

The Boulder broke and lie there is Master Xandred waiting there. He suddenly had some of his skin dried up since he isn't fully recovered yet from the seal Jayden's dad gave him. Xandred then stared at Jayden.

"Red Ranger, I will have my revenge on you from what your father gave me." He then looked at Serrator and blasted him away. The others then went at Xandred. Xandred smirked and countered all their hits and then blasted them back. The others went down but Jayden got up. He then looked at the others.

"Damn it" Jayden then pulled out the black box which Troy notices.

"Wait dude, he's too strong" Troy said while clutching a bit of his stomach.

"I have to try something now." Jayden said going super Samurai. He pulled out his Mega Cannon.

"Take this Xandred" Jayden said firing at him but it was again no avail. Xandred snickered and used another blast on Jayden which hit him dead on causing Jayden to demorph. Jayden was so injured that he lost consciousness.

"JAYDEN" they all said rushing towards him as Xandred left with Dayu.

"C'mon let's all get back to the Shiba House" Troy said as he and Kevin helped Jayden up who regained a bit of consciousness but was unable to stand for himself. They got back to the Shiba House which surprises Mentor seeing Jayden in his state.

"Medical room" Mentor said as they rushed in for Jayden. As they lay him on the bed, Troy analyzes the bruises and cuts suffered.

"Ok he needs rest for now and I'll apply some bandages"

"I'll go get some water" Mia said. Emily had tears in her eyes looking at how pained Jayden looked and all the cuts. Caitlin then rushing in after hearing what happened to Jayden from what Troy told her. She also had tears in her eyes.

"Is he going to be ok" She asks Mentor who nods as the Rangers then gathered in the common room. All of them worried about their leader but also the power that Xandred possesses. Caitlin was currently watching the Red Ranger.

"So that's the power that Xandred has" Kevin said.

"He's not even fully recovered." Mike said.

"Can we even stop him" Antonio said.

"Yeah, Jayden's our best fighter and he got whooped hard." Mia said.

Troy could tell that they were all down from it and decided to put an end to it.

"Alright that's enough" The others then looked at Troy ho seemed a little frustrated by hearing them.

"Jayden doesn't want us to think like that, he would want us to keep our heads up and go back at it. Sure, Xandred kicked our butts but that shouldn't stop us. We're a team, we need to stay together and stay positive. C'mon we're better than that" The others then looked at each other smiling then nodded to him. Troy smiled to their reactions.

"you know Troy, you could qualify as a Red Ranger" Emily said with the others agreeing. Troy then shook his head.

"Nah girl, I'm too quiet" Troy said with the others laughing.

End of Chapter

A/N: Well that was the end of Chapter 35 and the beginning of the final stretch. Hope you liked the fast update and hope everyone enjoys this story as it is coming close to the end.


	36. A Crack in the World

Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX

A/N: Alright I am back again with the next chapter of this remix series. I am grateful that I can get a bit more time in writing this since my schedule has lightened up for next few weeks so hopefully I should be having this chapter updated soon. Anyways enjoy the chapter

Chapter 36: A Crack in the World

It took Jayden around three weeks before he was fully recovered from the beating Xandred gave him. He is currently keeping it light with training while the others were in sparring sessions well except for Troy and Antonio who went fishing while Troy was inside saying he was trying to figure something out. Kevin was sparring Mike while thinking of something.

"Why do I have a weird feeling about Serrator's attacks" He said while easily dodging Mike's attacks.

"I mean after thinking about this, I feel that Serrator might be up to something." He dodged Mike's recent attack and then went to sort out some rocks.

"Damn I have to go inside for this" Kevin ran in as the others followed confused. Kevin walks in the commons room to see Troy already on the situation that Kevin was thinking. He then turns to see Kevin.

"You need something?" He asks him.

"Troy let me see the map" Troy nods and stands up to let Kevin take over. Kevin then got to work.

"So, these are the spots that Serrator has been at or sent a Nighlok to." Kevin was then pointing spots on the map.

"I see where it's going" Mike says but then asks Emily what is going on and she was confused still as well.

"Let him finish" Jayden told him.

"But look at what happens when I only show the spots that Serrator appeared only." Kevin only showed the spots and they all widened their eyes to see all the locations lined up into a line. Kevin then drew a line to show the correlation being shown.

"Oh, my god" Mia said.

"He has to be up to something" Kevin then said with the others agreeing. Troy then thought about it and then realized something.

"Don't you guys find it weird that it's a line?" He asks them.

"Explain Troy" Jayden then tells him.

"Well if you think about it, Serrator caused a lot of grief to the innocent civilians every time he showed up. They all happened in these spots and we know that Serrator doesn't do anything without a plan"

Troy stopped when he realized something.

"Oh shit" He then remembered something.

"What is it" Emily asks him.

"I just remembered something when I researched my ranger history. Serrator tried this before. It said that if all sadness gathered in locations that formed some sort of line then it can create a split in the planet to let all the Sanzu River through. Thankfully, my ancestor stopped him but now he's going to try again." The others were in shock as to what Troy just told them but Jayden decided to keep their spirits up.

"Don't worry, we will make sure that doesn't happen" Jayden told the others. The others nodded and then suddenly Jayden gets a call from Antonio that a Nighlok is attacking in the city. He nods and hangs up.

"Nighlok attack, Antonio is already on it" The others nodded as they all headed out.

 _Hopefully Serrator is behind this._ Troy said in his thoughts. He then went to go catch up with them.

At the location, the others see Antonio dealing with a Nighlok who was standing next to Serrator.

"Serrator, what is going on here" Jayden said to him as they all morphed and joined Antonio.

"Ah Red Ranger, you look better after the last time that we met" He said with a laugh. Jayden just stared on waiting for an answer. Serrator noticed this.

"Wow, talk about no fun. Nighlok go cause some havoc somewhere else" The Nighlok complied and headed off to a different area.

"Jayden, you and the others go to the Nighlok, I'll handle Serrator" Troy said. They nodded and headed off while Troy pulled out his sword and got in a stance.

"It's just you and me Serrator"

"Haha, let's dance Silver Ranger" The two then began a sword battle. Troy started on the attack by beginning with some slashes at Serrator forcing him to move back, Serrator then came back with a series of moves which Troy guarded with ease. They both jumped to regain some breath.

"Well that was easy" Troy said laughing.

"I'll make you eat those words" Serrator then attacked Troy again only with more force in his moves then the last series of moves he gave. Troy then got back and then landed a hit on Serrator and which made him fall back from the strike.

"Argh, you pesky Rangers"

"What, not our fault you guys are up to no good" The two then charged at each other this time Troy getting knocked back.

"Ok, that was a good shot" Troy said getting up. He got back in stance and decided to change up the battle style.

"Think I'm feeling a long-range shooting" He reached out his hand and then started firing shots at Serrator who began dodging the shots.

"Two can play that way" Serrator responds. He then pulled out a blaster and fired back some shots. Troy saw the shots and barely dodged them. The two then were in a crazy gun battle. Shots just kept on firing when they both then stopped being interrupted. They both looked up to see the Megazord and the other Nighlok battling it out.

"Seems your friends are busy" Serrator said. Troy now began to ask Serrator his plan.

"So, are you planning on making a crack in the world" Troy asks him. Serrator then made a malicious grin.

"Haha, you're smarter than I thought that you would be."

"Yeah I get that a lot" Serrator just looks at him and notices the other Rangers coming to join them as well.

"Ah it seems everyone is here" Serrator said. Deker then showed up realizing that he might be able to get Urumasa.

"Serrator, I'm still waiting for my sword" He said getting a little impatient" Deker then said.

"Ah Deker, don't worry I just need you for one last thing and it may lift the curse you have held in you for so many centuries." Deker just stood there waiting patiently. The others then decided to intervene.

"You're going down Serrator" The others then went at him which made him angry.

"Screw off you pests" He then shot them and they all fell back. Troy got up and helped the others. Serrator then turned to them. Deker then looks at Serrator.

"What do you mean by breaking my curse" Deker then asks Serrator.

"Well Deker, to break the curse means that you will be the key in cracking the world and letting the Sanzu River flood the Earth completely. All of my boulders have already been in place as we are speaking." The others realized that they might've been too late in stopping this.

"So, the crack might happen" Emily wonders.

"Close but Serrator needs Deker to unlock it." Troy said. The others then widened their eyes in their helmets when they see a purple aura surrounding Serrator. They then see a bunch of purple beams shooting towards the sky in further distances.

"What's going on!" Kevin said in a yell.

"Serrator is trying to create the crack right now or at least the preparations" Jayden said.

They felt the ground shake and suddenly a beam shot up right in front of them causing them all to fall back. They all hit the ground and demorphed from the land. Everyone but Troy was unconscious who then got up holding his rib area and looked at Serrator.

"Damn you Serrator"

"Aw it looks like one of them is still conscious" Serrator said adding an evil laugh with it.

"You're not going to get away with this" Troy then said. This only caused Serrator to laugh harder.

"Haha oh silly Silver ranger, you know I'm not in charge with that. It's up to your fellow half Nighlok over there unconscious as well" Troy then turned to Deker lying down.

"How the hell is he even the key" Troy then wondered.

"Oh, it's not him as a whole, I just need the sadness inside of his body and curse that will cause the crack to finally open up completely. And we all know how desperately he wants to break that curse of his." Troy gritted his teeth knowing he can't really do much in this kind of situation.

End of Chapter.

A/N: Hey guys I apologize for not updating sooner than my scheduled date. Thanksgiving was in my way and I also have begun my preparations for finals so I might be gone for at least two weeks before I'll be able to update my next chapter so I apologize for the small break. Hope this was a good chapter even though it was shorter than normal but it's one step closer to the goal.


	37. Stroke of Fate part 1

Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX

A/N: Hey guys, I am so sorry for the delay. I had to deal with finals for the week and then I was taking some time off to enjoy a part of my break but now I am back for another chapter and hope everyone had a happy holiday. Now on to the next chapter.

Chapter 37: Stroke of Fate

 _Previously on Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX_

 _The Rangers confront Serrator on his plan to crack the world. We are now at the part where Troy and Serrator are confronting each other while the other Rangers are still knocked back from the explosions of the purple orbs_

Troy and Serrator still looking at each other after what is going on. Troy just looked all around the area to see how this is affecting the place and knew that this was bad.

"Damn you Serrator" Troy said gritting his teeth.

"Oh, but it seems that I am victorious once Deker gets up"

"What makes you think that he would even do it"

"It's simple, all that Deker wants is his sword anyways. I bet that he could care less about this pathetic world." Troy kept his cool but knew that this was a possibility.

"I know about that prophecy Silver Ranger, we shall have this battle soon"

"I'll be looking forward to it" Troy then said smirking. With that Serrator exited the area. Troy then went to go help the others who were beginning to get up. Meanwhile, Antonio was somehow in a different area Antonio got up and looked around. He then saw Deker unconscious close by to him. He didn't know what to do but then realized that his Barracuda Blade was still on him so he got up and then approached Deker. He then took out his blade and got into a pose about to strike but then something stopped him at the back out of his mind.

"No that's just not the right way" He then ran off to go find the others. Back at the Shiba house, the Rangers have all gathered up to regroup on what they have just witnessed.

"Ok so here is what we got, the six areas that Serrator activated are currently breaking the barrier between the human world and the netherworld." Troy said.

"Deker is the only one that can completely break the barrier between our worlds." Kevin then added.

"So, the only way to stop Serrator's plan is to stop Deker but what about Serrator himself?" Emily then asks.

"I can take care of Serrator but you need to find a way to convince Deker to not break this barrier." Troy responded.

"So, the only way to completely stop this is to stop Deker" Antonio couldn't take it anymore after Jayden said that so he decided to confess.

"Guys I am so sorry" He said that abruptly. The others then turned to him a little thrown off by what he said.

"Uh what do you mean Antonio" Mike then says.

"Earlier after we all got blasted back from the explosion that Serrator caused, I regained consciousness and then noticed that Deker was unconscious. I somehow still had my Barracuda Blade in hand and was about to strike him" the others seemed a little shocked except for Troy.

"But something told me not to in my head and decided to just run off" The others stood there for a minute. Troy then decided to say something.

"You did the right thing." Antonio's eyes widened.

"Seriously" Antonio then said.

"Yeah, one of the biggest rules of being a Samurai. Never attack an unarmed opponent." Mike said.

"Don't worry about it Antonio, what you did was something all of us would've done." Jayden then followed. Antonio still doesn't seem ok with this.

"I get that you guys see this as something good, but I feel like I could've done something." He seemed frustrated and then bolted out of the room. The group was going to go after him but Ji stopped them.

"Leave him, he has things to think about and I need to talk to Troy alone" The others were a bit confused and decided to head out and follow Mentor's orders.

"So, what's up Mentor" Troy then asks Mentor.

"It's about the prophecy that was stated from the last time that Serrator and the Silver Ranger has had a clash. I just need you to be careful after last time"

"I know Mentor, last time the powers are gone but I feel more than ready to face him this time"

"And how confident are you in beating it"

"Damn confident, I mean I have a way to beat him if my plan works out"

"What's the key factor in this plan"

"It's a gamble but the others have to be able to convince Deker in not slashing the barrier wide. Keeping that barrier closed is the only way to use my plan to isolate him and myself from the others. As much as I value teamwork, I need to face him alone." Ji seemed a little thrown off by what Troy was planning. He never liked to give permission on things like this if it involved someone solo but felt that he should give Troy a chance on this one.

"Alright, but if this doesn't go to plan then you know what to do"

"I know, call for the others I got it" Troy said with a thumb up. With that, Troy got up and left with Mentor looking out of his window in the office. Troy walked out to see Kevin and Mike reading a piece of paper that looked like a sort of note.

"Uh what is going on here" Troy asks them as they hand him the note. Troy reads and it was from Antonio saying he knows what he must do.

"Shit, he's going after Deker"

"To do what" Mike wonders.

"Isn't it obvious, he's going to persuade him alone" Kevin said. Mike said oh and realized that it wasn't a good thing. To make matters worse, the gap sensor went off. Jayden and the remaining members came in.

"That has to be Serrator" Jayden said as they saw the location.

"Wait guys, Antonio is after Deker" Kevin then said. The others looked a bit shock but then kept their composure.

"So, what's the plan" Jayden then asked. The others remained silent not sure of what to do but then Troy decided to speak up.

"All of you go find Antonio and I'll go distract Serrator until you guys get there. If Deker is going over there then that means, we'll just end up meeting up anyways."

"But will you be ok" Emily asks. Tory just smirked.

"It's ok I'll be fine, now let's get going now shall we" He says as they all disperse. Troy watches them before he then heads off for Serrator.

Deker was in an area meditating. He was currently thinking if he should crack the world for his sword back. As he was thinking, he looked around and couldn't help but feel that this place was very familiar. He couldn't get a grasp on it but he had a small feeling that he was here before. He got up and headed off for Serrator when he notices Antonio standing there in front of his path. He wondered how Antonio could find him but decided to drop it.

"What do you want, Gold Ranger" he asks him.

"Listen, I know you want Urumasa back but you have to know the consequences of the barrier being cracked."

"What does that have to do with me"

"A lot, there's no point in having the sword back if everything gets destroyed in the process"

"So, what are you going to stop me then" Antonio then pulls out his Barracuda blade without morphing.

"If it means you not cracking the world then yeah" Antonio then got into a strike pose.

"Alright then, strike me right now" Deker said with his hands up to keep away from his back up sword in the handle. Antonio seemed a little thrown back by this statement.

"Wait what"

"You heard me Gold Ranger, if you really are able to then strike me down right now. You want to save the world right" Deker stood there with his hands still up. Antonio was still a little shook by what Deker said, but he shook his head and got right back into position. He was then about to strike him but then stopped realizing he just couldn't it. He then fell to his knees.

"Look I know you want your sword but can you at least show your human side and think about all of the people that are going to die if this happens. I know how Urumasa is important but please you have to find another way"

Deker lowered his hand and just shook his head in disappointment.

"See this Gold Ranger, after knowing the risks of me helping Serrator and yet you still fail to stop me even with the chance." Deker pulled out his mini dagger and then was about to strike when suddenly Mike came out of nowhere forcing Deker to jump back. The others came in following him to help Antonio.

"Antonio, are you alright" Jayden asks.

"yeah I'm ok" He responds. He then went and morphed right away. They then went into formation but then sees that Deker was walking away.

"Hey Deker where are you going" Kevin then exclaims. Deker turns and just smirks at them.

"I'm going to go get my sword what else"

"Not on our watch" Mia says. Deker couldn't help but laugh.

"Too bad, I'll meet you where Serrator is" Deker suddenly just vanished and the others didn't have enough time to react.

"Damn it he's going to Serrator" Mike said.

"C'mon let's go after him" Jayden said.

"But what if we're too late" Emily then wonders.

"We won't, if anything Troy is going to hold his own till we get there." They all began to head for wherever Serrator is.

Back with Troy, he stood face to face with a bunch of Moogers that looked like they were ready to maul him.

"So, Silver Ranger, any reason you came alone." Troy smirked a little on that.

"Nah, just my friends had to make a pit stop before coming here."

"Ah, you have guts but too bad it ends here" he then lets the Moogers loose. Troy then pulled out his sword.

"Yeah, for you" Troy began with a series of combos that was taking down Moogers one by one. The others arrived but Troy never noticed so he just continued his onslaught on the Moogers. When they arrived, all that was written on their faces was shock.

"Holy crap" Jayden.

"What in the hell" Mike and Kevin.

"Whoa" Mia and Emily.

"God damn" Antonio.

"Uh Jayden, I thought you were better than Troy" Mike then adds.

"Yeah, but that was without potential kicking in." Jayden then adds.

"So, this isn't his full" Kevin said.

"Nope"

"Damn" That was all that Kevin said. Troy did a backflip then did a spinning top slice on the last Mooger. He then turned to see the others just staring at him and he seemed a bit surprised.

"Holy shit. Where did you guys come from" He said just noticing them.

"The point where you were taking them out left and right" Mike said.

"Troy, that was amazing." Emily said impressed. Troy laughed a bit and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah thanks, by the way where's Deker" The others widened their eyes.

"AH Deker, glad you could make it" The others turned to see Deker standing there with Serrator holding out Urumasa to him.

"Please tell me he's not taking the sword" Troy said. The others didn't respond and he had an answer already by that silence.

"well hopefully he changes his mind with slicing the barrier." Mike said in a half-jokingly matter. The others except Troy just looked at him.

"oh c'mon" Deker just looked at the barrier but suddenly decided to slash Serrator who jumped back barely able to react from it. He had a look of surprise as well. The others were shocked by this as well.

"Wow, that fucking worked" Mike said in a bit of shock.

"Deker you idiot" All Deker did was smirk.

"Honestly, you're the idiot in actually thinking that I would do that. I may be a Nighlok but remember I only wanted my sword and I could care less about destroying some stupid barrier." Serrator then had this look of anger and then pulled out his sword.

"Alright then, all of you shall die then." Serrator was ready to strike all of them when Troy suddenly ran up to him and gave a huge shove to the ground. Then Troy's right hand was glowing and soon was held to the ground which created a barrier which kept Troy and Serrator inside. The barrier was then lifted to the air. Serrator then looks around to see its just him and Troy.

"What do you have in mind Silver" He said with a hiss.

"I'm here to fulfill a prophecy." Troy said with his sword out. Serrator just smirked and did so as well.

"As you wish but first let me keep your buddies busy" From inside the barrier, Serrator summoned a bunch of giant Moogers into the city.

"Rangers, I leave this to you" Deker said before walking away. He then stopped for one last thing to say.

"And Red Ranger, I'll be waiting on our duel once again." With that, Deker leaves and the others then notice the giant Moogers.

"Looks like we got company" Jayden said.

"Wait, but what about Troy" Mia then asks.

"We want to help, but I guess now we just have to believe in him and deal with them first" Kevin then says.

"He's right, now let's go Rangers" Jayden says as they all head into their zords.

To Be Continued

A/N: Now before I end this, I would like to make a huge apology on this update. A lot happened in the past month and a half which has caused me to delay this chapter but now it is done and I am looking to get back on track with the first update of the New Year. Hope you guys enjoy this one.


	38. Stroke of Fate part 2

Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX

A/N: Hey guys, I am back with the second part of this chapter that I decided to cut off from before. Hopefully what I am attempting to pull will bring out good results as I am also still in struggle of consistency in my updating. Hopefully I will figure that out but until then. Now let's head into the chapter.

Chapter 38: Stroke of Fate part 2

The Rangers were all sequencing in their megazord. They kept focus on the orb that Troy has created that has him and Serrator inside.

"How big did Troy make it" Mike said.

"Big enough I guess" Kevin said.

"So, we just have to wait" Emily wondered.

"Yeah, and why not take out giant Moogers amigos" Antonio added referring to the Moogers that are heading towards them.

"Alright guys, Troy is about to have a difficult task ahead of him so let's give it all we got so we can support him." Jayden said as they pulled out their weapons in the zords.

Inside the orb, Serrator opened his eyes and then began looking around. It seems to be a huge red field with a darkened sky. He feels a weird aura surrounding the place that he is walking around. He then notices someone that is approaching. Turns out that it was Troy who had his hands in his pocket and smirking.

"What did you do Silver ranger" Serrator asks with a little anger.

"I got us into a realm where no one can get hurt from the battle we are about to have" Serrator laughed a little.

"But what if I get out of here"

"Well, you have to kill me first"

"Oh well, guess I'll make your defeat very miserable" Troy then pulled out his Samuraizer.

"We'll see about that" Troy then morphed into his suit and pulled out his sword.

They both then ran at each other with a battle cry. Serrator started it off with a good series of moves with Troy deflecting each one, he then jumped back to avoid more shots that might've been thrown to him.

"Not bad, now it's my turn" Troy then jumped back in and started with a bunch of combos with his speed. Serrator deflected them but felt a little surprised that Troy was increasing speed in his attacks.

"Damn, you got to stop getting faster" Troy laughed a little.

"That's why I go faster" Serrator then decided to attack the moment and Troy was prepared for that. Troy deflected the shot and went with a counter by kicking Serrator in the gut. Serrator got up right away and then decided to started firing lasers at him to try and slow him down. Troy began dodging them around but didn't see Serrator come out of nowhere and gave him a swift punch in the chest sending him back.

"Ugh damn he can hit" Troy said grunting as he got up. Serrator then came at him again but Troy knew and fired a blast at him and nailed him square which forced Serrator back again. Serrator then fired some shots which makes Troy start jumping side to side to avoid some of them. He grunted in pain a little when the last shot hit him in the side of his hip.

"Damn, what should I do" He's been battling him for a while and he still hasn't found any significant weakness yet and is still looking.

Outside the orb, Jayden the others had just taken out the Giant Moogers. They wanted to keep supporting and see how Troy is doing so they decided to take out the Moogers as fast as possible. They demorphed and then went to the orb to see how he was doing.

"Wait, so Troy is in that thing?" Mike wondered.

"Yeah, he created it as well" Kevin adds.

"It must be taking a lot of symbol power for him right now" Mia said. Jayden shook his head.

"He's not using symbol power, I feel that he is using his guardian energy right now." The others looked at him a little confused.

"What the hell is guardian power" Antonio asks.

"I don't know everything; all I know is that it was unlocked when he got his morpher but he needed to master it. I didn't see most of his sessions with it but man he was insane when I saw it. Some of the things he was doing with those powers were out of this world."

"So, has he mastered them" Emily wondered.

"I don't know, guess we will see with this battle" Jayden finishes as the others stay and wait.

Back inside the orb, Troy decided to go into the defensive to see if there was a way to counter Serrator's attacks.

 _Damn, how do I get through this dude._ Troy thought as he was deflecting each hit Serrator was striking.

Troy was breathing a little heavily unsure on what to do at this point. What he's seen so far is that Serrator is just going relentlessly which makes him question whether Serrator has any sort of stamina limit.

 _Does this dude have a limit damn?_ He was starting to get frustrated. He then shook it off and switched to the offensive to try and contain Serrator down. That was when he realized something about Serrator during this whole fight. It seems that Serrator just likes to keep going because he isn't good at deflecting a lot of shots at once so Troy feels that he needs to go on the offensive and just keep attacking.

 _So, I know how to beat him but now I need to figure out a way to go on the offensive._

Troy then decided that instead of using his sword to deflect the shots and just to completely avoid the attacks in general. So, with that, Troy took a huge jump backwards and just began charging up his power in his sword. He then sees Serrator charging but he was unaware that Troy just created a trap in that area. As Serrator was about to attack, a bunch of silver orbs charged at him causing him to be unable to move.

"Huh, what the hell is this" Serrator said confused. He looks up to see Troy floating with his sword charging up.

"It's the part where I end this battle Serrator" Troy said. He then landed to the ground and began to approach Serrator with his sword in hand.

"Curse you Silver Ranger" Serrator said. He then struggled trying to break free but to no avail.

"Serrator, this is for all of the fallen guardians before me as I promised myself that I will defeat you once and for all. Anything you got to say." Serrator then out of character, calmed down and then just sat there accepting defeat.

"Ah, very well Silver Ranger" He said bracing for his defeat. Troy then raised his sword which sent a spark of electricity shooting to the sword. Outside the orb, the ground was vibrating and the orb was beginning to shake. The others were then trying to stay standing and stay focused on the orb.

"What's going on" Emily said.

"I don't know but it's coming from the orb" Mia said. The orb was vibrating for a good while when it suddenly was beginning to expand a little.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good thing" Mike said. The orb was then floating upwards to a safer distance away from Panorama.

"It's about to blow" Kevin said.

"Wait, isn't Troy still in there" Antonio said. The others widened their eyes.

"Oh shit" Jayden said. They all headed towards where the orb was when it suddenly exploded. The others couldn't believe that it suddenly exploded.

"Troy" Emily screamed as they rushed to the scene. The orb explosion was in the middle of a grassy hill.

They looked around to see if he flew anywhere but were struggling when they couldn't find him.

"No way he could've not made it" Kevin said. They all frantically looked until they heard someone walking towards them and it was no one else then Troy Burrows walking towards them with a big smile on his face.

"You got that right Kevin" He said walking. They all cheered and then ran over to Troy.

"You did it Troy" Emily said.

"Nice job bro" Mike said as they both did a handshake.

"That was some battle" Troy said after making a sigh in relief.

"What was he like" Mia said.

"Well, I knew he was holding back before so I saw him on a whole new level but the only thing that stayed the same was his god damn arrogance" The others laughed at that ending statement.

"Well the good thing is that Serrator is gone and the world is not cracked" They all cheered in celebration.

"Grilled Fish at the Shiba House" Antonio suggested. They all agreed and headed back for the Shiba house.

Back at the Shiba House, the gang was enjoying a well-cooked meal of fish and steam cooked vegetables. Mentor Ji then walks in as they were just having fun together.

"Hey Jayden, you have a visitor" Caitlin then walks in to greet him.

"I heard what happened good job you" Jayden smiled as the two gave a quick peck before she greeted the others.

"It was a hard day but we pulled through" Kevin said. The others nodded.

"And shout out to Troy for defeating the almighty Serrator" They cheered as Troy just smiled.

"Oh wow, aren't you the youngest one here to" Caitlin said impressed.

"Yup that's me" They all laughed. Mentor Ji then cleared his throat.

"Alright normally I don't do this too often but let's all have a cheer" They all got a drink.

"RANGERS TOGETHER" Jayden yelled.

"SAMURAI FOREVER" they all then drank and then enjoyed the rest of the day off.

End of Chapter

A/N: Alright after a long delay, I finally finished this chapter. I think we are almost done with this series and I do plan on finishing it just might take some time so I hope you all can be patient as I try to figure this out. Anyways enjoy a hope for more to come.


	39. Fight Fire with Fire

Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX

A/N: Hello everyone I am back again with the new installment of the Remix Series. This story is ending very soon people and I must say it has been a long year in the making of this series even though I felt that it was only yesterday that I sat down and just said hey why not remake this series and now we are now at the home stretch and I am excited to finish this off with a bang. So here is Chapter 39 of the Samurai remix.

Chapter 39: Fight Fire with Fire

In the Netherworld, Master Xandred was watching over the Sanzu River outside of his ship. He was just focused as he was watching over his Moogers.

"That Red Ranger, I feel as if he will try to seal me soon. So, I need to get rid of him" He then called Octoroo who then came in almost 10 seconds knowing not to make him wait.

"Yes, Master Xandred"

"I need a Nighlok that is the weakness of the Red Ranger, someone that can turn his fire against him suppose I say" Octoroo was still rubbing his staff thinking of a Nighlok when he then figured it out.

"Don't worry Master Xandred, I got the perfect one" He scurried off to go get this Nighlok that he was talking about.

Back at the Shiba House everyone but Jayden was chilling in the Shiba House. Troy was reading a book while the others were watching a TV show. Jayden was training solo today.

"So, was there any reason Jayden decided to train today" Mike wondered.

"Something about using his off day yesterday with Caitlin instead so he's making it up today" Troy responded with eyes still on his book.

"Aw that's so sweet" Emily said. Troy then put his book.

"Hey Troy, can you ask Jayden if he wants to watch this show with us." Mia asks him. Troy gave her a thumb up and headed outside to where Jayden was. He looks outside to see Jayden reading what looked like a letter with the Shiba symbol and knew what was going to happen.

 _Uh-oh, it seems Jayden's sister is coming_ Troy thought. He then walked back to where the others were.

"So is he coming" Kevin said. Troy waited a moment but as he was about to answer, the Gap sensor. Jayden then an in.

"At the shrine, let's get moving" The others nodded as Troy lets Antonio know who was fishing.

They got to the scene where there is a bunch of Moogers were crowding the area. Antonio then sees them and joins them.

"holy crap there's a ton of them" Mike said looking around. They then see the leader of the group ahead.

"Well, that hasn't stopped before so let's go" Jayden said as they all morphed into action. They all then went for all the Moogers. One by one they just kept dropping like a bunch of flies.

"Keep attacking the Moogers I'll go after the Nighlok" The others nodded as Jayden then headed for the Nighlok. Troy however realized something was off. To him, it was like the Moogers were letting Jayden go through with little to no effort. He slashed a Mooger and then followed Jayden while taking out more.

Jayden then went face to face with the Nighlok who seemed to have a gun-like weapon.

"Ah, just who I was waiting for" The Nighlok said. Jayden just stared and then got into a fighting stance. Jayden then charged but didn't expect the Nighlok to shoot him right away. He then felt pain but it wasn't normal as it seemed to be hurting him more inside. He fell with all the pain he felt.

"Gah! What the hell" He said with the pain in him. He saw another shot but then Troy jumped in and got hit.

"Ow that hurt a bit" Troy said as he got back on his feet.

"Troy, that thing will hurt you inside" Troy turned around but seemed confused.

"Really, I'm good dude" Jayden then seemed confused with it as well. The others then got over there when Troy decided to make a call since Jayden can't call anything from the pain he is still feeling.

"Hey Nighlok what's in that thing" Troy asks him. The Nighlok laughed after he asked him that.

"Oh, just a little Nighlok flame. Only affects Red Rangers" The others then surrounded Jayden.

"Keep formation as we find an opening" The others nodded from Troy's strategy as they began to take some hits from the Nighlok.

"Wow, you're right I'm still fine" Mike said after getting hit. Jayden didn't like this because he felt that this was coming to an end soon.

 _Damn it, they're too loyal_

Troy and the others were currently protecting Jayden from the flaming shots going for him. Troy then got an idea.

"Guys, I'm speeding to him can you keep the barrier we got going"

"Don't worry about it we can take it" Kevin said. Troy nodded and then looked as if he disappeared. The others continued to stay fortified. The Nighlok thought they were getting weaker then suddenly was slashed in the back by Troy. He widened his eyes after the attack and suddenly destroyed into pieces. The others then gathered around Jayden who was suddenly demorphed because of the damage he took.

"Jesus Christ, is he ok" Mike said. Suddenly, the Nighlok they defeated grew into a giant and the others knew what to do.

"But Jayden can't battle yet" Emily said worried.

"We'll have to take care of it without him. Let's go" Kevin said as they all entered their zords. Jayden was still leaning against the wall waiting for the battle to be over. He was still clutching his chest and he was breathing heavily. Then a blonde girl wearing a black vest jacket and was holding a special kind of Samuraizer on hand. She approaches Jayden and smiles.

"Don't worry Jayden leave it to me" She then morphed into a Red Samurai Ranger as well only that she had a skirt on her suit. She then entered the Lion zord and went out to battle. The others saw the zord and were really confused.

"Wait, is that Jayden" Mike said as the Lion was starting to kick the Nighlok's butt.

"Damn, he's getting messed up" Troy said in amusement with the others agreeing. Soon enough, the Nighlok was defeated and they all went to Jayden unknown of where the other Red Ranger went. Mike and Kevin helped lifted Jayden up who was still injured.

"It's ok dude, we got you" Kevin said. Mia however, saw a girl in blonde hair walk up towards them.

"Uh who are you" Mia asks. The others turn to see her walking to them with a smile.

"Thank you for helping Jayden out" She started.

"Yeah, Jayden who is she" Jayden smiled slightly.

"That's my older sister Lauren" The others widened their eyes in shock.

"You have a sister" Antonio said in shock.

"Since when" Mike followed. Mia then decided to end that part.

"How about this, instead of these crazy assumptions let's try this" She then turns to Lauren and smiles.

"Welcome to the team Lauren" Lauren smiles in a way of saying thanks.

"C'mon let's get back to the Shiba House" Mike and Kevin were helping Jayden back to the Shiba House except for Troy and Lauren who went a little behind to talk in private.

"So now that you're here I'm assuming it's mastered" Troy asks her. Lauren's face went serious.

"Yeah, it took a little longer but I'm here now"

"I wonder what Jayden is going to do now that you're here"

"You think he might leave" Troy seemed a little grim at the prediction.

"I don't want to say that but from what I learned, there can only be one Red Ranger" The two then ended that conversation as they headed back to the Shiba House.

Back at the Shiba House, Mentor had the Rangers except Jayden who was being nursed by Lauren in the infirmary, the others were waiting for an explanation by Mentor on what was going on.

"I don't get it, I thought Jayden was the Red Ranger." Mike said.

"This was all part of a huge plan made by his dad before he died to Xandred. Something that Jayden and Lauren even agreed on." They all went closer to hear the story except for Troy who already knew what happened.

"It was the final fight where their father has somewhat mastered the sealing symbol but it wasn't complete. He used it on Xandred to just buy time for his kids to be ready but only Lauren could learn this symbol. Unfortunately, the dad realized that you can't learn this symbol while defending the symbol and that's where Jayden comes in. Until Lauren can master the symbol, Jayden had to sub in and be the Red Ranger here until she arrives." The others were shocked with the story.

"So, he couldn't say anything about this before he asked all of us to join him" Mike wondered.

"Man, he had to keep that all inside to himself" Kevin said. The others were shocked with how much he had to keep from them.

"Well, at least there's going to be two of them" The others smiled but wasn't aware of what Jayden is planning to do since Lauren arrived. In the infirmary, Jayden was being tended to his wounds by Lauren.

"I'm so glad to see you after all those letters for the past ten years." Jayden was drinking some tea on the bed smiling.

"It's good to see you as well sis" He responded.

"You really have grown Jayden, I can't wait to battle alongside you for the first time" This is when Jayden decided to have other plans.

"Lauren, that's not possible" Lauren frowned.

"What do you mean"

"They can't have two leaders, they wouldn't know who to follow and that leads to bad things." Jayden said simply.

"So, what" She responded with some tears in her eyes.

"It means that there can't be two Red Rangers" The two turned to see Troy sitting on the window edge.

"Having both of you can cause miscommunication in battle but Jayden, I don't think that means leaving the Shiba House." Jayden stared blankly but he was set.

"No, I must leave, it'd be hard for me to just sit here anyway" Jayden said as his stuff was already pre-packed.

"Are you sure" Lauren said. Jayden just simply nodded.

An hour later, the others set up a miniature party to celebrate and welcome the arrival of Lauren to the group. Antonio was continuing to grill food for them. Lauren walks outside to see it all set up.

"Hey Lauren, come and enjoy some food, it's a nice day today" Lauren smiled to Antonio as she received the hot dog. Emily and Mia then come in to greet her.

"So, since you've been training for almost your whole life, I say we show you how to be in a shopping spree." Mia suggested.

"A shopping spree" Lauren wonders.

"It's when you go to let's say a mall and go buy some clothes etc." Kevin and Mike paled at what Emily said from the experience they've had with these shopping sprees. Mike then sees the Samuraizer Lauren places on the table.

"Hey Lauren, your Samuraizer looks different then Jayden's" They all had a phone shaped Samuraizer while hers seemed to represent more of a pen-like stature.

"This was the Samuraizer that my father had. It's the only thing that I have left of him" The others felt that they got on a touchy subject.

"Oh, sorry Lauren" Mike said a little ashamed. Lauren sensed his guilt and then smiled.

"Oh, no don't worry it's ok and yeah I can tell you why it's different" She said reassuringly. They all gathered as Lauren made an explanation on how the pen form is a way for the Sealing Symbol to be created more efficiently. As she was explaining, Jayden had got his stuff and was about to head out. He walks out when Lauren just finishes and she then loses the smile that was just on her face.

"Hey Jayden, come on and enjoy some food" Antonio announces unaware of the situation. Jayden looks at him but then takes out a wooden box as Lauren begins to approach him. The others just seemed confused but then turns shocked when Jayden opens the box revealing the Black Box and all his discs.

"Wait Jayden, what's going on" Mike then asks. Jayden then looks up to turn towards them.

"You guys need to follow from here on out. She is the true Red Ranger of this team. I have to leave to let her continue her duties."

"And you'll be back right" Kevin asks.

"No, this is going to be permanent" They all gasp in shock with Emily and Mia about to be tears.

"What" "Why" "Jayden you can't leave" Jayden closed his eyes and sighed.

"You have to, Lauren can do what I can't do which is end this fight against the Nighlok. I know you guys well, and I have to say I'm proud of what you guys have become with the core of unity, skills, and friendship and I can't thank you guys enough for everything that has happened" He began to turn to the exit to see Troy standing there.

"So, this is it" The others see the two long friends as if it was a sad goodbye.

"Yeah it is Troy" Troy seemed down but kept his composure.

"But where would you go then" He asks him. Jayden smiled a bit and then went back to his normal look.

"I'm going to stay with Caitlin. Maybe live a normal life for once and figure out what's to do for now"

"And you can't figure that out here" Jayden noticed that Troy still had his head down.

"Troy, you know my place isn't here anymore"

"How are you so sure!" Jayden was taken aback like the others by Troy raising his voice like that.

"I just know, it's that feeling I get that I need to be away from here" Troy knew the feeling he was talking about and Jayden usually is right about those feelings he gets. They stayed there in silence for another minute before Troy decided to speak again. He seemed relaxed after the outburst.

"I'm going to miss you, bro" Troy said looking up with now a smile. He seemed to have just had his mini tears dried up but he held out a fist. Mia and Emily were in tears with Mike and Kevin comforting while Lauren and Antonio couldn't keep seeing this moment. Jayden smiled as they bumped fists one last time before Jayden walks away. The others just look and Mike decided to say something.

"So, we just pretend like he was never here again" The others just looked at him and Lauren decided to counter.

"No, of course not" She gathered them around and placed her hand in the center of their circle.

"I may not be Jayden, but I know one thing for sure. He wants to defeat Master Xandred and as soon as we do defeat Master Xandred we can go and bring his stubborn self back in the Shiba House. I know you guys want to see him just as well as I do." The others were shocked with her little speech but couldn't help but smile at this. To them, Lauren seemed to be a more outspoken leader and now they have a huge reason to continue: Bring Jayden back. They then joined their hands with Lauren.

"Rangers Together"

"SAMURAI FOREVER"

They raised their hands to the air and disperses. They all went to get a drink when Mike realized something.

"Wait, so where is Jayden going." Troy widens his eyes and almost spits his drink out. He luckily swallows it down in time.

"Hehe, he may or may not be staying at Caitlin's for now" The others spit their drinks laughing except for Lauren who hasn't started drinking her water yet"

"Whose Caitlin" She asks confused. Emily was shocked.

"You mean Jayden didn't tell you" She said giggling.

"No" Lauren then began drinking.

"That's his girlfriend" Mike said knowing what would happen. Lauren just lost it. She spits her drink out without hesitation and was in total shock.

"Jayden has a girlfriend already!" the others laughed at this.

"Yeah he does" Troy said.

"Wow, I never knew he had it in him" She says as she laughs with the others as well.

Caitlin was now helping Jayden move in to her apartment.

"Thanks for everything Caitlin" Jayden said as he sat on the couch after they moved everything in. Caitlin smiled and sat next to him. They gave each other a quick peck before she leaned on to his shoulder.

"So, you sure you really wanted to leave them" she asks him.

"Yeah, it's the right thing to do" She didn't seem to believe him but took the answer.

"Alright, if you think it's the right thing" She says as they just stay there on the couch

End of Chapter

A/N: Thank you all for your patience for this chapter. It took a little longer to make but I was happy with the result no matter what. I hope that you guys will continue to enjoy because we are almost done with the whole story fellas.


	40. The Great Duel

Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX

A/N: Alright time for the next chapter of this series in which I have been able to free myself of making some time in making this chapter so hopefully we can keep going with this. Now, I want to say that this story has around 3 more chapters but who knows I might add a bit more but for now it's three. Unless you guys want longer chapters but we will see.

Chapter 40: The Great Duel

It is the day after Jayden left the house. They all didn't like what he did but still knows that they have a duty to fulfill. They entered the dojo to see Lauren already training with some flying discs. They were fired at her and she kept deflecting each one. They couldn't help but be impressed by what they saw.

"Holy cow she's good" Emily said.

"That's really good reflexes" Kevin said. Antonio left fishing and Troy walks in to see this with Mentor behind.

"Why aren't you guys practicing" Mentor asks. The others looked at each other.

"We want to know how Jayden is doing" Mia asks. They all know it's been a day but they already miss Jayden being here. Mentor sighed.

"Don't worry, Troy just got back from seeing him. He's at Caitlin's house right now. He said he'll be ok" The others sighed in relied when Troy nods in relief. Mentor leaves while Mike then turned to Lauren.

"hmm, maybe I should ask to spar" Kevin widened his eyes.

"Are you crazy, Jayden would never just spar with you" Mike gave Kevin a weird look.

"Uh, that's not Jayden" He winked to him and walked over to Lauren with Emily and Mia giggling a little bit.

"Hey Lauren" Lauren turns to Mike while deflecting the disc at the same time. Mike just stared a little on what just happened.

"Whoa… anyways do you want to spar." Lauren stared for a few seconds before responding. She then smiled a little.

"I would be honored, I've been training alone most of my life it'd be nice to spar with someone" Mike smiled and then got in stance. Lauren got in stance but it was a little different then Mike's. The others were watching this about to unfold.

"you think Mike's got a chance" Kevin whispered to the others. Troy couldn't help but laugh on that.

"He's fucked" Troy said as the others laughed with him. Around 10 seconds later, Mike was taken to the ground. The others then laughed seeing this unfold.

"Holy crap, she whooped my ass" He got up and went back with the others. Lauren laughed a little.

"So, who's next" She asks them. Kevin then got up and went over.

"I got next" Troy said. Lauren nodded. Lauren and Kevin then began. Kevin started a few swipes but Lauren easily dodged them. Kevin then took on a barrage of her attacks. He dodged all but the last one which sent him to the ground as well.

"Damn it" Kevin said.

"Mike and Kevin, that was actually pretty good." Mike was a little confused.

"But you whooped us"

"Yeah, but hey I could see how well you guys fight, it's good trust me"

"But if that's true, how did you beat us so easily"

"Well, I was able to see a weakness in both of you and I apologize for taking advantage" She then set down her stick for a little bit.

"Mike, you have great strength and physical tools, and you make creative moves, but you need to learn when to use it and better timing." Mike nodded in understanding.

"Kevin, disciplined and good fundamentals. However, you get really predictable in what you're doing so I knew what to use in countering those moves." Kevin then nodded as well. Troy then got up.

"Alright, now it's my turn" Lauren then shook her head a little. They both then got into stance and it turned into one hell of a spar. The others just saw move after move and it was all going at a top speed. Unfortunately, Troy screwed up on one move and that was all that was needed for Lauren to take him out. Troy hit the ground with his fist.

"Damn it I had her" Lauren laughed a little as she helped him up.

"You did, but not enough yet" Troy laughed with it. The others were amazed.

"Holy crap, that was intense" Mike said.

"Yeah, you both were really good" Emily said. Lauren's stomach then growled.

"Sorry guys" She said rubbing the back of her neck. Mia then ran off to the kitchen. The others except Lauren then were just in shock.

"Uh oh Kevin your girlfriend is cooking again" Mike said.

"Yeah I know" Kevin groaned. He loves Mia but he knows when someone is bad at cooking. Around 30 minutes later, Mia called them all in for lunch.

"Lauren, you must really be committed to your training" Emily said. Lauren smiled and nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I train 7 days a week so it's basically all I've been doing" She responded.

"So, you never did anything to relax" Mike wondered.

"No, I really was just my normal meals with intense training on the Sealing Symbol as my daily routine"

"Aw man, you should go shopping with Mia and I, we can show you around" Lauren smiled in response to Emily.

"It would be nice, I always wonder how it was to be normal"

"Well, don't worry we can show you" Kevin said as they arrived at the table. All their smiles except Lauren faded.

"huh" She said confused. Troy turned to her.

"You're going to have to wait a bit on normal food" She seemed confused and then Mia brought out the food and they all froze.

"Enjoy you guys" Mia said as she walked back to the kitchen. The others gulped as they began the attempt in eating Mia's food. Lauren takes a bite as the others look. She admits at first, the food was a bit burnt but for some reason she wasn't having issues. In fact, she even liked the food and then showed it. The others were just shocked.

"Wait what" Troy said without being too loud.

"How is she-" Mike began

"That's insane" Kevin said.

Lauren continues to eat as she thought it was delicious.

"Ok, are you pretending" Emily asks. Lauren looks at her and shakes her head. The others just widened their eyes.

"Wait, is it good to you" Mike asked as Lauren responds with a nod while eating. Troy took a bite and didn't like it so it had to be just Lauren. Lauren then finished eating as Mia came back with more.

"So how was it" She asks them.

"It was really good is there seconds" Lauren began as the others just watched. Mia nods and Lauren then grabs a few more servings. Suddenly, the gap sensor went off causing Lauren to groan.

"Dang it, I was really enjoying that."

"It's ok, I still got plenty" They all then went to the map to see where the Nighlok was.

"Downtown, let's go guys" They all nodded in response as they headed out.

Meanwhile, Jayden has recently just left Caitlin's house to take a walk. He needed to think over some things as in what to do with his life as the true Red Ranger has finally arrived.

"I knew I would find you here Red Ranger" Jayden turns to the person knowing exactly who it is.

"Really, Deker" He said. He honestly did not need this right now.

"Urumasa senses a great battle and I believe no is the moment that our battle shall happen." Jayden morphs and takes out his spin sword. Before though, he texts Caitlin that he'll be back in a few.

"I'm ending this now" He says. The two then began their battle. Neither aware of Mentor Ji arriving to see the scene unfold.

Back with the others, the Rangers were currently dealing with a Nighlok that was all about firing projectiles.

"Damn, these things are everywhere" Troy said as he began deflecting. The others were starting to struggle as the projectiles just wouldn't stop. Lauren then had an idea.

"Hey guys gather around him and use projectiles as well" They all pulled them out and began taking shots at the Nighlok from multiple angles. Lauren then stopped and then took out her spin sword. She got down. She pulled out her fire Smasher and charged straight for the Nighlok. She smashed it down causing the Nighlok to freeze and then explode when they all got out of the way.

"Wow, good thinking" Troy said.

"good work, now back to the Shiba House" They demorphed and turned around only to see Caitlin standing there.

"Uh hey guys"

"Caitlin what's up" Emily asks her.

"Just looking if Jayden was with you guys, he disappeared earlier."

"Wait a second, wasn't he just there when I went there this morning" Troy added a bit confused.

"He left a little bit after to take a walk but he texted me saying it might be a while." The others looked at each other.

"What do you guys think happened" Mia asks them.

"We're not sure but Mentor is on the case" Troy said.

"He is" Caitlin says.

"Yeah, he left earlier" The others realized they couldn't do much after this and headed back to the Shiba House.

Mentor continues to watch the battle between the two continue. He saw how much development Jayden truly has made over the year. He then saw all he needed and went back without either noticing. He went back to the Shiba House to see the others waiting on him.

"Did you find him" Mike asks him.

"Yeah, he's battling Deker" The others were a bit shocked at his response.

"Seriously god damn" Lauren wasn't really caught up.

"Who's Deker" She asks.

"A half Nighlok, half human that seems to want to duel Jayden so badly. Something about quenching thirst for the ultimate duel" Mike said. Lauren nods and wonders if Jayden will be fine.

"Hey, I'm sure he'll be fine we got to trust him on that. That's something he'd say right" Troy said. The others nodded.

"The only thing we can do for now is wait but I feel all you guys want to go help him out am I correct" Lauren asks.

"Alright but someone needs to stay here with Lauren and Caitlin." Kevin said. Antonio then stood.

"Go, I'll stay here besides I took a beating against that Nighlok earlier. The others smiled and then thanked Antonio.

"Alright, let's go" The others went off leaving Lauren, Antonio and Caitlin behind.

"So, I think Mentor and I will go make dinner." He walked out leaving Caitlin and Lauren. They two sat there for a few minutes.

"You're Jayden's girlfriend right" Caitlin looked at Lauren.

"Yeah, and you're his older sister" Lauren simply nodded.

"How come he never told me about you" She wonders.

"That's because he was supposed to keep it a secret, it was all part of the plan to keep it down until I can master the Sealing Symbol."

"Did he like the plan"

"I think he was content but I don't want to say happy. I mean he became friends with all of them"

"Yeah I guess and I'm assuming you miss him"

"Of course, I missed him for all these years having to train and all. I'm so glad you're in his life"

"Really" Caitlin said a little shocked.

"Yeah, I think you were the reason he seemed more outgoing, he always was reserved even as a kid" Caitlin smiled and blushed a little after hearing that. She never realized how much of an impact she made on him.

"Thanks Lauren, I hope to learn more about you since I'm dating your little brother" Lauren smiles.

"I'll be looking forward to it." They both then continued their conversation.

End of Chapter

A/N: Sorry fellas I thought this chapter would've been done earlier but I decided to slack. Hopefully I should be done with this series soon and that it will be fantastic for all of you. Peace.


	41. Evil Reborn

Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX

A/N: Hello guys sorry for the small delay I had an issue to deal with and being sick hasn't been as helpful either. Now I am ready to finish off this series which is very soon. Here is the next installment for the remix series.

Chapter 41: Evil Reborn

Jayden and Deker were facing each other from a small distance. The two have been going at it for hours and they still had their swords in hand.

"Getting tired Red Ranger" Deker asks him.

"Hehe not even close" The two then charged again and the battle now continues.

Back at the Shiba house, everyone was trying to stay calm and wait for the next Nighlok attack but some couldn't resist in possibly trying to find Jayden in the forest. Lauren notices the concerned looks on their faces.

"You guys ok?" she asks them. They looked at each other before Emily decided to speak up.

"We really want to look for Jayden" She started. Lauren just looked at them. She wasn't really surprised.

"We know our duty is to stay here and protect you but Jayden is our friend and we really want to know if he is ok" Mia followed. Kevin was behind and put his arm around her.

"Please Lauren" Lauren looked at the Emily, Mia, Mike, and Kevin. She smiled and laughed a little.

"Guys, of course you can. Jayden was a very important person to all of you and I know you guys have been dying to go." She then gave a thumb up.

"Go" She says and the others then began to take off but then notice Troy and Antonio not trying to go.

"Antonio, Troy are you two not going" Lauren asks a little confused.

"Well I'm still too injured from the last fight" Antonio said with the bandage still wrapped on his right arm.

"And as much as I want to see Jayden, someone that can still fight has to stay here" Troy follows smiling.

"But" Mike then stops when Troy sticks his hand out indicating to stop.

"Guys, it's ok I'll be fine" The others hesitated a little before nodding and started running off to the forest.

Lauren watched them go and then turned to Antonio and Troy with a look.

"Ok, so what are you guys planning" The two just seemed confused.

"What do you mean" Troy said acting confused.

"Troy, I know you wouldn't just not go with them without a better reason and Antonio, I saw you put those bandages on earlier today." Antonio's smile disappeared. Troy gave him a look.

"Damn it Antonio" He said.

"My bad"

"Alright, now what was that about" Antonio was unwrapping his bandages as he and Troy took a seat and gestured Lauren to come sit with them. She sat with them and they then Mentor came out and gave Troy tea.

"Thanks Mentor" Troy said. The two then fist bumped as Mentor went back to his office. Lauren then decided to get to what's going on after the three got tea.

"Alright, so what's going on you two." Antonio then started.

"Well, we're still waiting for Caitlin who said she would be back from some errand she had to do"

"Eh screw it we might as well explain it. She can join this later" Troy said which Antonio then agreed on as to why not.

"Ok, well Lauren so we all know that you and Jayden haven't seen each other in like 10 plus years, and I know for a fact you two never got to catch up with anything over those years" Troy started.

"So, we decided that we will be there to help you catch up to what Jayden has been up to" Antonio followed.

"We know you miss him and wonder what he has been up to so why not ask us anything you want to know" The three turn to see Caitlin walking in, she seemed to have some pictures in hand. Troy then pulled out some pictures of his own. Lauren seemed a little shocked.

"Wait, so you would rather help someone's older sister who you've only met recently then find your friend who might possibly not make it because he's fighting a very dangerous Nighlok." She said. She couldn't help but feel welcome for the first time entering this place.

"Lauren, we all care about Jayden, but we trust the four Rangers that has been with him from the start of this fight. Plus, Lauren you're one of us, we want you to feel as a part of us to you know."

"So, ask away" Antonio said. Caitlin just sat down as soon as Lauren enveloped all three of them in a huge hug. She had tears in her eyes as well.

"I can't thank you three enough, I want to know how Jayden has been since we had to separate. I spent years wondering how you guys have been, the only thing I ever got was that he was healthy yet it wasn't what I wanted to know. I wanted to know how he was with people and socially, I always knew he was a quiet kid even around us." The three smiled.

"Ask away Lauren" Lauren then thought a bit but then kept it simple.

"Well, start from when you met him Troy" Troy smiled and then began their story when they met at the entrance. They were unaware that Mentor was outside the room smiling. He was proud of what Troy was doing.

"Good job you two" He says to himself before walking away again.

Back with the other four, they were wondering where Jayden and Deker were battling.

"Dang, for an intense battle it's hard to find out here" Mike said.

"Let's keep looking around the forest until a sign comes up" As if on cue, an explosion sounded and they see flames bursting up at a distance far from them. It doesn't take them long to realize that it was the two.

"JAYDEN" Emily yelled as the four began to sprint for the area. When they get to the area, they see Jayden and Deker just in intense combat. They were seeing how blow by blow was affecting both in fatigue. Jayden jumped back to avoid a hit but then saw the four watching.

"Guys?" He got distracted by seeing them that Deker surprised him and slashed him across his body. He screamed in pain as he fell then got up.

"Jayden, please stop fighting you two" Mia yelled.

"Not this time" Jayden said as the two charged at each other once again.

"Damn, what can we do" Mike said.

"Honestly, we have to hope that Deker breaks his curse while fighting" Kevin responded. Dayu was watching the fight as well but was out of sight. She struggled in watching this fight.

"Deker please let this curse end so you can remember me once more"

The four Rangers realized that all they could was watch but they really didn't want to at all.

Back at the Shiba House, Antonio just told Lauren about when Jayden used to sneak him in the Shiba house and cheat in training. She was laughing.

"Oh my god, what happened to training as a main priority" She asks with giggles.

"Well, the Gold Ranger can add some fun in life can he." The two girls giggled while Troy just snickered shaking his head. Lauren then turned to Caitlin.

"So, how did you meet Jayden" Caitlin couldn't help but laugh as she remembered meeting Jayden.

"Well, he left his Samuraizer at the grocery store so I just returned it to him." Lauren gasped in shock.

"No way, how do you not notice your Samuraizer missing" She asks laughing.

"Hahaha who knows" Troy then decided to make a little comment.

"Maybe he saw you the first time and just looked dumbfounded." They all laughed because Troy had a point.

"You know, that might be the case" Caitlin says. Lauren then wondered something.

"So, how is Jayden as a boyfriend" Caitlin them smiled and blushed seeming to get a bit giddy.

"He's the one for me, that's all that I can say" Antonio and Troy looked at each other a little shocked.

"Damn" They both said.

"I'm seriously, he may seem new to all of it, but when we go on dates, he's a gentleman class A, he always asks me how I feel, always complimenting, I never met a guy that does that for someone."

"Well that's Jayden alright, he always cherishes those that he feels close to so you got a keeper Caitlin." Antonio said.

"I'm so glad Jayden has you Caitlin, I could tell you really fell for him"

"Yeah, I have, it's hard for me to see myself with anyone but him. Plus, I am a Samurai fanatic"

"Yeah, thank god for that" Troy added.

"So, I'm guessing you knew from the start he was a Ranger" Lauren then asks.

"Yeah I found out on accident plus it seemed obvious when I saw the Samuraizer he left at the store."

"I still can't believe he forgot his morpher there" Antonio said. Troy laughed until they all heard an explosion from afar.

"You guys heard that" Lauren asked which she got nods as responses.

"It has to be Jayden, I just know it" Troy said.

"So, should we all go" Lauren wondered. Suddenly, the Gap Sensor went off which just had to be great timing.

"Ah, good timing" Caitlin adds sarcastically.

"Great, now what" Antonio wonders. Lauren has an idea.

"Troy, go to Jayden while Antonio and I will take care of this Nighlok attack." Troy nods as he watches the two take off. Before he went out, Caitlin stopped him.

"Let me go with you" She begs. Troy seemed hesitant. This might be dangerous for her.

"I don't know, you might get hurt in that crossfire" He says. Caitlin just looks at him.

"Oh please, I'll be fine"

"You sure"

"Positive" Troy seemed hesitant but decides to agree.

"Alright, let's go" She smiles as the two then head out to Jayden.

The other Rangers are still watching Jayden and Deker still going at it. The two was now surrounded by a large ring of fire. The two are hugely fatigued. Jayden just did some strikes which sent Deker to the ground.

"It's over Deker" He looked ready to strike but suddenly he got down to a knee and then demorphed because of exhaustion.

"Oh no, he's exhausted" Mia says with concern. Deker was also on the ground but was struggling to get up.

"Red Ranger, you haven't beaten me yet" He was still trying to get up but he couldn't. Jayden just shook his head.

"No Deker, it's over, I don't want to fight anymore. Your curse should be fading." Deker realized that he was feeling the curse starting to leave him.

"Urumasa, is this curse finally lifting." He asks his sword which is seen with some cracks on it. The sword suddenly made an aura that faded again which gave Deker some energy to get up. At this moment, Jayden turned around unknowing being up. He was about to destroy part of the fire. The others notice this.

"JAYDEN LOOK OUT" Jayden turns, but he was too late to react and sees Deker about to strike him. He closes his eyes waiting for the strike but he heard a slash and didn't feel any pain. He opened his eyes to see Deker wide eyed and then slumped to the ground with a slash on his back. Jayden looked up to see Troy there panting a bit after just slashing Deker.

"Whew, barely made it" He said with a sigh. The others were so relieved that Troy somehow got there in time. He then walked towards Jayden and extended out his hand.

"You Ok" Troy asks him.

"Tired, but I'm ok" Jayden smiles as Troy pulls him up and then they jump over the fire circle. As soon as he landed and Troy let him support himself, the four Rangers crushed him with a hug. Troy watched this unfold and smiled.

"You did it Jayden, Deker is gone" Mike said.

"It took a lot but yeah he's gone now" Jayden. Kevin then got a call from Lauren.

"Kevin, we need you over here"

"Alright we're coming." Kevin ended the call.

"Lauren said the Nighlok attack is getting more heated, she needs us over there"

"Jayden, are you coming?" Emily then asks. Jayden seemed a bit hesitant.

"Is that cool, I'm not the real red ranger"

"And that's fine Jayden, you're still our friend." Kevin adds.

"And we still want you to be with us" Mia adds. Troy then follows with a ditto. Jayden smiled after hearing all of that.

"Alright, you five go ahead, I want to talk to Caitlin really quick" The others smiled and left leaving the couple alone.

"So, it's just us two" Caitlin said. Jayden laughed a little.

"Yeah it is"

"You had me scared when you almost died"

"Sorry, I guess I got a little careless there" Caitlin sat next to him and then leaned into his shoulder.

"I almost thought for a second, that I would soon live in a world without you" Jayden turned to her a little.

"Caitlin, you shouldn't worry about that, sure I'm a Ranger but we learn to deal with it."

"I know I shouldn't, but it still doesn't cross my mind that you wouldn't be so lucky you know" Jayden then hugged her after she said that. He wanted her to know.

"Caitlin, I'll always be here for you no matter what" It makes Caitlin feel better. The two then kissed for a what seems like an eternity for them. Unfortunately, his Samuraizer goes off.

"I have to go" He says reluctantly. Caitlin just smiles.

"Go, and don't die on me ok" Jayden smiles and nods as he heads off.

"I'll be at the Shiba House" Caitlin then says to herself. She then heads back to the house.

The Rangers were by the ocean where the Nighlok were suddenly just gathered around. Dayu was the leader of this attack. They were currently just fighting a bunch of Moogers.

"Attack Nighloks, soon Master Xandred will be rising" The attacks the Moogers are causing the Sanzu River to rise from below and with that, Xandred will be rising soon. The Rangers are currently trying to prevent that.

"More Moogers down the better" Mike said as he and Emily were tag teaming.

"Keep it coming" Kevin then followed. Troy was taking down a bunch of Moogers, but he couldn't help but wonder why Dayu was so confident. He also noticed a change of demeanor.

"This seems odd" Troy said to himself. Troy also didn't notice that a Mooger was about to strike until Jayden got there to save him.

"Thanks, a bit late there" Troy tells him.

"Eh, better late the never" The eight Rangers then gathered together after defeating the Moogers.

"It's over Dayu" Lauren tells her. Dayu just laughed.

"Are you sure because I got all the time that I needed" She then brought out her harmonium and started playing a tune that they never heard her use. The sky then turned dark and where she was a red light was forming above her.

"Guys what's going on" Antoni asks. Troy then tried to intervene but the force of it pushed him back.

"Damn, she's bringing out Master Xandred from the Nether World and I don't think it will be temporary this time around." The light was then turning into a formed object and then right before their eyes, Xandred has appeared.

"It's now or never guys" Lauren said as they all gathered to fight. Xandred looks at them and just merely laughs.

"Prepare to Die Rangers"

End of Chapter

A/N: Aw man I'm so sorry to do that on you guys. It already took longer than I wanted it to because of school ending but now I finally got some free time people and I am definitely taking advantage for these last two chapters. Still hard to believe we're ending this series but it's been a year already and I am also ready to end this series but let me know if you want to see a Megaforce series, a in between series of how Troy gets his silver Ranger powers, or if you want both I can do that but probably will do the spin off one first. Enjoy the end soon and please Review.


	42. The Sealing Symbol

Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX

A/N: Well here it comes fellas, the next to last chapter of the REMIX series. After 1 and a half years, this series is finally ending. Now I already had one person review saying that I should make a sequel but I need to be more convinced so if others would like to review saying I should then yeah of course but I'm going to need more persuasion. Anyways, on to the next chapter.

Chapter 42: The Sealing Symbol

(Starts off from previous episode)

The Rangers gasp to Master Xandred and Dayu standing before them. Dayu looks fatigued though. Xandred then turns to her.

"Dayu, may I ask where all that misery came from" Dayu looks up.

"It was my sorrow for losing Deker not too long from now."

"I see" Xandred then grabs her on the sides.

"Do you wish to see him again"

"Yes, more than anything" Suddenly Dayu was glowing and her aura was flowing towards Xandred. The Rangers were wondering what was going on.

"What's he doing" Mia wonders. Troy then figured it out.

"He's absorbing Dayu's power" He felt that something else was up but wasn't too sure on that. Suddenly, Dayu's power was absorbed and she was completely absorbed by Xandred.

"This might be bad" Kevin said. Lauren then huddled together.

"Ok, I need to get the sealing symbol working but this might take time, all I need is time" The group nodded. Moogers appeared from behind them. Lauren also gave the black box to Kevin.

"Jayden and I will take them; you guys get to Xandred" The two then went for the Moogers while the others went to Xandred leaving Lauren alone.

"Dad, this is for you" She then took out her Samuraizer and began to form the Symbol. The five Rangers gathered around Xandred.

"Remember, do anything to let Lauren be able to pull off the symbol" Kevin said.

"So, let's hold it down amigos." The five then began to fire long ranged around him to keep him in one spot. Xandred was deflecting every shot thrown at him, but he still needs to get to the Red Ranger.

"Damn, as soon as I get you five pests off me, I'll be heading for the Red Ranger that deceived me with his little brother" He says. Meanwhile Lauren was in the middle of making the symbol.

"Soon dad, the Symbol will be created to finally take down Xandred once and for all." Troy and Jayden were currently taking down Moogers.

"Jayden, I don't know why but I feel that something bad is about to happen."

"What do you mean"

"Doesn't it feel odd, that the only reason Xandred absorbed Dayu was just for a power boost. There has to be something up with it"

"Yeah I see what you mean but let's hope the Sealing Symbol still works regardless."

"I hope so to"

Meanwhile, Kevin and the others were starting to struggle with Xandred.

"Damn, how much longer can we do this" Mike wonders.

"Just keep going Mike, this could mean saving the world." Mia then responds. Xandred was constantly bombarded with attacks from all the Rangers. He couldn't be helped but respect their discipline.

"I must say Rangers, you really do follow the game plan well."

"Haha, our two Red Rangers taught us well" Kevin said.

"Yeah, but too bad this ends now" Xandred glows and then releases a jolt of energy out sending all the Rangers back. They all fell and sees Xandred beginning to approach Lauren who was still making the symbol.

"Crap, new strategy" Kevin said. They all got up and instead of using attacks, they all rammed and grabbed Xandred to keep him in place.

"You all really are a bunch of pests." Xandred says.

"Lauren, how long"

"Now" That was all that the others needed to hear as Lauren then had a beam from her Samuraizer that was heading for Xandred. The Rangers jumped off last second which leaves the beam hitting Xandred dead on. Jayden and Troy stops to see the beam hitting Xandred.

"She did it, Xandred had to be sealed on that" Troy didn't respond as he kept observing what was happening. He then notices something.

"I should've known"

"No way" Jayden and Troy can see through the smoke that Xandred still stood there. The others then notice once the smoke was completely gone. Lauren was in complete shock.

"What, that's impossible" Xandred just laughed.

"Oh, but it is possible" He responds.

"But that should've sealed you" Kevin said. They all got up and got back in defensive stances.

"Yeah, if only I was still fully Nighlok." Troy's deepest concern came true.

"Damn it, so that was why you absorbed Dayu." Xandred turns to Troy smiling.

"You got that part right Silver Ranger and guess what, I don't even need Sanzu River to survive in this world either." The others couldn't believe it.

"Oh, yeah I have one more thing as well" Xandred then pulls out a gun with a Nighlok symbol on it.

"What is that" Emily asks.

"This, my dear Ranger has the power to take away any of you out of the way. It enters your system then that means goodbye to those little suits of yours"

"So, it takes our powers away" Troy finishes.

"Precisely, it's too bad I only have one round but that means that Red is going down." Xandred then began his offensive attacks. One by one, each of the Rangers were getting hit by him and they couldn't respond whatsoever. All but Lauren demorphed. Lauren tried to attack but it was to no avail. Xandred then gave a huge strike to her arm. She shrieked in pain as she was hit back and then demorphed after hitting the ground.

"LAUREN" Jayden then went over to try and stop Xandred but was then held paralyzed by the Moogers who wouldn't let him go. Xandred couldn't help but smile watching Jayden struggle to get to Lauren.

"Oh, poor boy, don't worry there's a 20 percent chance that she survives these hits and 100 percent chance in losing her powers." Xandred then powers the cannon and aims at Lauren.

"Say goodbye"

"No, we couldn't protect her" Mike said.

"Oh no" Mia said. Troy got off the Moogers and suddenly, time felt as it slowed down. Troy activated his super speed from his Guardian powers.

"I got to protect her" He then begins running as fast as he can.

 _Must fulfill my Guardian duty_

Troy made these thoughts as he started heading towards getting in between the beam and Lauren. As he was running he then had a flashback come to his head.

(Begin Flashback)

A young Troy was playing out in the front yard. He was still a little kid. Suddenly a woman came outside. She had long brunette hair and was a beauty. She came out and started calling out Troy to come inside.

"Troy, come in now it's getting dark out"

"Ok Mom" Troy then ran in the house. A man was sitting out looking through some pictures. Troy then got curious and walked towards him.

"Dad, what's this" The man's face was just almost identical to Troy now except with older features on it which includes a decently lined mustache.

"Son, did I ever tell you the story about the Silver Ranger guardian" Troy shook his head as he looked at the pictures of the Silver Ranger.

"He looks so cool" Troy stated, His dad chuckled a bit from that.

"Yeah, he was, he took his job seriously and protected his team no matter what happens to him. He is still a part of our lineage"

"But why doesn't Jayden's dad's team have one"

"Well, a long time ago, the Silver Ranger swore to protect his Ranger team but this one time it costed his powers to suddenly leave and the Dragonzord along with the Samuraizer to fly to a whole new dimension where no one has ever set foot in."

"So, did we stop looking"

"Of course not, the Ranger teams over time miss having their protector. I feel one day he will return." Troy was still mesmerized by that story and then he soon gets off his dad with a goofy smile.

"Dad, one day I'll be the next Silver Ranger believe it" His dad smiles at the determination.

"I believe in you son" He said as he ruffles his head.

(End of Flashback)

Troy smiles as he begins getting closer to the beam he begins to reminisce his time as the Silver Ranger.

 _I don't regret one thing for these guys. I love all of them and would do anything to keep them safe. Even for my life._

At that moment, the beam impacts with Troy.

Lauren had her eyes closed waiting but then heard Emily scream which makes her opens her eyes which she wished she hadn't for what she sees. Troy got hit and was starting to be electrocuted by the beam. He suddenly demorph back into his human form and just fall.

"TROY" Emily screams as they all got up and then gathers around him. Xandred while disappointed that it wasn't Lauren, was satisfied with Troy.

"Ah, the fall of the Guardian. I'll be back tomorrow Rangers and this will be the end." Xandred disappears leaving the Rangers here. They all couldn't believe what happened.

"He saved me knowing the risks" Lauren said. They all had tears in their eyes.

"We got to get him back to the Shiba house." Jayden said. They all carried him back to the Shiba House where they all got Troy straight to the infirmary. Mentor and Caitlin couldn't believe what had happened.

"Oh no, we have to hurry" Mentor and Caitlin then goes on to treat Troy with the others outside waiting. Ji needed them out so he can fully concentrate. After two hours, Mentor came out with the others then gathering.

"How is he" Jayden said. Mentor then looks up and frowns.

"He's going to be alright" the others then sighed in relief.

"But I have some bad news."

"What do you mean" Mia then asks.

"While yes, he isn't gone completely, he has suffered a huge injury on his chest. He lost all his Guardian Powers with and without Ranger form. I don't want to talk about this" Ji pulled out his Samuraizer and showed that the Silver Ranger phone was just lifeless.

"Oh my god" Emily couldn't help but tear up. They all knew how Troy wanted to battle. Lauren then came out but with a cast on her arm. She then had tears as well.

"I'm so sorry guys" Jayden then hugged her with the others behind.

"Lauren it's ok, Troy would've done this for any of us it's just who he is"

"I know but still"

"There's nothing we could do anymore to fix it" Lauren then wiped her tears and smiled. Caitlin then came out.

"Hey guys, Troy is awake" The others smiled as they then walked in. They walk into the room to see with bandages wrapped all over his body. He seemed down but then smiled when he saw all of them.

"Hey" they all gathered around him.

"So, how are you feeling." Jayden asked.

"Well, my powers are gone, I lost my outside powers, I'm crippled, but other than that I'm good" Mike chuckled.

"We're glad you're ok" Kevin said.

"Damn, I thought I was a goner honestly."

"We all did, you took a bad shot" Mia said.

"Yeah but I got lucky then" Silence then followed for like 5 minutes until Troy decided to break it.

"So, what's your plan tomorrow with head Nighlok himself."

"We don't know, did you notice a weak spot" Jayden asked. Troy thought about it then remembered something.

"Oh yeah, I remember something. Right before I got hit with that beam I decided to test whether that white patch on him meant anything"

"And" Antonio then says. Troy smiles.

"Bingo, it's his weak spot. Take that spot and he's a goner" Lauren smiled.

"And that's why Jayden, you're leading this team" She then gives him her fire disc. Jayden smiles as he gets it from her. Troy then pulled out something.

"Here, it's the controls to my Dragonzord. He sensed my powers gone and will comply to you" He hands it to Jayden.

"He wants to avenge me so please help him" Jayden laughs a bit.

"I will"

After this, Jayden goes over the game plan for Xandred. Instead of going for the normal defensive, he says to flip it. Everyone agreed and now everyone left the room leaving Lauren and Troy in the infirmary.

"I believe Jayden will end it"

"Me to" The two just stare outside.

Mia and Kevin were together in the living room. The two had a lot to talk about.

"You nervous" Mia asks him.

"A little bit. But this is something we all worked together for." Mia smiles.

"Yeah, it kind of sucks that it's ending soon"

"I'll always cherish it like how I cherish you"

"Aw stop" Kevin laughs as the two kiss and continue to lie on the sofa.

Mike and Emily were in the backyard. This was their spot when they wanted to be alone together.

"I can't believe that it will be over soon" Emily tells Mike. She was leaned onto his shoulder.

"I know, and to think that I didn't want to be here in the start but I'm glad I stayed"

"Oh and why's that"

"Then I wouldn't have met you" Emily blushed and then kissed his cheek.

"Same here Mike" The two stayed together outside.

Jayden and Caitlin were in the front of the Shiba House.

"So how are you feeling" Caitlin asks Jayden. Jayden looks outside to the sky.

"I almost lost my sister and then one of my best friends. Other than that, I'm feeling alright" Caitlin just laughed.

"Seems typical" Jayden chuckled as he looked at his Samuraizer.

"It's hard to believe we met at a grocery store."

"And that you left your Samuraizer" Jayden smiled.

"That's cause I saw you"

"Aw, don't be like that" Jayden laughed then his smile disappeared.

"Tomorrow is the last day, everything that happened has led up to this"

"Hope for the best" Jayden smiles and pecks her in the lips.

"Yeah of course"

End of Chapter

A/N: Yes. The End is coming soon. We got one more chapter unless I decide to make it two but hey I'll see how it goes. Hope you guys enjoy and be ready cause this last chapter or two is going to be insane. This might also take me awhile because I am going to do my very best on this one. Oh and let me know whether there is high demand for a Megaforce series which will follow Troy after the events of Samurai. Enjoy people.


	43. Samurai Forever

Power Rangers Samurai: REMIX

A/N: Alright here it is people, the last chapter has arrived. It has been an honor to have written this series in the past year and 3 months. Now after this, I have a special announcement after this which will consider about the possible sequel and another project that I will be helping someone work on. Until then, enjoy the final chapter of this series.

Chapter 43: Samurai Forever

The day has finally come for the Samurai Rangers, the six has woken up starting with a nice breakfast. They then gathered around the Commons room to keep focused. Lauren and Troy has gotten out of the infirmary rooms with Lauren having her arm bandaged while Troy had his body bandages covered with his shirt. Caitlin was also there witnessing how their composures have been. The final battle was coming, and they all want to come out victorious.

"This is it guys" Jayden said.

"The final battle" Kevin said.

"Everything we have done has led up to this" Mike adds.

"Emily and I were wondering" Mia starts.

"That we should all say something about how we have all changed over our time here." Emily finishes. They all looked at each other and said why not. Emily smiled and volunteered to go first.

"I first came here only because my sister Serena was sick. She was the one that was training the most and all I did was watch. But last second, she suffered an illness that has prevented her from coming here. I doubted that I would be able to last due to my lack of training but it was because of you guys that I was able to keep going. I thought that before I didn't belong here but now, I am so glad that I came here I would have never met you guys especially Mike. I am so honored to be a part of you guys." They all smiled.

"It was an honor to have you here Emily" Mentor says. Emily smiles and then Mia volunteers to go next.

"I'm going to be honest. When I arrived, I wanted to be the one that would always try to help everyone with their needs rather than my own. While I still am committed to that today, you guys taught me when to prioritize myself a little more because I have taken a few hits. I don't have much to say unlike Emily but I was able to find my true love that people says doesn't exist." She smiles at Kevin who smiles back to her. Emily and Lauren couldn't help but say awe while the guys just smiled. Antonio was up next.

"When I came here, I didn't have a Samurai background. There was never such a thing called a Gold Samurai Ranger till I got here. I didn't think I would be welcomed but you guys did welcome me some more than others." Kevin laughed knowing he was being referred to/

"Still, I don't regret one bit being a part of this team" Jayden and Troy got up and they both fist bumped with Antonio. Kevin then started.

"I came in fully focused. Constant training, always being on tasked, no relaxing. You could say I didn't have time for fun. Most of you guys however, decided to change that about me. If it wasn't for you guys, I probably wouldn't be as friendly as I am now and maybe I wouldn't have met Mia." The two just looked at each other again. They blushed and looked away with how everyone saw. Mike then went up.

"I came here as the team goofball if you guys can tell." They all laughed.

"Haha but on a serious note, I never took the Samurai gig seriously. I always wanted to just go have fun, never saw the dangerous sides of being a Samurai Ranger. But with you guys, I knew I could do so much if I just put my mind to it, I just needed help to get there and you guys were there. I also want to thank Emily who believed in me from the start" Emily smiles and then goes to peck him in the cheek. They all then turned to Jayden who was going last.

"Alright, when Mentor Ji first told me you were coming here, I didn't want you guys to get hurt so I offered to take it on myself until Lauren gets here. I am so happy that he rejected my offer flatly. I was worried since I never knew how to work with a team before so I started my doing stuff on my own. I'm just glad that I had you guys there that not only respected me as the team leader, but also as a friend which I learned more of about people from you guys. We will always be family." They all cheered together after that last sentence and as in on cue, the Gap Sensor went off and for the final time.

"Alright, let's do this" Kevin said.

"Yeah, one last time" Jayden follows. He and Troy bumps fists as Troy does that to the others as they all then head out. Troy smiles watching them run off. Lauren walks out to stand next to Troy.

"You really want to be out there right" She asks him. He smiles.

"Yeah, more than ever" Lauren then understands how pissed he truly he is with his injury and broken Samuraizer.

"c'mon there is one thing I can do to help him but I need your help" Troy seems surprised but then nodded as he followed Lauren back inside the Shiba House.

The city is currently being overthrown, Moogers were everywhere wreaking havoc around the city. The Rangers arrive to see the Moogers everywhere.

"Holy crap, they're everywhere" Mike says.

"It is the final battle, wouldn't expect anything else" Kevin adds. Jayden smiles.

"Let's do this" They all bring out their Samuraizers.

"GO GO SAMURAI" They all drew out their kanji symbols and morphed one more time against the Nighlok. The Moogers noticed them, soon enough the six were surrounded by all of them.

"Alright, let's take them out" Jayden said as they all began to slaughter any Mooger that was in sight. They had to make a huge stand in this part of the city to bring all the attention so Master Xandred would arrive to try and do something with them.

"So, what's the plan again Jayden" Mike asks.

"Attack, that's all you need to know" Mike smiles liking such a simple instruction.

"Well if that's case, let's get crazy" Mike then jumped in the air and with his staff, he started spinning around and suddenly, sharp leaves were surrounding him as he started cutting through the Moogers. The others didn't realize that using elements are very effective.

"Aw man, good thinking Mike" Kevin then started shooting arrows with water that was taking out Moogers with each shot at them. Mia was beginning to blow them all away with her high-speed winds. Emily simply just brought out the Earth below and then the Moogers were getting pelted by boulders as well. Antonio doesn't have a special element, but he used his insane speed bursts to his advantage. Jayden simply just flamed it upon the Moogers.

"This is great and all but there is still a lot of them." Antonio said. They all looked around and noticed that Moogers are still coming at them.

"Damn, they just keep on coming" Mike said.

"Well, let's just keep on going then" Jayden continued fighting and then was followed by the others.

Back at the Shiba House, Lauren and Jayden were in the commons room. What stood in front of the two was a plain Disc. Lauren then was beginning to put some of her Symbol Power. She extended out her Samuraizer and red beams was firing into the disc. She then stopped a bit because her injuries were keeping her limited.

"Damn it" She said as pain rose a bit in her arm. She almost fell until Troy helped her.

"What are we trying to do with this?"

"Well, before I answer that, did you notice anything about Xandred after he tried to kill you." Troy thought about it.

"it's that white spot on his chest. It appeared after he absorbed Dayu. If you haven't noticed, that spot has been very protected."

"So, you think it's the weak spot"

"I'm positive it is, but he put some sort of protection barrier there so they're going to need a disc powerful enough to destroy not only the barrier but him as well."

"So, how much symbol power should I use" Troy then realized something.

"Symbol Power isn't enough" Lauren seemed confused but then sees Troy getting up with his hand glowing a bit.

"Troy no, you're still injured and we don't know how stable your powers are"

"It's worth a shot, I think I can handle whatever the pain it gives me"

"Are you sure" Troy smirks.

"Positive" Troy then went up to face the disc. He winced a little by the pain that Xandred has placed in his powers. He waved it off and fired at the disc. He kept adding power and then once he put in his part he stopped and then fell to his knees as his body electrocuted a little bit. Lauren then ran towards him.

"Oh my god are you ok" Troy was breathing a little heavily, but he was fine overall.

"Yeah I'm good" He got up.

"How much did you put in"

"Enough that it's just your part left"

"What exactly would this do"

"Well since Nighlok are familiar to bracing themselves from just Symbol Power, my Guardian power will make a key change in this attack if pulled off well."

"So, this combo could save the world"

"Precisely"

"I like it" Lauren then gets up again and then tries to put in the rest of the required Symbol Power she needed to pull this off. She feels pain after releasing.

"Ow, that hurts"

"At least it isn't internal" Troy said sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry" Troy waved it off saying it's cool. They then looked at the disc as it was glowing. After the glow, it showed to be a disc that was colored Red but had silver streaks on it.

"We did it Lauren"

"The Disc to defeat Xandred" Mentor Ji then walks in to see the two were breathing heavily from putting their power in the disc.

"Uh, what's with the disc"

"Troy and I just created, we think it could destroy Xandred once and for all"

"Really but how" Troy then decides to chime in.

"With the boosted power to the Symbol Power with my Guardian Powers, it creates an even stronger form which will defeat Master Xandred completely. Man, it took a lot out of me" he says as he was rubbing where his wound was.

"Ji, can you take this to them" She hands the disc to him who nods in response and heads off with his motorcycle.

"Holy crap, I don't know how he does that"

"Me neither" Lauren responds.

"Hey Lauren, where's Caitlin."

"Living room watching the news coverage" The two then went over there to see Caitlin who has her eyes basically glued to the television.

"Please be ok Jayden" She prays as she sees his figure battling off Moogers.

"Hey, how is it" Lauren asks her.

"They're doing fine. I just don't know how long it will last"

"What do you mean" Troy then looks to see how many Moogers.

"Shit, that's a lot of Moogers"

"You wish you could be out there" Lauren comments.

"Hell yeah, I would've whooped all of them" She laughs at the comment.

Back with the Rangers, they were starting to be fatigued. The amount of Moogers they were taking down were finally taking a toll on them.

"Damn, am I the only one catching for breath" Mike asks the others. They respond with heavy breathing and he realizes they're all in the same position.

"I don't think I can hang on much longer Jayden" Mia said. Suddenly, the Moogers just stopped and they all just went away. They created a hole in the gathering to present Xandred walking into the scene.

"Ah, the Rangers were the ones causing all of this, it's no matter, I will end them myself then." Xandred got into stance as did the Rangers do.

"You're going down Xandred right here" Jayden said as the others stood by to him.

"We will see Rangers" Xandred charged at them. They got ready and then got into a counter formation. Jayden came out aggressive with strike after strike against Master Xandred. The others started firing projectiles at Xandred to cause a distraction. Xandred was seeing what they were doing.

"Oh, so we're playing that kind of game well so can I" Xandred then sent out Moogers to attack the others leaving Jayden and him to go one on one.

"Red Ranger, I will make you perish for what you have done to me with your sister" Xandred attacked Jayden who was dodging attacks quick and then got into a quick defensive mode. Xandred was quick but also had insane strength added with it.

"Damn, he's the Nighlok king for a reason" Jayden then found an opening and struck Xandred which had a barrier on the weak spot.

"What"

"Ah, it seems that you weren't the only one who had a plan before this"

"So, you knew"

"Of course, I knew about that spot, which is why I added an impenetrable barrier to cover it."

"Well guess I'll have to break that" Jayden took out his fire Smasher and continued to strike without giving Xandred a chance to even counter. He kept striking at it but the barrier was still staying strong as it was unaffected.

"What, not even a scratch" Jayden says in shock.

"As I said before, you're going to need more than that to destroy it" He then counters and slashes Jayden right to the stomach sending Jayden back to the ground. The others try to help but had too many Moogers to occupy.

"Dang it we have to help Jayden" Mike said. They need some way for Jayden to be able to stop Xandred.

Back at the Shiba House, Troy was pacing around. He couldn't be a Ranger but he still felt that there was something he had to do. He looked to see Lauren and Caitlin still glued to the TV so he just put a note on the counter and then decided to risk it and get over there. He headed out unnoticed by the two ladies.

Mentor Ji arrives to the scene, he begins by helping the others in taking out the Moogers. The Rangers were surprised by Mentor's sudden arrival.

"Mentor Ji" Kevin exclaims.

"I thought you guys could use some help" They smiled as they were able to reduce the Mooger count.

"I'll take care of them, you guys go give this to Jayden." He takes out the disc that Lauren and Troy made to them.

"What's this Mentor" Mike asks.

"Lauren and Troy made this disc to help you guys defeat Xandred, this disc has the power to destroy that barrier and Xandred himself.

"Really" Emily says.

"Yes, with the mix of Guardian and Symbol Power, this thing is now packed to destroy him." Kevin takes the disc as Mentor goes back to the Moogers.

Jayden was still struggling against Xandred, he was still taking shots and was feeling some pain. He was on the ground after Xandred knocked him down from one of his attacks. Xandred was about to strike again if it wasn't for Kevin interrupting him followed by the others.

"Thought you could use some help"

"The Moogers"

"Mentor said he could take them" Jayden thought it was weird but just accepted it. Mike helped him up while Kevin pulled out the disc Ji gave.

"What's this" Jayden asks him.

"Lauren and Troy created it, it might be the key to destroy Xandred."

"do they know for sure" Xandred was then getting up and the others notice.

"We will see for ourselves then" Mike says getting in stance.

"Aw how cute, the whole team is together." Xandred says approaching them.

"So how do we get the time to use the disc" Antonio asks.

"I'll figure this out, for now let's move to the defensive." Jayden said. They all then began to try and stop Xandred's attacks from dealing too much pain to them. Xandred began a barrage of ranged attacks coming from all types of angles. The Rangers were ready and started to deflect the shots coming to them using their spin swords.

"Dang, we just have to keep countering." Mike says as he deflects another attack.

"How long though" Mia asks. Jayden was still thinking of a plan with the disc while holding off his attacks but then he had an idea.

"Guys, let's use our combined laser with the disc running it instead of mine." They then retreated to Jayden and gathered their weapons to combine. Jayden then pulled out the disc.

"It's time to end this" But as soon as he was about to insert the disc in, Xandred shoots a laser at Jayden's hand causing the disc to fly out of his hands.

"The disc, oh no" Kevin says seeing the disc fly off. It goes and Xandred then approaches the disc.

"Ah, it'll be too bad that the disc would not be used." He was about to grab it when suddenly Troy uses this chance to kick Xandred back and pick up the disc himself.

"Sorry Xandred" He said sarcastically. The others were shocked to see him there.

"Troy, you shouldn't be here" Jayden tells him. Troy laughs a bit.

"Yeah, I don't like listening." Jayden shakes his head knowing Troy like that. Xandred interrupted them by attacking Troy. Troy began dodging attacks. He went to go find an opening to throw the disc over. He then tripped Xandred with a sliding kick, flipped and tossed the disc and somehow got the disc into the inserted area.

"Guys do it now" He says as he gets out of the way. Jayden obliges and then the combined cannon started glowing. Jayden could feel the aura and power contained inside it.

"You guys feel that" Jayden asks.

"Yeah, all that energy" Mia says.

"All that power" Mike adds.

"We can definitely do this" Kevin said. They all then felt it at max power and unleashed it firing straight for Xandred who wasn't prepared for this attack. The laser was shown with much more fire spinning towards for Xandred's chest and then contacted the barrier. The barrier seemed to be holding up until the beam broke through with all its might and piercing through Xandred. Xandred soon felt the pain.

"Curse you Samurai Rangers" He screams his final pleas as he explodes right in front of them. They all covered themselves from the explosion but when it finally died down, Xandred was no longer in sight. They demorphed and just let it sink in.

"We did it" Kevin said. They all just looked at each other and began cheering.

"It's all over" Mike yells as they began hugging each other in celebration. Mentor Ji and Troy join them.

"I am so proud of you guys" Mentor says happily. They all then went back to the Shiba House.

The following day after a long time of celebration, the Rangers have all gathered together with everyone but Jayden having their belongings and all.

"Well now that it's over, this is where our time as Rangers come to an end" Jayden says as they all nod.

"But we will always be friends" Mia adds which they nod to that as well. Jayden then proceeds to ask where they are going off to.

"Antonio, where are you going"

"I hit this ticket that will take me on a world tour to locations where I can catch all types of fish, it'll be great for the mobile store I'm doing." Jayden then goes to Mia and Kevin.

"Mia and I are going to get an apartment that will be between my swimming team facility while she can still go to cooking school"

"Oh, thank god" Mike murmured to Emily who giggled. Mia still heard and smacked him right up the head.

"Don't worry, I'll make an amazing meal with Antonio's fish when we come back together." Jayden then pointed to Emily and Mike.

"Oh, nothing crazy. I'm probably going to go back to my home."

"I'm going to go with her and meet her parents for the first time." Jayden smiled. Troy then went last.

"I'm going back to Harwood to live with my mom again. She thinks it's about time I go to a regular school." They all smiled as they headed out.

"One last call before you guys head out" Lauren asks. They all gathered together. Jayden starts.

"RANGERS TOGETHER"

"SAMURAI FOREVER" After that they five headed out with Troy still about to leave last.

"So, you're leaving" Jayden asks him.

"Yeah" Troy responds. He still has bandages around his waist as his wound is still not fully healed.

"I hope you enjoy Harwood Troy" Troy smiles as the two do a fist bump. Troy's ride shows up and he walks into the car and the car drives off. Jayden and Lauren stand there watching over.

"Lauren, you are going back with mom"

"Yeah, she's coming soon. Will you be ok here?"

"Yeah I will." Lauren then hugs Jayden as her ride now shows up. She's gone and Jayden just looks out and smiles. Suddenly, Jayden hears someone call out his name. He turns around to see Caitlin standing there with bags.

"Caitlin, what's going on"

"I was wondering if this place could have space for one more"

"I mean we do but are you sure"

"Jayden, we know that you need some work on social skills, that's why I want to live with you and help you" Jayden smiled and accepted Caitlin in. This was the end of a chapter for Jayden but it has only just begun for him in terms of after the life of a Ranger.

End of Series

A/N: And that is it for this series aw man what a ride that lasted a year and a few months. Now the sequel, I think I will make it but not for a while because I will be helping a fellow writer in a reboot of the Power Rangers movie so keep an eye out with fanfiction author retro mania.


End file.
